L'ordre arcane
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Face à la montée de Voldemort, l'ordre arcane décide de passer à l'action. Hermione fait entièrement confiance à ces sorciers surpuissants qui la manipulent. Mais Harry comprend que l'ordre arcane représente un danger pour ses amis aussi.
1. Présentation de l'Ordre Arcane

Disclaimer: tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling. Maël m'a été gentiment prètée par Myriad de Siren. Poussière de Lune est le pseudo d'une copine. Ancalagon appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Résumé: Face à la montée de Voldemort, l'ordre arcane décide de passer à l'action. Hermione fait entièrement confiance à ces sorciers surpuissants qui la manipulent. Mais Harry prend ses distances, et comprend que l'ordre arcane représente un danger pour ceux qu'il aime.  
  
Harry Potter **et la Malédiction de Kantax****  
_ L'Ordre Arcane _épisode 1**

  
Résumé: Au début de la cinquième année d'Harry, Voldemort se déchaîne. Un sorcier totalement inconnu propose de former Hermione pour y faire face. La tension monte d'un cran quand la jeune fille est assassinée sur ordre du seigneur des ténèbres.  


Présentation de l'Ordre Arcane  


Points communs des êtres arcanes: possèdent tous une épée très légère et indestructible (peut facilement trancher le diamant). Leur force croît avec le grade, mais même un garde delta peut facilement battre Hagrid au bras de fer. Un garde a une carrure menue (environ 1m60) mais cela aussi croît avec le grade: un troll passe pour un gamin par rapport à un baron. Pour communiquer entre eux, les êtres arcanes utilisent une langue au vocabulaire réduit, dans laquelle les mots ont un sens neutre (un espion ami ou ennemi est qualifié du même nom, et non par un mot péjoratif ou mélioratif). Les nuances permises par la richesse du vocabulaire des langues humaines est apporté par une communication télépathique complémentaire. Les êtres arcanes connaissent aussi toutes les langues humaines et autres. Ils peuvent également lire les auras. [Les descriptions que je donne des êtres arcane évoquent des êtres masculins, parce que cela me semble plus logique pour des guerriers inhumains (qui a pensé en voyant Dark Vador que ce pouvait être une femme qui se cachait sous ce masque?)]  
Un être arcane ne perd jamais son calme. Si des fluides s'écoulaient dans leur corps, leur sang serait d'azote liquide. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas vifs: un être arcane peut courir un 100 mêtres en 5 secondes, et réagit avec calme à une catastrophe plus rapidement qu'un humain paniqué.  
Normalement, un être arcane n'a pas d'existence physique dans notre monde. Il n'existe que dans l'univers parallèle d'Excelsior, mais peut se manifester en se créant un corps physique en un lieu de la Terre. Un être arcane est en fait une entité d'énergie pure, et dénuée de sentiments et même de volonté: il s'agit en fait d'un être généré par Excelsior pour accomplir une mission (les barons eux-même ont conscience de ne pas se battre pour leur compte mais de servir quelque chose qui les dépasse). Il peut donc se faire immatériel, invisible, inaudible s'il le souhaite. Il pourrait même exister en plusieurs lieux à la fois, partageant sa puissance. En fait, entre visualiser un lieu dans une boule de cristal et y espionner en étant invisible, immatériel… la frontière n'existe pas vraiment pour un seigneur ou un baron arcane.  
Lors de leur entraînement, les êtres arcanes doivent supporter des variantes amplifiées de Doloris, ainsi que des sorts équivalents de douleur psychologique. Ainsi, même s'ils ne peuvent avoir de sentiments humains ou être blessés, ils peuvent toujours comprendre les douleurs ressenties par les humains.  
Les êtres arcanes défendent la stabilité du monde magique, et combattent donc fermement les sorciers qui aiment tuer des moldus. Mais ils ne sont pas forcément tout à fait du côté du bien. Certains mangemorts sont tués sans pitié alors qu'ils auraient pu redevenir bons. Les arcaniens considèrent qu'ils ont raison tant que Dieu n'intervient pas pour les arrêter.  
Pourtant leur comportement semble parfois bizarre: ils refusent de tuer une femme enceinte si elle souhaite garder son enfant, même s'ils savent que l'enfant mettra plus tard en danger le monde magique… Mais ils ne peuvent pas tuer quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore commis des crimes méritant l'exécution, même s'il est certain qu'il va les connaître. Un repentir sincère permet toutefois d'obtenir le pardon de l'Ordre. Mais les arcaniens n'utilisent pas de sorts qui auraient le même effet sur la cible: un repentir doit être spontanné pour obtenir l'absolution.  
Un baron arcane est omniscient dans son univers, mais les seigneurs ou laquais sont envoyés en mission en devant découvrir certaines choses par eux-même. Avoir cru un mensonge est néanmoins une faute grave pour un être arcane. Et pour cause: si un seigneur voulait que l'Irlande n'existe pas, il pourrait la détruire pour montrer qu'il a raison. Et même persuader tous les humains qu'elle n'a jamais existé, en les hypnotisant.  
Les seigneurs, barons et laquais sont les êtres arcanes, ceux qui sont faits d'énergie pure. Les humains (ou éventuellement d'autres espèces, comme les vélanes) élèves de l'ordre arcane sont parfois qualifiés de "pseudo-arcaniens".  


Les êtres arcanes se moquent perfois un peu de l'auteur. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il en tue si souvent? En fait, j'élimine régulièrement les êtres arcane parce que s'ils vivaient trop d'aventure, ils finiraient par apparaître comme ayant des personnalités quasiment humaines.  


Magie arcane: les êtres arcanes connaissent non seulement tout de la magie humaine, mais ils ont aussi des connaissances plus profondes en matière de magie: la magie des êtres arcane est une magie pure, un alphabet universel de la magie: toutes les formes de magie humaines peuvent être décomposées en magie arcane. Cela veut dire qu'un être arcane est capable de déterminer les principes actifs d'une potion, de combiner différentes formes de magie, de trouver l'équivalent en sort d'une potion ou d'une formule runique. La magie arcane permet donc de maîtriser la magie aussi bien blanche que noire, et aussi d'utiliser une magie plus pure: par exemple, un élève de l'ordre arcane peut utiliser des sorts de bouclier absolument impossible à percer à moins que le sort offensif ne soit lancé avec plus de puissance magique que le sort de protection.  
En fait, la magie arcane fait directement ce que les autres magies font par des moyens détournés, et exploite plus efficacement l'énergie magique. Mais seuls les élèves de l'ordre arcane peuvent l'utiliser, et encore, de façon très limitée. Ils y gagnent une plus grande maîtrise de la magie humaine.  


Armures: les armes et protections d'un être arcane sont dotées d'un sort d'autodestruction pour ne pas tomber aux mains de l'ennemi en cas de défaite d'un arcanien. Précaution supplémentaire, les masques sont en hydrogène solide, un métal qui ne peut pas exister dans les conditions de température et de pression sur Terre. Ainsi si la magie ne fonctionne plus, le masque devient gaz pour ne pas tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi.  


baron: Platine-Saphir. Un baron est un des maîtres supérieurs de l'ordre arcane. Il n'apparaît sur Terre qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Il se présente sous l'aspect d'un guerrier collossal. Il peut frapper n'importe où dans une sphère d'un kilomêtre autour de lui rien que par la pensée. Il peut tout percevoir, l'organisation des choses autour de lui (comme s'il avait à la fois une hyper-vue, une hyper-ouïe, le tout à 360°) les êtres présents (peut percer tout déguisement) et les pensées. Il ne fait d'ailleurs jamais aucun mouvement. S'il a besoin de son épée, elle lui apparaît directement dans la main. Son épée peut frapper partout à la fois tout en restant immobile dans son poignet, comme si des épées invisibles frappaient les ennemis. Il s'exprime par télépathie. Il peut même dire des choses différentes à chaque personne présente, chacun sentant la voix comme venant de nulle part. Il est absolument invulnérable. Dieu seul peut le détruire. Le baron est immortel, à moins qu'il ne remette sa vie au conseil des barons. Sa baguette également directement dans la main. Comme il peut concentrer sa puissance dans un espace ultra-réduit, cette baguette de diamant aux reflets arc-en-ciel a une partie conductrice de magie de 1cm pour un diamêtre d'un angström! Cela en fait la plus puissante baguette concevable. Même un seigneur ne peut utiliser cette baguette. Mais le baron s'en passe, sauf pour la création de seigneurs ou pour remonter le temps (en fait, pour cela, il détruit tout l'univers sauf la forteresse d'Excelsior et récrée l'univers tel qu'il était à la date souhaitée: ce pouvoir effraie tant les barons qu'il n'a jamais été utilisé). Il peut contrôler les lois de la physique dans l'univers d'Excelsior (par exemple, un sort reviendra sur son lanceur parce que le baron aura suspendu le principe de propagation rectiligne de la lumière). Son esprit est si puissant qu'il peut suivre tous les mouvements se déroulant sur Terre, du niveau moléculaire à celui des champs de bataille.   
seigneur: Or-Rouge: Un seigneur est envoyé sur Terre pour une mission délicate. Il a généralement pour ordre de ne pas intervenir directement, privilégiant la formation d'humains. Il a des sens largement plus développés qu'un humain, et son cerveau peut gèrer bien plus d'informations, et calculer comme un ordinateur (hyperthinking, mais pas aussi dévelloppé que chez le baron): il peut suivre une bataille en connaissant à la fois la situation globale et celle de chaque soldat. Il peut voir non seulement à travers n'importe quoi, mais son cerveau gère plusieurs couches en simultané (il peut donc lire à la fois les inscriptions gravées sur le fourreau d'une épée et sur l'épée elle-même, ou même lire en quelques minutes un livre sans l'ouvrir). Il porte son épée dans le dos. Son épée peut frapper à distance à plusieurs endroits à la fois, comme si des épées invisibles suivaient le mouvement de celle qu'il manie. Même si c'est possible en théorie, personne d'autre qu'un baron n'a jamais détruit un seigneur arcane. Sa baguette en or (bien plus puissante qu'une baguette utilisable par un humain) lui sort du bras.   
déchu: Seigneur qui a été incapable de protèger un élève mais qui n'a pas été détruit pour autant, il doit venger son élève avec des pouvoirs réduits, équivalents à ceux d'un laquais. Sa vulnérabilité est également équivalente à celle d'un laquais  
laquais: Argent-noir: Un laquais peut accompagner des seigneurs, ou agir seul pour une mission simple. Il porte son épée à la ceinture. Il peut frapper à distance, mais en un seul point. La destruction d'un laquais par des habitants de la Terre est très rare, et toujours vengée. Sa baguette noire, portée à la ceinture, est à peine plus puissante que la plus puissante des baguettes fabriquées par les humains. Un sorcier humain très puissant pourrait même l'utiliser.  
garde: Gris-Emeraude: le garde arcane, ou garde delta, est invoqué par un seigneur (sort très éprouvant, au maximum un par minute) ou un baron (peut en invoquer deux par seconde). Il peut se battre au corps-à-corps avec son épée (qu'il tient toujours à la main) et utiliser un peu de magie élémentaire. Un grand sorcier peut détruire un garde delta. De toute façon le garde est créé au cours d'un combat et est détruit à la fin s'il survécu. Ses capacités mentales sont inférieures à celles d'un humain, et il ne peut même pas parler. En fait, ses capacités mentales servent exclusivement au combat (comme les clones troopers, son cerveau est exclusivement celui d'un guerrier), ce qui fait qu'il peut comprendre des tactiques de combat trop compliquées pour un humain, mais ne sait pas lire. Il n'a pas de baguette magique.

Notez en passant que le baron, le plus puissant et le plus sage, est aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Le seigneur, efficace, puissant et capable de dirgier les opérations de guerre, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le laquais, qui combat amicalement aux côtés des humains et ne les considère pas comme inférieurs, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Le garde, stupide et considèré comme sans valeur, aux couleurs de Serpentard.  
En fait, ces apparences ont été choisies quand les arcaniens combattaient aux côtés des fondateurs de Poudlard. Les arcaniens n'ont pas besoin de se voir pour distinguer la présence de leurs frères. Mais les apparences prises mettent en évidence la hiérarchie, le laquais étant visiblement bien moins important que le seigneur aux yeux humains.  


casque d'Hermione: Fait partie de sa tenue de combat, et lui assure une importante résistance aux sorts, ainsi qu'une vue parfaite (même des objets invisibles) dans le noir. Un casque du même type fut également utilisé par James Potter, au cours de la mission que lui a confié l'Ordre Arcane (mission que vous découvrirez plus tard: sachez déjà que c'est parce qu'il a réussi que Voldemort lui en a tant voulu). Ce casque inclu une matrice de fils de diamant appellée masque d'Occlumens, qui protège des impardonables et de la légimencie. Cette grille est fondue dans le casque, qui est fabriqué dans la même matière que les épées des êtres arcane (100 fois plus solide et lèger que le titane). Le masque d'Occlumens est présent dans le casque d'Hermione, bien que superflu puisque des protections du même type ont été directement intègrées dans son cerveau.  


caractéristiques du corps d'Ismène: Ismène peut extraire 90% du potentiel énergétique des aliments (5% pour un humain normal), respirer en utilisant tout le dioxygène contenu dans l'air ambiant… Elle peut donc déployer des efforts très importants en gardant un rythme cardiaque très faible et sans éprouver la moindre fatigue. Son système immunitaire, conçu pour la protèger des poisons de Kantax, élimine facilement les pires maladies. Et son corps sécrète des hormones stimulantes comme si elle était enceinte, sans l'être [cela confère un avantage tel que des femmes athlètes se faisaient mettre enceintes lors de certaines compétitions internationales], Ismène étant donc stérile. Soit dit en passant, cela la dispense de se protèger (son système immunitaire se jouant même su SIDA).  
L'âge apparent d'Ismène est déterminé par les sorts utilisés sur son corps, car elle ne peut pas vieillir. Le corps d'Ismène n'ayant aucune fonction de croissance ou de reproduction, il fonctionne avec seulement 2% du génome d'un être humain normal, se passant de molécules d'effet contraires, de gènes inutiles laissés par l'évolution. La peau d'Ismène est plus douce que le satin, mais résisteaux entailles de couteau comme aux produits les plus corrosifs, même le pus de bubobulb. En règle générale, Ismène ne ressent la douleur que si son corps subit une agression dangereuse malgré ses protections magiques, c'est à dire quasiment jamais à moins d'une blessure grave magique ou physique infligée volontairement (avec une épée magique très puissante par exemple). Le sang qui coule dans ses veines contient une forte concentration d'elixir de longue vie, de sang de licorne et de larmes de phénix.  
Si le blanc de ses yeux paraît nacré et que l'iris n'a pas de contour sombre, ce n'est pas seulement pour obtenir un effet esthétique, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont recouverts par un bouclier magique qui les protège aussi bien du regard d'un basilic (sans toutefois riposter comme la visière du casque) que de la poussière. Ismène cligne des yeux inconsciement comme tous les humains, mais peut si besoin est s'empêcher de cligner des yeux pendant une heure.  


Bioméga: s'écrit B-I-Oméga (lettre grecque): sortilège de mort totalement indolore: on cligne des yeux et quand on ouvre les paupières, on aperçoit St-Pierre (coupure définitive de la vie, dirait Garcin dans Huis-Clos de Jean-Paul Sartre). La victime de ce sort a son âme détruite: impossible de revenir sous forme de fantôme, d'écho ou de souvenir comme Jedusor dans le tome 2. Ce sort nécessite de canaliser l'âme de la victime par son esprit, uniquement par un flux mental. C'est totalement impossible à un humain: seul un laquais arcane ou mieux peut le lancer. (En fait un groupe de sorciers très puissants pourraient lancer le sort, mais le sorcier le plus puissant du groupe, en canalisant la puissance, se prendrait lui-même comme cible, tandis que les autres mourraient, énergie vitale détruite.)  
Le mot Bioméga n'est pas prononcé: c'est le phénomène qui libère une onde sonore. En comparason, Avada Kedavra n'est qu'une blague: disons que si on écrit un nom au stylo sur un papier, Avada Kedavra équivaut à le barrer au crayon, tandis que Bioméga équivaut à jeter le papier dans la crevasse du destin.  


Bio: vie  
Oméga: dernière lettre de l'alphabet grecque. Dans la Bible, "Je suis l'Alpha et l'Oméga" signifie "Je suis le début et la fin du monde".  


Echmelbro: lance un rayon rouge qui pénètre à l'intérieur de la cible. Toute cible non-vivante explose immédiatement de l'intérieur. Echmelbro permet donc de détruire sans aucun problême un objet placé dans un bunker au milieu d'une forteresse.  


Effermis: comme un coup de poing magique: la main du lanceur est entourée d'un halo bleu, puis un petit rayon va du rayon à la cible, qui est sonnée ou K.O, selon la puissance choisie. Mais comme Effermis utilise la puissance de sa cible, même un grand dragon est facilement assomé.  


Yeux des êtres arcanes: En temps normal, les ouvertures dans les masques arcanes sont des gouffres vides. Mais dans certains cas, ils dégagent une lumière d'une couleur précise, ou les yeux habituellement noirs prennent une couleur si l'être arcane a pris une paarence humaine.  
-Magie utilitaire (fabriquer un objet…): yeux verts  
-Combat physique: rouges  
-Magie de combat: jaune (selon la loi d'aditivité des couleurs en optique, vert+rouge=jaune)  
-Crypte anti-magie: bleu (cela empêche la plupart des sorciers d'utiliser la magie, mais ne fonctionne pas contre les créatures comme les vampires, dragons… et donc pas contre Anta et Kantax)  
-Bioméga: blanc (flash); même couleur pour la destruction totale d'un objet  
Un garde ne peut éviddement avoir ses yeux que rouges ou jaune à la rigueur. Quand ses yeux sont noirs, il reste immobile. Un laquais peut superposer la crypte avec le combat physique, le combat avec les deux formes de magie. Le seigneur peut combiner les quatre à sa guise. Mais seul le baron peut combiner le blanc avec les autres.  
L'utilisation simultanée de plusieurs pouvoirs crée par exemple des cercles rouges dans des ouvertures bleues quand un être arcane se bat physiquement en interdisant la magie à son adversaire. Mais si l'arcanien ne veut pas donner d'indication ou rester invisible dans le noir, il peut parfaitement désactiver cette faculté.  


Encre submentale: plus fort que les images subliminales! Un mot écrit à l'encre submentale (que seuls les arcaniens savent fabriquer) peut avoir un destinataire particulier ou être lisible par toute personne regardant le papier sur lequel le mot est écrit. Mais quand on lit un message écrit à l'encre submentale, on en assimile les informations sans savoir comment on le sait. Donc, si le lancement d'un sort est décrit dans un livre à l'encre submentale, le lecteur lira ce qui est écrit à l'encre normale, et pendant ce temps apprendra sans le savoir comment lancer le sort. Il sera donc capable de lancer le sort sans savoir décrire le lancement (une méthode d'apprentissage infaillible et qui évite d'apprendre des infos superflues). Autre usage de l'encre submentale: envoyer à quelques ennemis des messages dans lesquels on écrit à l'encre submentale de se méfier des autres: idéal pour semer la discorde entre les ennemis! 


	2. Le Sorcier qui venait de Nulle Part

Première partie: Le Sorcier qui venait de Nulle Part  
_Dire que tout a commencé à cause de ce sorcier inconnu, qui semblait venir de Nulle Part._  


"Viens ici immédiatement Harry!"  
Harry s'étonna. Habituellement les Dursley ne souhaitaient pas sa présence quand ils recevaient.  
"Mr Netepse, le fiancé de tante Marge, tenait à te voir.  
-Pas vraiment." dit l'inconnu. Harry nota au passage que cet homme était très élégant. Trop bien pour tante Marge.  
"Hein?  
-Je suis un sorcier. Je vous ai fait croire que vous me connaissiez depuis longtemps, mais je vous ai vue pour la première fois il y a une heure."  
Harry voulu dégainer sa baguette magique, mais il fut immédiatement désarmé.  
"Je vous demande de me laisser lui parler un peu. Après cela je partirais. Mais je ne plaisante pas en disant que si vous ne me laissez pas lui parler, toute la population humaine d'Europe est en danger, même les non-sorciers. Mais je promet de me faire oublier ensuite.  
-Un homme si raffiné… Sorcier…  
-Contrairement aux sorciers maléfiques, les sorciers de mon ordre connaissent l'étiquette victorienne."  


"Qu'avez-vous à me dire? Et pourquoi avoir utilisé ce procèdé?  
-Arabella Figg surveille cette maison. Et je ne voulait pas que Dumbledore, ni le ministère, ne soit au courant de cette entrevue.  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas un serviteur de Voldemort?  
-Je suis le plus dangereux de ses ennemis. Tu n'as pas peur de prononcer ce nom?  
-Non.  
-Et Kantax?  
-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?  
-Un sorcier bien pire que Voldemort. Si redouté que le fait d'insinuer qu'il existait était passible d'une lourde amende. Et maintenant tout le monde a oublié qu'il avait exister.  
-Il ne pouvait pas être pire que Voldemort.  
-Il l'est. Et il peut revenir.  
-Quoi!  
-Soit vigilant. Voldemort pourrait le réveiller. Alors il n'y aurait plus rien à faire.  
-Comment pourrais-je en savoir plus?  
-Demande à Hermione. Et veille sur elle."  
L'inconnu se retira après avoir nettoyé la mémoire de la tante Marge. Mais il fit tant d'efforts pour se faire pardonner du dérangement que les Dursley n'en voulèrent pas à Harry.  


Quand Harry obtient des Dursley l'autorisation de se rendre au chemin de traverse, il apprend que Dumbledore s'est opposé à ce qu'il aille chez les Weasley. Des membres du ministère sont morts de façon mystérieuse. Karkaroff a été retrouvé tué après soumission au Doloris. Harry fait un cauchemar.  
"Alors, tout est en place? demande Voldemort.  
-Nos agents infiltrés aux ministère sont près à agir. Pour les géants, les émissaires de Dumbledore nous ont pris de vitesse. Les géants ne se placeront à nos côtés que si nous remportons d'importantes victoires, énonça Lucius.  
-Ce sera bientôt le cas. Nottament la prise d'Azkaban.  
-Les détraqueurs suivront, c'est sûr.  
-Bon. Nous avons règlé son compte à ce lâche de Karkaroff. Mais il faut se débarasser de son disciple, ce Krum. il peut connaître des secrets importants. Et c'est un ami d'Harry Potter.  
-Notre plan pour nous en débarasser est en place. Et la faute retombera sur les amis d'Harry Potter.  
-Parfait. Lucius, est-ce que tu es sûr des renseignements que tu m'as donné sur Harry Potter?  
-Oui.  
-Alors nous pourrons exploiter sa faiblesse sentimentale pour nous en débarasser. Et j'aurais bientôt des armes pour vaincre facilement Dumbledore."  


Au chemin de Traverse, Harry retrouve ses deux grands amis. Mais ils ont la mauvaise surprise de retrouver Lucius Malfoy, son fils, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.  
"Alors, comment vont les condamnés?  
-Nous n'avons pas encore perdu, Mr Malfoy.  
-Vous êtes contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous n'avez aucune chance.  
-Celui qui n'a aucune chance, c'est celui qui est dans le camp opposé au mien, intervient un sorcier.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Jaxis Netepse. Vous n'avez aucune chance. Je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez aucune chance de survivre, vous, les membres de l'ordre des Ténèbres.  
-Comment osez-vous?!…  
-C'est bon, je vois à travers les cagoules. Je vous ai reconnu. C'est ridicule, ces cagoules. Vous vous prenez pour le Ku Klux Klan? Remarquez, il y a beaucoup de points communs. Des abrutis qui se croient supérieurs en raison de leur pureté, dirigés par un Sorcier Impérial.  
-Jaloux? Regardez-les. Quelques pauvres qui s'opposent à leurs maîtres logiques, nés pour dominer. Mais vous, monsieur Netepse, vous me sembler d'une autre trempe que ces amis des moldus et ces sang-de bourbe. Pourquoi ne pas se joindre à nous? Vous serez riche.  
-Ne triche pas, Lucius. Pas à ce jeu-là, pas contre moi. J'obéis à mon maître. Mon maître peut fabriquer en série des pierres philosaphales transformant n'importe quoi en argent, or ou platine. Il peut détruire ton manoir sans sortir de sa forteresse. Et il considère qu'il faut protèger les sorciers comme les moldus des sorciers arrogants comme vous.  
-Avada…" La baguette de Lucius se brisa.  
"Télékinésie. Je vous laisse en vie pour l'instant. Mais cela pourrait changer si vous continuez d'être du mauvais côté. Vous (il désigna les quatre élèves de Serpentard) vous n'êtes pas encore condamnés, mais vous allez bientôt devoir faire des choix qui détermineront si vous resterez en vie ou non. Et vous (il se tourna vers les Gryffondor) continuez comme ça, surtout toi Hermione."  
Lucius lança son poing contre l'inconnu, qui fut plus rapide et envellopa le poing dans son gant armuré.  
"J'ai fait des études de généalogie, et j'ai remarqué que dans les familles de sang-pur, il y a toujours des imbrications. Apparement, vous et votre fils, ça vous rend con la cosanguinité. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour m'attaquer.  
-On se retrouvera, grinça Lucius.  
-J'y compte bien.  
-Tu me le paieras.  
-On verra. Je reviendrai.  
-Je serai prêt.  
-J'en doute."  


Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry, devenu capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, propose à Ron de devenir gardien.  
"Je n'ai même pas de balai convenable.  
-Je peux te prêter le mien, proposa Hermione.  
-Oh, le tien ou le mien. Tu as un Comète 150, non?  
-J'ai le meilleur balai du monde, Ron." Elle exhiba un éclair de feu trafiqué.  
"Non seulement les usines qui produisent ces balais nous ont payés Viktor et moi pour poser en couple avec une version améliorée de l'éclair de feu, mais Viktor a mis la pression à son mécanicien pour l'optimiser mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Vitesse max, 200 mêtres seconde moins 1. Accèlération, 15 mêtres seconde moins 2, contre 6,7 pour le modèle standard.  
-On va avoir un match contre Durmstang. Je ne peux pas utiliser un balais portant l'incription "À mon Hermignonne-Vicky". Harry, prends Seamus comme gardien. Il est meilleur que moi."  
Difficile en effet pour Ron de refuser ce balais, mais difficile aussi d'utiliser un balais portant l'incription "À mon Hermignonne-Vicky".  
"Dites, vous l'avez déjà vu, ce Netepse?  
-Oui, dit Ron. Il est un jour venu chez moi. Mon père a voulu lui jeter un sort, il l'a désarmé en douceur. Il a voulu nous voir, moi et Ginny. Il nous a dit que nous courrions un grand danger, qu'il espèrait surtout que Ginny n'aurait pas à souffrir à nouveau. Et il nous a dit de veiller sur Hermione.  
-Il me l'a dit aussi. Et il m'a parlé aussi d'un certain Kantax.  
-Moi aussi. Il m'a conseillé de demander à Krum qui était Kantax.  
-Et alors?  
-À Durmstang, on leur a un peu parlé de cette légende. Mais Krum est le seul à qui Karkaroff a dit tout ce qu'il savait.  
-Et?  
-Selon lui, Kantax a réellement existé. Ce sorcier pourchassait les forces du bien dans tout l'Europe. De très puissants sorciers ont été chargés de le détruire. Il les a écrasé. Partout où on espèrait mettre fin à la terreur, il a semé le chaos. Cinq sorciers reputés comme invincibles se sont unis pour le vaincre. On croyait qu'un seul aurait pu le vaincre. Mais il a gagné contre les cinq à la fois. Il a empêché la destruction des vampires, tué des dizaines d'elfes, de fées…  
-Il a été vaincu?  
-On lui attribut tous les actes commis en Europe sur des siècles, mais en fait les sorciers dans son genre étaient nombreux. On dit qu'il n'était en fait que le meilleur sorcier d'une armée maléfique, présente dans tout l'Europe, alliée à toutes les forces du mal de tous les pays. Mais des sorciers d'élite se sont ligués pour les détruire. Mais leur puissance était multipliée par deux de par la présence de Kantax. Le plus puissant, celui qui les motivait, qui se faisait craindre. Ses ennemis ont eu un mal terrible à le vaincre. Mais il est mort dans la bataille qui a vu la fin de l'armée des ténèbres. Sa présence a tout de même multiplié les pertes dans l'autre camp. Après sa mort, il a fallu nettoyer l'Europe en grand. Heureusement, sa traque dans tous les pays avait été l'occasion de détruire un grand nombre de forteresses maléfiques. Finalement, la grande vague de reflux des forces du mal qui a suivi sa mort a permis d'apporter une paix durable dans le monde magique. C'est pourquoi l'existence de ce sorcier est considèrée comme une légende inventée pour justifier la grande chute des forces du mal, elle bien réelle.  
-Tu crois qu'il a vraiment existé?  
-Krum dit que certains des fondateurs de Durmstang étaient ses adorateurs.  
-Et cette armée qui l'aurait vaincu?  
-Basée en Angleterre. On n'en sait pas plus.  
-Ce Netepse se prendrait pour un héritier de cette armée?  
-Et s'il l'était?  
-Mouais. À part ça, quoi de neuf?  
-Percy n'a toujours pas quitté Penny. Au fait, Fleur travaille maintenant à Gringott. Et a des relations plus que professionelles avec Bill." 


	3. Choc frontal

Deuxième partie: Choc Frontal  
_Quand cet étranger fut confronté au professeur Rogue, ce fut un véritable choc frontal: il ne supporte pas les Serpentard._  


Un peu après le début de l'année à Poudlard (Harry se sent mal à l'aise en présence de Cho, d'autant qu'il a peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à elle à cause de lui, mais il ne répond pas aux avances de Ginny pour autant), Hermione trouve à la réserve de la bibliothèque (qu'elle devait consulter pour un devoir) un livre qui l'intrigue. Elle trouve une formule codée, qu'elle met plusieurs jours à déchiffrer. Elle utilise la formule, mais elle est sans effet.   
Harry et Ron avaient demandé à Hermione de ne plus parler de la formule, d'où l'absence de sujet de discussion pour le repas de ce soir. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, et un inconnu en tenue de sorcier très chic était sur le seuil. Il s'avança vers Dumbledore. Les filles s'échangeaient des chuchottements suivits de gloussements. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau. Harry le reconnu.  
"Professeur Dumbledore, je suis maître Jaxis Netepse, membre de l'ordre arcane. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous et l'une de vos élèves, Melle Granger.  
-Pour quel motif?  
-Votre élève a utilisé une invocation très puissante, dont moi seul connait les conséquences." Il se mit à réciter une partie de la formule. Hermione la compléta.   
"Tu vas avoir des ennuis, dit Pansy Parkinson avec un sourire.  
-Pansy Parkinson, une fille d'une beauté éblouissante selon l'article de Rita Skeeter.  
-Merci.  
-Un jugement très douteux."  
Pansy et Drago lancèrent des sorts sur l'étranger, qui les contrecara et riposta par un sort de flash, qui éblouit les deux imprudents.  
"Vous defendez cette sang-de-bourbe! s'exclama Drago.  
-Infamnia!"  
La marque des ténèbres apparut sur le front de Drago et le brûlait.  
"Les membres de l'ordre arcane tolèrent que des hommes utilisent la magie. Ils tolèrent que certains le fassent de générations en générations. Mais ils ne tolèreront jamais que certains sorciers se croient supérieurs à cause de cela! Cette marque disparaîtra quand tu auras fait tes excuses à cette fille.  
-Je te demande pardon Hermione, bredouilla Drago après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
-Ca va, je passe l'éponge" dit Hermione. La marque disparut immédiatement. Cette mésaventure devait par la suite arriver à tous les Serpentards utilisant l'expression "sang-de-bourbe".  
"Est-ce que vous êtes un sorcier de sang pur?" demanda Drago. Des pointes apparurent aux bouts des doigts de l'étranger. Il griffa violement Drago, déchirant sa manche et écorchant son bras.  
"S'il est pur, c'est mon problême. Mais moi personne ne peut le répandre. Contrairement à Achille ou Siegfried, ma peau n'est vulnérable en aucun endroit.  
-N'attaquez jamais mes élèves, rugit Rogue.  
-C'est mon problême.  
-Ca me concerne.  
-Vous voulez vous battre?"  
Les élèves de Serpentard pariaient sur leur professeur. Ginny tint un pari de vingt gallions contre Drago.  
Rogue lança immédiatement un sort de désarmement.  
"Je parie que tu n'as pas vingt gallions, Weasley.  
-Le combat n'est pas fini."  
Les yeux de Nétepse devinrent jaunes, avec du vert au centre.  
Netepse souriait. Alors les enfers parurent se déchaîner sur Rogue. Le sol semblait trembler. Le feu entourait Rogue. Netepse ramassa sa baguette et s'avançait vers Rogue, insensible à tous les sorts que celui-ci tentait de lancer. Soudain, Rogue fut désarmé par derrière. Netepse lança un sort pour dissiper toutes les illusions invoquées. Il avait contourné Rogue en étant invisible alors que Rogue combattait un hologramme.  
"Cela vous amuse de faire gagner un peu d'argent à une petite idiote?  
-Professeur Rogue!  
-C'est tout de même elle qui a libèré le basilic.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est de ma faute.  
-Je crois me souvenir que c'est de votre faute, professeur Rogue, si les Potter ont été tués: c'est vous qui leur avez donné le signal d'alerte qui les a incité à prendre un gardien du secret félon. Pendant ses deux premières années, Potter a protègé Poudlard de menaces terribles orchestrées par Voldemort lui-même. Et par orgueil, vous lui avez mis des bâtons dans les roues au lieu de combiner vos forces. J'ajoute que pas mal de gens ont une certaine conviction - et moi j'ai vu les preuves, même si je ne peux vous les révéler - que c'est Lucius Malfoy qui est responsable de l'envoûtement de Ginny. Et vous continuer de défendre votre maison, et c'est vous qui avez permis à Malfoy d'être acquité en témoignant en sa faveur à son procès. Et l'année suivante, c'est à cause de vous si le traître qui a tué tant de moldus, le serviteur de Voldemort s'est échappé, parce que vous avez agi comme un gamin pour une vieille rancune envers Sirius Black et James Potter. Et cette dernière année, vous avez accusé Potter de manigancer au lieu de reconnaître la trace de Voldemort et de recommander d'annuler le tournoi, ce qui aurait évité un désastre. Alors n'accusez jamais cette fille. Si vous voulez accuser un autre que vous, adressez-vous à moi. Après tout, si des innocents sont morts et d'autres furent près de l'être, c'est non seulement à cause de votre incompétence, mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas intervenu pour y rémédier.  
-Comment osez-vous…!  
-Je vais être franc professeur Rogue. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être complaisant envers vous et vos élèves car je sais que vous partagez une part des thèses de Voldemort. Et tant que vous n'y aurez pas renoncé, je vous harcelerai pour vous faire comprendre que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner. Jusqu'ici, vous vous amusiez à harceler Harry et ses amis en espèrant qu'ils soient tués par Voldemort. Mais maintenant les règles du jeu ont changé. C'est clair?  
-Je m'excuse, mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, dit Rogue.  
-C'est mieux. En règle générale, si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher à quelqu'un à cause d'un membre de l'ordre arcane, adressez-vous directement au représentant de l'ordre arcane. Moi.  
-Voulez-vous m'affroncter, maître Netepse? demanda Mc Gonagall.  
-Prêt, dit Netepse." Mais à ce moment-là une armure rouge et or très impressionante était apparue autour de lui. Les ouvertures des yeux brillaient d'une lumière jaune.  
"Protectissime!" fit Netepse.  
Mc Gonagall tenta de nombreux sorts, mais tous furent arrêtés par un bouclier d'énergie. Netepse finit par l'envoyer à terre avec un sort de choc. Il lâcha sa baguette, qui rentra toute seule dans sa manche.  
"Eviddement, ce sont des tours de passe-passe qui ne suffiraient pas contre Voldemort. Il discerne les illusions et brise les boucliers.  
-Et moi, voulez-vous m'affroncter? lança Dumbledore.  
-Prêt, dit encore Netepse." Cette fois, ses yeux devinrent rouges.  
Dumbledore brandit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait articulé une syllabe la baguette s'était brisée. Netepse avait sorti son épée de son dos et frappé par Télékinésie.  
"Protectissime ne marche que contre les sorciers moins puissants, et je n'avait pas envie de mesurer ma puissance à la votre." Pour ne pas vous humilier devant vos élèves, devina Dumbledore, et non par peur.  
"Votre épée a l'air d'avoir de grand pouvoirs.  
-Effectivement." Il frappa dans le vide, et détacha la tête du fantôme de Gryffondor.  
"Je me croyais condamné à rester mi-décapité à vie! Comment avez-vous fait?  
-J'ai eu à combattre des fantômes maléfiques. Il me fallait donc des armes valables contre eux. Dites, certains se souviennent encore de Cédric, je vois. A l'image de la fondatrice de sa maison, il a été assassiné lors du premier round. Mais je crois que certians qui prétendent honorer sa mémoire n'ont pas en réalité l'intention de combattre son assassin.

En effet, les Serpentard avaient gardé leurs badges.   
"Mérite une légère correction."  
Il lança un sort sur le badge de Malfoy. Mais tous les badges furent transformés par écho.

"Je pense que maintenant, même Potter pourra le porter.  
-Comme les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ont détruit les leurs, il n'y en a plus assez.  
-Utilisez mes badges, maître Netepse, offra Hermione."  
Les badges S.A.L.E. furent également transformés en badges Anti-Voldemort.  


  
"Bien, reprit Dumbledore, venez dans mon bureau. Melle Granger, suivez-moi.  
-Ses amis peuvent venir, dit Netepse."  
Une fois dans le bureau, Hermione demanda.  
"Vous êtes Métamorphmagus pour changer la couleur de vos yeux?  
-Non, mes yeux changent de couleur selon la forme de faculté que j'utilise.  
-Mais comment êtes-vous si puissant?  
-Je suis plus fort en présence d'un des élèves d'un sorcier de mon ordre. Et Potter a été élève d'un de mes frères - tous les membres de l'ordre s'appellent frères.  
-Jamais de la vie!  
-James Potter, le petit ami de Lily Evans. Je le sens auprès de toi, c'est un de mes pouvoirs. Je connaissais ton père, Harry JAMES Potter. Je sens sa présence près de toi. C'est un pouvoir qu'on appelle généophtalmologie: les morts qui nous sont chers restent près de nous, et moi je peux les voir.  
-Vous connaissez mon deuxième prénom?  
-Oui.  
-Heu, je n'ai jamais vu mon extrait de naissance. C'est vraiment mon deuxième prénom?  
-Effectivement, confirma Dumbledore. Mais je me demande comment cet homme le sait.  
-J'appartiens à l'ordre arcane. C'est notre ordre qui a écrit la formule que tu as lu, Hermione. C'était un test pour détecter un élève méritant. Même Dumbledore et Jedusor ont échoué. L'ordre arcane a décidé d'intervenir contre Vous-savez-quel-abruti, pas directement mais en formant de jeunes sorciers pour cela. Hermione, tu deviendras élève de l'ordre arcane, si tu le souhaite.  
-L'ordre arcane, répèta Dumbledore. Oui, je me souviens: vous êtes l'ordre de sorciers peut-être les plus puissants, mais en tout cas les plus secrets de l'univers. Vous ne sortez de vos forteresses invisibles que quand vous trouvez que les mages noirs s'agitent trop. J'ai connu un de vos membres: il m'avait aidé à vaincre Grindelwald. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup vos méthodes violentes.  
-Nous ne les avons pas changées. Celui qui vous a enseigné a été condamné à mort pour ne pas avoir vu le danger que représentait un disciple de Grindelwald. Voldemort. En fait, il aurait falu tuer tous ses disciples. Si tu deviens notre élève, Hermione, tu pourras avoir à accomplir ce genre de tâche.  
-Pensez-vous vraiment que nous ayons besoin de votre aide?  
-Oui. Un sorcier très puissant allié à Voldemort pourrait revenir.   
-Poussière de Lune, la Reine Ténèbre, la compagne du seigneur des ténèbres? demanda Rogue.  
-Qui est-ce? demanda Harry.  
-Cette mangemorte était presque aussi puissante que Voldemort lui-même, et on n'est pas sûrs de sa mort, explica Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle a disparu un peu avant la Chute. Les rares qui connaissent son existence l'appellent "Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-non-plus-prononcer-le-nom" ou "Vous-ignorez-qui". Elle était toujours masquée. Seul Voldemort connaissait son identité.  
-Vous avez toujours cette manie de ne pas prononcer leurs noms? demanda l'arcanien.  
-Oui.  
-Alors dîtes au moins Vous-savez-quel-abruti ou Le-salopard-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-stupide, ce sera plus clair. Pour Poussière de Lune, ne vous inquiètez pas, je vous garantie qu'on ne la reverra pas, dit l'étranger.  
-Je confirme, elle est bien mort, dit Rogue.  
-J'ignorait que vous le saviez Severus, intervint Dumbledore. Et vous savez beaucoup de choses monsieur Netepse.  
-Mais ce que nous allons devoir affroncter est peut-être bien pire, dit l'étranger. C'est un sorcier que vous avez carrément oublié, à force de ne pas prononcer son nom. Résultat vous avez oublié que cette menace existait. Seuls l'ordre arcane et l'école de Durmstang se souviennent encore de lui. Hermione, es-tu prête à combattre?  
-Pourquoi moi?  
-Tu es une excellente élève, tu as des raisons de haïr l'ordre des ténèbres, et tu a été impliquée dans les derniers événements relatifs à Voldemort. Comme la fuite de Sirius Black. Tu as un petit ami pas très clair, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas du côté de Voldemort, bien qu'il ait des connaissances en magie noire. Mais cela sera peut-être utile.  
-Vous savez tout sur moi?  
-Je sais par exemple que ton âge réel est supérieur de quelques mois à la distance entre la date présente et celle de ta naissance, puisque tu vivais plus de 24h par jour pendant ta troisième année. Et je sais que ta mère s'appelle Hélène, mais c'est logique si on connait la mythologie grecque. Mais pour suivre mes cours, tu n'auras cette fois pas besoin du don d'ubiquité.  
-Comment le savez-vous?  
-Sans importance. Ah, tu devra renoncer à être préfète, tu n'en auras plus le temps.  
-Vous êtes sûr que moi seule peut le faire?  
-Si tu refuses, on prendra Neville. Ou Ron. Ou Ginny. Mais ce serait dommage: tu es la meilleure.  
-Neville?  
-Oui. Harry, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Hermione est à Gryffondor alors que son intelligence aurait dû la conduire à Serdaigle? Neville, il fait des efforts pour compenser sa faiblesse mais il est nul sauf en botanique. Il devrait être à Pouffsoufle. Et Ron, il te suit pour affroncter Voldemort parce que c'est un ami sincère, mais il a peur. Il devrait être à Pouffsoufle. Pourquoi sont-ils tous à Gryffondor?  
-…  
-Parce que le choixpeau magique ne les a pas mis là par affinité, mais parce qu'il sait que leur destin est d'affroncter Voldemort à tes côtés, Harry. Hermione, veux-tu devenir élève de l'ordre arcane?"  


Il y eut un long silence.  
"J'accepte.  
-Au fait monsieur, comment êtes-vous entrés sans qu'Hagrid ne vous voit?  
-Oh, j'aurait pu assommer Hagrid ou utiliser un sort de furtivité absolu. Mais j'ai été l'objet d'un surtransplanage passif jusqu'à la porte du château.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Surtransplanage parce que transplanage avec violation d'une barrière anti-transplanage. Passif parce que c'est mon maître qui m'a fait transplaner, ma puissance étant un peu juste pour violer les barrières de Poudlard. Enfin, pour mon maître c'est facile, pour moi il faut un effort important.  
-Au fait, vous savez que Black est innocent?  
-Bien sûr. Je connais l'histoire exacte de la mort des Potter. Et aussi du retour de Black et de Quedver. Je sais qu'Harry a refusé d'exécuter sommairement Quedver. Tel père tel fils. J'admire ce choix, mais je pense que ce fut une erreur.  
-Ah?  
-À la place de Black, j'aurais tué Quedver malgré ton contrordre, et à la tienne j'aurais demandé à Black de me le laisser. Dans les deux cas, Cédric serait aujourd'hui vivant.  
-Mais avec Quedver tué, l'innocence de Black n'aurait pas été facile à démontrer.  
-Oui. Surtout pour les détraqueurs. Il faudra bien les détruire un jour, ceux-là.  
-Tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir, Harry, dit Dumbledore. J'ai fait le même choix.  
-Comment cela?  
-Contre Grindelwald, reprit l'étranger. Le membre de l'ordre arcane qui accompagnait Dumbledore lui a recommandé de tuer tous les élèves du mage noir, mais Dumbledore a refusé. Mon condisciple n'a pas insisté. Voldemort était parmis les graciés, c'est-à-dire tous, et beaucoup de futurs mangemorts aussi.  
-Je ne pouvais quand même pas tuer les Allemands!  
-Je me le demande.  
-Les Allemands?  
-Quand le régime nazi a été mis en place, de nombreux sorciers ont fuit l'Allemagne. Mais vous savez, ils n'ont pas été très bien accueillis. Les sorciers anglais n'ont pas écouté ce qu'ils avaient à raconter. En revanche, pendant la guerre, ils ont été victimes d'ostracisme de la part des sorciers anglais, solidaires de leurs compatriotes moldus.  
-Mais puisqu'ils étaient ennemis de l'Allemagne nazie!  
-En France, les moldus Allemands réfugiés n'ont pas été écoutés. Au déclenchement de la guerre, ils ont été internés car ressortissants d'un pays ennemi. Et quand la France a été occupée, le régime collaborateur les a livrés à l'Allemagne nazie, où ils ont été traîtés comme les autres dissidents politiques. Les sorciers anglais n'ont pas fait mieux. Un seul leur a tendu la main: Grindelwald. Il avait donc un grand nombre de disciples Allemands. C'est pour ça que le code des communications de Grindelwald était un code volé aux nazis.  
-Je n'allait pas tuer ces victimes d'Hitler!  
-Certains se sont réintègrés, d'autres sont devenus des criminels ou des mangemorts. Je ne parle que de ceux qui ont suivi Grindelwald. Oh, très peu. Les sorciers anglais en sont un peu responsables, mais c'est une minorité qui a fait le mauvais choix. Les autres réfugiés ont fini par s'intègrer, mais les anciens de Grindelwald restent à mes eux dangereux. Bon, on va finir le travail.  
-Et Voldemort?  
-Il détestait ses condisciples germanophones. Il ne cachait pas d'admirer les thèses d'Hitler. Ce sont les mêmes qu'il veut appliquer dans le monde magique. Pour se démarquer des germanophones, il a pris un nom Français. Vol-De-Mort. D'autres serviteurs de Grindelwald l'ont suivi. Ceux-là en tout cas on aurait dû les tuer sans pitié.  
-À l'époque ils ne méritaient pas la mort.  
-Vous n'avez aucun regrêt Dumbledore?  
-Aucun.  
-Moi si. Le membre de l'ordre arcane aurait dû vous forcer à les tuer. Même chose pour James Potter. S'il avait suivi les conseils de l'ordre arcane, il n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier et Voldemort aurait été totalement détruit.  
-Quoi?!  
-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Harry. Mais sache que tes parents ont volontairement remis leurs vies à Quedver. Pour détruire Voldemort. Leur sacrifice qui a provoqué la chute de Voldemort était volontaire. Ils savaient qu'ils te laisseraient seuls, mais c'était le seul moyen d'arrêter Voldemort.  
-Maître Netepse, risquez-vous de devoir violer le règlement de Poudlard?  
-Mon maître m'a fait apprendre par coeur le règlement de Poudlard en latin, et réciter en français pour tester ma compréhension, et même chose pour la loi du monde magique. Ces textes vont êtres malmenés, mais ils sont faits pour ça. Professeur Dumbledore, il faudra agir en-dehors de la loi. Je propose de faire pression sur Fudge pour en obtenir l'autorisation. Ce n'est pas une menace, mais si vous refusez ma proposition, je me passerai de votre aide et d'Hermione. Mais alors il sera plus difficile de protèger Poudlard.  
-Agissez selon votre entendement, je sais que la situation l'exige.  
-Merci. Je sais que pendant l'été, vous avez tenté de rassembler des forces pour combattre Voldemort. Mais je pense que cela ne suffira pas. Vous ne pouvez pas prévenir les frappes de Voldemort. Je pense que si nous agissons selon mes plans, nous le pourrons.  
-J'ai rassemblé tous ceux qui m'ont dit être prêt à me suivre pour combattre Voldemort. Ils sont unis dans ce que j'appelle l'ordre du phénix.  
-J'espère qu'ils sont prêts à frapper." 


	4. Premières frappes

Troisième partie: Premières Frappes  
_C'est alors que commencèrent les premières frappes. C'est là que nous aurions dû commencer à nous méfier._  


Netepse autorise Ron et Harry à assister au premier cours particulier d'Hermione. Mc Gonagall était également présente.  
"Hermione, transforme cette allumette en aiguille."  
Facile. Hermione avait réussi lors du premier cours de métamorphose.  
"Non. Tu a affiné l'allumette, et lui a donné l'aspect du métal. Mais regarde."  
Netepse fit apparaître un multimêtre, avec une protection contre les interférences magiques. La fausse aiguille ne conduisait pas le courant.  
"Ron, professeur Mc Gonagall, à vous."  
L'aiguille de Mc Gonagall conduisait le courant, mais un microscope la trahissait. Celle de ron cassait comme du bois quand on la tordait, alors que les autres pliaient.  
"Réessaie, Hermione."  
Cette fois, Hermione se concentra comme si elle lançait un sortilège de 7e année. Elle réussit à créer une aiguille Trompant même le microscope.  
"Bien. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il n'est pas aussi important de modifier la réalité que la façon dont elle est vue.  
-C'est-à-dire?"  
Les autres virent que la robe d'Hermione était devenue verte.  
"De quelle couleur est la robe?  
-Verte!  
-Non, elle est bleue."  
Ils la virent alors bleue.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai fait. Peut-être ai-je changé 2 fois la couleur. Peut-être ai-je créé deux illusions succesives. Peut-être aije changé la couleur de noir à vert, puis produit une illusion pour que vous la voyiez bleue. Peut-être l'ai-je fait passer au bleu en produisant l'illusion qu'elle était verte, puis ai dissipé l'illusion. Peut-être ai-je changé la couleur de la robe de Ron en produisant l'illusion qu'elle n'avait pasd changée. Peut-être même que j'ai fait disparaître la robe d'Hermione en produisant l'illusion qu'elle était toujours là!  
-Non, je la sens sur moi, prtesta Hermione après avoir rougit.  
-Les illusions peuvent tromper tous les sens. Mais je ne ferait pas un coup pareil à une élève. Quoique les yeux magiques anti-illusions peuvent également voir à travers les robes réelles.  
Je peux modifier la réalité aussi facilement qu'en modifier la perception des autres. Voyez-vous, il existe une doctrine philosophique, le solipsisme, qui dit que le monde est ce que ma pensée en fait. Le maître de tous les sorciers de l'ordre arcane, le baron arcane fait lui de l'hypersolipsisme: s'il veut que la Terre tourne en sens inverse de son sens actuel, il lui est aussi facile d'inverser le sens de rotation de la Terre que d'imaginer qu'il le fait. Mais rassurez-vous, il connait la réalité, et sait toujours faire la différence entre imaginer et modifier.  
-Et la forteresse secrète de l'Ordre arcane, Excelsior, existe-t-elle en-dehors de ton imagination?  
-Excelsior n'existe que dans l'imagination du baron arcane. C'est-à-dire que c'est le pouvoir du baron qui la fait exister, alors que la logique n'autorise pas son existence. La réalité est ce que le baron en fait: donc, la réalité est que la forteresse existe."  


"Weasley!  
-Que me veux-tu Malfoy?  
-Charmante Ginny… Moi Crabbe et Goyle on s'est demandé pourquoi l'autre abruti prennait ta défense.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille!"  
Les deux amis de Malfoy attrapèrent les bras de Ginny. Un sort les fit tomber à terre.  
"Là, je craque, il faut que je m'en mèle. Effermis!"  
Drago, Crabbe et Goyle furent sonnés. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils virent un adversaire coriace en face d'eux.  
"Netepse?  
-Quand je vois des abrutis comme vous, j'ai envie d'aider leur victimes. Maintenant partez!"  
"Ca va Ginny?  
-C'est gentil d'être intervenu.  
-C'est pas seulement pour toi. Ils sont sûrs de la victoire et se montrent arrogants. Alors il faut leur montrer que les règles ont changées. Si je leur fait assez peur, beaucoup changeront de camp.  
-Mais ç'aurait été plus simple que je m'enfuie.  
-Tu sais, un jour un seigneur arcane a voulu prendre un nouvel élève. Il avait toutes les qualités morales requises. Mais des élèves très puissants se sont dits près à cesser de combattre aux côtés de l'ordre arcane s'il était pris. Eh bien le seigneur leur a dit que des élèves qui rejettaient un disciple qu'il savait méritant, il n'en voulait pas. Quand c'est plus simple de faire partir la victime que de chasser ceux qui s'en prennent à elle, les seigneurs arcanes choisissent la difficulté.  
-C'est vrai que vous savez fabriquer des pierres philosophales?  
-Beaucoup mieux! A une certaine époque, des sorciers noirs faisaient règner la terreur, et ils portaient des armures de plomb qui les protègeaient de la magie. On a offert des baguettes faites de poudre philosophale aux aurors de l'époque. Grâce à ces baguettes, ils ont transformé les armures en or, non-protectrice. Bien sûr, les baguettes de Midas ont ensuite été détruites."  


Hermione remarque que le nom donné est un anagramme de "je n'existe pas" et lui demande son vrai nom. Il dit que son nom est "Seigneur Arcane". Sous son influence, Hermione dissout la S.A.L.E. "Netepse m'a dit qu'il y avait des moyens plus efficaces."  
Harry ose un jour lui demander pourquoi il n'apparait pas sur la carte.  
"Les sorciers de l'ordre arcane n'ont pas d'aura. Ils ne peuvent être identifiés par ce genre d'artefact, ni être repoussés par une limite d'âge, quelle qu'elle soit. On peut aussi simuler des auras. C'est-à-dire, je peux franchir une limite que seule un garçon peut franchir, puis activer un mécanisme qui ne s'active qu'en présence d'une fille, ou vice-versa, si besoin est. Et je suis invisible pour les détraqueurs.  
-Ca doit être pratique.  
-Un détraqueur ne s'aperçoit de ma présence qu'au moment où je le détruis."  


Ron joue parfois aux échecs contre Netepse. Mais exerçant un contrôle total sur ses pièces et semblant plus doué que Kasparov, il ne perd que quand il le fait exprès, quel que soit l'adversaire.  
Un jour, Harry trouve à la bibliothèque le compte-rendu du procès de Rogue. Il découvre que Rogue a d'abbord été un mangemort exemplaire, puis aurait trahi pour des "raisons idéologiques". Il aurait découvert que les Potter étaient ciblés, mais sans parvenir à identifier l'espion de Voldemort auprès d'eux. Dumbledore voit Harry, lui dit que la vérité reste une affaire entre lui et le professeur Rogue.  
"Par contre, je dois t'avouer que Jaxis Netepse nous fait un peu peur.  
-Comment cela?  
-Les méthodes de l'ordre arcane risquent de provoquer un carnage dans les deux camps. Le professeur Rogue dit que le remède est pire que le mal. Je ne le pense pas, mais je pense que cette intervention va tout de même provoquer un désastre.  
-Pourquoi accepter son aide alors?  
-Si l'ordre arcane s'est décidé à intervenir, c'est qu'il a calculé que sans intervention, Voldemort allait gagner. L'ordre arcane est suffisament puissant pour modifier profondemment le rapport de force.  
-Mais Netepse refuse de faire autre chose que d'entraîner Hermione.  
-C'est ce qu'il dit. C'est déjà beaucoup: après un peu de cet entraînement, Hermione pourra écraser un sphinx, un troll, un basilic ou un dragon sans aucune difficulté. Voldemort, s'il le tente, aura beaucoup de mal à la neutraliser. Elle n'est pas en grand danger à mon avis. Si Voldemort la tuait, [En anglais: it would escalate] la tension monterait de plusieurs crans, l'ordre arcane s'engagerait de manière plus importante et Voldemort serait détruit. Mais peut-être à un prix très lourd. Tu sais, Netepse a mis le ministère à genoux. Je n'aime pas cela, mais sans lui c'est Voldemort qui l'aurait soumis."  
Harry se souvint que Rogue détestait profondément Netepse. Il faut dire que Netepse traitait les Serpentard d'une manière si hargneuse qu'Hermione elle-même était intervenue pour lui demander de modèrer cette méchanceté gratuite.  


Harry et Ron n'aiment pas l'influence du seigneur arcane sur Hermione, qui visiblement en est amoureuse.  
Un jour, dans la gazette du sorcier, Harry apprend que les journalistes ont découvert des disparitions de moldus qui selon eux ont été camouflées en morts accidentelles par le ministère. "Vous-savez-qui frappe dans différents pays du monde, tue des moldus au hasard et tout ce que peut faire le ministère, c'est de cacher ces meurtres aux yeux des moldus."  
"Ces journalistes manquent d'imagination, dit le seigneur arcane. Si le ministère dissimule ces disparitions, c'est peut-être qu'il en est l'auteur.  
-Hein? Mais c'est impossible!  
-Aux Etats-Uni, un sergent de la Force Delta disparaît. En Russie, un lieutenant Stepnatz. En Israël, un capitaine de parachutistes. Bref, uniquement des officiers instructeurs de forces moldues d'élite. Qu'en penses-tu?  
-…  
-Les membres de l'ordre arcanes sont formés aux arts martiaux et à toutes les techniques de combat moldues. En revanche, l'état des forces d'élite dans le monde des sorciers est déplorable. J'ai donc suggèré de "recruter" des formateurs moldus pour que les forces du minstère apprennent à se battre.  
-Comment avez-vous convaincu le ministère?  
-Ou bien Fudge couvrait nos actions accomplies avec mes méthodes, ou bien nous révélions à la Gazette du sorcier que Voldemort était de retour. Fudge a cèdé. Mais c'est un faible: il a peur de s'en prendre à Voldemort, et si la Gazette du sorcier savait, l'opinion publique prendrait peur et exigerait un compromis. Et Voldemort en profiterait. Il faut que nous puissions présenter une grande victoire contre Voldemort quand la population devra savoir qu'il est vraiment de retour. Mais il faudra un gouvernement plus efficace: vous savez comment est le ministère. Un pyramide hiérarchique soumise au principe de Peter, donc bourrée d'incompétents comme Fudge.  
-Pas tous! protesta Ron.  
-Non, les membres de ta famille sont compétents, et ont donc été placés à des postes où ils ne peuvent pas nuire au seigneur des ténèbres. Ajoutez à cela que les agents du seigneur des ténèbres ont aussi infiltré le ministère. En fait, les postes-clés sont aux mains des incompétents et des pro-Voldemort, les compétents anti-Voldemort sont placés à des postes sans pouvoir."  


"Harry!  
-Professeur Netepse?  
-Je voudrais que tu envoie ceci à Sniffle." Il tenait un pendentif en forme de lune.  
"Comment savez-vous?…  
-Je sais qu'il est innocent, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est un cadeau pour Rémus Lupin. Portée dans ce sens-là, cette amulette permet de ne subir aucune transformation les nuits de pleine Lune. Elle absorbe l'énergie de loup-garou. Rémus restera un humain normal.  
-Et si on la porte par ce crochet?  
-Alors elle restitue l'énergie accumulée. Le lycanthrope garde son esprit humain, mais il gagne en agressivité, et force et en rapidité face aux ennemis. Cela marche en permanence les nuits de pleine Lune, mais le jour ou les autres nuits, seulement si suffisament d'énergie a été accumulée. Mais ce surcroît d'énergie ne fonctionne jamais pendant les éclipses de Lune.  
-C'est fantastique.  
-Oui, je crois que cela lui fera très plaisir. À part le port d'une petite médaille, il vivra normallement."  


Pour Noël, le seigneur a offert à Hermione une trousse de maquillage qui lui permet de se coiffer en 15 secondes, de faire disparître ses boutons à Éloïse Midgen… Parvati avoue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une trousse de maquillage magique si puissante. Harry a quand à lui reçu de Netepse une montre combinant toutes les fonctions des plus perfectionnées des montres électroniques comme des montres sorcières.  
La prison d'Azkaban a été investie par les mangemorts. Le seigneur arcane révèle que Voldemort a inventé un sort pour pousser les elfes de maison à la révolte. Fudge démissione. Dumbledore et le seigneur arcane parviennent à convaincre le parlement de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore et le seigneur arcane lancent à tous les elfes de maisons un sort inventé par le seigneur et Hermione qui les protège contre celui de Voldemort mais les rend libre et indépendant d'esprit, comme Dobby.  


Harry veut aller voir le seigneur dans son bureau. Mais avant même qu'il frappe, la porte s'ouvre.  
"J'ai senti ta présence et j'ai ouvert la porte par télékinésie. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. J'ai inventé cette histoire de révolte des elfes pour pouvoir faire plaisir à Hermione en lançant ce sort de libération des elfes. Mais aussi pour avoir enfin un ministre compétent.  
-Comment avez-vous fait, pour le sort?  
-On l'a lancé sur l'elfe de Fudge. Comme pour les badges, le sortilège a été amplifié par réplication infinie: en clair, tous les elfes, où qu'ils soient dans lemonde, on été affectés. On aurait aussi bien pu les exterminer par ce procèdé.  
-On peut faire ça pour n'importe quel type de créature?  
-Pour lancer un sort à réplication infinie aux dragons, il faudrait la puissance magique de mon maître le baron: mais comme les dragons actuels ne sont pas dangereux, cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Les dragons anciens étaient dangereux?  
-Oui. Et extrèmement intelligents. Souvent ils défiaient de grands sorciers en énigmes-duels. Celui qui perdait au jeu des énigmes n'avait pas le droit de fuir le combat. Constament l'humain était tué après avoir perdu aux énigmes. Comme les dragons se comportaient à l'époque en dangers pour le monde, l'ordre arcane a défié l'ensemble des dragons il y a plus de mille ans. Ils ont perdu aux énigmes et sont tous morts. Mais le plus puissant des dragons, Ancalagon le noir, n'avait pas participé. Il a alors proposé que tous les dragons survivants rejoignent les rangs des pires mages noirs de l'époque pour se venger de l'ordre arcane. Il a tué tous les dragons qui se sont opposés à ce projet. Mais l'ordre arcane a fini par détruire tous les dragons anciens. Mais les dragons mineurs, ces petites salamandres, nous n'en avons pas peur. nous les avons donc laissé vivre."  


Pendant un cours de potions, Harry et Ron sont mis en retenue pour un faux prétexte. Rogue les étrange étrangement dans son bureau.  
"Messieurs, je m'excuse de vous avoir infligé une retenue non méritée, mais c'était le seul moyen de vous parler à l'abri de Netepse.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire,  
-L'influence de Netepse sur votre amie Hermione est selon moi très néfaste. Essayez de lui faire comprendre, sinon cela risque de très mal finir. Vous pouvez partir, mais n'oubliez pas cela."  


Un commando de sorciers entraînés en secret par Dumbledore et le seigneur arcane, les FMS (Forces Magiques Spéciales, unité paramilitire magique développée dans le cadre de l'odre du phénix) matent les mangemorts et les détraqueurs à Azkaban (quelques-uns s'enfuient). Weasley réhabilite Hagrid et Black. Il s'avère que Black et Lupin étaient les chefs du commando. Rémus porte une armure qui lui permet d'exploiter sa fantastique force de loup-garou, en ne mettant en danger que ses ennemis, construite par Dumbledore en se basant sur la médaille lunaire.

Le ministre Arthur Weasley expulse les incompétents et ceux qui manquent de motivation à combattre Voldemort du ministère. Il s'entoure de fidèles compétents et déterminés, comme Amos Diggory. Il lance aussi une série de lois radicales: l'incitation à la haine envers les asmols (AScendance MOLdue, terme politiquement correct remplaçant "Sang-de-bourbe") est par exemple passible de prison. Azkaban est réaménagée pour être une prison plus humaine (des agents d'Amnesty sont enlevés pour servir de controleurs!) Il passe des traités d'amitié avec les géants. Impressionée par cette démonstration de force, la Gazette du Sorcier applaudit.  
Un peu plus tard, lors de la venue de l'équipe de Durmstang à Poudlard pour une rencontre de Quidditch, le seigneur arcane cherche à parler à Krum. Krum répond à ses questions de façon hargneuse. Il dit à Harry qu'il déteste cet homme, qui s'est montré odieux en cherchant à déterminer si Krum était vraiment anti-Voldemort. Soudain, Hermione stupéfixe Ron. Sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour envers Hermione, il voulait tuer Krum. Le seigneur arcane dit qu'il s'agit d'un coup monté par Voldemort pour tuer le seul adversaire des ténèbres à Durmstang en faisant accuser Hermione. Mais les cours qu'à reçu Hermione lui ont permis de prévoir l'attaque. Les élèves de Durmstang jurent de combattre Voldemort. Mais il y a un espion à Poudlard qui a donné le philtre à Ron.  
"Euh Ron?  
-Oui maître Netepse?  
-Je ne l'ai pas dit devant tout le monde mais ce n'était pas un philtre d'amour.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors?  
-Une potion amplificatrice des sentiments, qui pousse à agir de manière déraisonnée. Mais ce n'est pas la potion qui a génèrée la jalousie: juste amplifié les effets."  


Le seigneur trouve Ginny en train de pleurer.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ma robe de soirée s'est déchirée.  
-Regarde-moi dans les yeux."  
Le seigneur règla son regard à la férocité minimale. Il fit ensuite apparaître une superbe robe.  
"Obtenue par lecture dans tes pensées. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à obtenir le garçon qui va avec. Tu devras te débrouiller seule. Mais tu as tes chances.  
-Dis-moi, pourquoi me protèges-tu?  
-Je suis chargé de combattre l'ordre des ténèbres et de défendre leurs victimes. Or, tu as particulièrement souffert il y a trois ans en tant que cible d'un sort de Voldemort.  
-Tu hais les mangemorts?  
-On dit que l'amour est proche de la haine. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je n'ai strictement aucun sentiment pour les mangemorts. Ce sont des entités dont la destruction mettra la Terre plus en sécurité, c'est tout.  
-Tu ne vis que pour les détruire?  
-Je ne suis pas un être se suffisant à lui-même: l'existence de l'ordre arcane n'est justifiée que par la nécessité de protèger le monde magique: dont les seigneurs arcanes sont des êtres qui ne peuvent avoir de bonheur personnel. Nous faisons ce qui nous paraît le mieux pour l'humanité, mais nous ne vivons pas pour nous-même. D'ailleurs nous vivons sans coupure: tu as remarqué que je ne dormais jamais, et ne clignais jamais des yeux? Selon Jean-Paul Sartre, c'est une condition de damné et cela signifie que je suis déjà mort. Alors je préfère m'occuper de toi que de moi.  
-Mais que penses-tu de moi?  
-Eh bien ta faiblesse m'étonne: tu as participé à des tentatives de meurtre, mais comme tu étais sous contrôle, cela t'a affaiblie et non renforcée.  
-Mais enfin, pourquoi es-tu si attaché à moi?  
-Bon d'accord, j'avoue: l'Ordre Arcane avait envisagé d'intervenir lors du réveil du basilic: j'avais été préparé pour m'occuper de toi pour te délivrer de ce démon du passé, au cas où les humains n'y parviendraient pas. Bon, Potter t'a sauvée. Mais j'ai un regret: j'aurais voulu éliminer le numéro 5; parce que Potter a réussi à te sauver, cette opération n'a pas été lancée.  
-Numéro 5?  
-Lucius Malefoy." 


	5. Prémices d'une Tragédie

Quatrième partie: Prémices d'une Tragédie  
_Nous aurions dû repèrer les prémices de la tragédie qui se préparait. Mais même après avoir vu Cédric mourir, je n'était pas près à ça._  


Lors de la soirée organisée à l'occasion de la rencontre de quidditch, Maugrey a été invité. Sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi, Hermione le giffle, le seigneur arcane lui chuchotte quelque chose et il s'enfuit. Explication du seigneur arcane: il a apris à Hermione à détecter à travers quoi regarde un œil magique. Harry va le voir. Maugrey lui raconte qu'il est le seul auror à avoir survécu à une rencontre avec "Vous-ignorez-qui", et que c'est elle qui l'a amoché. Il dit aussi qu'il est maintenant instructeur chez les FMS, qui multiplient les interventions contre les mangemorts, avec beaucoup de succès.  
"Vous faites confiance à ce paranoïaque, monsieur Nétepse? demanda Rogue.  
-Même les paranoïaques ont des ennemis. Maugrey a raison: face à ce que nous combattons, son état d'alerte permanent n'est pas superflu. Certains se moquent gentiment de lui. Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais la plupart de ceux qui le critiquent violement sont des partisans de Voldemort.  
-Et Rita Skeeter?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais celle-là, elle a intérêt à bien se tenir si elle veut rester en vie. Si Hermione avait été mon élève l'an dernier, j'aurais accompli mon rôle de protection en tuant cette journaliste de pacotille.  
-Et que pensez-vous des autres journalistes de la gazette du sorcier?  
-Si nous agissons sans faute contre Voldemort, ils applaudiront."  


Comme ils en ont assez de jouer continuellement aux échecs, jeu pour lequel la version sorcière diffère peu de la version moldue, Ron et Harry s'amusent à jouer au Kriegspiel [jeu de guerre], variante des échec dans laquelle on ne voit pas les pièces de l'adversaire. Dans le monde sorcier, les pièces arbitrent elles-même, sans qu'un arbitre humain soit nécessaire. Mais Hermione avait pris un troisième échiquier, sur lequel elle voyait toutes les pièces, pour suivre la partie. Beaucoup de leurs amis les rejoinrent. Ron gagna finalement la partie. Harry alla lui dire que quelqu'un le défiait. Ron joua de son mieux, mais au bout de deux heures il fut échec et mat. Son adversaire se leva. Ron su enfin de qui il s'agissait: Drago Malefoy.  
"Désolé Ron, j'espérait que tu le battrais.  
-Félicitation Drago" dit le professeur Rogue. Absorbés par le jeu, les Gryffondor ne s'était pas aperçu que les professeurs étaient là, tout comme les amis de Malefoy.  
"Je te croyais imbattable, Ron, railla Drago.  
-Nul n'est imbattable. Ron peut battre tous les professeurs aux échecs, mais moi je le battrais facilement, dit le seigneur arcane, puisque je peux lire dans les pensées."  
Il se rapprocha de Drago et Pansy et leur parla confidentiellement.  
"Drago, si tu as gagné, c'est que tu es intelligent. Alors tu dois être capable de comprendre que tu courres à ta perte si tu suis ton père. Il est le numéro 5 de l'ordre des ténèbres, et comme les autres ne sont plus, le numéro 2 de la liste noire, celle de ceux qui seront éliminés. L'ordre des ténèbres est térifiant, mais quelque chose de très puissant va se dresser pour le détruire. Si tu veux tenter de t'y opposer, tu seras détruit aussi.  
-Tu ne me fais pas peur."  
Il tourna les talons. Pansy voulu le suivre, mais le seigneur lui agrippa l'épaule.  
"Pansy, toi tu ne sais pas jouer aux échecs. Et ce que nous vivons, c'est un Kriegspiel fantastique. Ne tente pas de t'en mèler, ce jeu te dépasse."  
Elle ne répondit pas.  


En cours de divination, Trelawney a une transe.  
"Le premier s'était seul libèré  
Des chaînes que l'empereur le plus noir a forgé  
Ces chaînes, l'élue les a brisées  
La malédiction d'Eucarylion est levée  
Mais l'empereur le plus noir va se relever  
Détruire celle qui l'a défié"  
Parvati remarque que Trelawney semble globalement en ce moment détecter sincèrement beaucoup plus de signes de mort que les précédentes années. De plus, les élèves détectent vraiment les signes que Trelawney prétend sentir.  


Harry assiste un jour à une scène étrange. Il voit le seigneur arcane qui se tient devant son bureau.  
"Je peux entrer Hermione?  
-Oui."  
Il ouvre la porte. Hermione se tient là, avec une tenue intégrale moulante noire.  
"Professeurs, dit-il à Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Rogue qui venaient d'arriver, qu'en pensez-vous?  
-Impressionante comme tenue de combat.  
-Affreuse dit Hermione.  
-Au moins elle est confortable. À travers ça tu sens un coup de poignard comme à travers 10 cm de titane et un caresse comme si tu ne portais rien.  
-Retire ta main immédiatement.  
-Excuse-moi. professeur Rogue, je ne peux pas vous interdire de penser, Hermione est très jolie en tenue moulante, mais je vous déconseille d'aller plus loin; moi le seul fait de penser m'aurait valu une condamnation à mort.  
-Vraiment?  
-Thoughtcrime does not entail death. Thoughtcrime IS death. Et nous n'avons pas le droit de toucher une humaine ou un humain quand nous ne portons pas notre armure.  
-Les garçons non plus?  
-On peut aussi prendre des apparences féminines, mais ce serait un peu bizarre pour des guerriers impitoyables.  
-Je vais devoir porter cette horreur en permanence? demanda Hermione.  
-Tu peux la porter sous ta robe. Elle est thermorégulée et autonettoyante par magie. Et puis au moins aucun oeil magique ne peut voir à travers, tu es protègée des Maugrey. Enfin, le principal avantage est de te rendre invisible dans le noir, sauf à ceux qui détectent les auras des âmes comme les détraqueurs.  
-Je ne vais quand même pas garder les gants?  
-Non, tu n'es pas obligée de les porter hors combat. Mais ils sont utiles: plus protecteurs que le cuir de dragon noir, mais ultrafins. Et en plus avec tu peux lancer des sorts sans baguette magique.  
-Vous le pouvez aussi?  
-Oui, quand je porte mon armure. Au fait, le masque aussi a des pouvoirs particuliers. il permet de lancer des sorts par télépathie, mais c'est très difficile, il vaut mieux se limiter à un peu de télékinésie. Et quand tu portes le masque, tu es protègée contre l'hypnose.  
-Et contre les basilics?  
-Un jour, le regard de Jaxis  
Croisa les yeux d'un basilic  
Que croyez-vous qui arriva?  
Ce fut le serpent qui creva. [adaptation d'un pamphlet de Voltaire]  
-Vous êtes sérieux?  
-Oui. Les sorts d'hypnose sont absorbé, amplifiés et réémis par ce masque. Comme par le mien. Ah oui, les chaussures que tu porte te permettent autant de souplesse que des chaussons de dance. Mais si tu donnes un coup de pied, une pointe d'acier peut apparaître au talon ou au bout des orteils. Même chose pour les gants: des griffes peuvent apparaître à volonté. Et dernier détail: on peut activer un aplatissement de la poitrine.  
-Pourquoi faire?  
-Comme ça quelqu'un survivant à une rencontre croira que tu es un garçon: diminue le risque d'identification."  
Harry continua quelques temps d'espionner ces réunions. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le seigneur arcane appellait Hermione "Mista'aravim". Probablement une formule magique complexe.  


Les jours suivants Harry s'apperçoit qu'Hermiome porte sa combinaison sous sa robe en permanence, à l'exception des gants. Parvati demande à lui parler en secret.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Ce Jaxis Netepse… il m'inquiète.  
-À quel point?  
-Hier, Hermione avait vraiment l'air traumatisée. À croire qu'elle avait assisté à un meurtre ou…  
-Ou?  
-Qu'il la torture. Et j'ai appris qu'il l'avait enchaînée.  
-Hein?  
-Rusard lui a prêté ses vieilles chaînes."  


"Hermione!  
-Oui Harry?  
-C'est vrai que Jaxis t'a enchaînée avec les chaînes de Rusard?  
-Non, trop fragiles. Il les a remplacées par des chaînes en titane. Exercice de télékinésie. J'ai réussi à me libèrer sans baguette.  
-Tu n'as pas de douleurs au poignets?  
-Mon maître sait rémédier à toutes les douleurs."  


Des mangemorts comme les pères de Crabbe et Goyle sont assassinés, et la marque des ténèbres est dessinée à chaque meurtre. il semble que Voldemort procède à quelques purges. Une fois, on retrouve des traces de griffes. Peut-être la main d'argent de Quedver. Pourquoi Rémus tuerait-il pour Voldemort? Pansy est inconsolable de la mort d'amis de ses parents. Un jour, on la voit entrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. On entend "Avada Kedavra". Hermione, Harry et Ron entrent. Drago arrive également.  
"Je vais enfin avoir de la compagnie, dit Mimi.  
-C'est énervant: mon maître a réussi à mater le baron sanglant, Peeves, mais pas elle parce qu'il ne vient jamais ici. Enfin… Harry, Ron, Drago, à trois, vous dîtes "Arvadek Adava". Un, deux, trois.  
-Arvadek Adava!" Pansy se releva.  
"Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Heureusement que mon maître m'a appris à inverser ce sort.  
-On peut faire revivre les morts?  
-Non, on peut anuler le sort de mort immédiate à condition qu'il n'ait pas été lancé il y a trop longtemps et que le lanceur ne soit pas trop puissant. Surtout, qu'il ne soit pas plus puissant que la victime. Dans ce cas on peut ranimer avant que se fasse le passage définitif de la vie à la mort.  
-Moi je n'ai plus envie de vivre" dit Pansy. Hermione lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago se pencha sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Les trois autres se retirèrent.  
"Et si Voldemort te lançait Avada Kedavra?  
-Inutile, mon maître m'a immumisé contre les quatre impardonnables.  
-Quatre?  
-Avada Kedavra, Impérium, Doloris et Terrifis, le sort de la terreur. Mais seul l'ordre arcane connaît l'existence de ce sort. Il a été oublié car personne ne l'utilisait. Il a un défaut: son lanceur en partage les effets. C'est assez juste, en somme.  
-Et comment peux-tu être immumisée?  
-Ces sorts agissent sur les messages cérébraux. Mon cerveau a reçu un traitement qui le protège des agressions magiques.  
-Donc, Crabbe et Goyle sont également protègés, si ça agit sur le cerveau.  
-Eviddement."  


Harry assiste un jour à une dispute violente entre Rogue et Netepse.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire faire cela à Hermione!  
-Elle est d'accord. Elle sait ce qu'elle risque.  
-C'est une enfant!  
-Au moins elle ne se pose pas de questions de morales déplacée.  
-C'est un jeu mortel! Un jeu d'adulte, pas un jeu d'enfant!  
-C'est nous qui nous salissons les mains. Nous qui sommes responsables! Elle, elle peut prendre ça comme un jeu si elle veut. Pour nous, ce n'est pas un jeu. Elle y a perdu son innocence, mais nous sommes les coupables.  
-Et elle, que va-t-elle devenir à ce rythme?  
-Ce qu'elle veut. Je m'arrange pour qu'elle ne souffre pas, ni moralement, ni physiquement.  
-C'est encore pire! Vous la manipulez, vous faîtes de ces crimes un plaisir pour elle!  
-Elle a bien besoin de ce traitement pour supporter ces activités. Vous m'en voulez parce beaucoup de mangemorts sont vos amis."  
Rogue administra un violent coup de poing dans le visage de Netepse. Netepse ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Eviddement, s'il avait voulu, il aurait facilement tué Rogue. 


	6. Le Visage de la Mort

Cinquième partie: Le Visage de la Mort  
_Je n'étais pas près à voir mourir Hermione. Pas comme cela. Mais c'est bien au visage de la Mort que nous avons été confrontés._  


Dans ses rèves, Harry voit les mangemorts se faire tuer par un sorcier masqué qu'il croit connaître. Il finit par reconnaître Hermione avec sa combinaison et son masque. Il voit un peu plus tard Voldemort dans son cauchemar.  
"Donc le seigneur arcane est de retour?  
-Oui maître. Et il est à l'origine de ces frappes. C'est ce que vous avez décrit: un assassin en armure noire, et son maître, plus cruel encore, en armure rouge et or, invulnérable mais qui n'intervient pas au combat.  
-Mais l'assassin noir est vulnérable. Nous pouvons pas charger un des notres de tuer son élève à Poudlard, le seigneur arcane la protège 24h/24. Il faudra donc la tuer au grand jour. Mais nous avons désormais une arme terible pour contre-attaquer. Kantax." Harry voit une crypte sortir de terre, et s'ouvrir. Une horrible voix rugit.  
"L'heure de la vengeance a sonné!"  
Harry se réveille. 

Harry fait une balade une nuit dans la forêt et rencontre Firenze.  
"Le ciel est beaucoup trop noir. Cela veut dire que demain est le jour le plus sombre."  
Lors du cours de divination le lendemain, la prof annonce que le jour le plus sombre est arrivé, que nul n'est en sécurité face au cauchemard qui va survenir. Seules Parvati et Lavande ont peur. Mais il y a d'autres signes inquiétants: toutes les boules de cristal sont noires, et seuls des symboles de mort apparaissent, ainsi que des runes formant le mot KANTAX. Certains voient un étrange guerrier. D'autres ont la vision de l'ouverture d'un tombeau. Et quand Harry raconte l'histoire à Hermione, le seigneur arcane, qui écoutait, semble très inquiet.  
"Je ne crois pas à ces histoires de troisième oeil, répliqua Hermione.  
-Tu as tort: avec un nom pareil, il est probable que Parvati possède effectivement le troisième oeil. Et certains événements graves envoient des ondes de malaise même dans le passé: c'est pour cela que les voyants détectent les prémices des tragédies."  


Ginny parle à Ron de rumeurs qui circulent. Hermione dort souvent hors du dortoir des filles. Elle passerait ses nuits avec le seigneur arcane. Et on a entendu Dumbledore dire au seigneur "Soyez plus discrets quand vous passez vos nuits ensemble". Harry décide d'en avoir le coeur net.  
Le soir Harry se promène avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il voit Dumbledore, le seigneur arcane, Rogue et Mc Gonagall discuter d'une mission à lancer, "très dangereuse", "à la forteresse des ombres même". Il entend une phrase du seigneur arcane: "Je veux bien la faire surtransplaner, mais comme ele ne sais pas, elle sera coincée."  
"Alors doit-on lancer cette opération? demanda Dumbledore.  
-Tant de mangemorts de haut rang réunis, c'est une occasion en or, dit McGonagall. Vous-savez-qui n'est pas avec eux, ils devraient pouvoir être abattus facilement.  
-C'est peut-être un piège. C'est trop dangereux.  
-Notre informateur est très fiable. S'il avait été découvert, il serait mort.  
-Peut-être. Mais vous projetez d'attaquer la meilleure forteresse de Voldemort, la forteresse des ombres. Je trouve à peine crédible que notre espion - il faut appeller les choses par leur nom - en connaisse l'existence. Cette forteresse a été construite en secret en Albanie au temps de la puissance de Voldemort, et il ne l'avait jamais utilisée. On ne sait rien sur cette base, sauf qu'elle est hyperprotègée. C'est du suicide de l'attaquer.  
-Si elle a peur… persiffla Rogue.  
-Elle n'aura pas peur si nous lui disons d'y aller, mais ce sera peut-être un meutre.  
-Mais vous dites que si le piège est celui auquel vous pensez, c'est que tout est perdu de toute façon.  
-Exact.  
-C'est un coup de poker. Ou bien la mission de ce soir réussi, ou bien nous avons perdu. Mais on ne la lance pas, nous perdons de toute façon.  
-Je veux bien la faire surtransplaner, mais comme elle ne sais pas, elle sera coincée.  
-Vous croyez qu'on la mettrait en danger?  
-De toute façon si elle ne s'en sort pas seule, j'irai chercher Hermione, fut-ce au plus profond de l'enfer. Même s'il faut remonter le temps et déchirer la trame temporelle."  


À ce moment-là, Rusard arrive dans les parages. Harry va se coucher. Dans son rève il voit apparaître la mort en personne. Celle-ci lui montre son miroir au destin. Harry y voit Hermione masquée. Elle entre dans la forteresse des ombres. Puis un hologramme de Voldemort apparaît, lui annonçant sa mort. Un sorcier possédant des aptitudes de nécromancien arrive et combat Hermione. Hermione se rend vite compte que la magie traditionelle (Stupéfix, et même Avada Kedavra) est inefficace contre lui. Le sorcier lance contre elle des squellettes, des golems, et même des spectres et des vampires. Hermione tente de les combattre avec des sorts de feu et de foudre. Cela marche un peu, mais c'est insuffisant. Elle fait également apparaître deux guerriers gris et verts. Ces créatures se battent jusqu'à ce que les sorciers morts-vivants invoqués par le nécromancien ne les détruisent. Hermione est protègée par sa combinaison des sorts lancés par les monstres et des coups des golems et des vampires. Lassé par la résistance d'Hermione à ses créatures, le nécromancien fait disparaître les créatures qu'il a invoqué. Il achève la jeune fille épuisée par le combat en utilisant des déchireurs d'âme. Le seigneur arcane apparaît et lance un sort de dévastation en criant "Echmelbro!", pulvérisant le manoir. Harry se réveille, réveille ses amis et parcourt le château, affolé. Il rencontre le seigneur arcane portant le corps d'Hermione.   
"Le salopard qui a tué Hermione, je jure que je le tuerai, hurla Ron.  
-Ca sera difficile, il y a longtemps qu'il est mort. Seul un sorcier beaucoup plus puissant que toi peut vaincre un sorcier mort-vivant.  
-Professeur Netepse, demanda Ginny, Hermione, est-ce qu'elle vous a dit… Elle m'a avoué qu'elle vous aimait.  
-Elle n'aurait jamais dû.  
-Et vous est-ce que vous l'aimiez?  
-La dernière fois qu'un seigneur arcane s'est senti attiré par une élève, ce seigneur a été détruit sans même que l'élève n'ait eu à savoir pourquoi. Mais quelle importance? Vous associez l'idée de virginité à celle d'innocence, mais Hermione ne l'est pas.  
-Quoi?  
-Vierge… de sang. Je veux dire qu'elle a déjà tué.  
-De toute façon elle est morte maintenant.  
-Espèrons que nous ne compterons plus beaucoup de morts dans notre camp. Allez réveiller ceux de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Je me charge de Serpentard. Tiens, viens voir Harry, ça va être marrant."  
Harry suivit le Seigneur arcane. Le tableau refusa de les laisser entrer, et dit que la mort d'une petite sang-de-bourbe n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Après avoir pulvérisé le tableau par Echmelbro, le seigneur entra. Il réveilla viollement les Serpentards. Quand il monta dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, suivi d'Harry, l'escalier se transforma en tobogan [c'est Harry qui a déclenché le sort anti-garçons; un arcanien n'est détecté par aucun sort de ce type]. Le seigneur serra le poing, et les marches se reformèrent. Les filles protestèrent de son entrée dans leur dortoir.  
"C'est réservé aux filles ici!  
-Je ne suis pas humain. Et de toute façon mes yeux peuvent voir à travers les robes, alors quelle importance que je vous vois dans le dortoir? répliqua l'arcanien d'une voix amplifiée par le sort Sonorus (alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé la formule: mais pour un arcanien un tel sort peut être lancé rien qu'en y pensant).  
-Quoi?!  
-Vos secrets les plus intimes ne se cachent pas sous les tissus de vos robes mais dans les courants électriques de vos cerveaux. Je n'ai pas lu dedans jusqu'à présent. Mais descendez immédiatement!"  
Comme il trouvait qu'ellesne descendaient pas assez vite, il mit la main à plat pour transformer les marches en tobogan quand elles furent dans l'escalier. Harry tenta de descendre le tobogan élégament, tandis que le seigneur arcane sauta en bas.  


Pour le dortoir des garçons, ce fut encore plus simple. Il lança quelques sorts de flash et de choc jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves maudits le suivent.  
"Laissez mes élèves tranquilles!  
-Mon élève est morte, baron sanglant, et un des votres a participé à la préparation de cet assassinat.  
-Bien fait pour elle. Mes élèves tuent qui ils veulent. J'ai bien tué cet imbécile de Nick."  
L'épée du seigneur arcane détruisit définitivement le baron sanglant.  
"Arrêtez de vous amuser à effrayer ces élèves, je vous en prie, intervint Dumbledore qui arrivait.  
-Le responsable de la mort d'Hermione est parmi eux.  
-Mais ce n'est pas cette torture morale collective qui la fera revivre. Et les autres élèves s'impatientent de savoir pourquoi leur camarade est morte.  
-De toute façon je ne peux pas leur expliquer.  
-Et pourquoi as-tu laissé le corps sans surveillance, seigneur?" Le nouvel intervenant portait une armure noire et argent, pas aussi impressionnante que celle du seigneur arcane.  
"Laquais? Que fais-tu ici?  
-Tu as été incapable d'empêcher un de ces abrutis de provoquer la mort de cette fille. Alors inutile de te venger, tu n'as pas l'autorisation de tuer l'humain coupable. Le baron t'attend auprès du corps. Il est très mécontent que tu l'ait laissé sous la surveillance de ce Ron Weasley: si tu as compris qui est l'Adversaire, un humain ne peut protèger le corps contre lui. Et le baron déteste attendre."  
Le seigneur arcane courru à l'infirmerie.   


"Tu es conscient de ce qui c'est passé?" demanda le baron. Il portait une armure bleu luisant et platine, beaucoup plus impressionante que celle du seigneur.  
"Oui. J'ai été incapable de protèger mon élève, j'ai échoué dans ma mission, et j'ai utilisé un sort surpuissant pour récupèrer le corps. Alors que je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'entrer en confrontation directe avec l'ennemi. Et sans cela, j'aurais pu laisser une élève fantastique sous le contrôle post mortem de Kantax.  
-Tu as compris qui était l'ennemi. Et tu savais que les moyens que tu as déployés ne servent à rien contre lui: Echmelbro aurait détruit n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Seigneur arcane, tu paieras pour tes fautes.  
-J'en suis conscient maître baron.  
-Pas seulement pour la mort de cette fille. Mais tu as tué des hommes inutilement, alors que tu ne devais tuer que ceux dont la mort empêcherait le réveil du nécromaître. Et tu as échoué. Et en plus tu t'es amusé à draguer ton élève. Tu ne dois jamais utiliser ce moyen pour t'assurer de son obéissance. C'est trop facile, puisque tu peux lire dans les pensées d'une humaine, et même y imposer ta volonté. Cette faute suffirait comme raison pour te tuer."  
En entendant cela, Ron fonça sur le seigneur et le frappa. Son masque tomba et son armure s'effondra, vide.  
"Je ne voulais pas… haleta Ron.  
-Non, tu n'as rien fait. Un être arcane cesse d'exister quand son masque est détaché. Mais tant qu'il possède de l'energie, le masque est retenu par un lien indestructible. Seul un très grand sorcier peut provoquer à un déchu des blessures suffisantes pour que ce lien se brise, alors pour un seigneur inutile d'y penser. Mais si je le souhaite, je peux défaire ce lien. Alors une pichnette suffit. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas. Si cela devient nécessaire, j'en enverrai un autre. En attendant je retourne à Excelsior, la base des êtres arcanes. Je remmène le corps de cette fille: je dois appliquer des sorts sur elle pour éviter que son âme ne passe sous le contrôle de Kantax.  
-Qui est Kantax? Et qu'est-ce qu'un déchu? demanda Ron.  
-Mon laquais va rester le temps de l'expliquer. Je me chargerai de prévenir les Granger et de leur renvoyer le corps s'ils le souhaitent.  
-Vous avez tué ce seigneur arcane.  
-Pour un seigneur arcane, la fin de l'existence n'est pas ressentie comme une punition mais comme un acte normal pour servir leur ordre. Tout seigneur trouve donc normal de mourir quand une mort évitable est survenue par sa faute. Un seigneur peut lui-même s'arracher le masque pour libèrer toute son énergie sur son adversaire. Eh bien pour un seigneur arcane, une autodestruction est un sort ordinaire s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de détruire un ennemi.  
-Vous n'accordez aucun prix à la vie?  
-Si, mais à celle des humains. Un médecin vous dira qu'il vaut mieux utiliser des mouchoirs en papier et les jeter après usage unique que d'utiliser des mouchoirs en tissu plusieurs fois. Nous avons étendu ce principe à la gestion des troupes. Les êtres arcanes sont des soldats sans sentiment, leur vie ne vaut rien. Nous sommes pire que Staline: lui fusillait pour une seule faute, nous nous détruisons nos soldats dans le doute.  
Si je devais choisir entre ma mort, et celle d'un humain innocent, je choisis la mienne. Si je devais choisir entre un tremblement de terre, dans une ville lointaine tuant un million de personne, un avion s'écrasant dans un aéroport tuant 200 personnes, ou un accident de voiture tuant l'élève que j'aime le plus, je choisis mon élève, sauf s'il y a une chance pour que cet élève soi amené à sauver plus de 200 personnes s'il vit. Pour les êtres maléfiques, c'est l'inverse: on ne les tue pas s'il y a un risque de représaille, mais on tue sans hésitation un sorcier noir qui tuera des innocents supplémentaires s'il vit. Même raisonnement pour les soldats eux-même: s'ils voient que l'humanité a intérêt à ce qu'ils restent en vie, ils se débrouillent pour survivre, mais s'ils voient que leur destruction est plus avantageuse pour l'humanité, ils se suicident.  
Si on est prêt à mourir soi-même quand c'est nécessaire, on n'a pas de scrupule à tuer l'ennemi quand il le faut. Un soldat arcane est plus précieux qu'un couteau, mais il doit agir comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Ses capacités de combat valent quelque chose, pas sa vie. Et puis il y a un avantage à la mort d'un être arcane: sa mémoire reste dans son masque, et après destruction de son masque, passe dans la mémoire collective. Cela permet de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il faut donc détruire tout soldat ayant apris des choses importantes, qu'il ait réussi sa mission ou non. Nous ne referrons pas l'erreur d'aujourd'hui. L'ordre arcane est rarement mis en échec. Aujourd'hui fut le jour le plus sombre. Plus sombre encore que la fin du tournois des trois sorciers, car Kantax est bien pire que Voldemort, et la perte d'Hermione est un signe encore plus funeste que celle de Cédric. Professeur Dumbledore, vous pensez parvenir à défendre Poudlard?  
-Ne vous inquiêtez pas. Hagrid a passé des accords avec les créatures de la forêt.  
Bon: Voldemort, numéro 2 de l'ordre des ténèbres, est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Le numéro 3, Poussière de Lune, n'est plus. Le numéro 4 a été retourné, comme le numéro 6 (Harry compris qu'il s'agissait de Rogue et Karkaroff). Nous avons espèré qu'il suffirait de détruire des sous-fifres, (comme les Lestrange ou feu Croupton) mais nous n'avons pas osé nous attaquer au numéro 7, Quedver, ni surtout au numéro 5, qui était en charge de réunir les éléments pour réveiller le numéro 1, Kantax. Maintenant il faut détruire les numéros 1 et 2. Ce sera long, mais nous y arriverons. Dommage que cette fille soit morte. Normalement personne ne doit mourir à cause de nous. Elle est si jeune pour mourir… Quel âge a-t-elle, Harry?   
-Quinze ans.   
-Quinze ans; Et moi je suis né depuis des siècles. Et je ne mourai jamais."  
Au fait, pensa Harry, et si numéro 4 était redevenu fidèle à son maître? Cela expliquerait la facilité de la victoire de ce soir pour Voldemort. 


	7. Le Secret des Arcanes

Sixième partie: Le Secret des Arcanes  
_Peut-être aurions-nous pu empêcher cela si l'ordre arcane nous avait révèlé plus tôt la guerre secrète. Car c'est bien à l'ultime bataille que nous participions._  


Le baron se présenta devant tous les élèves avec son laquais.  
"Je tenais à dire à celui qui a aidé l'ordre des ténèbres à éliminer Hermione que nous savons qui il est. Qu'il sache qu'il a droit à une deuxième chance. Mais qu'il n'aura pas droit à une troisième."  
Grâce à ses pouvoirs de télépathie, le baron avait dit au coupable "Je sais que c'est toi". Il avait fait comprendre à tous qu'il ne bluffait pas, qu'il savait bien qui avait la mort d'Hermione sur la conscience, mais qu'il ne le dirait pas. Les pouvoirs de télépathie du baron étaient si puissant que tous auraient été persudés qu'il disait la vérité même s'il avait menti. Le baron disparu, laissant son laquais pour explications complémentaires.  


Le laquais arcane explique à tout Poudlard que lui et les autres membres de l'ordre arcane ne sont pas humains, mais qu'ils appartiennent à un ordre de créatures chargées d'assurer la stabilité du monde magique.  
"Certains d'entre vous voudraient savoir pourquoi nous ne pleurons pas la mort d'Hermione. D'autres voudraient savoir si j'ai le sang pur. En fait, je n'ai pas une seule molécule d'H2O dans le corps. Le corps d'un être arcane est en métal indestructible mais souple."  
"Comme le Terminator le plus évolué, pensa Harry." Le laquais arcane reprit. Le seigneur avait été chargé d'empêcher le réveil de Kantax et de terrasser Voldemort, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer directement les mangemorts: il le faisait par élève interposé. Hermione et quelques agents spéciaux du ministère parmi les FMS (dont Sirius et Rémus) avaient donc été chargés d'éliminer les mangemorts. Ce plan visait à détruire les complices dont Voldemort avait besoin pour réveiller Kantax, ce qu'il a quand même réussi. Pour que personne ne comprenne que c'était Hermione et quelques agents du ministère qui étaient chargés d'éliminer impitoyablement des mangemorts, ils faisaient apparaître la marque des ténèbres après chaque opération. D'où le nom de code "Mista'aravim" donné à ces éliminateurs: le nom d'unités israéliennes de soldats agissant déguisés en Arabes.  
"Mais ce soir, nous avons tenté d'attaquer la forteresse des ombres, la base que Voldemort a établi en Albanie. Hermione savait que c'était dangereux, mais elle a tenu à y aller. Elle est morte, expliqua Dumbledore.  
-Les élèves de l'ordre arcane ne sont pas invincibles, fit remarquer le professeur Rogue.  
-Vous avez insisté pour qu'elle y aille. Et je n'aime pas cette allusion, qui vise entre autres James Potter.  
-Pardonnez-moi."  
Le laquais arcane se mit à raconter l'histoire du mage noir qui avait assassiné Hermione. Tous les élèves, professeurs et autres étaient subjugués: personne ne connaissait aucun des faits énnoncés ici, même le professeur Binns. De plus, le laquais arcane était un bien meilleur orateur que celui-ci. Et pour rendre son récit plus interressant encore, il envoyait des images des scènes qu'il décrivait par télépathie.  


Mille ans auparavant, un sorcier noir très puissant, l'archimage noir, a formé des sorciers nécromanciens. Un groupe de seigneurs et de laquais arcane a été chargé de l'arrêter. Les laquais sont des soldats de l'ordre arcanes d'un rang inférieur aux seigneurs. Tous servent directement les barons, mais si la situation l'exige, des laquais peuvent agir sur Terre sous le commandement de seigneurs. Pendant ce que l'ordre arcane appelle la Guerre Secrête, menée contre les nécromanciens, il y a eu sur Terre le plus grand déploiement de force de l'ordre arcane dans l'histoire, agissant par l'intermédiaire d'élèves et même parfois directement. Mais les nécromanciens étaient puissants: les élèves de l'ordre arcane tombaient souvent. Alors les seigneurs qui les avaient formés étaient déchus ou tués. Être déchu, cela signifie pour un seigneur perdre une grande partie de sa puissance magique, et devenir vulnérable. L'armure d'un déchu est beaucoup moins prestigieuse que celle d'un seigneur. Les déchus sont inférieurs aux laquais.  
Les nécromanciens parvenaient à tuer un grand nombre de déchus ou de laquais. Excelsior devait sans cesse en envoyer de nouveaux, ce qui n'était pas très grave: les êtres arcanes sont fabriqués en série quand c'est nécessaire. Et à leur destruction, le masque est téléporté à Excelsior pour que le savoir acquis serve à l'enseignement des nouveaux.  
Les armes des nécromanciens étaient terribles. Ils invoquaient des morts-vivants (squelettes, zombies, vampires, liches), des golems et des démons. Ils se battaient en utilisant des sorts d'os et de poison. Leur arme la plus terrible était le déchireur, un sort qui brise l'âme de la cible (celui dont Hermione a été victime).  
Mais comme ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre les êtres arcane, les nécromanciens s'allièrent au terrible mage noir Salazar Serpentard, depuis peu exilé de Poudlard. Tous les disciples de Serpentard s'impliquèrent dans la guerre. Ils lancèrent contre leurs ennemis des dragons anciens, beaucoup plus forts que les dragons actuels. Ils utilisaient des dragons d'eau pour exterminer les sirènes ou les fées, qu'ils haïssaient (et qui aidèrent à les combattre). Ils parvinrent même à invoquer des dracoliches, dragons morts-vivants. Pour les détruire, comme les autres revenants, les seigneurs arcanes durent créer d'innombrables sorts anti morts-vivants. Ils dévellopèrent des sorts exillant définitivement l'âme, pour parer aux sorts d'invocation des morts. La plupart des grands sorts de combat datent de cette époque. Ce fut Serpentard qui inventa Doloris, mais tout arcanien ou élève de l'ordre arcane l'ayant subi avait le droit de l'utiliser contre un ennemi, si cet ennemi l'utilisait lui-même. L'ordre arcane inventa également les gardes delta, des guerriers éphémères qui parfois se transformaient en petits dragons pour combattre les monstres ennemis (surtout pour l'effet psychologique: bien que beaucoup plus puissants, les humains avaient peur des armées de monstres - inefficaces - de leurs ennemis).  
"Vous avez combattu des dragons anciens! s'exclama Hagrid.  
-Oui. Mais attention, les dragons que vous connaissez ne sont que le dernier étincelle de la puissante flamme de la race des Drakes. À l'époque, les dragons étaient immenses - certains faisaient la taille d'un 747 (les enfants de moldus frémirent, et expliquèrent aux autres). Et ces dragons avaient une intelligence remarquable, supérieure à celle des humains. Quand à leurs pouvoirs, peu de sorciers humains ont eu une puissance égale à celle d'un dragon moyen. Seuls les seigneurs arcanes surpassaient les dragons anciens. Quelques-uns des moins puissants des Drakes ont été vaincus par des groupes de très puissants sorciers, à dix contre un, mais le grand affaiblissement de la race est surtout dû à l'ordre arcane. Vous savez que le seul point faible de ces créatures est les yeux. Mais contre ces dragons il fallait lancer dans les yeux un sort capable de faire sauter un château pour en venir à boût! Et pour vaincre les protections magiques de ces monstres, il faut des centaines de sorciers très puissants! Enfin, j'exagère un peu. La plupart n'étaient pas aussi fort que ce que je viens de dire, mais c'était bien le cas du roi des dragons, Ancalagon le noir."  
Les pertes de l'ordre arcane devenaient effrayantes. Ils ne parvenaient pas à empêcher les exactions des mages noirs. Ceux-ci avaient rasé des villages, massacré les habitants qui refusaient de se ranger de leur côté, aidés par les dragons. Comme les dragons-mages pouvaient prendre forme humaine, il arrivait que de puissants sorciers se fassent tuer en attaquant des dragons pris pour des humains au lieu d'appeller des êtres arcane en renfort. Il arrivait aussi que les élèves de l'ordre arcane n'osent pas attaquer des sorciers noirs qu'ils auraient pu vaincre, craignant la présence d'un dragon. Les êtres arcane prenaient parfois l'apparence de dragons pour inspirer autant de terreur que leus ennemis (alors que la forme humaine est plus efficace pour combattre). Comme aucun "dragon arcane" ne fut jamais vaincu, ils eurent un grand avantage psychologique, et surtout la confiance de la population, impressionée par ces dragons du biens qui écrasaient leurs ennemis. Seuls les êtres capables de lire les auras (êtres arcanes, fées, détraqueurs, Kantax, quelques sorciers noirs et des artefacts du même type que la carte de Poudlard) reconnaissaient les faux humains. Parfois, l'ordre arcane (êtres arcane comme élèves) commêtait des exactions du même type contre les villages de partisans des nécromanciens.  
"Quoi? Vous avez fait cela?  
-Peut-être devrais-je interrompre ce récit. Je crains que beaucoup ici ne soient trop jeunes pour entendre ce genre de choses. Vous savez, dans de telles situations, les notions de bien et de mal n'ont plus de sens.  
-Racontez-leur jusqu'au bout, ordonna Dumbledore. Cette histoire a trop longtemps été ignorée de tous, même de moi et du professeur Binns."  
L'ordre arcane est parvenu à sauver Poudlard d'une attaque de la coallition noire. Les trois fondateurs (le renégat exclu) proposèrent leur aide à l'ordre arcane. Les élèves de Poudlard, et même leurs professeurs, devinrent élèves de l'ordre arcane.  
"Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient envoyé au combat dès qu'ils étaient près."  
La coalition de lumière remporta vite de grandes victoires: les mages noirs étaient décimés, les dragons anciens furent exterminés.  
"Voilà pourquoi les dragons contemporains ne sont que des étincelles par rapport aux grands dragons originels."  
Mais la coalition noire continuait de faire règner la terreur. L'un des nécromancien semblait invincible. Kantax, surnommé le nécromaître tant il était puissant, qui avait reçu de l'archimage noir une couronne, le diadème macabre, qui lui donnait de grand pouvoirs, notemment celui d'invoquer le roi des dragons, Ancalagon le noir. Il avait également reçu de l'archimage noir la main de sa fille Aurore, et ils avaient eu une fille, Crystal. Ce sorcier avait tué à lui seul (aidé d'Ancalagon) la moitié des êtres arcanes figurant au lourd palmarès de la coalition noire. Il était si maléfique qu'il fut le seul humain jamais capable de lancer terrifis. De plus, les sorts de Kantax étaient si puissants qu'ils envoyaient des échos rétrotemporels. Quelqu'un que Kantax allait tuer quelques jours plus tard ou ses proches faisait donc des cauchemars. C'est pour cela que Harry et Trelawney ont pu faire des prédictions justes concernant Kantax (en fait, c'est grâce à Kantax que la divination est née).  
Les elfes mineurs étaient à l'époque un peuple libre. La coalition de lumière respectait leur neutralité dans le conflit. Mais Kantax a voulu les forcer à les rejoindre. Il a trouvé leur roi dans le temple d'Eucarylion, dans la forêt des elfes libres. Bien que pacifique, le roi des elfes eu le courage de se battre pour la liberté de son peuple. Kantax lança sur l'elfe un sortilège d'asservissement, qui rendit les elfes stupides et serviles. Le sort fut si puissant qu'il dura jusqu'à très récemment, quand Hermione, Dumbledore et le seigneur ont enfin brisé cette malédiction. Signe que la guerre recommençait.  


La coalition de lumière brûlait d'en découdre. On avait souvent tenté de détruire le nécromaître, mais il en avait réchappé à chaque fois. Souvent, on avait détruit des armées de vampires et d'autres monstres alliés à lui. On comprit finalement que même si les sorciers noirs seraient beaucoup plus forts tant qu'ils auraient Kantax à leur tête, il faudrait d'abord détruire toutes les forces du mal avant de s'en prendre à lui.  
Les seigneurs arcane prirent la décision horrible de massacrer les familles des mages noirs et des nécromanciens. Tous eurent leurs femmes et enfants tués par les élèves arcane, sauf Kantax, si puissant qu'un seigneur arcane s'en chargea: les humains avaient trop peur de s'en prendre à Aurore, prétresse maléfique.  
"Un seigneur de mon ordre a donc tué sa fille Crystal et sa femme Aurore. Aurore était la plus puissante sorcière noire de son temps. Quand à Crystal, c'était une très jolie fillette. Il y a quelque chose en Hermione qui me rapelle Crystal, d'ailleurs. Enfin, passons. Crystal était destinée à être l'arme de Kantax, cet acte était donc nécessaire."  
En guise de représailles, la coalition noire multiplia les massacres. Mais l'ordre arcane avait un plan d'attaque pour en finir. Un harcellement en tout lieu força les sorciers noirs à se replier sur leur forteresse, qu'ils croyaient imprennable, car dotée de défense magiques formidables. Mais les seigneurs arcane en connaissaient la localisation. La forteresse était défendue par un escadron commandé par l'archimage noir en personne, tandis que trois bataillons étaient déployés ailleurs en Angleterre. L'ordre arcane mis les grands moyens: trois groupes, commandés respectivement par Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle furent chargés d'anéantir les bataillons isolés.

"Vous avez vraiment mis le paquet. Pourquoi ne pas faire faire cela par des humains?  
-Cette forteresse aurait été très coûteuse en vies humaines à prendre. Elle était très bien défendue, comme la forterresse d'Alamut, le nid d'aigle, des Assassins. Et comme cette forteresse, elle était établie en haut d'une montagne. Notez que le parallèle avec les Ismaélites de l'ordre des Assassins ne s'arrête pas là. On raconte que les Assassins se droguaient de façon intensive, entretennaient des esclaves sexuels dans leur forteresse, où ils avaient reconstitué ce qu'ils pensaient être le paradis. En fait il s'agit de légendes. Mais ces légendes s'inspirent de fuites sur l'histoire de la coalition noire. Car les légendes courants sur les Assassins - drogue, fanatisation, perversion - étaient vraies concernant les nécromanciens. Cela a poussé un grand nombre de sorciers noirs à changer de camp, dégoûtés par ces horreurs, et ces transfuges ont été très bien accueilli dans nos rangs, et protègés des représailles de la coalition noire. Mais en revanche, ceux qui nous trahissaient mourraient vite."  


Les seigneurs arcane attaquèrent tout simplement en se jetant sur la forteresse en arrachant leurs masques. La forteresse fut pulvérisée, les défenseurs tués sans exception. Les seigneurs restants prononcèrent des sorts d'exil total de l'âme, qui empêchait d'invoquer les esprits des tués ou de les ressuciter. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre leurs alliés. Tous les sorciers survivants de la coalition noir avaient été masacrés, et il ne restait plus un seul dragon.  
Sauf dans le groupe comprennant Kantax et Serpentard. Serdaigle, spécialement entraînée pour vaincre ce maudit nécromancien, a défié Kantax en duel un contre un. Elle lui a lancé le sort d'Avada Kedavra. Il est tombé, s'est relevé. Kantax s'était auto-lancé un sort d'animation de mort à l'avance. Le crane du diadème macabre lui servant de réceptacle, il fut le seul sorcier à s'être lancé lui-même le sort de création d'une liche. Il était désormais un archiliche. Owena n'a pas eu le temps de trouver un sort anti mort-vivant. Elle n'a lancé que des sorts qui ne marchent que contre les vivants, et comme ça ne marchait pas elle s'est tuée elle-même pour que son âme ne tombe pas sous le contrôle du nécromaître. Ancalagon massacra le reste du groupe de sorciers.  
"Mais ce jour là nous ne pouvions pas perdre, même contre Ancalagon."  
Toute la coalition de lumière se rendit sur le secteur de Serdaigle. Elle fut vengée: en quelques minutes, les seuls survivants de la coalition noire étaient Serpentard, Kantax et Ancalagon. Mais les frappes des seigneurs arcane finirent par blesser Ancalagon: pour se protèger, il ouvrit une crevasse et se réfugia sous terre. Kantax pourrait le ramener à la surface. Mais face à ses adversaires déchaînés, Kantax dût se réfugier dans sa crypte. La coalition de lumière scella les portes de la crypte. Mais Serpentard établit la localisation de la crypte et les formules pour parler à l'esprit de Kantax, voire le libèrer. Il laissa les formules à Poudlard, commes celles pour libèrer le basilic.  
Les êtres arcanes quittèrent la Terre. Seul resta un seigneur, qui aida par ses conseils Gryffondor et Poufsouffle dans la traque de Serpentard.  
"Selon moi, ce fut un erreur. Il aurait fallu un ordre de T3I3 contre Serpentard.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Condamnation certaine de la cible."  
Ils finirent par retrouver leur ennemi. Serpentard tua Poufsouffle dans la battaille mais à la fin Gryffondor tua Serpentard. Il ne survécut pas longtemps à l'amertume de la victoire. Et les formules de libération demeuraient à Poudlard. Voldemort avait pendant sa jeunesse trouvé la formule pour invoquer l'esprit de Kantax, mais il n'avait pas trouvé celle de la libération.  
Mais aujourd'hui, un espion de Voldemort à Poudlard avait transmis la formule à son maître, et Kantax était de retour. Voldemort a ainsi pu tendre un piège à Hermione. Comme Hermione était entraînée au point d'être capable de s'enfuir sans dommage si elle se retrouvait face à Voldemort, c'est Kantax qui s'est chargé de la tuer.  
Krum, qui a été convoqué à Poudlard par hibou-express, annonce qu'il a reçu des cours particuliers de nécromancie par Karkaroff, le plus puissant nécromancien depuis la chute de la coalition noire, qui a même permis à Voldemort de consulter l'esprit de Kantax alors qu'il ne l'avaient pas encore libèré (Rogue confirme que Karkaroff était nécromancien). En fait, Krum a largement dépassé son maître. Krum est donc le plus puissant nécromancien depuis Kantax, et surtout le plus puissant (en fait le seul) qui soit contre les forces du mal.  
Kantax n'a eu aucun mal à localiser Hermione pour lui lancer des sorts car comme les êtres arcanes et les détraqueurs, il possède un sens de détection des âmes (seul sens des détraqueurs). Et comme Hermione n'était pas entraînée pour lutter contre un nécromancien, il a pu la tuer bien qu'elle ait fait apparaître deux gardes delta (en fait, le seigneur arcane avait préparé deux gardes qui ne devaient apparaître qu'en cas de coup fort).  


"Mais si vous avez exterminé les familles des sorciers noirs, comment Voldemort peut-il descendre de Serpentard? demanda Harry.  
-Alors là je ne veux vraiment pas répondre.  
-Il le faut! exigea Dumbledore.  
-Soit. Mais je ne vous donnerai pas d'images. L'ancêtre de Voldemort, fils de Serpentard, est l'enfant d'un viol.  
-Quoi?  
-Les sorciers noirs avaient commencé à s'en prendre aux familles de nos alliés. Nous avons répliqué de la même manière. Alors ils se sont dit que s'ils avaient des enfants en violant quelques-unes de nos élèves, ils auraient des descendants que nous laisserions en paix. Effectivement, dans le cas de Serpentard, la fille demanda à garder l'enfant. Nous n'avons pas proteté. Mais nos ennemis ont généralisé la méthode. Et nos alliés ont parfois répliqué de la même manière."  
L'ordre arcane réagissait selon la même procédure dans les deux cas: le corps de la fille faisait l'objet d'un sort de restauration corporelle: toute trace, même une molécule de transpiration du violeur, était effacée. Et selon son souhait, elle oubliait complètement ou se souvenait de l'existence du fait mais pas des détails ou du traumatisme. Certaines choisirent, à l'instar de Lucrèce, le suicide. Dans tous les cas (sauf Serpentard), le violeur était impitoyablement éliminé. Mais le comportement des seigneurs arcanes eut un avantage: le fait qu'ils punissent ces crimes de mort même chez leurs alliés et qu'ils n'en commettent jamais leur fit une réputation de grande vertu et permit que de nombreux sorciers (surtout ceux dont une proche avait été victime d'un de ces crimes) changent de camp. Et une discipline très stricte s'imposa rapidement dans la coalition de lumière, tandis que les sorciers de la coalition noire pratiquaient finalement ces exactions entre eux. Les êtres arcanes n'intervenaient pas dans ces affaires internes de leurs ennemis, sauf si la victime ou un proche changeait alors de camp (beaucoup de cas recencés).  
"Je me souviens d'un sorcier noir dont la soeur avait été victime d'un de ces crimes par la main d'un des notres et s'était suicidée. Nous lui avons apporté le cadavre du coupable. Il nous a rejoint et a infligé de graves dommages à l'ennemi. Mais vous voyez que cette guerre fut horrible. L'épisode actuel n'est pas le pire.   
-Mais Hermione est morte.  
-Nous avons commis une erreur en prenant une jeune fille innocente pour faire ce sale boulot. Nous aurions dû recruter un jeune membre d'une bande de voyou et le former à la magie, plutôt que d'apprendre à une fille jusque-là gentille à assassiner sans pitié. Et ç'aurait été moins triste de le perdre. Mais c'est trop tard.  
-Et c'est avec ces méthodes que vous avez gagné la guerre?  
-Oui. Le triomphe s'acquiers lors de batailles au grand jour, mais en réalité la victoire est obtenue par des assassinats dans la nuit. Nous avons gagné parce que nous étions les plus forts, et parce que nous n'hésitions pas à frapper quand il le fallait. Et aussi grâce à une discipline de fer. Nos membres respectaient des règles d'éthiques très précises sous peine d'exclusion, voire de mort. Et nous prennions les décisions de manière efficace. Comme les êtres arcanes communiquent par télépathie, ils tombent toujours d'accord sur une décision, souvent la meilleure. Nos adversaires n'avaient aucune morale, et les conflits internes pour cause de rivalité les ont affaibli. Et nous avions de véritables stratégies militaires, inspirées de tout ce que les humains ont inventé et améliorées ensuite. Nos adversaires agissaient n'importe comment, avec des armées indisciplinées et dont l'organisation ne tenait pas compte de la nature des troupes. Nous n'utilisions des méthodes immorales comme la torure que si nous étions sûrs que cela était indispensable, eux le faisaient souvent par sadisme. Parfois, même le bien doit utiliser cetaines des armes du mal. L'efficacité de la coalition noire aurait été multipliée par dix s'ils avaient eu un seigneur arcane à leur tête.  
C'est la preuve que nous sommes les plus forts. Nous les avons vaincu une fois. Nous les vaincrons à nouveau, malgré le désastre de ce soir.  
J'imagine que ceux d'entre vous qui sont à Serpentard comprennent pourquoi le seigneur qui vous a tenu compagnie pendant ces quelques mois vous haïssait. Le nom de votre maison est maudit à un point que ceux qui n'ont pas vu de leurs yeux la guerre des arcanes ne peuvent pas comprendre. Vous devrez assumer cette malédiction, ou la combattre. Vous avez encore tous le choix. J'ai bien dit tous.  
J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent considèrer Hermione comme une meurtrière. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Le seigneur lui avait lancé un sort qui lui empêchait d'avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Pour préserver sa santé mentale. Ces nuits pendant lesquelles elle disparaissait, elle les passait à tuer des mangemorts. Le seigneur la soumettait à un traitement mental qui la maintenait sous contrôle.  
Mais certaines des critiques du professeur Rogue sont pertinentes: le tuteur d'Hermione a abusé de son pouvoir pour lui rendre agréables les meurtres qu'elle comettait. Un peu dans le soucis de son bien-être, mais rendre le meurtre agréable est contraire à ce qui nous sert d'éthique.  
Ah, petite anecdote historique: un ordre de mages noirs avait établi sa base à Durmstang, il y a 500 ans. Les sorciers formés à Gryffondor ont décidé de les détruire. Ceux de Serpentard ont semblé s'allier aux sorciers noirs: en réalité, ils s'infiltraient pour les détruire. Ils n'auraient pas réussi sans l'intervention des Gryffondor, à qui ils ont finalement donné les indication nécessaires pour les détruire. Mais jamais les Serpentard ne sont plus dangereux que quand ils s'unissent avec les autres maisons: l'ennemi a tort de croire que les Serpentard doivent nous faire trembler: c'est lui qui devrait trembler. Je ne crains pas ceux des Serpentard qui suivent Voldemort, mais même un Serpentard vaut mieux que ces parodies d'êtres humains que sont les arcaniens.  
-Pourquoi lui avez-vous reproché d'avoir été aimé d'Hermione? Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle l'aimait.  
-Si. un seigneur arcane peut lire dans les pensées des humains, et s'y connait suffisament bien en psychologie pour ajuster son comportement. Si Hermione l'aimait, c'est qu'il avait lu dans son esprit comment agir pour être aimé d'elle. Normalement un maître doit agir pour être haï de son élève.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que le seigneur a dû la forcer à accomplir des meutres en son nom. Elle aurait dû haïr le seigneur arcane, pour ne pas aimer ses crimes. Parce que un arcanien peut endosser des crimes, pas en salir un jeune fille.  
-Pourrons-nous vaincre Kantax?  
-Oui, à condition de bien étudier la nécromancie. Et ce que Kantax croit être son point fort est en réalité son point faible.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Il croit que la puissance du diadème le rend invincible. Au contraire, cette puissance disproportionnée le rend vulnérable parce qu'il ne peut pas réellement utiliser ce pouvoir. Le point le plus puissant de l'armure en est la faille.  
Maintenant adieu."

Il regagna Excelsior. Il avait envoyé un message télépatique aux proches amis d'Hermione, leur avouant que Netepse avait utilisé sur elle une sorte de sort inverse de Doloris. Ce qui expliquait certains signes que certains avaient interprètés en accusant Netepse de coucher avec Hermione (en réalité, les êtres arcane n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les humains). 


	8. Fille Maudite

Septième partie: Fille Maudite  
_Maudite sois-tu, toi la nouvelle qui de tes beaux yeux n'a pas contemplé Hermione morte._  


La nuit suivante Harry fait encore un cauchemar: Voldemort est devant les ruines de la forteresse des ombres. Il ordonne:  
"Kantax, relève-toi."  
Le nécromancien surgit des ruines. Le sortilège du seigneur arcane l'a laissé intact.  
"Idiot, dit Voldemort, tu devais la prendre vivante.  
-Je devais en prendre le contrôle.  
-Si tu ne l'avais pas tuée le seigneur arcane ne serait pas intervenu pour récupèrer son corps.  
-Je sais. Moi aussi j'en aurais eu un usage si je l'avais prise vivante. Mais quand j'ai vu son visage, j'ai eu envie de la tuer. Raisons personnelles. De toute façon, on ne peut pas contrôler une pseudo-arcanienne vivante. Elle a le cerveau blindé contre les sorts de contrôle.  
-Eh bien préparons notre offensive. Ma poupette sera bientôt introduite à Poudlard.  
-Et moi, j'ai réussi à rassembler tous les sorciers obscurs cachés un peu partout dans le monde. Moi seul savait où se trouvaient les dernières écoles clandestines de nécromancie et d'invocation des démons. Ceux qui ont refusé de me rejoindre sont morts. Tous les sorciers noirs qui ont fait le bon choix sont dans mes rangs. Je vais les entraîner, et ils seront près pour écraser ces idiots de sorciers anglais. Et ne vous inquiètez pas pour l'ordre arcane: maintenant qu'une humaine est morte à cause d'eux, ils devraient se retirer et laisser les humains se débrouiller. Tant que je n'invoquerai pas Ancalagon et que vous mènerez cette guerre sans commettre d'atrocités.  
-C'est-à-dire?  
-Respectez la convention de Genève, ou l'ordre arcane enverra ses nettoyeur. Personne ne peux rien contre eux. Le pire, c'est que la terreur qu'ils ont fait régner a vraiment été efficace: j'espèrait que les élèves de Durmstang et de Serpentard me rejoindrait, mais la démonstration de cet imbécile en a convaincu une partie de changer de camp. Mais quand nous aurons remporté des victoires spectaculaires, ils reviendront vers nous.  
-Que dirais-tu de règler leur compte aux parents de cette maudite élève de l'ordre arcane?  
-Pas question. Dans ces conditions, le baron arcane lâche les chiens, et il n'attend que ça.  
-Il l'a fait et tu n'a pas été détruit.  
-La destruction de la forteresse, c'était juste montrer les crocs. S'il lâche les chiens, tu n'as aucune chance de survivre. Tu n'es jamais morts, moi si. Je sais ce qu'est la mort. Alors si tu veux te suicider, je peux te recommander des manières plus agréables que de déclencher une tempête arcane contre soi."  


Fred et Georges racontent à Harry que Ludo Verpey est mort. Il s'était engagé comme mangemort pour résoudre ses ennuis financiers. Mais en fait il voulait se racheter d'avoir livré des informations à Rokwood, et jouait le rôle d'espion. Voldemort a fini par le découvrir, et s'est servi de lui pour tendre un piège à Hermione. Une fois la jeune fille morte, Ludo avait été éliminé.  
"Et il nous avait remboursés. Mais je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il meure, même pour nous donner 10 000 gallions.  
-Au moins il doit être fier de s'être racheté.  
-Si encore son sacrifice avait pu sauver Hermione. Mais il a aidé Voldemort à tuer notre amie.  
-On la vengera."  


Krum semble moins éploré que Ron ou Harry par la mort d'Hermione. La tension entre Serpentard et les autres maisons atteint son paroxysme, car Hermione a tué les parents de nombreux élèves de Serpentard. Les Serpentard se réjouissent de la mort de la jeune fille, mais Rogue ne leur permet pas de l'afficher, car en ayant poussé Hermione à ne pas abandonner ce projet d'attaque si dangereuse, il se sent responsable de sa mort.   
Les parents d'Hermione ont refusé de venir à Poudlard. L'ordre arcane semble s'être occupé des formalités. Mais les Granger ne répondent même pas une fois aux lettres de soutien envoyées par les élèves de Poudlard.

En guise de représailles les FMS ont lancé un assaut contre le manoir de Voldemort à Hangleton. Mais seuls quelques mangemorts mineurs gardaient cette maison, qui avait servi de base à Voldemort à un moment donné, mais a visiblement été abandonnée car Voldemort savait que Ludo Verpey avait transmis l'adresse aux aurors de choc. En fait, Voldemort avait probablement deviné la duplicité de Ludo depuis le début, mais comme il pensait que Dumbledore seul était derrière, il n'a pas cru dangereux de lui donner les noms de certains mangemorts, mais pas ceux qui travaillaient à réveiller Kantax. Voldemort n'imaginait pas qu'un seigneur arcane était derrière pour tuer les mangemorts, mais quand il a compris il a lancé Kantax contre l'élève.  
Dumbledore explique que beaucoup de mangemorts se sont également entretués parce que Jaxis leur avait posté des lettres anonymes écrites à l'"encre submentale" pour que chacun accuse les autres de trahison. Certains mangemorts ont donc donné aux autorités les indication nécessaires pour en éliminer d'autres. Ils n'en étaient pas moins éliminé: le seigneur arcane considère que le fait de livrer un autre méchant par haine de celui-ci ne peut pas être considèré comme une rédemption. Pour ne pas confondre ceux qui changent réelement de camp de ceux qui restent méchants tout en haïssant d'autres ennmis, les arcaniens préfèrent en général faire tout le travail eux-même plutôt que de semer la discorde chez les ennemis; c'est Dumbledore qui a forcé à utiliser ce stratagème.  


Dumbledore accorde à deux filles l'entrée à Poudlard en cours de 5e année: Sonia Tomnestmud va à Serpentard, Ismène Shehis à Serdaigle. Cette dernière est largement plus belle qu'une vélane, ou que n'importe quelle fille (Sonia n'est pas mal non plus, mais elle est tout de même très loin). En fait il semble qu'elles utilisent des sorts de beauté car Sonia a les yeux dorés et Ismène a le blanc des yeux nacré. Mais les Gryffondor détestent Ismène car elle refuse de rendre hommage à Hermione et se braque dès qu'on lui parle d'Hermione (elle tient l'article de Rita Steeker pour vrai) ou qu'on l'interroge sur elle. Tous les autres aiment cette fille, d'une gentillesse infinie en tout autre point, ce que ne comprennent pas les Gryffondor: pourquoi une fille si gentille ne pleure-t-elle pas Hermione? Le fait qu'elle soit populaire la rend plus haïssable encore à leurs yeux. Seules les soeurs Patil et Lavande rejettent viollement Ismène, par jalousie. Elle s'entendent en revanche très bien avec Sonia. Sonia est en fait exceptionellement bien acceptée par les Gryffondor pour une Serpentard (il faut dire qu'elle se montre hautaine avec ses camarades, mais gentille avec les Gryffondor).  
Beaucoup demandent au choixpeau pourquoi il les a placées ainsi. Il répond qu'il en sait plus que les humains. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Ismène n'est toujours pas acceptée des Gryffondor (à part cesser d'insulter la mémoire d'Hermione, elle fait tout pour se faire apprécier d'eux, bien plus même qu'envers les Serdaigle). Mais les professeurs la défendent, même Mc Gonagall.  


Les Gryffondor gardent en effet à chaque instant leur haine pour Ismène, par soutient pour Hermione. De plus, elle remplace rapidement Hermione dans le cœur de Krum. D'ailleurs, elle particie aux recherches sur la nécromancie, que Krum devait en principe faire seul. Pattenrond aussi aime Ismène, autant qu'il aimait Hermione. Mais Ron ne laisse pas Pattenrond, dont il s'occupe désormais, approcher de cette "gourgandine" qui ose insulter la mémoire d'Hermione. Ron accuse parfois Ismène d'être une espionne de Voldemort. Il se demande même parfois si Kantax a invoqué une succube ou a ressucité sa fille, pouvoir que détient effectivement un nécromancien.  
"Son goût pour la bibliothèque! Le laquais arcane a dit qu'Hermione et Crystal se ressemblaient. Et puis elle a un jour dit des choses sur Kantax qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir!  
-Parvati par exemple a pu le répêter. Et Krum? Il a reçu des renseignements sur Kantax.  
-N'empêche: elle est trop belle pour une humaine normale: Voldemort a dû modifier son apparence.  
-Et Krum?  
-Elle avait peut-être modifié son apparence pour qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas! Dans un premier temps.  
-Tu crois qu'il a vu des images de Crystal?  
-Eh, peut-être qu'il en a vu des images et qu'il en est tombé amoureux!  
-Tu crois?  
-Oui. Et il a séduit Hermione parce qu'elle lui avait été désignée comme cible. Ou alors pour sa ressemblance avec Crystal. Mais comme il a su qu'il allait pouvoir être aimé de l'originale, il n'a pas pleuré Hermione. J'ai cherché les noms de parents sorciers qu'elle nous a donné: ils n'existent pas!  
-Et Crystal-Ismène déteste Hermione parce qu'elle a été une rivale.  
-Harry, intervint Ginny. Je l'ai entendue dire à Krum qu'elle n'aimait pas sa fausse apparence. Il a dit que lui aussi.  
-Tu en es sûre?  
-Et elle a également dit qu'elle était déjà morte une fois.  
-Il faudrait prévenir l'ordre arcane.  
-Impossible. On s'entraîne aux sorts de combat, mais pas un mot à quiconque.  
-J'y pense, Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué? Elle avait jeté un sort au choixpeau.  
-Pour l'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées. Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit aussi que la carte se troublait?  
-Effectivement: elle est incapable de donner le nom d'Ismène. Mais elle ne donne aucun nom."  


"Harry…  
-Que fais-tu ici, Ismène?  
-Harry, je voulais te parler…"  
Ismène prononça un flot de mots doux de sa voix d'ange, mais Harry resta de marbre.  
"Je ne t'aimerai jamais Ismène. D'ailleurs j'en aime une autre.  
-Qui? Cette Hermione? Cette sale tueuse?  
-Non, Cho" se surprit à répondre Harry. Il aurait mieux fait de répondre oui, Ismène aurait détesté cela. Eviddement, il désaprouvait un peu les crimes d'Hermione. Ismène détestait Hermione surtout à cause de ces assassinats, même si elle semblait la haïr rien que pour ce qu'elle était. Mais son visage exprimait tot de même une forte déception. Ismène voulut sortir, mais elle se trompa et ouvrit la porte d'un placard. Kantax apparut, plus vrai que nature. Harry se souvint qu'il y avait souvent des épouvantards dans les placards. Il s'avança. Kantax devint un détraqueur. Harry parvint à ne pas flancher et faire apparaître un patronus, mais Ismène s'était évanouie. Harry, en la réveillant, entendit quelques mots.  
"Seigneur arcane… C'est toi… Et ma mort… Je revois ma première mort…"  


"Bizarre que l'épouvantard soit devenu Kantax et pas le seigneur arcane…  
-Un père pareil, c'est normal qu'elle en ait peur.  
-Mais elle s'est évanouie en revoyant sa mort.  
-Logique. Par contre Krum lui a immédiatement pardonné son flirt."  


Sonia se confie un jour à Harry: elle a vécue caché, sans savoir qui étaient ses vrais parents. Sa mère lui a laissé un mot disant qu'elle devait rester cachée car le nom de son père la mettait en danger. Et elle est née le même jour qu'Harry. Encore plus intéressant, elle a reçu un avertissement concernant Rogue: il était amoureux de la mère de Sonia, et maintenant il l'est de Sonia.  
Ron et Harry apprennent que Drago est amoureux d'Ismène, et que Pansy, grande amie de Sonia, est très jalouse. Quand à Ron, il a peur de Sonia sans savoir pourquoi. Harry aussi, en fait, mais il l'aime bien. C'est d'ailleurs la pire ennemie d'Ismène. Drago, lui, a peur et déteste violement Sonia. En revanche, si Ismène ne l'aime pas, elle passe tout de même un peu de temps avec lui.

Un jour Harry surprend une conversation entre Cho et Ismène:  
"Tu seras candidate pour le concours de beauté?  
-Non. Tu es beaucoup plus belle que moi, et beaucoup plus populaire.   
-Tu es largement plus belle que moi Ismène.  
-Déjà que les Gryffondor me détestent, ils m'en voudraient si je battais Ginny ou Parvati.  
-Mais qu'es-tu Ismène? Une ondine, une vélane, une nymphe, une elfe, un ange, une fée? Ta beauté est surhumaine.  
-Je suis humaine. Et j'ai séduit Krum sans filtre d'amour.  
-C'est étrange qu'il t'ait pardonné ton mépris pour Hermione."  
Ismène se mit à pleurer.  
"Tes beaux yeux dans les miens Ismène, dit Cho de sa voix douce (pas autant que celle d'Ismène). Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas entendre parler de cette fille? Tu ne la connaissais pas, tu déteste Tu-sais-qui, tu as entendu parler du nécromaître et tu le hais. Pourquoi la détestes-tu. À part le physique, tu lui ressemble beaucoup. Je suis sure que tu l'aurais beaucoup aimé.  
-Laisse-moi!" dit Ismène dans un sanglot.  
Difficile de croire qu'elle était humaine. Sa voix était plus mélodieuse que celle d'un elfe, sa peau plus douce que le satin. Elle avait une intelligence fantastique et une mémoire d'ordinateur. Elle réussissait des performances sportives supérieures à tous le garçons. Et elle semblait insensible à la douleur. Elle avait un jour reçu du pus de Bubobulbs sur les doigts: elle n'avait pas semblé avoir mal, et sa peau était restée intacte. Mais qu'es-tu? Une succube? Une dragonne ayant pris forme humaine? On disait que les dragons-mages anciens pouvaient prendre forme humaine, et étaient supérieurs aux humains en magie. Et si elle était fille d'Ancalagon? Les dragonnes pouvaient prendre forme de filles d'une beauté remarquable. Et pourquoi avait-elle dit détester son nom? Cho lui avait dit que c'était le seul prénom féminin encore plus joli qu'Hermione dans la mythologie grecque. Et pourquoi Ismène ne supportait-elle pas de se regarder dans un miroir, elle dont n'importe qui pouvait contempler le visage pendant des heures sans se lasser?  


Quelques jours plus tard, Ron fait écouter à Harry une conversation entre Ismène et Krum qu'il a fait mémoriser à un enregistreur magique, qui a traduit la conversation du bulgare.  
"Ismène…  
-Arrête de m'appeller comme ça. J'aime mieux mon vrai prénom.  
-Si j'utilise ton vrai prénom en privé, je risque de me tromper.  
-Tu aimes ce faux prénom?  
-Oui. Et ton avatar aussi est joli.  
-Moi je n'aime pas ce faux prénom. Je n'aime pas non plus ce faux visage que je porte depuis ma résurection.  
-Arrête; tu as un corps de rêve.  
-Oui, modifié par magie. Peau hypersensible aux caresses, résiste à tout objet tranchant. Et performances sprotives surhumaines.  
-Et malgré tout ça tu n'aimes pas ton corps?  
-Ce n'est pas mon corps, Vic. Ce n'est pas mon identité. Je dois mentir sur mes parents, je n'ai aucun vêtement à moi, ce sont tous des vêtements que l'on m'a donnés pour jouer mon rôle. Et je ne pourrai cesser de le jouer que quand nous aurons un niveau suffisant en nécromancie."  


Après un match de quidditch, Ismène vint voir les gryffondor.  
"Ismène, pourquoi détestes-tu Hermione?  
-Harry, ne me parle pas d'elle! Elle a mérité sa mort!  
-Comment oses-tu dire ça!?  
-Elle a tué plusieurs grands sorciers. Dans le dos en plus.  
-Je t'interdis de salir la mémoire d'Hermione, sale garce!"  
Tous les gryffondor présents (garçons et fille) semblaient prêts à attaquer Ismène. Mais quelques serdaigles et serpentard arrivèrent.  
"On vous interdit de parler d'elle comme ça!  
-Laissez, j'aurais pu les pulvériser seule. Et puis je préfère qu'on m'appelle n'importe comment sauf Ismène.  
-Ange, ça va?" suggéra Drago.  
Ismène sourit. Dès lors, les gryffondor l'appelèrent Ismène, les autres Ange.  


"Ron, Ismène m'intrigue de plus en plus. Elle semble en savoir encore plus que nous sur la mort d'Hermione! Mais elle reproche ses actes à Hermione.  
-C'est Voldemort qui lui a donné les détails, c'est sûr."  


Pas de surprise au concours de beauté: les candidates des 4 maisons sont Parvati, Sonia, Susan Bones et Ismène (les trois premières sont aux anges, la quatrième semble considèrer cela comme une corvée). Comme on ne peut voter pour la candidate de sa maison, les Poufsouffle et les Sepentard votent Ismène, celles des Serdaigle s'éparpillent entre Susan, Parvati et Sonia, et les Gryffondor votent presque tous pour Susan (à peine quelques votent pour Ismène et Sonia, qu'ils détestent; Harry n'avoue à personne qu'il a voté Sonia).  


Une nuit, Harry espionne un peu le château, avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il surprend une conversation entre Rogue et Ismène.  
"Tu pourrais rester dans ton dortoir. Je sais qui tu es, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de violer tous les règlements. Tu te fais beaucoup trop remarquer.  
-Franchement professeur, après vos erreurs, vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres.  
-Ismène!  
-Je déteste ce faux nom.  
-Tu es une enfant.  
-Oui, mais je suis une arme entre les mains d'entités dont la puissance vous dépasse. Me dépasse aussi, mais ils ont une grande considération pour moi. Pas pour vous. A leurs yeux, vous n'êtes qu'un pion. Je suis au moins une tour.  
-Mes erreurs passées n'excusent pas tes erreurs futures. Tu devras faire tes preuves dans le grand combat qui se prépare.  
-Cela ne me fait pas peur."  
Donc Rogue était son complice! Le numéro 4 avait bien repris sa place. 


	9. L'envol du Dragon Noir

Huitième partie: L'envol du Dragon Noir  
_La pire de nos crainte se réalisé alors: le dragon noir prit son envol._  


Harry a de plus en plus souvent des douleurs à la cicatrice. Sonia applique un sort pour calmer la douleur (très efficace). Mais Harry craint de ne pouvoir jouer le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, car il perd tout son courage face à Cho. Sonia vole pour lui un flacon de la potion d'extrème volonté de Rogue (la fabrication de cette potion était la mission secrète confiée par Dumbledore), qui permet de vaincre ses sentiments, la douleur ou la peur (le commando l'a utilisée pour vaincre les détraqueurs). Elle ne craint pas la punition, c'est la chouchoute de Rogue (amoureux).   
Le match arrive. Tout se passe bien, quand un seigneur arcane apparaît (avec les attributs de déchu), et demande à Dumbledore s'il a reçu des signaux d'alerte. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais quelques minutes plus tard, des mangemorts, Quedver en tête, et des nécromanciens, nécromaître en tête, apparaiseent sur des balais, accompagnés de dragons et des détraqueurs survivants d'Azkaban. Un dragon enlève Cho, des sorciers tuent Roger Davies et un des jumeaux Weasley, mais lequel?  
Sur la pendule des Weasley les aiguilles des deux jumeaux étaient sur "en daonger de mort": celle qui a explosé a en même temps détruit l'autre.  


Harry cherche à secourir Cho, qu'un mangemort soumet au Doloris, mais son balai est dirigé dans la direction opposée. Harry voit que c'est Rogue qui envoûte son balai.  
Au sol, Krum, Ismène et Dumbledore tentent d'établir des sorts de protection. Ismène a l'idée d'utiliser le sort de disparition des os (comme Lockard dans le tome 2) pour détruire les squelettes et les armures et armes en os des nécromanciens. Les Serpentard hésitent sur la conduite à tenir. Apparement, les sorciers noirs cherchent à les épargner, mais Drago les pousse à aider Ismène, et ils luttent aux côtés de leurs camarades. Sonia oblige Pansy et quelques autres à ne pas se mèler des combats. Crabbe et Goyle se font tuer en sauvant Drago et Ismène, quand il se font attaqué par le nécromaître.  
La nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal est tuée alors qu'elle cherchait à détruire le nécromaître.  
Le déchu arcane emmène Ron, Neville et quelques autres à l'écart, protègés dans leur fuite par un tunel-bouclier. Il leur donne à chacun un "Éclat Titan", balais inventé par le premier seigneur et Hermione, volant à Mach 5 et pouvant tirer des flèches porteuses de sorts mortels et à tête chercheuses. De plus, ils disposent de bulles de protection si puissantes qu'ils sont protègés de toutes les attaques ennemies, et qu'en cas de collision ils s'en tirent sans dommage. L'escadron prend son envol et parvient à tuer tous les mangemorts et nécromanciens, à détruire les détraqueurs et à dompter les dragons (parfois en leur fonçant dessus). Le déchu s'était téléporté auprès de Dumbledore. Dumbledore comprit, en voyant la façon dont le déchu avait contemplé le combat, que le déchu avait vraiment suivi ce qui s'était passé à chaque instant en chaque lieu, alors que la bataille avait été bien trop complexe et rapide pour que les humains suivent le quart de ce qui se passait. Le dragon qui porte Cho est endormi en vol, et Harry rattrape Cho [Ouah!! Si c'est pas mignon…]. Mais Quedver parvient à s'enfuir et le nécromaître est insensible aux sorts létaux lancés par les Éclats Titans, puisqu'il est déjà mort. Le déchu lui propose un duel (les déchus peuvent combattre personellement).  
  
Le déchu lança une boule de feu: le nécromaître para avec son bouclier, et lança deux squelettes contre le déchu. Le déchu fit exploser les deux squelettes par télékinésie, mais quand il lança sa seconde boule de feu, un golem de feu s'était dressé face à lui. Le déchu recula. Le nécromaître fit apparaître des barrières d'os tout autour du déchu. Le temps qu'il les détruise, il avait une armée de squelettes autour de lui. Rassemblant toutes ses force, le déchu lança une tempête de glace, qui détruisit les squelettes et le golem. Le nécromaître lança alors un golem de fer, insensible au froid. Le déchu entreprit de les combattre tous deux grâce à son épée pouvant frapper à distance. Mais seul contre deux, il ne parvenait pas à vaincre. Alors il fit un grand saut, foudroya le golem en vol et atterrit face au nécromaître. Au corps-à-corps, le déchu mit le nécromaître à terre, mais ne le tua pas et le laissa se relever. Le nécromaître lui enfonça alors sa dague empoisonnée dans le cœur. Le déchu la retira sans sembler souffrir.   
"Mais c'est impossible! J'ai tué plusieurs de tes frères comme cela!   
-Mais tu ne peut tuer que les déchus" Les insignes de seigneur apparurent sur son corps.   
"Tu ne peut pas être un seigneur, j'ai tué ton élève.  
-Je n'ai jamais eu d'élève.  
-Si ce n'est toi, c'est donc ton frère.  
-Celui dont tu as tué l'élève n'existe plus, je suis un autre seigneur. J'ai pris l'apparence d'un déchu parce que je voulais me mesurer à toi.  
-Tu as perdu.  
-J'ai d'abord gagné, mais je ne t'ai pas tué parce que je n'en avais pas le droit.  
-Je peux vaincre un déchu!  
-Pendant ces mille ans, tu y'es contenté de ruminer ta vengeance. Nous nous avons analysé en détail toutes tes techniques de combat pour qu'un simple laquais puisse te vaincre. Comme nous ne espérions encore t'empêcher de renaître, nous n'avions pas appris les méthodes de combat anti-nécromaître à Hermione. Mais nous avons tout de même mis au point des techniques pour te tuer utilisables par un humain. L'élève de mon frère va le faire."   
Ismène s'avança.   
"Mais je l'ai tuée!   
-Pas exactement. Le baron a pu la guérir. Au fait, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé?   
-Si. Je reconnaîs l'aura de cette âme juvénile et courageuse, mais les traits ont changé.   
-Elle est belle comme ça, non?   
-Je ne m'intéresse plus à la beauté des filles depuis qu'un des tiens a tué Aurore et Crystal. Mais je comprend pourquoi tu n'aimais pas les anciens traits de cette fille.  
-C'est vrai que ta femme et ta fille étaient jolies. Mais le baron avait donné l'ordre de les tuer.   
-Et pourquoi les avoir soumises au Doloris avant de les tuer?   
-Vous faisiez ça avec nos élèves et leurs familles, vous autres nécromanciens.  
-Tu savais que Crystal était contre l'ordre des ténèbres?   
-Non. Dommage, on aurait pu en faire un élève."   
Ainsi le seigneur n'avait pas la moindre tristesse en sachant qu'un des siens avait soumis une innocente au Doloris! Harry était trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ismène aussi. Elle tira alors de sa poche la trousse de maquillage d'Hermione.   
"Retour au visage standard."   
C'était bien Hermione qui était là, face au nécromaître.   
"Mais… Comment est-ce possible? articula Harry, je l'ai vue morte.   
-Disons que le baron arcane ne situe pas la frontière de la vie au même niveau que les humains. Et il s'est amusé à dessiner pour Hermione un corps qui ne ressemble pas au sien, mais qui lui plaise quand même. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas la seule à qui il plaise. Après avoir passé quelques jours à Excelsior pour se remettre de son premier combat contre toi, et qu'on lui ait donné quelques affaires pour se cacher sous sa nouvelle apparence."   
Quasiment tous les garçons rougirent (en fait, seuls les noirs ne rougirent pas). C'est sûr, le baron avait fait du bon travail.   
"Krum, Dumbledore et les êtres arcane étions les seuls au courant de la survie d'Hermione et de la véritable identité d'Ismène. Le baron a choisi un autre nom de princesse de la mythologie grecque et il a décalé toute les lettres de som nom d'un rang dans l'alphabet, chaque voyelle étant remplacée par la voyelle suivant. Comme "Hsehis" n'était pas très prononçable, on a inversé les deux premières lettres. Et sous son faux nom, elle s'est entraînée. Pour te détruire, sorcier de malheur!!" Le duel allait commencer. Hermione repris l'apparence d'Ismène, mieux adaptée au combat.

Hermione lance un sort d'Expeliarmus. Le nécromaître esquive, et fait apparaître deux squelettes. Hermione lance à son tour deux squelettes ailés.   
"Apparemment tu as acquis des conaissances très intéressantes. Krum t'a sans doute aidé? Mais ces secrets vont disparaître avec toi!"   
Le nécromaître jeta un sort d'affaiblissement aux anges-squelettes d'Hermione (qui entretemps avaient détruit les siens) et lança un golem d'argile dans la bataille. Hermione lança une boule de feu massive sur le nécromaître. Son armure résistait bien à la chaleur, mais il dût reculer quand tout le sol autour de lui s'enflamma. De nouveaux anges-squelettes étaient apparus et avaient détruit le golem. Le nécromaître était trop loin pour leur jeter un sort d'affaiblissement. Il lança des traits de poison dans l'air, mais les anges-squelettes y sont insensibles et Hermione était trop loin.   
"Wingardium Levosa" hurla Hermione. Plusieurs arbres se déracinèrent et se dirigèrent vers le nécromaître. Celui-ci s'en sorti indemne, mais son armure était détruite. Un sort de désarmement d'Hermione envoya tout l'équipement du nécromaître loin de lui. Sauf le diadème macabre. Le nécromaître se mit alors à lancer des traits blanc en direction des anges-squelettes et d'Hermione. Des missiles d'os. Plusieurs de ces horribles projectiles suffisaient à abattre un ange-squelette. Mais Hermione parvenait à les éviter. Le nécromaître lança alors des esprits d'os, ces déchireurs d'âmes à crâne chercheur qu'Harry avait vu tuer Hermione dans son cauchemar (ou plutôt sa vision télépathique).   
"Spero Patronum!"   
Le patronus d'Hermione [choisissez vous-même la forme] fonça sur les déchireurs, qui s'évaporaient à son contact.   
"Ancalagon, aide-moi" hurla le nécromaître. Les yeux sur le diadème devinrent rouges.   
"Non!" Hermione lança alors un trait de foudre sur le nécromaître, qui s'effondra.   
"Reducto"   
Le crâne du nécromaître sembla exploser, puis le nécromaître rapetissa, alors que le diadème gardait sa taille.   
"Bien vu Hermione, dit le seigneur arcane. Comme le diadème est insensible à ce genre de sort, il se déssoude.   
-Accio! fit Hermione."   
Dès qu'elle eut la précieuse couronne en main, le seigneur s'en empara. Mais la terre s'était ouverte, et quelque chose commençait à en emmerger: un dragon noir qui faisait trois fois la taille d'un A380. Le nécromaître éclata de rire, sortit une petite boîte, l'ouvrit, toucha l'objet contenu… et disparu. Un portoloin dans un étui, comme Quedver.  


Le dragon pulvérisa deux anges-squelettes d'un coup de patte, deux d'un coup de queue, et deux par la foudre. Un dragon-sorcier!   
"Tous avec moi pour la stupéfixion à trois! hurla Dumbledore. Un, deux, trois, Stupéfix!" Le dragon, occupé à calciner les derniers anges-squelettes, ne sembla même pas s'en appercevoir. Le lancement général d'un sortilège de gèle-flamme ne sauva pas les frêles créatures, pourtant bien plus résistantes que des humains pensa Harry. Le dragon leva ses deux pattes, bien décidé à foudroyer Hermione.   
"Scutum! [bouclier des légionnaires romains]" hurla le seigneur arcane. Un globe d'énergie apparut autour d'Hermione et arrêta l'éclair. Des ailes se déployèrent de l'armure du seigneur arcane et celui-ci s'éleva dans les airs. Ses yeux brillaient d'une puissante lumière jaune.  
"Fortis excelcim." Un éclair venu du ciel frappa la baguette du seigneur, et toucha ensuite Ancalagon, qui fut K.O. quelques instants.   
"Tu te souviens de l'ordre arcane, Ancalagon? Je t'ai vu tuer plusieurs de mes frères et de leurs élèves. Mais tu sais que ma force dépend de celle de mes élèves, et maintenant cette fille est la mienne. Mon élève actuelle est si forte que tu n'as plus longtemps à vivre! De plus, j'ai le soutien d'Excelsior.  
-Tu crois pouvoir vaincre mon bouclier magique? Ni Harry ni personne n'avait jamais entendu une voix si effrayante.   
-Pas de problème"   
Une tempête de sabres volants, de glace, de feu et de foudre se déchaîna sur le dragon, qui hurla de rage. De puissants sorts furent envoyés en riposte sur le seigneur, mais il ne semblait pas les sentir. Il fit apparaître des gardes delta. Le dragon en détruisait certains, mais au bout de quelques minutes il avait contre lui cinq gardes survivants. Tout-à coup, la tempête cessa.   
"Ohé, vous tous. J'ai réussi à saturer son bouclier. La prochaine fois que j'y parviens, je ferai apparaître un flash et lancez au dragon l'Avada Kedavra. Elfes d'argent (Harry comprit que c'était le nom des combattants aériens improvisés), prenez vos balais et préparez-vous à frapper avec le choc titan."  
La tempête repris. Le dragon ne lançait plus de sort de riposte. Un flash apparut près du seigneur arcane. Tous les élèves et les professeurs lançèrent le sort et au même instant, la tempête redoubla, avec de puissants rayons de puissance magique pure. Les elfes d'argents foncèrent vers le monstre et s'éjectèrent en laissant leurs balais partir dans les yeux du dragon, tous sorts d'attaque actifs. En même temps, les gardes arcanes arrachèrent leurs masques et furent détruit en libèrant un puissance phénoménale. Le dragon se consuma en quelques secondes. Les yeux du seigneur s'éteignirent. Personne n'osait parler. Le seigneur se tourna vers Hermione.   
"Bravo Hermione.   
-Je suis désolée de l'avoir laissé fuir.   
-Personne n'a jamais réussi une telle performance face au nécromaître; non seulement tu as survécu, tu l'as mis en fuite, mais tu as pris sa couronne. De plus, j'ai pu détruire un démon millénaire grâce à toi. Tu sais, c'est un vrai tour de force: personne n'a jamais vaincu Kantax à part la fois où il a été tué, mais ça l'a rendu encore plus dangereux." Le seigneur se tourna vers Dumbledore.   
"J'espérais pouvoir prévoir l'attaque grâce aux réactions de M. Potter, mais un concours de circonstances a empèché cet avertisseur de fonctionner. Je suis désolé. J'espérais pouvoir empêcher que certains des nôtres meurent, mais le courage de quelques-uns (il désigna l'escadrille commandée par Ron) a permi de limiter la casse. Mais je crains que cela ne fut que la première phase d'une attaque bien pire.  
-Je peux garder sa couronne? demanda Hermione.  
-Non. Quand ce dragon démoniaque est mort, une partie de sa puissance est retournée à Kantax, ce qui compense à peu près la perte du diadème. Une autre partie de sa puissance est détruite, mais le reste a rejoint le diadème. Comme le Dragon dans l'Apocalypse de Saint Jean: disparu, mais a transfèré sa puissance à des monstres pires encore. Si Kantax retrouvait le diadème, il serait plus puissant que jamais. Et si tu tentais de t'en servir, Hermione, je risquerais de devoir te détruire. Tu n'est pas encore assez forte pour surmonter le pouvoir maléfique du diadème. Peut-être qu'un jour tu seras assez forte pour retourner le pouvoir du diadème contre Kantax, mais pas encore."  
Tous les élèves avaient écouté ces paroles avec intérêt.  
"On ne savait pas que vous pouviez voler.  
-Plus vite qu'un Éclat Titan. Cette armure est polyvalente. Elle peut aussi passer en mode aquatique. Quand un seigneur arcane intervient sans limite d'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, il vaut mieux être de son côté. Rentrez au château, je me charge des corps. Il doivent subir un traitement particulier pour que leurs âmes échappent au contrôle du nécromaître." Beaucoup auraient voulu fêter la victoire, mais le seigneur leur avait rappellé qu'ils avaient certains des leurs à pleurer. 


	10. Sombre Echec

Neuvième partie: Sombre Echec  
_Nous aurions aimé que cela finisse autrement. Qu'après tant de larmes, la victoire viendrait. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour espérer autre chose qu'un sombre échec._  


Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Hermione enfin retrouvée était admirée comme une héroïne, en particulier des Gryffondor qui s'en voulaient énormément d'avoir été si méprisants envers Ismène.  
Dumbledore décida de la dissolution de la maison de Serpentard. Choqués par les crimes commis au nom du fondateur de leur maison, les élèves de cette maison ne protestèrent pas.  
"Je dois informer le ministre de la situation", dit Dumbledore. Et il se retira dans son bureau.

"Le directeur est absent depuis trop longtemps." dit le professeur McGonagall une heure plus tard. Quand elle revint un quart d'heures plus tard, elle tremblait bien plus encore. Elle jeta un sort sur la porte pour la verrouiller et ordonna aux professeurs de condamner ainsi toutes les portes.   
"Le directeur a été assassiné! Je l'ai trouvé mort dans son bureau. J'ai croisé des monstres en allant jusqu'à son bureau. J'ai pu leur échapper.   
-Je les ai croisé aussi." Le seigneur arcane apparut, une malette à la main.   
"J'ai appliqué des sorts de réduction sur les corps, et les ai mis dans ces boîtes. Ils retrouveront leur taille normale une fois sortis des boîtes." Il sortit de petites boîtes de sa valise. "J'ai aussi récupéré les balais de nos héros et ceux de nos ennemis. Apparement ils ont cambriolé les usines de prototypes." il fit revenir les balais à leur taille normale. Il y avait des Nimbus 2002, 3000, des Astiqueurs X et Delta, et même l'Éclair des feux de l'enfer: des balais dont balais-magazine ne parlait que comme des rumeurs.  
"J'ai découpé ceci dans la carcasse d'Ancalagon le noir." Il lança une petite baguette à Hagrid.  
"Celle-là personne ne pourra la briser. Et elle est extrèmement puissante. Mais inutile d'essayer, seul un seigneur arcane peut découper une matière aussi dure que le squelette de dragon.  
-Alors il restera là en souvenir, dit McGonagall. Ce ne sera pas le monument le plus étonant de Poudlard.  
-Probablement, dit le seigneur. J'ai ensuite vu arriver une armée de monstres et de sorciers. J'ai utilisé un sort d'invisibilité et de dématérialisation pour les espioner. Il y avait aussi des détraqueurs, mais les êtres arcane leur sont totalement indétectables. Le saule cogneur a essayé de les arrêter, mais il a vité été vaincu. Ils l'ont détruit, déraciné. Ils hésitaient à attaquer. Ils attendaient des renforts de la forêt. Je suis allé voir: nos alliés (Hagrid releva la tête) ont fait du bon travail. Aragog, l'araignée géante apprivoisée par Hagrid, a tué tous nos ennemis qui tentèrent d'attaquer Poudlard par là. Mais d'autres ennemis leur ont ouvert la porte. Quelqu'un a dû ouvrir un passage à l'intérieur du château.   
-Qui?" interrogea McGonagall. Le seigneur parcouru la pièce du regard.   
"Je ne vois pas M. Malefoy, et il ne fait pas partie des victimes de la bataille de cette après-midi.   
-Il n'a pas renié Serpentard!" fit remarquer un élève.  
Un silence se fit. "Quelqu'un d'autre manque-t-il à Serpentard? demanda Rogue.  
-Sonia et Pansy. Elles sont allés se reposer: elles sont très touchées, mais Sonia est plus solide: elle devrait pouvoir ramener Pansy à la raison.  
-Eh, aucun des élève qui s'est absenté depuis que nous sommes revenus au château. Parvati est partie aux toilettes.  
-OK, dit le seigneur arcane. Harry, Ron, Hermione, venez avec moi. Professeur McGonagall, demandez au ministre de nous envoyer les FMS." (Forces Magiques Spéciales, unité commandée par Sirius Black).  
Tous trois suivirent le seigneur arcane. Ils trouvèrent Parvati à terre.  
"Enervatum!"   
La jeune fille se releva. Mais un nécromancien arriva, et fit apparaître un nuage de fumée qui devint une momie. Harry se souvint du cours du professeur Lupin et lança le sort du Ridikulus. L'épouvantard était vaincu, mais une autre momie apparut. Harry tenta le même sort, mais cela ne marcha pas. Hermione lança le sort de désarmement sur le nécromancien, qui fut immédiatement après assomé par le seigneur. Ron se rua sur la momie, et l'envoya si fort contre le mur qu'elle tomba en poussière.   
"Ne vous approchez pas, la mort de ces créatures libère des gaz toxiques.  
-Voilà pourquoi je les redoute, confirma Parvati.  
-C'est des nécromanciens qu'il faut avoir peur. Ces sadique lancent des épouvantards puis font apparaître la créature dont l'épouvantard a pris l'apparence en vrai. Harry, Hermione, le portail qui conduit à la base de Voldemort est au fond du terrain de quidditch, et il n'y a plus aucun soldat de Voldemort entre ici et ce lieu, ils sont tous dispersés dans le château, je l'ai vu. C'est une sorte de portoloin qui existe tant qu'on ne le détruit pas, quel que soit le nombre d'utilisation. Les monstres ont capturé tous les élèves qu'ils ont croisés. Mais je sais que Voldemort est quelque part de l'autre côté du portail. Vous devez aller là-bas et nous débarasser de Voldemort. Je demanderais aux FMS d'envoyer un petit détachement là-bas quand vous vous serez débarassé de lui. Tiens Harry, je suis passé dans votre dortoir pour te chercher ta cape d'invisibilité (il lui la lança). Avec Ron et Parvati, nous allons faire diversion. Bonne chance."   
Harry avait également l'intention de détruire Voldemort. Il attendit qu'Hermione s'approche, puis abatit la cape sur leurs épaules.   


Harry et Hermione allèrent jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Il n'y avait personne, mais un cercle étrange y trônait. Comme une pensine de deux mêtres de diamètre à la verticale. Ils traversèrent le cercle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle obscure. Harry entendit un râle. Un détraqueur! Hermione s'évanouit [évidement elle revoit sa propre mort; Harry, lui, a l'habitude et en plus il est dopé].   
"Spero Patronum" dit Harry. À la lumière du patronus, il vit un homme. Voldemort!   
"Expeliarmus". Harry fut désarmé. Pourquoi Voldemort le laissait-il en vie?   
"Tu vois Harry, j'avais gardé un détraqueur pour mon usage personnel. Tu l'as mis mal en point."  
Voldemort lui lança un sort et le manteau noir tomba vide.  
"C'était le seul qui me restait. Les autres ont été détruits par les FMS. Et ces créatures ne sont efficaces qu'en grand nombre. Lucius, va avec ton fils et ta femme t'occuper de cet avortron. Laisse-moi seul avec (Voldemort eut un sourire inquiétant) mon héritière."  
Malefoy fit apparaître des cordes pour attacher les pieds et les mais d'Harry, qui ne se défendit pas quand il fut conduit dans une cave. Il avait trop à réfléchir. SON HÉRITIÈRE? Mais Voldemort haïssait les sorciers d'origine moldue. Harry vit en face de lui Drago et sa mère. Lucius expliqua ce qui s'était passé à son fils.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius tomba.   
"Désolé maman bredouilla Drago. Stupéfix!" Il libéra ensuite Harry, et lui rendit sa baguette.   
"À quoi tu joue Drago?   
-Le seigneur des ténèbres compte forcer Hermione à devenir son épouse, il nous l'a expliqué. Et il espère qu'en ayant un enfant né d'une initiée aux arcane, il aura alors crée un sorcier noir invincible.   
-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça?   
-J'aime cette fille, je ne peux pas la laisser aux mains de ce monstre. Pas comme ça.  
-Tu l'aimes encore? Même connaissant sa véritable identité?   
-Je l'ai rapidement reconnue, mais elle n'osait pas me repousser car sous le visage d'Ismène, elle n'avait pas de raison de me haïr. Et je l'aimais toujours. Ismène m'a consolé de mes remords d'avoir tué Hermione. Et je l'ai reconnue. Désormais, je l'aime quelle que soit son apparence.  
-Et comment Voldemort compte-t-il la soummettre? Le seigneur arcane l'a immumisée contre les impardonnables.   
-Il y a d'autres sorts de contrôle que l'Impérium, moins efficaces mais très bien maîtrisés par le seigneur des ténèbres. Et quand il a su qu'Hermione était vivante, il a envoyé des mangemorts chercher des médicaments abrutissants chez les moldus. Il a déjà dû lui en administrer quelques-uns.   
-Eh mais j'ai toujours le flacon de potion d'extrème volonté sur moi!" Harry explica à Drago la fonction de cette potion.   
"Il faudra lui en donner, la libèrer et lui donner une baguette sans être vus.   
-Tu n'as plus ta cape, mais si on éteint les lumières, on peut le faire avec ça.   
-La main de la gloire!   
-Ah, tu connais. Je ne suis pas fan des moldus, mais j'ai une lampe électrique. Ca sera plus efficace qu'une bougie. Si Hermione est en état de se battre, on pourra fuir sans problême. Ou même tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Mais où sommes-nous?  
-Dans le manoir de feu mon père. Voldemort n'utilise plus la maison de ses grands-parents moldus à Hangleton, les FMS y ont lancé un assaut et ont capturé les mangemorts qui gardaient cette maison. Voldemort l'avait rachetée sous un faux nom. Eh bien les FMS en ont pris le contrôle sans même que les voisins moldus ne s'aperçoivent que quelqu'un était entré. Et la forteresse des ombres, qu'il avait construite en Albanie, le seigneur arcane l'a pulvérisée. Depuis c'est le manoir des Malfoy qui sert de QG à l'ordre des ténèbres." Drago ramassa la baguette de sa mère, la donna à Harry et ils se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers le salon.  
"Près? intrrogea Drago. À trois je lance le sort d'extinction des lumières et on fonce vers Hermione. Surtout ne pas lâcher la main de la gloire. Un, deux, trois, Supranox." Ils allumèrent la lampe de poche et se mirent à courir vers Hermione. Ils parvinrent à lui faire boire une gorgée de la potion, quand Drago cria. Harry se tourna. Nagini venait de mordre Drago.   
"Avada Kedavra" Harry avait lancé le sort sur le serpent qu'il voyait parfaitement, alors qu'il avait lâché la main de la gloire.   
"Drago… sanglota Harry.   
-Trop tard. Dit à Hermione que je l'aimait. Dis-lui ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Et dit-lui que je lui demande pardon d'avoir tenté de tuer Krum et contribué à libèrer le nécromaître et à attaquer Poudlard. Adieu." Drago ferma les yeux. Harry vit alors Voldemort.   
"Expeliarmus!" Encore une fois le sorcier noir avait été le plus rapide.   
"Tu ne savais pas que les serpents voyaient dans le noir, Potter? Pourtant les sorciers qui connaissent les serpents savent aussi le faire, ça va de pair avec le fourchelangue. Ton amie sang-de-bourbe si cultivée aurait pu te faire un cours sur la vision à infrarouges des serpents. Vision à infrarouges que nous possèdons donc aussi, toi et moi. Tu ne t'en est jamais aperçu? Ce pouvoir ne marche que sur demande. Peut-être que tu n'as jamais connu le danger dans le noir. Je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Drago à agir de cette façon stupide. mais je m'en moque. Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais raconté comment j'ai préparé ta mort? J'ai envoyé Rogue prévenir Dumbledore. Quand James a été prévenu, il a pris Quedver comme gardien du secret, comme j'avais prévu. Comme Rogue était amoureux de ta mère, je lui avait promis de lui la soumettre. Comme tu le sais, j'ai dû la tuer malgré moi.  
-Mais Rogue vous avait trahi!  
-Il ne transmettait à Dumbledore que ce que je voulais. Je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne, Potter, mais j'ai détecté un grand pouvoir en toi. Je me demandais quel était le meilleur moyen de me l'approprier. Mais puisque nous sommes liés par cette cicatrice, peut-être passera-t-il en toi si je te tue. Adieu Harry.  
-Expeliarmus!"   
Hermione avait donc réussi à se libèrer à temps! Elle brandissait la baguette de Mme Malefoy. Dumbledore se tenait à côté d'elle.   
"Mais il est mort! protesta Voldemort.  
-Non. Mais toi c'est pour bientôt.   
-Avada Kedavra! Expeliarmus!" Voldemort avait sortit une autre baguette de sa manche, mais le sort létal fut sans effet sur Dumbledore, et Hermione savait contrecarer le sort de désarmement quand elle n'était pas prise par surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort - mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne bougeait-il pas? - quand Voldemort transplana. Clac! Dumbledore disparut, remplacé par le nécromaître.  
"Ridikulus" dit Hermione sans émotion. Le nécromaître avait de petites têtes de singe et de cochon à la place des crânes humains. Il s'évapora bientôt en un petit nuage de fumée.   
"Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à me libèrer. Heureusement que tu m'as donné cette potion, à mon réveil j'étais complètement dans les vapes. Mais elle a mis trop longtemps à agir pour que je puisse sauver Drago.   
-Cet épouvantard…   
-Quand on est intervenu pour aider Parvati, j'ai emprisonné l'épouvantard. Je l'ai libèré en lui lançant un sort pour le forcer à se focaliser sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a donc prit l'aparence de Dumbledore, le seul qu'il ait jamais craint."   
Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis Harry se dirigea vers le passage.   
"Allez, on rentre." 

L'équipe de Sirius Black était venue à Poudlard et tous les ennemis avaient été tués ou fait prisonniers. Lupin, lui, commandait l'équipe qui "nettoya" le manoir les Malefoy et libèra les élèves prisonniers. Harry et Hermione furent invités dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, où les attendaient Sirius, Ron, et trois êtres arcanes: le baron et son laquais avaient rejoint le seigneur. Ils racontèrent toute l'histoire. Rogue entra alors dans la pièce.  
"Rogue! C'est vous qui avez aidé Voldemort à tuer mes parents!   
-Mais pas du tout!   
-Voldemort me l'a dit! Vous ne l'avez jamais trahi, vous avez induit mes parents en erreur.   
-Ca suffit Potter! rugit le seigneur arcane. Vous n'avez pas compris? Rogue a trahi Voldemort, et Voldemort l'a vite compris. Il s'en est servi pour conduire vos parents à prendre Quedver comme gardien du secret. Il aurait sans doute voulu avoir votre mère en vie. Pour la tuer sous les yeux de Rogue, peut-être. Car oui, il l'aimait.   
-Et pourquoi avoir ensorcelé mon Éclair de feu pour m'empêcher d'aider Cho?   
-Vous auriez immédiatement été tué, Potter! répliqua Rogue. Et n'ayant plus besoin d'elle pour vous attirer, les sorciers noirs l'auraient exécutée elle aussi.   
-J'imagine que vous y auriez pensé si vous n'aviez pas été sous l'effet de cette potion d'extrème volonté. Mais voir quelqu'un soumis au doloris sans pouvoir intervenir, c'est très difficile. Surtout quand c'est la fille qu'on aime."   
Tout le monde frémit. Le seigneur arcane avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en fourchelang, car les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'Harry aimait cette fille.  
"Il y a une autre mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Mc Gonagall. Dumbledore n'a pas été assassiné, mais vaincu en duel. Et Fumseck a été tué définitivement. Ce sont là des actes d'une très grande puisssance magique, bien supérieure à celle de Voldemort. Et il s'agit d'actes de sorcier, non de nécromancien. Aucun sorcier succeptible de le faire n'a été retrouvé par les FMS. Nous avons donc un adversaire inconnu et très puissant.  
-Mais comment peut-on tuer définitivement un phénix? S'il meure, son corps se consume et il renaît de ses cendres.  
-Il y a un moyen simple de tuer un phénix: le transformer en statue de glace, puis faire fondre et ensuite évaporer la statue. Propre et efficace."  


Hermione pencha la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry vit un papier dans son cou. Une lettre que Drago Malefoy lui avait glissée en lui donnant la potion.   
"Hermione, j'ai réussi pendant plusieurs années à réprimer mon amour pour toi. Mais depuis cette année, je ne parviens plus qu'à le cacher. Même sous l'apparence d'Ismène, je t'ai vite reconnue. J'ai entendu les hypothèses de Ron et Harry, mais je savais que Crystal ne servait pas son père et ne pouvait pas être ressucitée. Je n'ai alors pas eu besoin de cacher mon amour, puisque tu n'étais plus une Gryffondor, que tu te prétendais fille de sorciers et que ta beauté était reconnue par tous - c'est vrai que tu étais encore plus belle sous ce visage. Mais maintenant je ne le cache plus: je t'aime."   
Suivait un poême:   
"Et si je pars,   
Alors que tu es encore là…   
Sache que je vivrai toujours,   
vibrant sur un rythme différent   
derrière un voile pour toi opaque.   
Tu ne pourras me voir,   
aussi tu dois garder la foi.   
J'attend l'heure où nous pourrons à nouveau   
prendre notre essor   
mutuellement conscient l'un de l'autre.   
D'ici là, vis pleinement ta vie et si tu as besoin de moi,   
Tu n'auras qu'à murmurer mon nom dans ton cœur,   
…Je serrai là."   
Il y eut une minute de silence.   
"Trop beau pour avoir été écrit par un garçon de quinze ans, il l'a recopié, fit remarquer le seigneur arcane. [le seigneur arcane parle de Drago, mais aussi de moi, l'auteur: j'ai recopié ce poème] Et puis moi je la trouve plus belle avec ce visage.   
-C'est sûr" dit le baron. Le laquais s'étonna.   
"Moi je ne juge pas la beauté humaine. Normalement nous autres ne le faisons jamais. Et puis selon les critères humains, Ismène était plus belle.   
-Trop jeune pour comprendre. En tout cas cet idiot de Drago est mort en se sacrifiant pour la beauté d'une fille qui n'existe pas. À cause d'elle, il a incité ses camarades à combattre les sorciers noirs alors qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de les préparer à combattre pour Voldemort. Et sinon il serait mort en combattant pour l'autre camp. Dites-moi, maître baron: quand le nécromaître a dit que Crystal était du bon côté, c'était vrai?   
-Tu le sais, au fond de toi. Tu l'as toujours su, comme je l'ai toujours su. C'est oui. De toute façon le seigneur qui a fait ça a été détruit pour avoir agi en personne sans autorisation. Il avait l'ordre de les faire tuer par un élève. (silence, puis à son laquais) Tu te renseigneras cette histoire, toi qui n'existais pas lors de cette guerre. Mais ce que nous avons fait, c'est acceptable, ça fait partie des règles du jeu. Mais que Voldemort ait cherché à s'approprier une initiée, c'est une transgression des règles. Et nous ferons tout pour l'en punir. En attendant c'est de ta faute si tant de personnes sont mortes aujourd'hui. Comment as-tu pu imaginer que cette attaque-suicide contre Voldemort marcherait? C'est le plan le plus foireux dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Pire que la fois où un humain a voulu s'infiltrer dans la forteresse de la coalition noire pour détruire Kantax. Ce pauvre gamin est mort, comme Malfoy est mort aujourd'hui, pour s'être attaqué à beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Ce genre de tentative désespérée, ça ne marche qu'au cinéma."  
Et le baron arracha le masque du second seigneur.  
"Ces masques gardent la mémoire du seigneur. Quand un seigneur est détruit, son masque est téléporté dans mes mains. Comme on utilise ensuite la mémoire collective pour créer un nouveau guerrier, aucun seigneur arcane ne refait une erreur qu'un autre a déjà faite. Je verai ce que je ferai du diadème macabre. Mais peut-être qu'Hermione préfèrera celui-là."  
Il lui tendit un serre-tête de platine flexible (matériau que l'on ne peut obtenir que par un sort réservé aux barons arcanes) et constellé de diamants multicolores (oui ça ça existe).   
"Ca c'est ta récompense pour avoir vaincu Kantax. Et pour nous faire pardonner de tout ce que nous t'avons fait endurer… et ce que nous te ferons probablement encore endurer. Détruire définitivement Voldemort et Kantax ne sera pas facile, mais nous y arriverons. Ou alors (désignant son laquais) si nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire d'ici deux ans ce sera toi qui le ferra, avec un ordre de T3I3."  
En clair Traquer Trouver et Tuer, Irgendwie Irgendwo Irgendwann, c'est à dire n'importe comment, n'importe où, n'importe quand.  
"Le numéro 5 n'est plus. Le numéro 1 est affaibli, 1 bis (Ancalagon) détruit, 1 ter (le diadème macabre) entre nos mains, 2 en fuite. Maintenant ils sont vulnarables. Nous finirons le travail.  
-Maître suprême baron… proposa Hermione. Je peux peut-être jouer ce rôle. Apparement j'ai un certain effet sur Voldemort. Je peux m'en servir pour le perdre. Et puis un garçon s'est sacrifié face à Voldemort pour moi, je dois détruire Voldemort pour lui.  
-Non! Nous avons utilisé ce genre de procèdé par le passé, mais seulement avec des filles majeures. Toi, tu es trop jeune, trop influençable: tu es trop influençable devant l'Ordre Arcane pour être considèrée comme volontaire. Et face à Voldemort c'est trop dangereux. Nous l'avons laissé te toucher une fois. Fusses-tu Malicia [membre des X-Men pouvant tuer par simple contact] nous ne le laisserons plus jamais te toucher. Et tu ne verras plus d'ami mourir pour toi face à Voldemort.  
-Je peux le combattre.  
-Tu es humaine avant d'être soldat. Tu peux souffrir. Mes arcaniens sont des soldats parfaits, car ils n'ont pas les points faibles des humains. Ils vaincront Voldemort sans que tu aies à pleurer des amis."  


FIN_ à suivre…_  
  
  
Pour le poême en V.O. sur le site de l'auteur: 


	11. Adieu

Un passage imaginé par Myriad de SIREN (je lui met 14/10 j'ai bien dit sur 10).

Cours de divination: « Harry, comment va-t-on mourir aujourd'hui, d'après toi ? » 

Ron a sourit en disant ça, il essaie de me remonter le moral. Je n'ai jamais autant trainé des pieds pour aller à un cours... Un couloir, on doit tourner ici, et prendre ces bon vieux escaliers. Je regarde Ron un moment. 

« C'est fou ce que le temps peut vite passer lorsqu'on se rend à l'échafaud ». 

Il réessaye l'humour, mais son expression n'est pas très sûre. Je vois bien qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je préfère ne rien dire... de toutes façons, je n'arrive même pas à desserrer les lèvres. Voilà les escaliers, et cette trappe au plafond ! Allez, une marche...   
...deux marches...   
...Aie, Ron ne dit plus rien depuis un moment, je l'ai peut-être vexé... quelque chose à dire, vite. Drôle, de préférence. 

« J'ai autant envie de faire ce cours que d'aller chez le dentiste... mais au moins, un dentiste, ça sert parfois. » 

Un sourire forcé. Ron me le rend. Neuf marches... dix marches... on ouvre la trappe, et en avant pour le spectacle.   
Trelawney nous regarde d'un air mauvais derrière ses hublots, elle nous fait ses sermons habituels sur les bienfaits de l'exactitude. Pour une personne censée avoir un temps d'avance sur les autres, je trouve que nos retards la surprennent un peu trop. Je préfère m'asseoir au fond avec Ron. 

Le cours est long... très long. Et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. 

« - Harry, tu m'inquiètes... Ca fait un mois que tu ne me parles presque plus. Tu perds l'appétit et tu ne te défends même pas lorsque Malefoy te provoque. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
- Je ne sais pas. Ce type qui donne des cours à Hermione. Il est bizarre, quelque chose ne—   
- PROFESSEUR ! ! 

Aie, Parvati semble apeurée, et... Trelawney est en transe, comme avec Queudver ! Mauvais, ça. 

« Dans un silence de mort, le maître sombre est tapit   
Et par un geste impur, les morts reprennent vie   
Des profondeurs du monde s'éveille le fléau   
Qui de ses flammes mordantes répandra le chaos » 

« Jolis alexandrins ! » 

Ron continue sur l'humour, mais je n'ai pas envie de rire ! Parvati et Lavande sont morte de peur... et moi aussi, mais je ne dois pas le montrer, pas devant Ron. 

Fini. D'habitude, les cours du professeur Trelawney n'étaient qu'une succession de banales supplices atroces, de malheurs horribles très compréhensibles se terminant invariablement par une mort des plus douloureuses... bref, le lot routinier des élèves de divination. Mais là, c'est différent ! Je dois parler à Hermione. 

***   
« - Hermione ! Je dois te parler !   
- Harry, j'ai un cours avec le professeur Netepse. Tu me dira ça dans la grande salle ce—   
- C'est très important ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Ce ... Jaxis Netepse ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et Trelawney vient de fa—   
- Trelawney n'est même pas capable de prédire le temps ! Et si tu veux me parler de quelque chose, ce sera ce soir ! Pour l'instant, je suis occupée ! ! 

Elle à l'air en colère. Pas bon ça. Je l'accompagne du regard et... mais depuis quand Netepse est là ? Est-ce qu'il a entendu notre conversation ? Il semble inquiet... de tout évidence, il a entendu notre conversation. Je compte bien lui demander des explications. Il doit me dire ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il... Il me regarde. Ses yeus sont profonds. 

« - Potter ?   
- Excusez moi, professeur, je dois m'en aller... » 

Pathétique... je n'ai rien pu dire, ce type est impressionnant ! 

*** 

On ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance du repas était des meilleures ! Hermione et moi ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole, et Ron ne sait plus quoi faire ! La situation lui pèse à lui aussi. J'irai leur faire mes excuses à tous les deux dès demain. Après tout, je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien...   
... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me promène dans Poudlard avec ma cape. Un habitude dirait Ron. Tout ça est stupide, JE suis stupide. Je ferais mieux de rentrer au dortoir.   
Mais... que font des professeurs ici ? Mc Gonnagale a l'air bouleversée et Rogue est soupçonneux... me rapprocher, doucement. 

« - Allons, Minerva, allons. Ce n'est pas comme si tout cela était réel   
- Mais ça l'est ! 

Rogue est en colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça 

- Ecoutez, je vous demande de me faire confiance. Les choses évoluent rapidement, le jeune Potter commence à avoir des doutes.   
- Bien, alors il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Faites, mon ami » 

Courir. Courir vite, courir loin ! Quels doutes, quel plan ! Et pourquoi sont-ils tous dans cet état ! Je ne peux plus réfléchir, la fatigue m'engourdit. Je dois me reposer... dormir. 

*** 

Hein ? Tout est noir, où est ce que je suis. Et qui est cette fille ? Et c'est quoi cet énorme livre ? Et... 

« Et bien, jeune Potter, beaucoup de questions d'un coup, non ? » 

Jeune Potter ? Elle ne s'est pas regarder ? elle doit avoir à peine 12 ans cette gamine ! Cette fille est bizarre. Une gamine seule dans un monde noir avec un livre qui fait 2 fois sa taille et qui ne s'étonne de rien, c'est étonnant ! 

« Ne te fie pas aux apparences, petit. Il se trouve que celle-ci me plaît » 

Mais... Mais elle lit dans les pensées ? C'est pas possible, je rêve ! 

« - Précisément ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là. Au fait, tu sais où se trouve le col de Machu ? C'est dans les Andes, mais je ne sais pas où.   
- Non, pourquoi ? (je déglutis)   
- Ho, un déraillement de train... beaucoup de victimes.   
- Ca c'est passé quand ?   
- Bientôt, si j'arrive à trouver ou c'est. » 

Hein, mais c'est quoi cette fille. Ne me dites pas que c'est la M— 

« - Maël... Appelle moi Maël, c'est un nom que j'aime bien. Mes autres noms sont mortels, ennuyeux à mourir. 

J'ai un mouvement de recul...   
- Mais, la faux, la cape ?   
- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis passé à la moissonneuse batteuse. Hé, tu deviens pâle, c'est de l'humour !   
- Ha... 

On pourrait dire n'importe quoi dans ces moments là. Il s'avère que je ne dis rien, c'est plus parlant. De toutes façons, je suis dans mon rêve, alors c'est normal que tout soit absurde. 

- Pas tout à fait, jeune Potter. Tu es puissant pour pouvoir m'atteindre dans tes rêves. Tu as de forts sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est ce qui a permis notre rencontre. Je dois te montrer quelque chose : fais face au miroir. 

J'obéis. C'est ce qui est marrant dans les rêves : plus la situation est absurde, plus on y croit. Le miroir me dévoile une scène, et j'ai plus du tout envie de rire. Des morts, des morts de partout... et au milieu, leur bourreau. 

- Hermione ! ?   
- Exact, jeune Potter. Entre nous, ce masque est d'un démodé ! 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, le cadavre embuant. Ma meilleure amie s'amuse à tuer du Mangemort et elle, elle me parle mode? Mais... Maël tient un sablier presque vide. Le nom qui y est gravé... C'est pas poss... Hermione, retourne toi ! Hermione ! 

- HERMIONE !   
- Hélas, petit, tu ne peux rien faire.   
- Hermione, je t'en supplie, retourne toi ! Voldemort est derrière toi ! Retourne toi ! 

Je t'en supplie, retourne toi... Voldemort parle, sa voix s'étrangle dans un rictus sans joie... il veut la tuer, il va la tuer. HEIN ? ! Un autre sorcier ? ma voix se perd, étouffée par les larmes que je retiens. Je ne peux que murmurer... 

- Hermione, je t'en supplie...   
- Je regrette, jeune Potter... Il est trop tard. 

NON ! hermione, morte... c'est un rêve Harry, réveille toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est... Natepse ? qu'est-ce qu'il fait là... il incante. Les gestes, les paroles, tout ce confond 

- Au revoir, jeune Potter, à un de ces jours. 

Noir, néant. Tout est noir... tout est blanc. Je suis levé, en sueur, mais dans mon lit. Quel cauchemar stupide ! Tiens ? où est Ron ? Et c'est quoi ce bruit, en bas... non.   
Courir, peu importe la vitesse, je dois savoir rapidement. La salle commune est bondée, tous pleurent, Ron est inconsolable... et Hermione est là.   
Je ne sens plus mes jambes, mes os se cassent, mes muscles se relâchent, mes yeux ne veulent pas voir. Netepse me parle, sa main se pose sur mon épaule... L'univers s'écroule sur moi et je n'ai pourtant aucune larme. Une seule chose me vient à l'esprit, un seul mot... 

« Adieu » 


	12. Bandeannonce

Bande-annonce de l'épisode 2  
Seigneur arcane, à Harry-les objets que je te confie à toi seul peuvent permettre la victoire SUR Voldemort ou la victoire DE Voldemort 

Harry, à Ron (j'ai bien dit HARRY, À RON)-ça ne me dérange pas que Rogue soit amoureux, ça me dérange qu'il le soit de ma sœur. 

Harry, à Ron-si Hermione est bien ce que je crois, c'est notre ennemie maintenant.   
Sonia, à Harry-je sais qui est Hermione et je la vaincrai.   
Sonia lance un sort à Hermione, qui tombe terrassée. 

Fantôme de Drago Malefoy, à Harry-Tu m'as juré de protèger Hermione. Si tu combats contre elle, je t'opprimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. 

Hermione est dans une cellule de prison.   
Seigneur arcane, à Hermione: As-tu confiance en toi?   
-Non, je ne sais même pas qui je suis.   
-Tu as tort: moi j'ai confiance en toi. Et as-tu confiance en moi?   
-Oui.   
-Tu as tort; moi je n'ai pas confiance en moi, et à ta place je n'aurais pas confiance en ce monstre. 

Voldemort est à l'autel d'un temple.   
Hermione donne un sceptre à Voldemort.   
Voldemort, tient le sceptre dans ses mains-Seigneur arcane, soumet-toi à moi!!   
Nécromaître, tient le diadème à bout de bras-je vais enfin retrouver tous mes pouvoirs!!   
Harry, à Voldemort: seigneur Voldemort, Hermione est-elle votre fille? 

Harry-Et moi, qui suis-je? Cet homme, était-ce mon père? 

Cho et Voldemort pointent leurs baguettes sur Harry, qui est à terre et désarmé   
Cho-Tu vas payer pour avoir tué Cédric, Harry 


	13. Les Clés de la Victoire

Harry Potter ** et les Artefacts de Puissance****  
_ L'Ordre Arcane _épisode 2**

Résumé: deux armes, objets de toutes les convitises, vont décider de l'issu de la guerre sombre. Mais les questions qui entourent Harry s'épaississent. Il semble impossible d'y répondre avant la confrontation finale. Et comme tant qu'il n'aura pas ses réponses, Harry ne pourra faire confiance à personne, même l'ordre arcane, la victoire semble douteuse si Harry doit affroncter Voldemort sans avoir percé les secrets que le seigneur des ténèbres, lui, connaît.  


Première partie: Les Clés de la Victoire  
_Ces objets seront les Clés de la victoire sur Voldemort, ou bien les clés de sa victoire sur nous._  


Mc Gonagall a autorisé Harry à passer ses vacances chez Sirius. Les vacances se passent bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que les Dursley ont été tués par Voldemort et le nécromaître. Arabella Figg, la sorcière qui habitait à côté, a également été assassinée. Contrairement à Voldemort, Kantax n'est pas arrêté par la protection du sang Evans.  
Sirius cache Harry dans un lieu secret jusqu'à la fin des vacances. La tante Marge est seule au triple enterrement des Dursley. Dans le Poudlard express, Hermione avoue que le baron a envoyé son laquais pour la protéger. Mais le laquais se méfie un peu d'elle. Hermione est la seule adolescente plus étrange encore qu'Harry: elle a été l'élève d'un sorcier-Terminator, elle est déjà morte une fois, et elle avait vécu sous une fausse identité avec un corps de déesse qu'elle détestait. Ginny avoue à Harry qu'elle l'aime, allant jusqu'à lui faire des avances torrides.  


"Harry, tu as déjà embrassé une fille sur la bouche?  
-……Non  
-J'aimerais tant être la première. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?  
-Arrête Ginny.  
-Pourquoi? Ma mère ne m'entend pas. Allez, répond.  
-Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de te donner de la potion d'extrème volonté, Ginny, intervint Hermione. Tes frères ne peuvent pas te comprendre quand tu parles le fourchelangue-souvenir de ta première année j'imagine-mais moi le seigneur arcane me l'a appris, tout comme il m'a appris le bulgare. Méfie-toi petite coquine. Les seigneurs arcanes connaissent toutes les langues, et peuvent lire dans les pensées. Alors quand tu utilises le fourchelangue pour draguer, je comprend.  
-Alors ils parlent quelle langue? demanda Harry trop heureux de changer de sujet.  
-Comme aucune langue ne rend parfaitement toutes les subtilités de la pensée - il y a toujours dans chaque langue des notions que cette langue est la seule à pouvoir exprimer - les êtres arcane se sont inventés une langue dans laquelle chaque mot a un sens neutre, sans aucune nuance. Toutes les nuances sont apportées par télépathie. Quand le premier seigneur a été jugé, le baron nous parlait en anglais, mais le seigneur avait été informé par télépathie que les reproches qu'il lui faisait étaient synonyme de mort."  


Arthur Weasley a démissioné du poste de ministre, qui est maintenant occupé par Amos Diggory. Arthur est devenu directeur du département à l'application des technologies moldues au monde magique, alors que Percy est devenu directeur de la justice. Et très en vue pour devenir un jour ministre. Les seuls des Weasley à être malheureux sont le survivant des jumeaux, toujours pas remis de la mort de son double (il refuse de dire lequel des deux il est) et Bill, que Fleur a quitté parce qu'elle ne supportait l'état de deuil permanent des Weasley qu'ils eurent dans un premier temps. Elle est retournée en France.  
Le fantôme de Drago Malefoy se met à hanter Poudlard pour revoir Hermione.   
Hagrid a quitté Poudlard et est parti vivre chez les géants avec Mme Maxime. Il ne veut pas rester maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là.  
Après l'arrivée à Poudlard, Mc Gonagall annonce qu'un nouveau seigneur arcane a pris la charge de prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry ose enfin réveler son amour pour Cho, et il est réciproque. Il apparaît vite que Ginny et Sonia (à Gryffondor depuis la dissolution de Sepentard) sont jalouses (Hermione le cache mieux). Le seigneur arcane commense à donner des cours particuliers à Neville, qui progresse rapidement. Rogue est devenu beaucoup plus gentil. Il apparaît clairement qu'il est amoureux de Sonia, qui s'efforce de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il n'a aucune chance. Elle reste l'amie d'Harry, mais il n'arrive pas à la faire s'entendre avec Hermione. En fait, c'est une litote: quelle que soit son apparence, le splendide visage d'Ismène ou ce visage normal qui attirait les moqueries des Serpentards, Sonia déteste Hermione à un point inimaginable. Elle s'entend en revanche avec d'autres filles, surtout Parvati (qui elle aussi essaie un peu de jouer les concilliatrices entre Sonia et Hermione) mais pas avec Ginny ou Cho.  
Quand à Ginny, elle se méfie de l'ordre arcane depuis qu'elle a appris les crimes qu'ils ont ordonné à Hermione.  


Les cours du seigneur arcane deviennent vite assez populaires: pour se débarasser au plus vite des phases ennuyeuses, il enseigne tout le savoir théorique (infos sur les créatures et lancement de sorts) par télépathie, et en recommandant des livres. Le reste du temps est consacré à des exercices de combat. Souvent, le seigneur arcane transporte les élèves en réalité virtuelle, et leur fait combattre un Voldemort virtuel qu'il commande lui-même (tous les coups sont permis, sauf Doloris, mais Impérium si). Rapidement, les élèves triomphent du mage noir. Pour rééquilibrer les forces, le seigneur doit désigner des traîtres qui se connaissent entre eux et que Voldemort connait, mais dont les autres ignorent jusqu'au nombre (quand Hermione trahit, les élèves sont écrasés; quand Sonia trahit aussi, mais elle n'hésite pas à tuer un autre des suivants de Voldemort pour ne pas être accusée; quand à Neville, il parvient à mettre en échec les ennemis de Voldemort en faisant semblant d'être dans leur camp et d'être très maladroit).  
Le seigneur donne également des cours particuliers à ceux qui le souhaite. Il prête également des manuels de sorts écrits à "l'encre submentale". Les plus mauvais élèves apprennent donc facilement à lancer des sorts.  


Harry avait appris de Mc Gonagall que ses parents avaient utilisés des "moyens spéciaux pour protèger leur enfant" et qu'ils avaient un secret très important qu'il n'ont même pas révèlé à Dumbledore tant les conséquences auraient été terribles si Voldemort l'apprenait. De plus, quelqu'un a manifestement cherché à effacer dans les archives du ministère les traces de l'accouchement de Lily. Harry comprend que Sonia est sa jumelle, et que ses parents l'ont cachée pour la protèger. Sonia pense elle aussi que cela concorde, puisqu'à en croire Rogue sa mère ne peut être que Lily. [première fois qu'on a des faux jumeaux dans le cadre d'HP]  
Harry fait des recherches, et le minitère, à la demande de Mc Gonagall, finit par découvrir que des documents ont été truqués pour cacher le second enfant Potter, dont l'existence a été cachée à tous pour le protèger.  
"Qu'en pensez-vous, seigneur arcane? En cherchant bien, on voit que les documents ont été falsifiés pour cacher l'existence de ma soeur. En faisant des recherches très approfondies, on trouve des documents qui n'ont pas été effacés.  
-Ou alors ces documents-là ont été truqués pour faire croire à l'existence de cette soeur.  
-Vous pensez Voldemort capable d'un tel truquage?  
-L'ordre arcane aurait pu brouiller les documents ainsi, mais si Voldemort avait tenté un tel truquage, Mc Gonagell s'en serait aperçu."  


Un jour, le seigneur confie deux boîtes à Harry, lui demandant de les garder: il s'agit d'artefacts capables de détruire Voldemort, ou de le faire triompher. Il s'agit du diadème macabre et du sceptre arcane. Harry les cache dans la chambre des secrets. Le lendemain, un laquais vient parler à Harry, Ron et Sonia.   
"Regarde cette fille, Harry. Un hologramme apparut.   
-C'est… Hermione.   
-Non, regarde mieux.   
-Ce n'est pas elle, mais elle ressemble.   
-C'est Crystal. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi le seigneur et le baron sont très attachés à cette fille? Ils s'imaginent ainsi se racheter. Je ne sais pas si tu peux faire confiance à leur jugement sur Hermione. Moi je pense qu'Hermione est dangereuse: tu te souviens comme elle a pété les plombs à l'époque où elle était surchargée de travail? Ce qui lui est arrivé l'an dernier est bien pire: elle a suivi des cours intensifs à des arts très dangereux, elle a été forcée par le seigneur à accomplir des meurtres…   
-Forcée?   
-Elle avait fait le serment au seigneur de lui obéir s'il libérait les elfes de maison. Quand on fait un serment à un seigneur, on se soumet soit-même à une variante amplifiée de l'Imperium si l'on ne veut pas tenir sa promesse. Le seigneur utilise ça car il a un jour eut des problêmes avec un élève. Mais souviens-toi de Croupton… L'Imperium fait des dégâts terribles au cerveau. Et en plus, Hermione a affronté le sorcier le plus terrifiant du monde, et a été tuée par les déchireurs. Elle a ensuite dû vivre plusieurs mois en reniant son identité et elle a vu un garçon qui l'aimait mourir pour elle. Ca fait quand même beaucoup pour une jeune fille. Faites attention à elle." 

Harry s'inquiète d'autant plus qu'Hermione l'a questionné sur les artefacts. Il a avoué qu'il s'agissait du diadème macabre et du sceptre arcane. Il s'inquiète encore plus quand Sonia lui dit qu'Hermione faisait des recherches sur les deux objets. Sonia se propose de l'espionner, ce que Harry pense être une bonne idée. 

Un autre jour, sa cicatrice brûle à nouveau Harry. Il fait un rève où il voit Voldemort parler au nécromaître, dans un temple, avec un autel où s'accumulent des crânes.   
"À ton avis, comment Potter nous a-t-il échappé?   
-Je l'ignore. Peut-être logeait-il ailleurs. Mais nous avons au moins débarassé la Terre de quelques moldus imbéciles.   
-J'aurais aimé avoir un serviteur avec moi. Mais comment Quedver s'est-il échappé?   
-Il a dû transplaner après avoir utilisé le portoloin. Peut-être avait-il peur de revenir devant toi après son échec. Il avait disparu quand je suis arrivé au point de ralliement.   
-Décidémment je ne parviens pas à trouver de bons serviteurs. Vous étiez efficaces, mais les FMS ont démantelé ton académie de nécromancie. Et je n'ai plus jamais eu de bon mangemort depuis Poussière de Lune. Bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris son jeu.  
-La reine ténèbre, celle que tu aimais? Oui, dommage qu'elle soit morte. Depuis 15 ans, je crois. Mais au moins tu as pu préserver votre fille, et la faire vivre incognito.   
-Oui, Poussière de Lune nous a quittée, mais ma fille est toujours là. Toi, je crois que les seigneurs arcanes ont tué ta fille?   
-Et ma femme. Un seigneur les a tuées. Il a dolorisé et tué ma femme - qui en avait fait autant avec certains des élèves de ses frères, comme moi - et a ensuite fait subir le même sort à notre fille. De toute façon Crystal était contre nous. J'avais prévu de la sacrifier sur cet autel pour augmenter mes pouvoirs. Au fait, tu sais que la princesse ténèbre lui ressemble beaucoup?   
-Amusant. En attendant, difficile de toucher Hermione, elle est totalement hors d'atteinte: le baron est allé jusqu'à lui envoyer son laquais comme garde du corps pendant l'été. Mais grâce à ses recherches, nous savons les pouvoirs du sceptre arcane.   
-Coopérative, la princesse ténèbre. Enfin, peut-être est-il un peu prématuré d'appeller la petite Granger "princesse ténèbre". Elle n'est pas encore montée sur le trône que tu lui destine.  
-Elle est la seule héritière que j'accepte pour Poussière de Lune.  
-Mais dis-moi, es-tu sûr que ta fille nous aidera à nous emparer des artefacts?   
-Ca, c'est mon problême. J'espère avoir encore quelqu'un sur qui compter. J'ai déjà perdu Nagini. Et je ne peux plus compter sur l'influence de Lucius. Son manoir était une excellente base. Maintenant le temple des nécromages est le seul lieu où les FMS ne peuvent nous toucher. Et puis Lucius était considèré comme un homme respectable dans le monde des sorciers. Et maintenant nous sommes seuls… face à l'ordre arcane.  
-Ne vous inquiètez pas trop: avec la princesse ténèbre dans nos rangs, les êtres arcanes préfèreront abandonner l'affaire en lui retirant ses pouvoirs. Une perte acceptable.  
-Mais nous ne pouvons plus compter que sur nos propres forces: je n'ai plus d'armée, toi non plus. Et impossible de les reconstituer. Tous ceux qui auraient été près à nous rejoindre en ont été dissuadés par la force des FMS. Les autres sont morts. Tous les élèves des écoles de magie noire sont contre nous: ceux qui seraient près à suivre la vraie voie sont effrayés.  
-Si nous gagnons, ceux qui ont peur de nous rejoindre viendrons. Inutile qu'ils nous rejoignent maintenant, ils se feraient tuer inutilement comme les fidèles de la première heure. Mais il faut faire vite: de jour en jour, de plus en plus souhaitent vraiment la défaite de la magie noire. Et puis cette Sonia m'inquiète: si nous parvenons à la forcer à nous servir, elle sera une arme redoutable. Autrement, elle nous fera beaucoup de dégâts.  
-Bon. Mais dis-moi, comment pourra-t-on soumettre la pseudo-arcanienne? Je la croyais immunisé contre le contrôle mental.  
-On ne peut soumettre son corps, ni son cerveau. Mais on peut soumettre son esprit. Inutile d'essayer les sorts de contrôle: il faut la toucher au coeur: même elle est humaine, elle finira par suivre. Pas par Impérium. Pas par des drogues. Mais parce qu'on lui fera vouloir nous suivre."  


Harry se réveilla. Il alla le raconter aux principaux professeurs.  
"Professeurs, comment la reine ténèbre pourrait-elle avoir une héritière?  
-Des rumeurs disent que Voldemort l'aurait aimée, mais je n'y ai jamais cru. J'ai toujours considèré comme débile la légende disant qu'il aurait eu un enfant d'elle, raconta Rogue avec mépris.  
-Et on est sûrs de sa mort?  
-J'en sais beaucoup sur elle. Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'en réalité, il s'agissait d'une espionne chargée de le détruire et qu'il a fini par la tuer. Je savais aussi quelques détails sur son identité qui me confirment qu'elle ne peut plus être vivante. Mais personne n'était sûr de son identité. Certains mangemorts n'étaient connus des autres que par un pseudo, comme l'espion, Quedver.  
-Vous saviez qu'il s'appellait Quedver!   
-Oui, je crois que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait que je le savais. Mais peut-être que Dumbledore n'a pas communiqué ce nom à James, qui n'a pas pu se méfier. Ou James a crut que c'était Lupin qui utilisait ce nom. Mais je vous jure que je l'avais communiqué à Dumbledore. J'aurais sincèrement voulu sauver vos parents, Potter. Moi aussi je connais ce genre de douleur. Je n'ai jamais aimé que deux femmes: la première s'appelait Denise Pouseleur: auror à 16 ans, elle a été tuée lors d'un carnage qui fut la première opération de Poussière de Lune. L'autre est Lily. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore quelle douleur c'est que de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime.  
-Oh, il le sait, intervint le Seigneur arcane, qui arrivait dans le bureau. Seules quelques rumeurs disant qu'il s'y était un peu attaché avaient été diffusées, mais nous les seigneurs arcanes savions bien que Voldemort avait Poussière de Lune dans la peau, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne soit un agent d'infiltration du ministère. Peu d'humains sont assez cruel pour tuer une femme aussi aimée quand ils en sont conscients. Mais l'humain qui a vaincu Poussière de Lune l'ignorait.  
-Elle est morte, c'est bien sûr?  
-J'ai vu les images de sa mort. L'ordre arcane archive ce genre d'événement en vidéo."  


Un jour, un dragon-squelette attaqua Poudlard. Les elfes d'argent réagirent en quelques minutes et le mirent en pièces. Mais le dracoliche se releva sous forme de spectre. Les professeurs tentent de s'y opposer. Ron donna son balais de combat à Hermione et un fantastique combat s'engagea entre la créature et la jeune guerrière. Elle semblait incapable de le détruire, mais parvenait à le contenir. Harry s'approcha de la carcasse du dragon. Il vit comme une petite chose noire glisser, et se tourner vers lui.  
"Supranox!" hurla une voix féminine.  
À ce moment-là, un voile noir s'abbatit sur les yeux d'Harry. Il entendit alors la voix de Sonia.  
"Recule! Arrête-toi! Harry, c'est un basilic miniaturisé. Il a été caché dans un os du dragon. Essaie de lui interdire d'attaquer.  
-Laisse-nous! Recule!"  
Le serpent était maintenant visible à Harry par sa vision à infrarouges. Il commença à lancer des sorts contre lui. Mais un basilic compressé est une créature magique très puissante.  
"En même temps Harry! On le brûle!  
-Pyrolator!"  
Ce puissant sort leur avait été appris par le seigneur arcane en défense contre les forces du mal: il permettait de brûler en un dixième de seconde les organes vitaux (dont tout le système nerveux) de toute créature maléfique non-humaine (mort-vivant, détraqueur). Scientifiquement, cela s'appelait de la ptrokynésie. Comme ce sort s'alimentait de la puissance maléfique de la cible, même Neville aurait pu détruire le basilic. Seuls Kantax et Ancalagon étaient immumisés contre ce sort.  
Sonia arrêta le sortilège de ténèbres.  
"Heureusement que je t'ai aveuglé à temps.  
-Mais… Tu es aussi fourchelangue?  
-Trop long à expliquer. Mais oui, j'ai appris à parler aux serpents et utiliser la vision thermique.  
-Hein?  
-Oui, la vue à infrarouge des serpents. Bon, et le dragon-fantôme?  
-Je l'ai fait détruire, intervint le seigneur arcane. Les dragons-fantômes sont invincibles, alors quand on en trouve un, on lance un sort pour que son âme soit exilée du plan des humains.  
-Vous pouvez lancer un tel sort?  
-Non, on lance un appel pour qu'il soit directement lancé d'Excelsior. Et ça a marché. Mais Hermione s'est très bien débrouillée."  
Sonia grinça des dents.  
"Au fait, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète. C'était un dragon juste, un de ceux qui ont refusé de se mettre du côté des mages noirs pendant la guerre. Les autres dragons, nous avons exilé leurs âmes depuis longtemps. Jamais personne ne s'était fait servir par un dracoliche "à l'insu du plein gré" du dragon. Kantax est trop puissant. Nous ne serons pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne sera pas détruit." 


	14. Convergence Finale

Deuxième partie: Convergence Finale  
_Ce fut alors que tout et tous convergèrent vers ce qui devait être les éléments de la bataille finale._  


Un matin, Ginny et Hermione sont introuvables à Poudlard. Drago affirme qu'elles ont été enlevées, mais refuse de préciser par qui. Ron trouve un papier.  
"Si vous voulez les revoir, venez sur les ruines du manoir des Malefoy.  
-Je viens avec toi, Ron, dit Harry.  
-Pas sans moi, dit Sonia.  
-On emmène aussi Drago, dit Ron. Et Dobby.  
-Mais comment on y va?  
-Je suis chef des elfes d'argent. Je prend trois Eclats Titan, puisque nous ne savons pas surtransplaner."  
Ils se rendirent sur les ruines du manoir maudit, totalement détruit par l'opération de nettoyage des FMS. Il n'y avait personne à la surface. Avec apréhension, ils descendirent dans les sous-sol, Dobby et Drago les guidant. Ils trouvèrent Ginny inanimé dans une pièce. À ce moment-là, ils furent soumis à des sorts de choc. De petits diablotins noirs les assiègeaient. Lucius Malefoy apparu.  
"Je suis très déçu de ton attitude, Drago. J'espèrais que me servirai loyalement.  
-Tu me dégoûtes, père. Je refuse de contribuer à vos horreurs.  
-Voilà pourquoi tu es mort. Et ceux dont tu as choisi le camp ont été incapables de protèger ton Hermione. Au fait, surpris de me revoir, n'est-ce pas?  
-Nous te croyions mort.  
-Le seigneur des ténèbres a perdu celui qui était considèré comme un sorcier respectable, mais il m'a ranimé par Arvadek Adava. Eh oui, lui aussi sait faire. Les autres mangemorts ne pouvaient pas être ranimés car ils souvent été tués par des sorts de feu ou de projection de lames de métal. Hermione était douée. Mais c'est cet idiot de Drago qui m'a tué. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a eu aucun mal à me faire revenir à la vie. Mais s'il est revenu une minute au manoir, il n'a pas eu le temps de réveiller Narcissa. Kantax aurait pu en faire une liche, comme lui, mais c'est Narcissa vivante que je voulais. Elle est morte à cause de toi Drago! Ta mère est morte à cause de toi!  
-Je ne te crois pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres a exécuté Narcissa! Je l'avais seulement stupéfixée. Mais toi, j'avais compris que tu étais un danger presque aussi grand que le seigneur des ténèbres!"  
Les diablotins enfermèrent Drago dans une cage à spectre.  
"Que penses-tu de mes elfes noirs? J'ai eu l'idée de fabriquer des elfes maléfiques pour remplacer les elfes de maisons qui nous ont trahis."  
À ce moment-là, un puissant rugissement se fit entendre. Une créature ressmblant à un loup de métal déboula, et se jeta sur les elfes noirs. Un grand nombre de ces diablotins fut déchiqueté par les griffes de métal de l'armure de Rémus Lupin.  
"Plus fort que Wolverine, Rémus" commenta une voix qu'Harry reconnu pour celle de Sirius Black. Les soldats FMS qu'il menait eurent vite fait de tuer jusqu'au dernier des elfes noirs. Mais Ginny s'était relevée et placée devant Lucius.  
"Ginny dégage!  
-Elle est sous mon contrôle total. Une potion beaucoup plus efficace que l'Impérium. Alors si vous voulez vous débarasser de moi, il faudra la sacrifier. C'aurait été trop dommage que vous vous soyiez débarassés du numéro 5 aussi facilement."  
Sonia se passa un doigt sur les lèvres, remarqua Harry, et se dirigea vers Lucius.  
"Mr Malefoy… Décidément vous ne manquez pas de classe.  
-Qui es-tu? Tu as trahi Serpentard, toi aussi, je crois.  
-Je suis une fille qui ne manque pas de classe non plus." dit-elle en se portant à sa hauteur.  
À ce moment-là, elle embrassa fouguesement le mangemort… qui tomba. Elle sortit une potion de sa ceinture et la versa dans la bouche de Ginny.  
"Ca va Ginny?  
-Oui. Merci Sonia.  
-De rien. Le professeur Rogue m'a donné quelques cours particuliers. Il m'a montré comment faire des potions très puissantes en utilisant les méthodes de chimie des moldus. Je fais des dosages au dixième de millilitre près, extrait les principes actifs des ingrédients solides… C'est ainsi que j'ai fabriqué l'antidote à la potion de contrôle et le poison dont je me suis enduit les lèvres.  
-C'est mon prédecesseur qui a appris la chimie à Rogue, chère Poison Ivy, dit le seigneur arcane qui venait d'apparaître. Et si tu pouvais nous en débarasser puisqu'il est amoureux de toi, n'hésite pas à réutiliser ce poison. Bon, l'auteur a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir un méchant que l'on croyait mort: éviddement il faut que ça resserve. Décidemment Lucius, tu t'acharnes sur cette pauvre Ginny. Tu n'as aucune chance, nous sommes de son côté. En attendant, où est Hermione?"  
Lucius expira sans dire un mot. Le seigneur arcane lança des sorts étranges.  
"Ca c'est pour qu'il ne revienne pas. C'est comme s'il était mort par Bioméga.  
-Bioméga?  
-Je vous expliquerai un jour.  
-Et pour Hermione?  
-C'est bon, j'ai senti la réponse se former dans ses pensées. Je dois vous expliquer: j'avais mis les FMS en état d'alerte. Ensuite, j'ai suivi la trajectoire des Eclats Titan, et indiqué le lieu aux FMS. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à aller libèrer Hermione.  
-Vous avez le droit d'utiliser la force?  
-Je vais demander gentiment. Harry, Ron, Ginny, venez avec moi si vous voulez."  
Eviddement il ne proposa pas de venir à Sonia, qui haïssait Hermione et le seigneur aracane, et tous deux le lui rendaient très bien.  
Le seigneur arcane dessina des signes sur son masque. Ils transplanèrent dans le temple qu'Harry avait vu en rêve.  
"Bonjour Voldemort. Bonjour Kantax.  
-Seigneur arcane! Comment ose-tu…  
-Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et j'exige la libération d'Hermione.  
-Seigneur arcane, toi non plus tu ne peux rien contre nous, protesta Kantax. Tu portes les signes de l'émissaire. Nous ne t'attaquerons pas, ni ces gamins, tant que vous ne ferez pas usage de la force. Mais vous ne pouvez pas la libèrer.  
-Malheureusement pour vous, les règles du jeu ont changé: le baron a déclaré qu'en cas d'atteinte à cette fille, nous pourrions employer la force. Mais il a également déclaré que contre votre engagement à ne plus tenter de vous servir d'elle, nous retirerions nos forces de cette guerre et laisserions les humains la finir seuls. Nous retirerons même ses pouvoirs spéciaux à Hermione. Elle ne pourra plus vous nuire.   
-Seigneur Voldemort, vous devriez accepter.  
-Pour qui te prends-tu Kantax!  
-Nous ne pouvons rien contre l'ordre arcane. Acceptez!  
-Très bien. Prenez cette fille et disparaissez.  
-Pas sans nous avoir donné une amulette d'inviolabitité scellant le pacte, seigneur arcane, intervint Kantax."  
Le seigneur arcane procèda à des rituels pour fabriquer une amulette qu'il donna à Voldemort.  
"Avant de te laisser partir, seigneur arcane: comment la reine ténèbre est-elle morte?  
-Tu le sais. Tu as même vengé sa mort.  
-Non. Je veux savoir si elle s'est battue.  
-Oui. Poussière de Lune a combattu très courageusement. Elle a même détruit le garde arcane qui accompagnait l'élève arcanien. Elle est morte après lui avoir demander de lui montrer son visage. Et de regarder le sien. Elle tenait à ce que son meurtrier sache qui il tuait. Et je sais que Kantax avait prévu un plan pour se débarasser de celui qui l'a tuée, puis de Dumbledore, en vous faisant combattre côte à côte. Mais elle avait voulu combattre seule pour te protèger. Elle était vraiment acquise à l'ordre des Ténèbres et t'aimait réellement. Autant qu'une fille peut aimer.  
-C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Disparaissez!"  
Le mage noir laissa l'être arcane et les quatre enfants partir.  
"Qu'est-ce que cette amulette?  
-Une amulette qui met en sécurité contre l'ordre arcane tant que le pacte est respecté.  
-Vous allez me retirer mes pouvoirs arcane? demanda Hermione.  
-Non, et l'amulette n'a déjà plus le moindre pouvoir. Généralement ce sont les méchants qui imaginent des plans fantastiques et ont l'initiative, laissant les gentils attendre pour tenter de les arrêter. Mais le baron a entièrement prévu leur plan, et prévu de les perdre dans une toile d'araignée dont tous les fils convergent vers des pièges. Et nous savons qu'ils ne renonceront pas à leur plan, qui trahit le serment. Donc nous ne tiendrons pas notre promesse et participerons à leur défaite.  
-C'est promis?  
-Je n'aurais pas fait ce serment à Voldemort s'il y avait eu un risque de devoir le respecter. Par contre, ce qui est impressionant, c'est qu'ils arrivent à faire face à un seigneur sans commettre l'erreur suicidaire de le défier. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Ils sont très intelligents et ont des nerfs d'acier. Mais ils voulaient contrôler secrètement Hermione. Si nous savons qu'ils le tentent, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt. En fait, ils n'oserons pas s'en prendre à elle tant que je serai là.  
-Voldemort n'a pas deviné vos intentions? demanda Harry. Je croyais qu'il savait toujours quand on lui mentait.  
-Il s'aperçoit toujours quand un humain lui ment, et de plus il rend mal à l'aise tout humain tentant de lui mentir. Mais ce pouvoir de lucidité et de terreur ne marche pas sur les êtres arcanes: nos esprits sont trop puissants pour lui. Mais Kantax a dû se douter que nous avions également prévu un plan au cas où ils continueraient à s'en prendre à Hermione."  
Mais Kantax ignorait à quel point les arcaniens avaient prévu ses propres actions. 

Harry explique à Ron et à Sonia son rève. Ron rapelle en passant que le seul Auror qui ait survécu à une rencontre avec la reine ténèbre (avec beaucoup de chance et en utilisant tous ses pouvoirs) est Maugrey Fol Œil. C'est lors de ce combat qu'il a perdu un œil, une jambe, et a été blessé au visage, d'où ses cicatrices. Cela montre que seul Voldemort ou Dumbledore ont pu la vaincre. L'un des deux est forcément celui qui l'a tuée. L'ordre arcane aurait pu intervenir pour provoquer sa mort, mais cela semble improbable. Harry explique que si Voldemort et le nécromaître appellaient Hermione "princesse ténèbre", c'est qu'elle doit être sa fille. Voldemort aurait donc menti aux Malefoy sur ses intentions à son sujet. Voldemort a probablement révèlé sa filliation à Hermione pendant que Drago et Harry s'apprêtaient à la libèrer l'année précédente. Ce serait Hermione elle-même qui aurait enlevé Ginny, d'où le refus de Drago de dénoncer le coupable.  
Ron refuse de le croire, mais ne trouve ni contre-argument ni autre explication aux noms utilisés pour la désigner par Voldemort et nécromaître. Sonia, elle, trouve l'hypothèse de Harry très probable et accroit sa surveillance sur Hermione, aidée par Rogue qu'elle a prévenu, et qui a confirmé les soupçons des jeunes en affirmant que tous les mangemorts sachant quelque chose sur la liaison de Voldemort et Poussière de Lune ont été tués l'année précédente par Hermione elle-même.  
Rogue a promis de ne rien révèler. Mais à force de venir voir Mimi Geignarde pour savoir si Hermione s'est approchée de ses toilettes, Harry attire l'attention d'Hermione, qui veut des explications.  
Ron, Sonia et Rogue arrivent alors que Hermione questionnait Harry. Sonia attaque Hermione, qui se défend. Harry, Rogue et Sonia parviennent finalement à terrasser Hermione (Ron, lui, ne combat pas).  
Rogue explique l'affaire à Mc Gonagall, qui décide d'enfermer Hermione à Poudlard même (il existait des geôles cachées) après avoir demandé quoi faire au tableau de Dumbledore (qui s'oppose à ce qu'elle soit livrée aux autorités). Le seigneur arcane désaprouve, mais décide de rester à Poudlard.  
Rita Skeeter, qui a purgé son année sans écrire, afirme que la fille cachée de Voldemort, qui avait cherché à tendre des pièges à Harry durant ses quatre premières années, s'est faite passer pour morte en cinquième année pour permettre à Voldemort d'attaquer Poudlard, a cherché à faire tuer Krum par un garçon auquel elle a fait boire un philtre d'amour, et a dragué son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour s'emparer d'artefacts secrets. Harry en croit une partie.  


Harry fait un cauchemar étrange. Sonia est au bord du précipice de l'enfer. Hermione la pousse. Harry rattrape le poignet de Sonia. Il voit qu'elle a réussi à prendre le sceptre arcane. Voldemort, le nécromaître et le seigneur arcane arrivent. Ils forcent Harry à lâcher Sonia, qui tombe en hurlant. Mais Voldemort a récupèré le sceptre et le brandit. Les yeux du seigneur arcane s'allument, le sceptre explose et Harry se réveille.

Harry fait à nouveau un rève avec Voldemort et le nécromaître.   
"Donc la princesse ténèbre a été emprisonnée.   
-Oui seigneur. Peut-être s'en tira-t-elle seule.   
-C'est probable. Mais en attendant Sonia risque de saboter nos plans.   
-Alors il faut se débarasser d'elle. La princesse ténèbre nous y aidera.  
-En tout cas quand nous aurons le sceptre arcane, nous pourrons la forcer à nous obéir, malgré le verrouillage que l'ordre arcane a placé sur son cerveau. Je sais qu'elle vous reviens, seigneur Voldemort.  
-Mais elle n'aura plus ses pouvoirs.  
-Si. Nous n'avons pas renoncé à en faire la première des notres, alors l'ordre arcane lui a laissé ses pouvoirs. Mais elle en veut beaucoup à l'ordre arcane pour les meurtres auxquels elle a été forcée. Le sceptre nous débarassera de l'ordre, et elle nous rejoindra parce qu'elle leur en voudra. Sans le sceptre, nous n'aurions pu la controler que morte."  


Seuls Ron, Neville, Malefoy et le seigneur rendent souvent visite à Hermione, tentant de la réconforter. Même Harry et Sonia ne veulent pas la voir, et dissuadent Cho de le faire. De même, Sonia parvient à dissuader Parvati et Lavande d'aller la voir, alors qu'elles aimaient plutôt bien Hermione.  
"Hermione, est-ce que ça va? demanda Drago.  
-Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance. Tu sais ce que je suis.  
-Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.  
-Arrête. Je suis un monstre. Assassin.  
-Ne dis pas ça. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Je sais juger les gens. Tu ne crois pas en toi, mais moi je crois en toi. C'est pour cela que je suis mort. Je savais que si je mourais pour toi, tu me vengerais. Je sais que tu le ferras. C'est pour le voir que j'ai voulu rester ici après ma mort. Hermione, je vaux bien moins que toi.  
-Je ne valais pas qu'une vie comme la tienne soit sacrifiée pour sauver la mienne.  
-Si. Je vaux bien moins que toi. J'étais du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, tu l'as combattu. Tuer des mangemorts, ce n'est pas très propre mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Moi si j'étais vivant aujourd'hui, je ne le mériterais pas. Et puis tu savais que j'étais responsable de ta mort. Mais quand tu étais travestie en Ismène, tu m'as consolé de mes remords. Je ne méritais pas que tu fasses cela pour moi. Et en plus, cela t'a valu la haine de tes anciens amis.  
-Qui me laissent aussi aujourd'hui.  
-Non, c'est Sonia le serpent.  
-Tu sais, l'an dernier je t'ai manipulé. Les arcaniens m'avaient donné un stylo à l'encre submentale. Je t'ai écrit avec. C'est comme ça que je t'ai forcé à être de mon côté.  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu écrit à l'encre submentale?  
-Pour te consoler, quand tu avais des remords.  
-Qu'as-tu écrit.  
-Que j'étais vivante. Que je savais que tu étais responsable de ma mort. Que je t'avais pardonné.  
-C'était vrai?  
-Oui.  
-Alors merci Hermione. J'étais ton ennemi, tu m'as apporté la sérénité. Sonia te nuit: nous la détruirons."  


Un jour, Pansy Parkinson lui rend visite. Ron dit ensuite à Sonia que sa visite lui ferait plaisir, et finit par la convaincre. Mais Hermione profite de l'occasion pour lui lancer à la figure une potion de pétrification. Malgré les efforts de Rogue pour accèlérer leur croissance, les mandragores capables de lui rendre sa forme habituelle ne seront pas prêtes avant des mois.  
En cherchant dans les affaires de Sonia, Harry découvre qu'elle avait vu Hermione faire des recherches sur un autre objet: la baguette d'or des Nibelungen, qui possèderait un pouvoir infini. Il décide de poursuivre les recherches. Au bout de plusieurs mois, il localise la grotte où serait caché le trésor dont la baguette fait partie, et s'y rend en empruntant son Éclat Titan à Ron.

Harry entre dans la grotte indiquée sur la cate qu'il a dessinée grâce à ses recherches. Il se retrouve dans une salle où se trouvent d'immense tas d'or. Mais Voldemort apparaît, la baguette d'or à la main. Il ne lance aucun sort, mais ceux de Harry sont sans effet sur lui. Cho arrive alors.  
"Harry, je te présente ma nouvelle recrue.   
-C'est impossible, cria Harry.   
-Mais non, tu ne rèves pas. Je sais que c'est toi qui a tué Cédric.   
-Je te jure, c'est lui.   
-Tais-toi, coupa Cho. Expelliarmus!"   
Harry se retrouva par terre, désarmé.   
"Tu vas payer pour avoir tué Cédric, Harry; Avada Keda..."   
Harry sombra dans le néant.   


Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Cho se penchait sur lui avec un sourire rassurant.   
"J'étais comment Harry?   
-...   
-Est-ce que je jouais bien le jeu? Je t'ai vraiment fait peur?   
-...   
-Bien sûr, je ne t'ai pas lancé le sort. J'ai fait semblant.   
-Et moi je t'ai stupéfixé juste à ce moment là." dit Voldemort. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Voldemort. Il y eut un flash, et son apparence changea. C'était le seigneur arcane.   
"C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de cette épreuve. Hermione a fait ces recherches sur mon ordre, pour attirer ton attention. J'ai moi-même écrit tous les passages des livres parlant de ce trésor. J'ai commandé quelques tonnes de leur or aux farfadets. Et pour que l'épreuve soit intéressante, il fallait que tu sois confronté à un adversaire de choix: la fille que tu aimes. Cho a trouvé l'idée amusante, et a bien voulu jouer le jeu. Tu ne t'es pas défendu. C'est la preuve d'une grande noblesse d'âme.   
-Et la baguette?   
-Elle ne te permettra pas de dominer le monde, mais elle est très puissante. Démonstration." Cho amena le choixpeau magique, que le seigneur arcane avait caché derrière un tas d'or qui devenait d'ailleurs transparent. Le seigneur arcane pointa la baguette d'or dessus.   
"Incanta Dominum!"   
Un écho de Godric Gryffondor apparut alors.   
"Bonjour Harry. J'ai toujours souhaité lèguer ma baguette à un sorcier qui poursuivrait la lutte contre les sorciers noirs comme les héritiers de Serpentard en mon nom. Le seigneur arcane m'avait promis de m'aider à le trouver. Je t'avais déjà confié ma baguette en deuxième année, car elle peut se transformer en épée. Mais j'hésitais à te laisser utiliser tous les pouvoirs de cet artefact sans épreuve préalable. Le seigneur s'en est chargé. J'ai vu comme tu as courageusement cherché. Cette baguette est à toi." Le seigneur arcane donna la baguette à Harry. L'écho disparut.   
"Espèce de traitresse, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs." dit Harry, faisant rire Cho.   
"Eh bien, Harry, le cauchemar n'est pas fini, assura le seigneur arcane. Et tu vas avoir besoin des pouvoirs de cette baguette pour t'en tirer. On rentre à Poudlard.   
-Hermione… Elle connaissait le but de ces recherches?  
-Non. Mais tu devrais lui raconter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses d'elle et je m'en moque, mais moi je la crois innocente et je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi.  
-Je suis d'accord."  
Harry ne dit rien, mais il ne pouvait croire que la fille qui avait pétrifié sa jumelle puisse être innocente. Le laquais devait avoir raison, le seigneur et le baron étaient fascinés par son visage semblable à celui de Crystal.

La vie reprend à Poudlard. La nouvelle baguette de Harry lui permet de lancer les sorts beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus facilement. Ron raconte l'histoire de la baguette à Hermione. Mais la jeune fille supporte très mal l'enfermement, et son état se dégrade. Elle devient anorexique. Harry semble ne pas se soucier de son état; en revanche le seigneur et Ron deviennent très agressifs. Le seigneur lance même un sort d'électrocution à Rita Skeeter quand elle vient à Poudlard. Une seule nouvelle remonte un peu le moral d'Hermione et de ceux qui la soutiennent: l'annonce de la guérison des Londubat grâce à un sort de retour à la raison inventé par le seigneur et Hermione et appliqué par Neville. Mais le seigneur arcane a refusé que son sortilège soit utilisé pour guérir Gilderoy Lockard: en effet, certains sorciers dont Lockard s'est approprié les exploits étaient des élèves de l'ordre arcane. "Cet imbécile de Gilderoy nous est utile puisqu'il cammoufle nos interventions. Mais nous le détestons quand même. Et qu'il reste amnésique, puisque lui seul connaît le détail des interventions de l'ordre arcane." 


	15. La Fin d'un Sorcier Majeur

Troisième partie: La Fin d'un Sorcier Majeur  
_Il faut bien que cela arrive un jour, mais c'est toujours impressionant de voir tomber un sorcier majeur, humain ou non._  


L'annonce du développement des mandragores devant permettre de réanimer Sonia n'est pas très apprécié d'Hermione, du seigneur et même de Ron. Alors que Rogue est en train d'administrer la potion à Sonia, Ron annonce qu'il a trouvé les gardes d'Hermione stupefixés, que la porte de la prison a été détruite par un sort. En se rendant sur les lieux, le seigneur arcane comprend qu'Hermione s'est fabriquée une baguette pour s'évader: elle a utilisé le bois d'un meuble et un de ses cheveux (en tant qu'initiée aux arcane, elle possède des cheveux aussi magiques que ceux d'une vélane). Harry se précipite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, suivi de Ron et Sonia. Ils trouvent le passage de la chambre des secrets ouvert, et s'y précipitent. Arrivés dans la chambre, ils découvrent Hermione en train d'examiner les deux boîtes et derrière elle Pansy, dont Hermione n'a pas remarqué la présence. Pansy lance lance un sortilège de choc (comme Quedver dans le tome 3) pour se débarasser du trio. Alertée, Hermione se tourne, mais elle n'a pas le temps de réagir avant que Pansy ne la stupéfixe. Pansy s'enfuit avec les deux boîtes. Ron réveille Hermione et les quatre partent à sa poursuite (Harry et Sonia prévoient de neutraliser Hermione dès que possible). En suivant Pansy, ils découvrent dans un placard un passage (comme dans le précédent épisode). Ils franchissent le passage et se retrouvent dans le temple vu par Harry en rêve.   
"Maintenant! glisse Sonia à l'oreille d'Harry. Stupéfix" Mais Hermione esquive et riposte de la même manière.  
"Stupéfix! prononce à son tour Harry.  
-Non!" fait Ron, en se plaçant entre les deux combattants. Il s'effondre.  
"Expelliarmus!" prononce rageusement Hermione. Désarmé, Harry fonce sur Hermione et lui tord le poignet. Surprise, la jeune fille est incapable de se défendre. Harry lui prend sa baguette en faisant une prise pour l'envoyer à terre, puis la stupéfixe.  
"Ton éducation est déplorable, jeune homme. Même moi je n'aurais pas frappé une jeune fille ainsi.  
-Seigneur nécromaître!"

Harry vit cette face macarde, ces orbites creuses au fond desquelles brillaient de petites lumières cruelles: Kantax était bien pire que la mort elle-même. Tous les hommes devaient mourir un jour, donc elle devait bien se montrer. Alors pourquoi Maël serait-elle effrayante? Mais celui qui avait violé toutes les lois en se relevant de la mort, en bravant Maël, se devait d'avaoir cette figure de monstre.  
"En personne. En os, mais non pas en chair, que j'ai perdue depuis longtemps. Je pensais que les sorciers de ton niveau se passaient de contacts physiques. Mais moi je sais me défendre quel que soit la technique de combat choisie.  
-Stupefix!  
-Ca ne marche que sur les vivants.  
-Expelliarmus!  
- (il esquive) Raté. Et ça?" Des murailles d'os apparaissent autour d'Harry. Il ramasse la baguette de Gryffondor, la transforme en épée et pulvérise les murailles. Le nécromaître lance quelques déchireurs, mais un patronus invoqué par Harry les détruit. Les squellettes invoqués par le nécromaître sont pulvérisés par l'épée avant même de s'animer. Harry fonce sur le nécromaître, qui brandit son bouclier. Harry parvient à pulvériser le bouclier (quelle puissance cette épée!), mais le nécromaître lance un sort de ralentissement. Le temps que Harry contrecare le sort, le nécromaître est hors de portée et un golem de fer est apparut. Sous les coups de l'épée, le monstre s'effondre vite. Un golem de feu apparaît alors. Pour s'en débarasser, Harry doit lancer le sort de gèle-flamme à plusieurs reprises. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il est cerné par les squelettes. Il les combat à la fois avec l'épée et le sort de disparition des os, mais le nécromaître lui lance des missiles d'os pendant le combat. Harry tombe, à bout de force. Voldemort arrive et fait apparaître des cordes pour attacher Harry.  
"Très sympatique de votre part de vous battre entre vous avant de paraître devant moi. J'aurais pu t'attaquer sans avertissement, mais ça n'aurait même pas été drôle. Merci aussi d'avoir amené Hermione. Pansy a paniqué quand tu es arrivé. Elle aurait dû attendre qu'Hermione ouvre les boîtes, car seul un initié arcane peut le faire.  
-Mais pourquoi se cachait-elle d'Hermione si elles sont toutes deux à votre service?  
-Hermione n'est pas à mon service, et je me demande comment tu as pu te l'imaginer. C'est Pansy qui a enlevé Hermione et Ginny. Ensuite, Pansy l'a espionnée pour pouvoir lui prendre le sceptre et le diadème si elle allait les chercher. Comme Sonia contrecarait mes plans, Pansy a aidé Hermione à s'en débarasser. Hermione était si furieuse de ce que Sonia lui avait fait subir… Pansy a exploité son désir de vengeance. J'imaginais bien qu'Hermione préparait son évasion pour le jour du révieil de Sonia. Mais ce petit contretemps est résolu. Pansy m'a toujours fidèlement servi: c'est elle qui m'a révèlé l'existence d'Arvadek Adava, elle qui m'a indiqué qu'Hermione était l'assassin des mangemorts - Hermione le lui avait dit pour la dissuader de se suicider. Au fait, tu connais le pouvoir du sceptre? Il augmente les pouvoirs du sorcier qui le porte, mais il permet aussi de soumettre le seigneur arcane qui y a inscrit son nom. Je te garderais vivant pour que tu assistes à mon triomphe. En attendant… Enervatum!"  
Ron, Sonia et Hermione se réveillèrent, et virent qu'ils étaient attachés.  
"Hermione, viens par ici." Hermione ne manifesta aucune résistance.  
"Hermione, n'ouvres pas cette boîte! hurla Harry.  
-Doloris! prononça Voldemort vers Harry.  
-Arrête ça et j'ouvrirai la boîte, promit Hermione.  
-Finite Incantum" Mais la douleur ne faisait pas autant souffrir Harry que la rage quand il vit les doigts d'Hermione parcourir les inscriptions runiques pour composer le code secret d'ouverture de la boîte. Elle donna le sceptre à Voldemort. Voldemort ouvrit le sceptre, y glissa sa baguette, et le referma.  
"Seigneur arcane, soumet-toi à moi!!" hurla le seigneur des ténèbres. Le seigneur arcane apparut, et s'inclina devant Voldemort.  
"Seigneur… articula Hermione dans un sanglot.  
-Je ne te reproche rien, répondit l'interessé d'une voix neutre.  
-Maintenant ouvre la deuxième boîte, ordonna le nécromaître à Hermione.  
-La deuxième moi seul peut l'ouvrir." répondit le seigneur arcane. Il s'éxécuta et tendit le diadème macabre au nécromaître.  
"Je vais enfin retrouver tous mes pouvoirs!! rugit Kantax en prenant la couronne à bout de bras. Et il se l'enfonça sur la tête.  
À ce moment la foudre, le feu et des traits de lumière se dirigèrent sur le nécromaître, et le pulvérisèrent.

"Par ici!" hurla le seigneur arcane en désignant le portail, car le temple menaçait de s'effondrer. Tout le monde le franchit.  
"Echec et Mat, seigneur nécromaître. Numéro 1 détruit, bientôt numéro 2. Personne ne touche à sa baguette." ordonna le seigneur arcane une fois arrivés à Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient bleus, pour empêcher le lancement de sorts, mais face aux pouvoirs de Voldemort ou de Kantax, cela pouvait être insuffisant. Mais il attira le sceptre dans son gant d'acier, et Voldemort se trouva désarmé.  
"Seigneur Voldemort, Hermione est-elle votre fille? interogea Harry.  
-Non, mais j'aurais aimé.  
-Et pourquoi l'appeliez-vous l'héritière de Poussière de Lune? demanda Harry à Voldemort.  
-Parce que je n'ai pas renoncé au projet que j'ai avoué aux Malfoy. Mais Sonia est ma fille, l'enfant que j'ai eu de Poussière de Lune, et je n'en suis pas fier, annonça le lord.  
-Formidable, conclu le seigneur arcane. On est d'accord, Hermione serait un meilleure fille que cette idiote qui joue les Lolita en séduisant votre pire ennemi encore vivant et contrecarre vos plans.  
-Tu le savais Sonia? demanda Harry.  
-Oui. Mes parents adoptifs me l'ont toujours dit. J'ai été cachée chez eux un peu avant la mort de Poussière de Lune - ma mère. À quinze ans, mon père est venu me chercher et m'a soumise à l'Impérium. Il m'a envoyée à Poudlard et c'est moi qui ai tué Dumbledore. Mais le sort s'est brisé quand j'ai vu mes parents adoptifs, mangemorts fidèles, tués par les FMS. Dès lors, j'ai résolu de tuer mon père. J'ai donc décidé de m'emparer du sceptre dans ce but.  
-Et j'ai résolu de t'en empêcher, expliqua Voldemort.  
-Et pourquoi le temple s'est-il effondré? demanda Ron.  
-Parce que Kantax détruit, il n'avait plus de raison d'être, rugit Voldemort. C'est sur cet autel qu'il aurait dû sacrifier Crystal. Si elle avait refusé de devenir mon épouse, Hermione aurait pu la remplacer.  
-Etant données les conditions que doit remplir une jeune fille pour apporter des pouvoirs quand on l'égorge, Hermione n'aurait pas pu servir à cela après t'avoir donné un héritier, précisa le seigneur arcane. Et pour savoir si elle aurait pu servir à cela en cas de refus de devenir ton épouse, c'est à Krum qu'il faut le demander. Pour Pansy, demandez à Drago, quoique son sacrifice aurait été sans intérêt, car elle ne porte pas en elle autant de pouvoirs qu'Hermione ou Crystal.  
-Et pourquoi le nécromaître a-t-il été détruit? demanda Harry sans chercher à comprendre la très mauvaise blague du seigneur arcane.  
-C'était un faux diadème, piégé, dit le seigneur. Le vrai, le baron l'a pulvérisé. Nous n'entendront plus parler ni de ça ni du nécromaître. Le faux diadème contenait une centaine de sort, chacun suffisant largement pour pulvériser Kantax. Et par précaution, les sorts avaient une puissance suffisante pour détruire les boucliers magiques du nécromaître même si a priori ils devaient passer à travers toutes les protections.  
C'est le baron qui a fabriqué le faux diadème. Souvenez-vous, l'an dernier il a fabriqué la beauté féminine parfaite; cette fois il a fabriqué l'arme anti-archiliche parfaite.  
Au fait, Voldemort: Hermione a fait les recherches sur le sceptre sur mon ordre. J'ai moi-même écrit tous les passages des livres parlant de cet artefact, et je n'ai pas précisé que pour devenir maître d'un seigneur arcane, il fallait le combattre en duel. J'ai ordonné à Hermione d'utiliser le sort sur Sonia car si Sonia avait utilisé cet objet, les conséquences auraient été catastrophiques. Tu sais, Hermione m'est toujours restée fidèle, obéissant aveuglement à des instructions faisant partie d'un plan qu'elle ignorait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle vous a laissé croire, elle avait été préparée psychologiquement aux épreuves qu'elle a subies. Hermione n'est plus la meurtrière que nous avions fait d'elle, et elle s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir accompli ces éxécutions inutiles. Mais elle est restée de notre côté.  
Maintenant Voldemort tu ne peux te soustraire à ce duel, et tu vas mourir définitivement, Voldemort. Sache que si Pansy a feint de t'aider c'est pour ton malheur. C'est moi qui l'aie téléguidée, pour qu'elle contribue à te faire commettre les erreurs qui te condamnent aujourd'hui.  
-Tu ne peux pas me tuer, j'ai l'amulette qui me protège de toi.  
-Elle a cessé d'avoir le moindre pouvoir dès que tu as ordonné à Pansy de chercher à manipuler Hermione."  
Pour confirmer ses paroles, le seigneur fit disparaître l'amulette au cou de Voldemort.  
"De plus, le sceptre a emmagasiné tous tes pouvoirs. Je te rendrai le sceptre quand le duel commencera. D'ici là, tu est sans possibilité de nuisance."  


Le duel eut lieu sur le terrain de quidditch. Toute l'école était présente, et tous les habitants du Pré-au-Lard étaient venus. Plusieurs journalistes de la gazette du sorcier étaient présents. Mc Gonagall était le témoin du seigneur arcane, Rogue celui de Voldemort. Tout le monde quitta le terrain. Le seigneur arcane lança le sceptre à Voldemort, en expliquant que quand il le toucherait, une bulle les empêcherait aussi bien de fuir que d'attaquer le public, ou au contraire empêcherait le public d'interfèrer.  
Le seigneur arcane lança le flash du début du duel. Voldemort esseya avada kedavra, doloris, stupéfix, expelliarmus et le choc, mais aucun de ces sorts n'avait d'effet sur le seigneur. Il se mit à lancer des projectiles, des boules de feu, des éclairs. Mais même avec ses pouvoirs augmentés par le sceptre, Voldemort ne pouvait que gêner le seigneur, pas le blesser. Le seigneur lança alors un sort qui pulvérisa tous les boucliers magiques et physiques invoqués par le Lord et envoya ce dernier à terre. Le seigneur révèla alors à Voldemort que s'il brisait le sceptre, il serait libèré de l'obligation du duel. Voldemort détruisit immédiatement le sceptre, et alors la cicatrice d'Harry disparaît. Ce qui, selon le seigneur arcane, est normal car en brisant le sceptre, Voldemort a perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il peut les retrouver s'il joint les deux parties du sceptre à nouveau, mais alors il devra finir le duel. Voldemort réfléchit un instant, puis joint les deux parties du sceptre. La cicatrice réapparaît, Harry hurle de douleur. Un grand cri, terrifiant, retentit: "Bioméga!". Voldemort tombe. La cicatrice d'Harry devient plus brûlante que jamais, et le charme de Sonia ne peut calmer la douleur, qui oblige Harry à se traîner à terre. Le seigneur arcane prend la baguette de Voldemort sur son corps (le sceptre a disparut quand le duel a prit fin) et utilise un sort de remontée des sortilèges sélectif pour faire apparaître James Potter.  
"Harry écoute-moi. Depuis ta rencontre avec Voldemort, tu portes en toi une partie de la puissance noire de Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il est détruit, tu assumes l'intégralité de ce fardeau. Combat cet adversaire en toi. Pour moi et pour Lily. N'oublie pas que si à cause de toi cette puissance servait à nouveau les forces du mal, moi et Lily serions morts pour rien." Il disparut. Harry se releva.  
"Quel est le sort que vous avez utilisé pour tuer Voldemort? demanda un élève.  
-Bioméga, la destruction totale de la vie. Seul un seigneur arcane peut le lancer. Celui qui a subit ce sort ne peut plus exister, même sous forme de fantôme. Mais vous savez, j'ai vu les images de la mort de Crystal: quand mon frère lance ce sort à Crystal, on voit son regard quelque chose de troublant, et que je n'ai pas osé m'avouer avoir identifié comme la lueur de l'innocence. Le baron, lui, ne s'est pas menti à lui-même. Mais ce sort est si puissant que même le baron ne peut en ramener la victime à la vie. Donc, numéro 2 totalement détruit.  
-Et votre frère n'a pas vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand il a fait subir Doloris à Crystal? reprocha Ron.  
-Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne voulais pas que Kantax sache qu'il n'avait pas le courage de faire cela. Il lui a lancé un sortilège d'allégresse avant de la tuer, et après sa mort il a effacé les traces de ce sort et les a remplacées par celles de Doloris. Un seigneur arcane peut tuer un enfant, pas le faire souffrir."  
Le baron et le laquais arcane apparurent.  
"Enfin une mission réussie. Mais toi laquais… Tu ne dois t'opposer à tes supérieurs que quand ils ont tort.  
-Oui maître.  
-Hermione est bien fille de Mr et Mme Granger. Et le fait qu'elle ressemble à Crystal est une coïncidence dont nous espèrions qu'elle désarmerait Kantax, mais qui ne trouble en aucun cas notre jugement. Mais Kantax a quand même fait une faute. Il croyait que nous le laisserions quitte après la mort d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas compris que nous ne tolèrons de voir mourir à cause de nous que les personnes qui seraient mortes sans nous. Et en cas de victoire de Voldemort et Kantax, Hermione aurait survécu.  
-Impossible, Voldemort projetait d'exterminer les asmols.  
-Mais si nous n'avions pas infligées une défaite à Voldemort il y a quinze ans, le monde des sorciers aurait cessé de communiquer avec les moldus. Sans notre précédente intervention, Hermione aurait été une moldue paisible. C'est pour cela que son sort me tenait à coeur. Tu n'aurais pas du m'accuser d'erreur de jugement." Il arracha le masque du laquais.  
"En fait, l'action de ce laquais faisait aussi partie de mes plans. Au final ça a très bien marché, grâce à notre prodigieuse élève.  
-Alors c'est pour une simple coïncidence que le laquais s'est inquiété?  
-Pas tout à fait, corrigea le baron.  
-En fait, expliqua le seigneur, après avoir fait tuer Crystal, le baron a lancé une malédiction sur Kantax. La malédiction disait "que ce visage innocent te détruise!". Quand naîtrait un sosie de Crystal, cette fille serait destinée à détruire à jamais Kantax.  
-Mais… Hermione tiens ses traits de ses parents…  
-Certaines malédictions sont si puissantes qu'elles agissent seules, comme dotées d'une volonté. Les Granger avaient un patrimoine génétique tel qu'il était _possible_ pour leur enfant d'avoir les traits de Crystal. La malédiction a fait qu'elle est née avec les traits de Crystal et que Dumbledore en a fait une élève de Poudlard bien qu'elle n'ait aucune connexion avec le monde des sorciers. Toi, aussi, tu portes une malédiction, Harry.  
-Quelle malédiction?  
-Celle qui fait de toi le destructeur de Voldemort. Tout est toujours écrit, Harry: Hermione t'a rejoint à Gryffondor au lieu d'aller à Serdaigle comme son caractère l'aurait voulu: comme de Ron et de Ginny, tu avais besoin d'elle pour accomplir ton destin. De Neville aussi, un peu: mais dans son cas c'est surtout lui qui avait besoin d'un modèle pour apprendre, et ensuite prouver ce dont il était vraiment capable."  
Le seigneur et le baron disparurent ensuite.  


Harry demanda à Rogue ce qu'il pensait des affirmations de Voldemort. Rogue avoua que Voldemort lui avait reproché d'avoir osé aimer Poussière de Lune. Donc c'était Lily qui se cachait sous ce masque que seul Voldemort avait le droit de soulever.  


Dans le monde magique, la nouvelle de la mort du seigneur des ténèbres se répand vite. Comme seuls les journaux anti-Voldemort ont eu accès aux protagonistes de sa défaite, les journaux qui n'ont pas appellé à le combattre sont discrédités. Hermione et Sirius reçoivent l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Drago Malfoy celui de seconde classe, à titre postume. Le seigneur arcane se voit proposer la 1ère classe, mais comme les êtres arcane n'ont pas le droit de possèder des objets fabriqués par les humains, il insiste pour qu'il soit remis à Pansy.  


Un peu plus tard, Harry voulu parler en privé avec Sonia.  
"Comment Voldemort a-t-il été sûr tu étais sa fille?  
-Les enfants des sorciers puissants en portent la signature magique dans leur aura. Mais dans ton cas on ne peut rien lire, la signature de la cicatrice masque toutes les autres. Hermione n'en a pas, si cela te rassure. Contrairement à ce que dit le laquais, le seigneur arcane a dit qu'il a fait quelques contrôles avant de la prendre comme élève, il me l'a dit. Ils ont aussi vérifié par l'ADN que les Granger sont bien ses parents.  
-Si tu es fille de Voldemort, alors… moi aussi.  
-À moins que Lily - maintenant tu connais l'identité de Poussière de Lune - ne soit comme Léda, oui. Bien sûr tu ressembles beaucoup à James. Mais peut-être qu'il a utilisé sur toi un sort de modification de l'apparence. Mais moi je suis totalement sûre de mon père. Quand à savoir pourquoi James et Lily nous ont séparés… Par sécurité, j'imagine.  
-Lily ne pouvait pas être Poussière de Lune!  
-Personne ne sait qui était Poussière de Lune. Même Voldemort ne peut pas dire avec certitude ce qu'elle était. Il espèrait qu'elle fut une femme fidèle. Mais on dit qu'il était également possible qu'elle fut un agent auror infiltré dans l'ordre des ténèbres pour détruire Voldemort. Peut-être qu'elle s'est enfuie après avoir trouvé un sort permettant de protèger contre Voldemort, et qu'elle l'a appliqué sur toi.  
-Donc, Lily est tombée amoureuse de James, a quitté le service de Voldemort, a séparé ses enfants pour être sûre d'en sauver au moins un. Et moi, qui suis-je? Cet homme, était-ce mon père?  
-En tout cas tu es l'héritier de Voldemort, et tu dois assumer cette malédiction. Le cauchemar n'est pas fini, il faut que tu n'utilise pas ce pouvoir pour devenir un nouveau sorcier noir. Car alors personne ne pourrait t'arrêter. Mais s'il te plaît je préfère ne plus jamais parler de tout ça."  
Elle laissa Harry avec tant de questions: pourquoi Voldemort avait-il tant voulu le tuer? Etait-il vraiment son fils? Rogue avait toujours su l'identité de la reine ténèbre. C'était donc aussi pour cela qu'il le haïssait? Et pas Sonia parce qu'il n'avait rien soupçonné sur elle? Et pourquoi Sonia ne voulait pas l'aider à répondre à toutes ces questions?  


FIN_ à suivre…_  


  
Pour information, Léda est une reine de la mythologie grecque qui, ayant été séduite par Zeus et ayant rempli son "devoir conjugal" le même jour, a eu neuf mois plus tard des quadruplés de deux pères différents:   
Hélène (future mère d'Hermione) et Pollux, enfants de Zeus.  
Clitemnestre et Castor, enfants de son mari.  
Explication de la blague du seigneur arcane: de nombreux cultes primitifs incluaient le sacrifice de jeunes filles VIERGES à leurs divinités. Etant donné le contexte, l'humour du seigneur arcane n'amuse personne, surtout ceux qui le comprennent. De toute façon, comme l'a déjà évoqué un seigneur arcane, Hermione n'est pas "vierge de sang" puisqu'elle a déjà tué, donc elle est impure, et ne peut pas sevir au sacrifice. 


	16. Trahison d'Honneur

Harry Potter **et l'Enfant Maudit****  
_ L'Ordre Arcane _épisode 3****  
**

Résumé: est-ce un crime d'aimer? Selon le déchu arcane, oui. La fille de Voldemort, bien plus puissante que feu son père, est maintenant traquée par un tueur impitoyable. Mérite-t-elle d'être sauvée? Et si oui, Harry y parviendra-t-il?

Première partie: Trahison d'Honneur  
_Quand on comment des actes nuisibles à sons propre camp pour son propre plaisir, on commet une trahison d'honneur: quand un enfant portant un poids trop lourd pour lui commet cela, il risque sa vie et celles de ses amis même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais à sa place, un adulte serait puni de mort._  


Pendant les vacances, Sirius a accepté de prendre Sonia chez lui avec Harry, bien qu'il trouve cette histoire de jumelle cachée un peu bizarre. Mais Sonia refuse de parler de sa parentée avec Harry, et Harry préfère ne pas expliquer à Sirius ce qu'il a découvert (il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit croire: Sonia est elle sa soeur ou sa demi-soeur? Et s'ils ont le même père, est-ce James ou Voldemort). Pendant la dernière partie des vacances, il invite Cho, Ron, Ginny et Hermione à le rejoindre. Cho accepte de venir, mais Ron répond qu'il a lui-même invité Hermione chez lui et qu'elle n'a aucune envie de voir Sonia. Ginny ne veut pas venir sans son frère. Cho se montre très gentille envers Sonia, mais Sonia est beaucoup plus désobligeante envers son amie, Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi. Sonia ne se gêne pas non plus pour se réjouir de l'absence de Ron et Hermione.   
Harry se met à faire des cauchemars. Il voit un homme, de forte carure, dans d'impressionnants habits rouges de guerrier, le feu dans les yeux, qui marche à travers une forêt d'un air décidé. À chaque fois qu'il voit le visage de l'homme, Harry se réveille en sursaut: il sait qu'il a déjà vu ce visage, il le connaît même très bien, mais il est trop troublé pour rassembler ses souvenirs, et il oublie à quoi ressemble le visage à chaque réveil. Sa cicatrice brille, mais grâce au charme (charme=sort) de Sonia, il ne sent pas de douleur.   
Quand il retrouve Hermione et Ron sur le chemin de traverse, Hermione refuse de parler à Sonia, et réciproquement, bien que Ron et Cho tentent de jouer les concilliateurs.  
"Harry, demanda Hermione, elle a les yeux dorés. Dans le film, le Goldeneye n'est-il pas un arme de destruction massive?"  
Mais Sonia reste très hautaine envers Ron, et Hermione n'apprécie pas énormément la compagnie de Cho [là au moins on sait pourquoi]. Cho est également très gentille avec Ginny, qui tente d'étouffer sa jalousie. Ils rencontrent Pansy Parkinson. L'ex-Serpentard a acquis une certaine popularité pour avoir (à la demande du seigneur arcane) pris le risque de tromper Voldemort en lui apportant des artefacts en fait destinés à le détruire. Mais elle n'a pas envie de parler de ça, et en fait elle n'accepte de parler qu'à Sonia. Hermione est un peu vexée que le seigneur arcane n'ait révèlé qu'à elle que le but était de donner les artefacts à Voldemort. Bref, le trajet à bord du Poudlard express n'est pas très agréable, surtout que le grand frère de Ron (qui ne dira jamais lequel il est) n'est plus là, ni Lee Jordan. Ron dit que son frère n'a même pas sourit au mariage de Percy avec Pénélope Deauclaire.  
À Poudlard, rien de neuf, à part que Mimi Geignarde a cessé de hanter les toilettes. Comme elle est contente d'avoir participé à détruire son meurtrier Voldemort, elle devient un des fantômes les plus sympathiques du château. Et comme l'entrée de la chambre des secrets a été cloisonnée, cela fait de nouvelles toilettes accessibles pour les filles. Rogue, devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, continue de draguer Sonia, ce que Mc Gonagall voit plus mal que jamais. Rogue respecte profondément Pansy, mais a du mal à la supporter. Elle a réussit à jouer les agents doubles sans que Voldemort s'en aperçoive alors que Rogue s'est rapidement fait repèrer. À part ça, les cauchemars d'Harry perdurent.  
Les élèves de septième année reçoivent l'autorisation de passer un week-end entier au Pré-au-Lard. Harry y retrouve Cho, devenue secrétaire au ministère. Ce jour-là, Harry trouve Cho aussi gentille que d'habitude, mais un peu différente. Cette nuit-là, Harry fait son cauchemar, plus pressant que jamais. Mais quand le visage apparaît, il se réveille dans une grande salle obscure. Une jeune fille se penche sur lui.   
"Maël?   
-Oui Harry, c'est moi.   
-Est-ce que je suis réveillé?   
-Non Harry, tu es dans un autre rêve.   
-Que ce passe-t-il? Cet homme dans mon rêve… Qui est-ce?   
-Regarde."   
Les images apparurent dans le miroir magique de Maël.  
"Un seigneur arcane!   
-Avec les attributs de déchu.   
-Mais pourquoi?   
-Il vient corriger ta trahison.   
-Ma trahison?   
-Tu portes en toi l'héritage de Voldemort, Harry. Et tu avais promis de ne pas mettre ce pouvoir au service du mal. Et tu l'as fait. Pas exprès, mais tu l'as fait. Comprends-tu pourquoi je suis venu te voir?   
-Je vais mourir?   
-Non, surement pas. Mais tes amis vont mourir à cause de toi. Et tu n'auras pas la possibilité de risquer ta vie pour les sauver. Ils souffriront et pas toi, et ce sera à cause de toi.   
-Tous mes amis vont mourir?   
-Peut-être arriveras-tu à en sauver certains. Si je te dis qui va mourir, tu sauveras peut-être ceux-là en ne protégeant finalement pas les autres. Je peut connaître l'avenir, mais quand je parle à un vivant je modifie l'avenir. Maintenant je te laisse. Bonne chance."   
Harry se réveilla réellement; il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel du Pré-au-Lard. Il rentra à Poudlard. Hagrid lui dit que Mc Gonagall voulait le voir. Il alla dans son bureau. La directrice et un seigneur arcane déchu l'attendaient.   
"Et voilà l'abruti de service! s'exclama le déchu.   
-Pardon?   
-Harry, où as-tu passé la nuit?   
-Dans un hôtel du Pré-au-Lard.   
-OK. Avec?   
-Ca ne vous regarde pas!   
-Si." Le regard du déchu était menaçant. Harry détourna les yeux: personne ne pouvait soutenir le regard d'un arcanien, propriété dont le premier seigneur arcane s'était servi pour impressioner les Serpentard.  
"Cho.   
-Faux. Cho est arrivée hier soir au Pré-au-Lard, et elle a passé la nuit ici. La fille qui a passé la nuit avec toi a utilisé le Polynectar.   
-Quelle fille violerait tous les règlements pour passer une nuit avec Harry? demanda Mc Gonagall, stupéfaite.   
-Pas mal, quelques dizaines, dont la soeur de son meilleur ami. Si on commence l'enquête par là ça va prendre du temps. Mais rassurez-vous je sais qui c'est.   
-Qui?  
-Regarde, ta cicatrice s'est éclaircie. La jeune sorcière a établit un lien entre elle et toi pour pouvoir utiliser la puissance de Voldemort. Mieux, la puissance qui t'a frappé est si forte qu'à cause d'elle, les images que Maël t'a montré dans son miroir ont remonté le temps et sont venues te toucher en rêve pendant les précédentes semaines: seul l'éveil du nécromaître avait déjà déclenché un tel phénomène. Enfin, la chute de Voldemort aussi, et la libération de Quaedver également. C'est pour cela que ces trois événements ont pu être prédits par Trelawney. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est d'une gravité comparable. Quelle jeune sorcière possède un tel pouvoir?   
-Hermione?"   
La giffle du seigneur arcane envoya Harry à terre.   
"Non. Sonia.   
-Sonia! Mais c'est impossible! C'est ma soeur!   
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas couché avec ta soeur; tu n'as pas de soeur.   
-Mais c'est ma jumelle! (nouvelle giffle)  
-Maintenant que Neville est un garçon débrouillard, il faut bien que tu joues le rôle de la tête à claques. Toi qui est destiné à faire triompher le bien, tu es le fils du méchant, et on t'a séparé de ta jumelle pour la protèger. Il faut avoir trop vu Star Wars pour imaginer un scénario pareil [encore une fois un seigneur arcane se permet de se moquer de l'auteur]. Je croyais devoir tout expliquer à partir de zéro, mais on est bien en dessous. Professeur, est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'une fille nommée Denise Pouseleur?   
-Oui, elle était préfète-en chef. Elle était à Serpentard. Elle était en même année que James Potter. Une élève très brillante, tuée par Voldemort. Très belle. Aucune fille plus belle n'est probablement jamais entrée à Poudlard, sauf Ismène bien sûr. Ah, elle détestait James Potter. Je me souviens que Black et Potter aimaient user de sorts très méchants contre les Serpentard. Mais quand Denise s'en mélait, les Gryffondor faisaient profil bas. La seule à leur faire peur.  
-Regardez."   
Les lettres DENISE POUSELEUR apparurent. Elles se mirent en mouvement, changeant d'ordre: POUSSIERE DE LUNE.   
"Ils adorent ce petit jeu dans la famille; un autre exemple."  
Les lettres SONIA TOMNESTNUD apparurent. Elles se mirent en mouvement, changeant d'ordre: SON NOM EST MAUDIT.  
"C'est son vrai nom?  
-Non. Quand elle a été confiée ses parents adoptifs, ils ont pris un faux nom. Quand à son prénom… Si elle s'était appellée Ange, les lecteurs auraient compris tout de suite qui elle était, et t'auraient prévenu. [niez pas, je vous connais] Ils ont donc choisi un autre prénom. Revenons à sa mère.  


"Cette Denise est devenue la meilleure de tous les mangemorts, celle qu'on appellait Reine Ténèbre. Voldemort était amoureux d'elle, et elle est entrée parmis les aurors pour les trahir: elle a planifié avec Voldemort le carnage dans lequel elle s'est faite passer pour morte. Elle était si dangereuse qu'un des miens a formé James Potter pour qu'il nous en débarasse. Il l'a vaincue, et elle est morte, mais pour éviter que Voldemort ne l'apprenne, seul Dumbledore a été mis au courant. Mais je crois que Voldemort l'a compris quand même.  
En récompense, mon frère a donné à James une médaille, fabriquée avec le sang de Poussière de Lune, capable de détruire Voldemort si Voldemort lançait un sort très puissant sur le porteur, comme un impardonnable. Mais il n'a pas précisé que cela risquait de ne pas marcher avec un bébé. James a donné la médaille à Lily, qui te l'a donnée. Mon frère espèrait que James comprenne qu'en tant que cible prioritaire de Voldemort, il vallait mieux qu'il porte la médaille.  
Mais James ne l'a pas écouté. Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'un mangemort avait comme nom de code Quedver, et mon frère lui avait dit que Peter était probablement un mangemort. Mais James a décidé de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret pour pièger Voldemort. Tes parents avaient accepté de se sacrifier pour que Voldemort soit anéanti. Voldemort a ensuite compris de quoi il avait été victime, mais il a fait croire qu'il avait été piègé par hasard car il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait des ennemis aussi puissants que les seigneurs arcane.  
Dumbledore avait juré de tout cacher, mais il ne t'a pas menti: c'est parce que ta mère t'a cèdé la médaille que tu as survécu. Et puis Dumbledore avait un peu honte: des espions de Voldemort ont pu établir que James était l'assassin de la reine ténèbre. Rogue a pu informer Dumbledore que James était dans le collimateur, mais à cause de la décision de James, cela a causé sa mort. C'est aussi pour cela que Rogue te déteste: il a donné à James l'occasion d'être sauvé, et James ne l'a pas employée.  
-Qu'est devenu le seigneur arcane qui a formé mon père?  
-Détruit pour son échec. Au fait, moi qui étais là l'an dernier j'ai été déchu, pour ne pas avoir su détecter le danger Sonia. J'aurais dû te dire tout ce que je viens de te dire.  
-Qu'est devenue la médaille?   
-Elle s'est autodétruite quand tu as reçu le sort. Tu vois, Voldemort ne voulais pas épargner ta mère parce qu'il l'aimait, mais pour s'en servir pour faire souffrir Rogue.  
-Et Sonia?   
-Une prophétie disait que le même jour que l'enfant de l'héritier des ténèbres, il naîtrait un enfant qui éradiquerait les sorciers maléfiques de la terre. Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, Sonia est son enfant, et tu es celui qui était destiné à détruire Voldemort. Cette prophétie était condamnée à se réaliser à cause d'une malédiction que se sont lancés Serpentard et Gryffondor, condamnant leurs héritiers spirituels à se combattre. Voldemort et Sonia ont toujours su tout cela. Sauf que Sonia a accepté d'aider son père en tuant Dumbledore. Elle a ensuite décidé de prendre la place de son père en s'emparant du sceptre. Elle a échoué, mais moi j'ai cru qu'elle voulait sincèrement combattre l'ordre des ténèbres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle a réussi à capter la force de Voldemort qui était en toi. En plus elle est enceinte de toi, et l'enfant a un potentiel terrible. S'il devient un sorcier maléfique, personne ne pourra l'arrêter. Le conseil des barons m'a donc retiré le titre de seigneur pour avoir été incapable d'empêcher cette catastrophe. Je dois attendre neuf mois, récupèrer l'enfant pour qu'il ne devienne pas un sorcier noir, et tuer Sonia.   
-Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle laissé en vie?   
-Elle aurait pu emmagasiner tout le pouvoir de Voldemort si elle t'avait tué. Je ne vois qu'une explication possible: elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Mais je la tuerai quand même, et toi tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Tu vois, le transfert de puissance qu'à opèré Sonia dégageait tellement d'énergie qu'on s'en est aperçu. Le reste, une petite enquête a vite permis de le découvrir. Envoyé sur Terre, j'ai suivi Sonia, et ai découvert la présence d'une cellule-oeuf en elle. J'ai donc demandé de nouveaux ordres à cause de sa grossesse. Je viens de t'exposer ces ordres."  
Harry était atterré.  
"Mon père a tué Poussière de Lune?  
-Oui. Voldemort consultait l'esprit de Kantax, pour donner des cours de nécromancie à Karkaroff, mais aussi pour des conseils stratégiques. Kantax a indiqué à Voldemort que l'ordre arcane le traquait. Il lui a dit qu'un élève de l'ordre arcane ne pourrait être vaincu que par ses forces conjointes à celles de sa compagne. Alors ils pourraient tuer l'élève arcane, son mentor serait détruit pour son échec et l'ordre arcane les laisserait tranquilles. Mais Poussière de Lune aimait Voldemort, et elle a décidé d'affroncter l'élève seule pour le protèger. Elle a été vaincue.  
-Comment a-t-il fait?  
-Elle a été attirée dans un piège. Elle a voulu y aller seule pour protèger Voldemort, qu'elle aimait sincèrement. Dans un château truffé de pièges contrôlés par ton père. Et en plus un garde delta l'aidait. Elle a été vaincue facilement.  
-Un garde delta?  
-Le plus bas grade des êtres arcanes. Mais ton père a eu tort de croire qu'après une victoire dans ces conditions, il était prêt à affroncter Voldemort. D'autant que la formation qu'il avait reçue était spécifiquement axée pour la tuer elle. Franchement on ne lui a laissé aucune chance, mais elle ne le méritait pas.  
-Le ministère a prouvé que des documents ont été falsifiés! Ils ont demontré que Sonia était bien ma soeur, effacée des registres de naissances pour la protèger!  
-Pour la protèger est le seul mot exact. Ces documents ont été beaucoup mieux truqués que tu ne le crois, puisque c'est l'ordre arcane qui les a falsifiés. Quand il a appris l'existence de Sonia, James a proposé que si on parvenait à détruire Voldemort, lui et Lily adoptent Sonia, pour la détourner du mal sans avoir à la tuer. L'idée a plus au seigneur en charge de l'opération. Il a truqué les documents de façon à ce qu'on puisse croire que Sonia avait était effacée. En réalité, le truquage était l'ajout de Sonia. Mais Voldemort a survécu, et pas James. Nous avions espèré que le seigneur tuerait Voldemort en duel, mais fou de douleur qu'il était, Voldemort a réussi à se contenir et à faire face au seigneur arcane assassin de sa bien-aimée. Il a suivi les conseils de Kantax et ne l'a pas défié, sachant que le baron le détruirait. Kantax lui avait également recommandé de ne pas chercher à revoir Sonia tant que James serait vivant. Voilà pourquoi elle a été laissée à deux mangemorts jusqu'au réveil."  


"Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui étaient nos parents?   
-Sonia voulait te faire croire qu'elle était ta jumelle pour pouvoir t'approcher, parce qu'elle t'aimait. Et je ne me mêle pas des affaires de cœur des humains, sauf nécessité.   
-Je peux poser une question idiote? demanda timidement le professeur Mc Gonagall.   
-Le mot question intelligente ne figure plus au dictionnaire.   
-Sonia a été mise enceinte sous l'apparence de Cho. En reprenant sa véritable apparence, elle devrait ne plus l'être. Correct?   
-Négatif. Elle a préservé son appareil génital de la transformation. Le baron l'a observée par espionnage magique. Elle a aussi préservé ses yeux. Tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte, Harry!   
-Comment?  
-Tu aurais dû voir que ce n'était pas les yeux de Cho. Seule Sonia a les yeux DORES. Elle les aime tant qu'elle les a préservés de la transformation quand elle a bu le polynectar. Voldemort s'était jeté un sort pour avoir les yeux rouges. Un sort de flash sanglant sur l'iris. Sonia lui a demandé de lui apprendre le sort de changement de couleur et s'est lancée un sort pour les avoir dorés. Ceux de Cho sont ébènes.  
-Désolé, seigneur.  
-Déchu.   
-Mais comment une transformation sélective est-elle possible? demanda Mc Gonagall.   
-Je suppose que Rogue l'a aidé à améliorer le Polynectar traditionnel sans lui poser de questions, il est dingue de cette fille. Ce n'est pas difficile d'augmenter la souplesse d'utilisation d'une potion, à condition d'employer des méthodes de grande précision comme celles employées par les moldus pour la chimie. Et Rogue est doué pour cela. Professeur, veuillez l'informer de la situation. Je fais un topo de la cata à la disciple de l'ordre arcane et Harry s'explique avec Cho." 

----------------Petite récrée---------------  
Quand Harry eût fini ses aveux, Cho explosa.   
"Je suppose que tu avais reconnu ses yeux. Tu savais que c'était cette [censuré]. Mais c'était encore meilleur de savoir que ce n'était pas moi. Dis-moi, tu as aimé ça, hein? Et tu l'a bien fait jouir cette [encore censuré, Cho, reste polie s'il te plaît].   
-Mais je… je… ça c'est un travail pour Supermenteur."   
Tan tan tan, tan tan tan. Jacques Chirac apparaît, dans son costume de Supermenteur.   
"Oh, Supermenteur.   
-Bonjour les amis. Harry ne s'est apperçut de rien, mais alors de rien. Et il n'en a pas profité du tout. Il s'est endormit. Dès qu'elle l'a touché, il s'est endormit. Et elle a profité de son sommeil pour se faire mettre enceinte sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.   
-D'accord, je comprends tout.   
-Au revoir les amis.   
-Au revoir Supermenteur. Il est vachement fort ce Supermenteur. Mais qui cela peut-il bien être?"  
----------------Fin de la récrée--------------- 

Harry se rend à la tour de Gryffondor pour parler avec Hermione et Ron. Mais il trouve tous les Gryffondors endeuillés. Neville raconte qu'en arrivant près de l'enclot des créatures magiques, il a trouvé une créature échappée qui venait de tuer Ginny. Il a retenu le monstre le temps d'appeller à l'aide. Le déchu est arrivé et a détruit la créature. Ron est inconsolable (il a déjà perdu un frère: un des jumeaux, qui ne veut toujours pas dire lequel il est). 

"Ron… Est-ce que ça ira?   
-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir une petite sœur!   
-Tu sais… Pour Sonia j'suis comme un grand frère…   
-Un peu incestueux quand elle veut, coupa Hermione. Et puis si tu vas la perdre, c'est de ta faute. Ron, lui, n'a rien fait."   
En plus, c'était vrai. 


	17. Infiltration

Deuxième partie: Infiltration  
_S'infiltrer parmis les ennemis est dangeureux et réclame beaucoup de talent._

Le paradoxe pour Harry était que seul Rogue se montrait un peu compréhensif. Mais c'était lui qui en voulait le plus à Harry, car il était très jaloux. Drago (qui hait Sonia) harcelait Harry, d'autant plus qu'Hermione et le seigneur lui avaient appris des méthodes pour saisir des objets malgré sa condition de fantôme. Pourtant Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier l'ancienne image qu'il avait de Sonia. Un jour, Harry reçoit un message lui recommandant de se rendre à des coordonnées précises dans la forêt interdite avec Hedwige. Il rencontre des descendants d'Aragog mais ils tiennent leur promesse de ne plus attaquer d'élève, qu'ils ont faite à Hagrid pendant la cinquième année. Il rencontre la Ford, qui le conduit jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, où il trouve Sonia.   
"Sonia… Mais…   
-Je supose que tu sais ce qui c'est passé. C'est pour ça que le seigneur arcane est venu. Raconte-moi ce qu'il t'a dit."   
Harry fit son récit.   
"Sonia… Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?   
-Mon père m'a raconté mon histoire et m'a soumise quand il m'a retrouvé, peu après sa résurection. Dès que je t'ai vu Harry, je t'ai aimé. J'ai été aussi gentille que possible avec toi, mais je n'osais pas déroger à ma mission. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vaincu Dumbledore en duel que j'ai pris conscience que si j'étais assez forte pour ça, je l'étais suffisamment pour résister à mon père. J'ai décidé de le détruire. Quand tu as cru comprendre que j'étais ta sœur, je te l'ai laissé croire pour mieux t'approcher. Quand j'ai cru savoir ce qu'était le sceptre arcane, j'ai voulu l'utiliser pour vaincre mon père. Je te jure je n'avais pas d'autres intentions. Je me suis opposé de toutes mes forces à Hermione sans comprendre pourquoi elle aidait Voldemort puisque je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle était sa fille-Voldemort m'a assuré que j'étais sa seule enfant. Voldemort s'est débarassé de moi, avec l'aide du seigneur arcane par la main de sa disciple Hermione. Quand j'ai compris que j'avais entravé une machination destinée à détruire mon père, je m'en suis voulue. Mais le seigneur arcane m'a dit que je n'avais fait que renforcer la conviction avec laquelle mon père est tombé dans le panneau. Ensuite, quand j'ai vu que tu avais reçu le pouvoir de Voldemort, j'ai su que cette malédiction devait m'appartenir. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me laisser l'assumer, je te l'ai prise de force.   
-Mais est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es enceinte?   
-Oui; je voulais vraiment un enfant de toi.   
-Et pourquoi as-tu fuit Poudlard?   
-Le déchu arcane veut détruire toute trace de Voldemort. Je porte désormais son sang, son pouvoir et son petit-enfant; il va donc chercher à me tuer. Il agit hors de tout contrôle. C'est pour ça qu'il a été exilé, j'imagine. Il te dit qu'il ne touchera pas à ton enfant, mais la vérité c'est qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à me retrouver avant des mois. Mais ce jour-là il me tuera. Alors je doit le détruire avant. Je sais comment détruire un déchu, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de Rogue.   
-Et mes amis?   
-Hermione sera du côté de son maître, il a une telle emprise sur elle… il faudra la neutraliser. Et mieux vaut laisser Ron en dehors de tout ça, surtout en ce moment. J'ai rédigé une lettre pour Rogue. Tu lui feras lire discrètement. Maintenant tu vas envoyer Hedwige à ton parrain en lui disant de la garder.   
-Pourquoi?"   
Sonia se transforma en chouette blanche, puis repris son apparence.   
"Tu es un animagus?   
-Oui.   
-Sonia…   
-Quoi?   
-Jure-moi que tu ne tueras pas Hermione.   
-C'est promis" dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.   
Seul Harry n'aurait pas interprèté son expression comme la preuve qu'elle le disait à contrecœur.  
"Et n'oublie pas: je te protègerai de l'odre arcane, mais mon coeur reste à Cho. Je ne la trahirai pas.  
-Je n'essairai rien" répondit Sonia, bien consciente qu'Harry ne tiendrait pas sa parole.  
Harry expédia Hedwige et enferma Sonia dans la cage. Il rentra ensuite à Poudlard. 

Pattenrond a évidemment compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec la chouette, mais personne d'autre n'a de soupçon. Harry prévient le professeur Rogue. Il va ensuite voir Sonia, qui reprend sa forme humaine.   
"Alors Harry?   
-Rogue est d'accord pour te voir.   
-Et ce chat, pourquoi se méfie-il de moi?   
-Il a un don. Il a reconnut Quedver et Sirius sous leurs formes animales, et Hermione avec le corps d'Ismène.   
-Harry…"   
Sonia lui enlaçait le coup et se penchait sur lui.   
"Non arrête Sonia, je ne peux pas faire ça.   
-Pourquoi? Nous n'avons aucun lien de parentée.   
-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Cho.   
-Cho! Ne soit pas aveugle. Cette fille ne t'aime que comme substitut de Cédric, tu le sais bien. En plus, elle n'est même pas si belle. Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, Ismène même si ce n'est qu'une chimère, elle sont toutes au moins aussi belles, et moi aussi. [Sonia exprime mon avis en disant que l'amour de Cho est faux. Pour la liste des filles, Sonia ne connaît pas Fleur et ne connaît Hermione que depuis que sa trousse de maquillage lui permet d'être chaque jour comme le soir du bal. Et Ismène est à l'image des fantasmes de garçons, donc beaucoup plus belle même qu'une Vélane.]   
-Arrête, tu mens.   
-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai." Et elle redevint chouette.   
Ils ont une entrevue secrète avec Rogue au cours de laquelle ils mettent au point un plan. Ils le mettront en application dès que Ron leur laissera le champ libre. Rogue devra détourner l'attention de Mc Gonagall. Pendant ce temps-là, Sonia et Harry neutraliseront Hermione, puis détruiront le déchu arcane. Rogue apprend un peu plus tard que Ron doit aller passer un Week-end entier au Pré-au-Lard pour faire une recherche commandée par Mc Gonagall. Ils décident de mettre le plan en application.   
"Minerva!   
-Qu'il y a-t-il, Severus?   
-Il faut que je vous parle. Je trouve le comportement de Potter étrange ces temps-ci.   
-Venez dans mon bureau."   
Quand Rogue ferma la porte en montrant son pouce levé à Harry, celui-ci alla voir Hermione.   
"Hermione, est-ce que tu peux m'aider?   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry?   
-Hedwige est un peu malade. Tu ne connais pas un remède?   
-Je vais voir."   
Hermione suivi Harry dans le dortoir par chance désert.   
"Eh bien, qu'a-t-elle?" demanda Hermione en regardant la chouette blanche. Qui se transforma.   
"Sonia!   
-Je te défie en duel à un contre un.   
-J'accepte."   
Sonia lance un sort de désarmement, puis de stupéfix, puis d'entrave, mais Hermione contrecare calmement chaque sort. Sonia cherche alors à neutraliser Hermione à l'aide de sorts de feu et de foudre, mais elle ne parvient pas à briser le bouclier magique d'Hermione. Sonia décide alors d'arracher un lustre du plafont et de l'envoyer sur Hermione, ce qui la force à mobiliser toute son attention pour dévier le projectile. Sonia en profite pour lancer un sort de choc à Hermione, qui lâche sa baguette et se retrouve à moitié assommée. Sonia achève de la neutraliser par un stupéfix.   
"Bravo Sonia.   
-Déchu!   
-Je ne pouvais pas intervenir puisqu'Hermione a accepté le duel. Mais moi, crois-tu pouvoir me vaincre?  
-Aucun problême."   
Suivant le plan, Harry joint ses deux baguettes à celle de Sonia, qui lance un sort de choc si puissant que le déchu est terrassé.   
"Je sais comment détruire un déchu.   
-Expelliarmus!"   
Quelqu'un avait mis Sonia et Harry à terre en frappant par derrière.   
"Ron! Mais pourquoi?   
-Ne bouge pas ou je te stupéfixe, Harry."   
Une fois que le déchu eût repris des forces, il réanima et réarma Hermione, puis empoigna Sonia. Harry vit avec horreur des éclairs rouges parcourir le corps de Sonia quand le déchu se mit à serrer les deux poignets de la jeune fille. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne réagirent quand ils entendirent les poignets de Sonia se briser. Le déchu la relâcha après avoir fait apparaître des entraves en métal autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles.   
"Tu te demandes comment cette intervention de Ron a été possible, Harry? Eh bien Ron s'est juré de combattre Sonia depuis qu'il sait que c'est elle qui a ensorcelé la créature d'Hagrid pour la lancer sur Ginny. Parce que Ginny était elle aussi amoureuse d'Harry. Oseras-tu le nier, Sonia?   
-Non, c'est vrai.   
-Mais j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que la créature n'avait reçue aucun sort pour ne pas te dissuader de tenter de revenir me tuer, Sonia. Quand Pattenrond a détecté quelque chose de bizarre, je l'ai interrogé - je parle toutes les langues - et j'ai également observé ta chouette. Je peux voir à travers les déguisements et tous les changements d'apparence, invisibilité compris. Mc Gonagall s'est même transformée pour interroger elle-même Pattenrond. On a compris qu'il faudrait que Mc Gonagall détourne l'attention de Rogue et que Ron fasse semblant de vous laisser le champ libre. Et ça a marché, on a eut Sonia. Mais on la gardera en vie jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Au fait Sonia, tu n'a pas réussi à brouiller Cho et Harry. Cho est convaincue que Harry ne s'est aperçut de rien, qu'il s'est endormi tout de suite.   
-Ca m'étonnerait. J'ai pris une double dose de Polynectar avant d'entrer dans la chambre, et j'en ai repris deux fois des doses simples. J'ai ensuite dû utiliser un sort pour endormir Harry. Non pas que je me soit lassée, et Harry non plus, mais j'allais reprendre mon apparence et je n'avais plus de Polynectar. Du polynectar amélioré: 1h30 la dose, 2h30 la double dose."  
Seul Harry sourit, les trois autres gardaient le visage grave.   
"Formidable. On va mettre Sonia dans les cachots, et on raconte tout à Rogue et Mc Gonagall. Décidément Sonia a eu tord de croire qu'elle ne pourrait se rapprocher de toi sans se faire passer pour ta soeur: elle aurait probablament réussi à te prendre à Cho dès l'an dernier.  
-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas tout de suite, comme ma mère?   
-Comment sais-tu que mon frère a tué lui-même Poussière de Lune? Même Voldemort ignorait ce détail.  
-Je l'ai lu dans les yeux de Harry: son père ne pouvait pas être un meurtrier.   
-Bien vu. James a effectivement surexposé sa vie pour capturer la reine ténèbre vivante. Il a pris des risques pour la terrasser sans la blesser. Il avait comme conseil de la tuer sans regarder son visage ni lui montrer le sien, mais il a soulevé son masque et le sien, et a décidé de la remettre au ministère. James Potter ne pouvait pas tuer une ancienne camarade, même s'ils s'étaient souvent affronctés. D'autant que James a longtemps eu un faible pour cette fille qui lui résistait. Il avait renoncé à la draguer parce qu'il la soupçonnait d'être pro-Voldemort, mais après avoir soulevé son masque, il n'aurait jamais pu la tuer. Elle aussi savait qu'il l'aimait. Et elle l'aurait aimé s'il avait été pro-Voldemort. Elle pensait savoir à qui elle avait affaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a demandé de regarder son visage avant de la tuer. En fait, je pense qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu tuer froidement une si belle fille.  
Mais mon frère avait des ordres, alors il a tué ta mère, Sonia. Lui n'était pas humain, il n'a eu aucun mal à le faire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, il devait trouver un moyen de le faire faire par un humain. C'est pour ça qu'il a été détruit. Et James a dû faire croire que c'était lui qui avait accompli cette exécution. Il en a tellement voulu à son maître qu'il ne lui a pas fait confiance quand il lui a dit de porter lui-même la médaille de protection. C'est pour ça que maintenant on s'assure de l'obéissance de nos élèves.   
-Comment ça?   
-Le premier seigneur que tu as connu a fait prêter serment à Hermione en utilisant un sort. Ainsi il prenait le contrôle de son esprit par une variante de l'Impérium à chaque fois qu'il devait lui faire tuer un mangemort. Et sa volonté ne pouvait pas s'opposer, vaincue d'avance par le sort de serment. Ce sort est valable jusqu'à la mort. On ne lui a pas fait prêter serment à nouveau depuis sa résurection.   
-Donc je suis libre? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui." Donc, pensa Harry, Hermione avait jusque-là obéit par habitude sans s'apercevoir que le sort de soumission était brisé. Peut-être l'aiderait-elle maintenant. Mais lui, pouvait-il faire confiance à Sonia si celle-ci avait tué Ginny? En tout cas il ne pouvait pas avoir une confiance totale en ce monstre de seigneur déchu arcane.   
"C'est un peu la faute de ton père si Voldemort n'a pas été détruit, affirma le déchu. Mon frère hésitait entre lui, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin comme élève à lancer contre Poussière de Lune. Mais le niveau de Lupin était trop faible. Il savait que Peter était un traître. Entre la compassion de James et l'impulsivité de Sirius, il a choisi James. Il aurait fallu prendre Sirius, lui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Poussière de Lune. Mais peut-être aurait-il donné la médaille à son filleul, ce qui serait revenu au même. Tant pis, c'est trop tard." 


	18. La Justice Arcane

Troisième partie: La Justice Arcane  
_La justice humaine ne frappe qu'après avoir pris le temps de juger. Mais à cause de leurs capacités cognitives supérieures, les êtres arcanes se croient autorisés à décider en une seconde qui doit vivre ou mourir sans consulter personne d'autre._  


Pendant la nuit, Harry et Rogue sont placés sous surveillance, et Sonia enfermée dans un cachot. Mais le lendemain matin, Harry obtient d'aller voir Sonia, accompagné du déchu   
arcane. Ils trouvent Pansy donnant une boîte à Sonia. Voyant le déchu, Sonia ouvre la boîte, touche l'objet et disparaît. Portoloin d'évasion. Le déchu sort sa baguette, mais Pansy se rend immédiatement. À ce moment-là, le baron arcane et un laquais apparaissent.  
"Tu n'es plus digne d'exister" dit le baron. Et il arracha le masque du déchu.  
"Mon laquais le remplacera. Je tiens à ce qu'un soldat qui ne soit pas guidé par la vengeance assure le procès de cette fille.  
-Vous n'accordez aucun droit à l'erreur?  
-Si une mission réussit à moins de 120%, le responsable de la mission mérite la mort. Si une mission réussit à plus de 80%, c'est qu'elle était trop facile. Il vaut mieux déruire tout soldat qui a déjà remplit une mission: ainsi il n'y a aucun désir de vengeance: tous les membres de l'ordre arcane connaissent toutes les histoires sans les avoir vécues, et ainsi n'ont de ressentiment contre personne, mais un regard objectif."  


Le baron disparut. Le laquais arcane attrapa un poignet de Pansy. Elle est conduite devant Mc Gonagall.   
"Mais pourquoi a-telle fait ça? Elle qui nous a aidé à détruire Voldemort…  
-Elle ne cherchait pas à détruire Voldemort, répondit le laquais arcane.   
-Quoi?   
-Pansy était partisane de l'ordre des ténèbres. Voldemort lui a demandé de ramener les artefacts de puissance. Je le savais et j'ai ordonné à Hermione d'accomplir certaines actions pour l'aider sans qu'elle sans rende compte. Elle a donc été un instrument manipulé. Personne n'aurait pu tromper Voldemort sans y croire lui-même. Mais après la destruction de Voldemort, le troisième seigneur a décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance. Il a donc fait croire que Pansy avait agit pour détruire Voldemort, espérant que le fait de passer pour une héroïne dans la lutte contre les forces du mal l'aiderait à se détourner des mages noirs. Mais elle a fait le choix d'aider l'héritière de Voldemort dès que l'occasion s'est présentée.   
-C'est vrai Pansy?   
-Oui.   
-Et c'est également toi qui a informé Voldemort que c'était un seigneur arcane qui faisait tuer par Hermione ses mangemorts: un secret qu'elle t'avait avoué pour te dissuader de te suicider. Pour un tel crime il n'y a qu'une peine possible, repris le laquais arcane.   
-Vous n'allez pas…   
-Si. Je vais convoquer ses parents, et elle sera exécutée dès qu'il seront là. Auparavant je souhaite procéder à un interrogatoire complet.  
-Vous avez besoin de Véritaserum?  
-J'ai mieux.  
-Jurez-moi que vous n'allez pas la torturer!   
-Bien sûr que non. Je connais des sorts de vérité et de soumission très puissants. De toute façon les êtres courageux comme les Longdubat ou Jean Moulin résistent à la torture, mais les petites frappes fanatisées aussi. La plupart des serviteurs de Voldemort en sont."   
Et il quitta la pièce, traînant une Pansy en larmes. Même Hermione désaprouvait l'être arcane, mais rien ne pourrait probablement sauver la jeune fille.  
"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est trop jeune pour mourir?  
-Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? interrogea Hermione. Les êtres arcanes considèrent que comme ils ont des capacités cognitives supérieures aux humains, ils ont le droit de décider de la vie et de la mort sans tenir compte de nos avis. Je vais quand même essayer de m'occuper d'elle. Je voudrais lui permettre au moins que ses dernières heures soient agréables. Et qu'elle n'ait pas trop mauvaise alure pour l'exécution.  
-Comment les américains appellent-ils ce genre d'effort, Harry? demanda Ron.  
-Ranger les transats sur le Titanic. Mais ce n'est pas drôle, Ron.  
-Non, mais c'est un peu à cause de toi Harry."  


Une fois les parents Parkinson arrivés, ils furent instruits des crimes de leur fille. Ils lui en voulèrent tant qu'ils demandèrent à procèder eux-mêmes à l'exécution, ce que le laquais arcane leur accorda d'une voix neutre. Pansy fut amenée sur le terrain de quidditch étonnement sereine et soumise, et beaucoup plus belle que d'abitude. Hermione dit à Harry que le laquais arcane l'avait autorisée à jeter un sort d'allégresse à Pansy et à corriger les défauts de son visage à l'aide du changeur d'apparence - comme elle l'avait fait avec Éloïse Midgen.   
Mais Pansy était sereine AVANT qu'Hermione ne lui jette son sort. Hermione a appris que Pansy avait agit par jalousie. La jeune fille était réellemenent persuadée qu'Hermione avait utilisé des philtres d'amour pour séduire Krum, Ron et Drago. Hermione l'a détrompée et Pansy s'était sincèrement excusée de ses soupçons injustes. La mère de Pansy leva sa baguette.   
"Avada…   
-Expelliarmus!"   
Quand l'on vit Neville lancer le sort de désarmement des deux parents puis se mettre à marcher vers Pansy pour la protèger, plusieurs mirent la main à la ceinture, mais le laquais arcane leva sa baguette et lança un flash.   
"Personne ne touche à sa baguette." Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais la puissance d'un laquais pouvait être insuffisante pour empêcher tant de jeunes sorciers d'utiliser la magie, surtout en un lieu aussi magique. Quand tout le monde se calma, ses yeux s'éteignirent. Puis en direction des époux Parkinson:  
"Pas de résistance inutile, Madame et Monsieur Parkinson. Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous laisser vous débarasser d'elle? Je l'ai interrogée. Elle m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez ordonnée de se mettre au service de Voldemort. Et quand elle vous a dit avoir apprise en espionnant que Sonia voulait succèder à son père, vous lui avez ordonné de l'aider. Mais vous étiez plutôt satisfait de pouvoir la tuer, puisqu'elle avait causé la fin de Voldemort."  
Neville ne parvint pas à anticiper le geste du père de Pansy, qui sortit une deuxième baguette de sa manche.   
"Endoloris! Seigneur arcane, si tu veux que j'interrompe ce sort, dépose ta baguette à terre."   
Mais le laquais arcane ne bougea pas. Et Neville non plus. Il restait debout, sans se tordre de douleur, sans crier. Il leva lentement sa baguette et tendit le bras.   
"Expeliarmus!"   
Le père de Pansy resta à terre. Neville pointait sa baguette sur lui d'un air menaçant. Le laquais arcane se pencha alors sur Pansy.   
"Ca c'était de la résistance inutile. Maintenant il est temps pour vous de comprendre ce que ça fait. Dolorefracta!" Les parents de Pansyse tordaient de douleur en hurlant.   
"Pas mal, hein? Seuls Neville et Pansy étaient au courant de mon plan. Quand j'ai interrogé Pansy, elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez soumise au Doloris pour la punir d'avoir tué Voldemort et la forcer à continuer à servir l'ordre des ténèbres. Vous savez, nous sommes formés à interroger de façon à reconnaître un coupable qui se croît capable de nous mentir, mais aussi à reconnaître un innocent qui pense que son histoire ne peut pas être crue.  
J'ai demandé à Neville d'intervenir parce que lui sait ce qu'est le Doloris. J'ai moi-même reçu des cours de résistance à la torture. Quand je l'ai dit à Neville, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre. Comme la douleur délivrée par ce sort est constante et que toute douleur a des limites, l'esprit peut la contenir. Utilisé de façon prolongé, Doloris devient inneficace sur Neville car le sort de ses parents lui a donné une telle peur du Doloris que quand il combat la douleur, il se sent plus fort que sa peur. Il a une telle peur que la douleur n'est pas à la hauteur. Quelques rudiments de concentration anti-douleur inventés par les moldus [les G.I.s recevaient ce genre de cours pendant la guerre du Viet-Nâm] ont fait le reste. Mais quand Neville a su l'histoire de Pansy, personne n'aurait pu compatir comme lui.  
-Nous n'avons jamais utilisé Doloris sur Pansy!  
-Inutile, j'ai une preuve: quand on lance Dolorefracta à quelqu'un, on lance Doloris à ceux qui lui ont fait subir. Mais j'ai encore mieux. Terrifis."  
Les parents de Pansy semblaient vraiment endurer un épreuve horrible.  
-Vous utilisez des sorts inhumains!  
-Je n'utilise que des sorts que je supporte moi-même. Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai reçu une variante amplifiée de Doloris. Et Terrifis me touche en même temps que vous. Vous vous n'aviez jamais subi Doloris avant de le lancer sur Pansy. Et elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Avez-vous un dernier mot à dire à Pansy?  
-Non.  
-Tant pis. Bioméga" retentit une voix térrifiante sortie de nulle part. Les Parkinson étaient mort.  
"Désolé Pansy, mais je n'aurais pas supporté de les voir en vie une minute de plus. Tu pleures?  
-C'est quand je repense à ce qu'il m'ont fait.  
-N'y repense plus, dit Neville. Nous sommes là pour t'aider."  
  
"Et la presse, que va-t-elle dire? demanda Pansy.  
-Ce qu'on lui dictera, répondit tranquillement le laquais. Depuis l'écrasement de l'ordre des ténèbres, les journalistes ont apris à ne pas se poser de questions quand un être arcane ou le ministère donne des réponses.  
-C'est indigne d'un pays démocratique! protesta Hermione.  
-Sauf en guerre, répliqua le laquais. Et nous ne pourrons ranger nos baguettes que quand nous en aurons fini avec Sonia.  
-Mais nous pouvons dire la vérité aux gens! protesta Pansy.  
-Pas toujours. Les moyens que nous avons employés se justifiaient pour abattre Voldemort. Mais certains pourraient nous donner tord.  
-Tout le monde sait que ces satanés mangemorts méritaient ça! s'énerva Pansy.  
-Non Pansy. Toi tu as été torturée, tu connais la véritable nature de ces monstres. Mais ceux qui n'ont pas vécu les horreurs que tu as traversées peuvent être incapable de distinguer le bien du mal comme toi.  
Je ne sais pas si les bombardements massifs sur le troisième Reich pendant la dernière guerre étaient nécessaires. Mais il fallait abattre les nazis à tout prix. Beaucoup le comprennent. Mais certains, à cause de cela, mettent les nazis et leurs ennemis sur le même plan. [Jörg Haider a dit qu'Hitler et Churchill se valaient] Comme les sorciers ne sont pas beaucoup plus intelligents, il faut parfois mentir." 

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry trouve à son réveil tout Poudlard en deuil.  
"Que ce passe-t-il?  
-Nous sommes désolés Harry", dit Hermione en lui tendant La gazette du sorcier. "Une employée du ministère assassinée par un ancien partisan de Vous-savez-qui".  
"C'est Cho. On l'a retrouvée morte par Avada Kedavra. Son corps a été déchiqueté par de longues griffes, appartenant toutes à une main droite - en clair, c'est Quedver qui l'a tuée. Le ministère a établi des barrages auquels seul un RAT aurait pu échapper. Elle enquêtait pour le retrouver. Sur le mur, il a gravé avec ses griffes - et le sang de Cho - "Tu ne peux pas te servir d'Harry comme substitut de Cédric".  
-Possibiltés, évoqua le laquais arcane: Quedver sent que Cho risque de le retrouver et de lui faire payer la mort de Cédric et décide de la tuer avant. Et on décode l'inscription "Tu aurais mieux fait de t'interresser à Harry que de chercher à venger Cédric". Ou alors il a gravé cela pour faire croire qu'il s'agit d'un crime passionel de Sonia. Ou alors Sonia l'a retrouvé et réactivé à son service, et lui a ordonné de tuer sa rivale. Je privilégie la dernière hypothèse: une raison de plus pour tuer Sonia. Je ne sais pas si c'est une preuve d'amour de tuer les autres filles qu t'aiment, mais pour moi c'est un motif de condamnation à mort   
-Je ne peux quand même pas tuer une fille qui m'aime!   
-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est - entre autre - par plaisir qu'elle a passé cette nuit avec toi que je ne vais pas la tuer, moi. Mais dans neuf mois seulement, la vie de ton gosse, c'est sacré.  
-Elle n'est pas forcément coupable.  
-Il faut la détruire, intervint Hermione.  
-Toi, tu es jalouse parce Sonia a été la seule capable de te battre. Et parce que nous la préférions à Ismène.  
-Elle fut la seule à vaincre Hermione, mais elle cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle fut très inspirée de s'en prendre à elle." 


	19. Ange ou Démon?

Quatrième partie: Ange ou Démon?  
_Mais finalement, qu'es-tu? Ange ou démon? Les deux? Tu ne sembles pas immortelle… Pourrais-je te protèger, ou serons-nous obligés de te tuer?_

Une rencontre de quidditch internationnale est organisée à Poudlard. Krum vient en tant qu'entraineur de Durmstang. En même temps, Rita Skeeter vient à Poudlard pour enquêter sur les derniers événements. Tout le monde respecte la consigne du laquais arcane de ne pas lui adresser la parole, même Peeves (quand le premier seigneur arcane est arrivé à Poudlard, Peeves s'est découvert un maître).   
Un peu après qu'elle soit partie, Harry veut aller chercher Krum pour lui parler de quidditch, mais il le trouve en conversation avec Hermione. Harry veut s'éclipser, quand un antenne de foudre surgit de terre. L'antenne ajuste son viseur sur Hermione. Krum se précipite devant Hermione, et c'est lui qui est foudroyé. À son tour, Harry se précipite devant la jeune fille, et là l'antenne s'immobilise. Quelques instants plus tard (mais Harry ne saurait dire combien de temps) l'antenne explose et le laquais arcane apparaît, son épée à la main. C'est lui qui a détruit l'antenne en frappant à distance. Il se penche sur le corps de Krum et lui passe la main dans les cheveux (personne ne s'aperçoit qu'il en découpe une mèche).  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ton sacrifice n'a pas été inutile.  
-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?  
-C'est mon problême." D'autres accouraient.  
"Parvati, dit le laquais arcane, aie la gentillesse d'aller chercher une boule de cristal chez Mme Trelawney. Creuse, c'est très important." Parvati s'exécuta.  
"Ces antennes ont été créés par Sonia quand elle servait encore son père, mais ils doivent être programmé spécialement pour chaque mission. Celui-là devait tuer Hermione, avait le droit de faire autant de dommages collatéraux qu'il voulait, mais ne devait en aucun cas toucher Harry.  
-Mais qui l'a posé?  
-Attendez un peu. Merci Parvati. Maintenant regardez."  
Le laquais arcane lança un sort dans l'herbe, qui transforma un petit scarabée en Rita Skeeter.  
"Bonjour Rita. C'est vous qui avez déposé ce spire?  
-Oui, dit-elle, visiblement touchée par un sort de vérité. Je suis un mangemort, je peux donc utiliser ces armes.  
-Vous en avez de pire. Les journeaux sont des armes dévastatrices. La plume est plus forte que l'épée, que la baguette magique aussi. L'an dernier, vous avez affirmé que Melle Granger était la fille de Voldemort, qu'elle avait pendant les précédentes années séduit Harry, Krum, Ron et Drago Malefoy à coup de filtres d'amour et qu'elle espionnait Harry pour le compte de son père depuis sa première année - Potter a d'ailleurs finit par y croire. Mieux, vous avez repris à votre compte les accusations portées par Harry à son égard, mais vous êtes allée jusqu'à l'accuser d'avoir une liaison avec son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal - c'est-à-dire mon prédecesseur. Mon maître s'est inquiété et a scané son cerveau pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas attiré par les humaines. Le résultat était négatif.  
-Elle a aussi affirmé que l'ordre arcane n'était qu'une organisation de sorciers entraînés par Dumbledore un peu tarés se prenant pour des surhommes et remontés contre Voldemort.  
-Ca ça nous arrange. Maintenant tout le monde croit que l'ordre arcane n'a jamais regroupé que quelques sorciers relativement puissants et que cet ordre a été dissous après la destruction de Voldemort. Nous seuls savons qu'il existe dans la forteresse d'Excelsior d'innombrables êtres qui sont aux sorciers ce que les sorciers sont aux humains, qui peuvent créer ou détruire n'importe quoi, qui voient tout ce qui se passe dans les deux mondes, sorcier et moldu, et qui peuvent frapper où ils veulent, quand ils veulent, et avec une puissance infinie s'ils le jugent nécessaire. À part ça, reprenez votre forme de scarabée, Rita."  
La journaliste s'exécuta, et le laquais arcane utilisa un sort de transfert pour l'enfermer dans la boule de cristal.  
"Faut-il lancer un sort pour la rendre indestructible? s'enquit Hermione.  
-Tiens, testons sa solidité", dit le laquais arcane lança la boule en l'air. Quand elle redescendit devant ses yeux, il la brisa d'un coup d'épée. Harry regarda sur sa carte: Rita n'était pas indiquée.  
"Laquais arcane, pensez-vous qu'elle agissait seule ou sous l'ordre de Sonia?  
-Dans le cas de Quedver le doute est permis, mais ici c'est clair. Rita a ses raisons de haïr Hermione, mais Sonia encore plus: elle n'a jamais supporté que son père dise qu'il aurait préfèré avoir Hermione comme fille plutôt qu'elle. Et puis c'est une élève de l'ordre arcane, pire ennemi de Sonia. Et puis elle peut voir en Hermione une rivale potentielle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tenu à affronter Hermione en duel seule-à-seule. Et Rita n'aurait pas programmé l'antenne pour épargner Harry sans l'ordre de Sonia."  
Le laquais arcane était tout de même un peu prompt à attribuer tous ces attentats à Sonia.  
"Dites, vous plaisantiez quand vous décriviez les pouvoirs de l'ordre arcane?  
-Non. Ajoute que les armures des êtres arcanes sont indestructibles, que les êtres arcanes possèdent une force 100 fois supérieure à un troll, le moindre d'entre eux des pouvoirs par rapports auxquel ceux de Voldemort sont une blague… Un laquais ou un déchu peut être vaincu par un nombre de sorciers qui se compte sur les doigts de la main dans l'histoire. Un seigneur, c'est impossible. Ajoute aussi une vue à 360 degrés horizontal-vertical et pouvant voir à travers n'importe quoi, une furtivité absolue si nécessaire, et des facultés télépathiques: les êtres arcanes peuvent communiquer ainsi entre eux si nécessaire, et même un peu lire dans les pensées des humains.  
-Ah bon?  
-De façon limitée: mais lors d'un interrogatire, si la réponse donnée est fausse, on peut lire la vraie réponse se formant dans la tête."  
Donc pas de bavure possible a priori. Mais Sonia n'avait jamais été interrogée. Elle avait d'ailleurs dit à Harry qu'elle pensait les êtres arcanes capable de lui arracher des aveux sous la torture sans se soucier de savoir si elle était coupable.  


Quelques mois plus tard, le laquais arcane révèla son plan. Il avait repèré Sonia, et elle allait bientôt accoucher. Dans une clinique moldue pour plus de discrétion. Le laquais arcane avait donc l'intention d'attaquer la clinique, d'enlever l'enfant une fois né, de tuer Sonia et de faire subir des sorts d'amnésie à tout le personnel. Soit dit en passant, le ministère avait posté des dizaines d'espions dans la clinique. Après tout on ne sait jamais c'est pour quand. Un jour enfin, le laquais arcane annonça que Sonia s'était rendue à la clinique. plus qu'une poignée d'heures avant l'intervention. Pas de problême pour Sonia, elle s'était lancée des sorts anti-douleur. Mais on vit apparaître quelque chose dans le ciel. Des balais.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Attendez, j'ajuste ma super-vue (encore une capacité surhumaine des êtres arcanes). C'est une jeune fille poursuivie par des mages noirs."  
Puis, hurlant: "Elfes d'argent en position!"  
Et il lança un sort pour faire retezntir une alarme. Le commando de combattants sur balais entraîné l'année précédente après la catastrophe du match de quidditch deux ans auparavant s'arma de ses balais (des Éclats Titan) et s'envola, Ron et Neville en premières places. Ils tirèrent quelques rafales de flèches à têtes chercheuses, porteuses de sorts de choc, de stupéfix, ou empoisonnées. De toute façon, dans tous les cas l'ennemi touché n'avait aucune chance de survie. La jeune fille semblait si épuisée que Ron dû la soutenir pour la ramener à Poudlard. Il l'étendit sur la couchette de l'infirmerie.  
"Fleur! Fleur Delacour! s'exclama Harry.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? demanda Hermione.  
-Pas le temps d'attendre qu'elle se réveille" dit le laquais arcane en lui lançant un sort de réanimation. Il la força ensuite à boire une potion pour reprendre des forces.  
"Harry? Ron? Hermione? Et vous vous êtes… Jaxis Netepse, celui qui a tué Voldemort.  
-Difficile de me différencier de lui. Mais que t'est-il arrivé, Fleur? dit le seigneur arcane en Français mais en traduisant par télépathie pour les Anglais.  
-Des mages noirs ont attaqués Beauxbâtons… J'y était en tant qu'assistante à la préparation de potions. Ils sont entrés, ont stupéfixé tous ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés, et ont fait tous les professeurs et élèves prisonniers. Moi seule ai pu m'enfuir, la moitié des mages noirs à mes trousses.  
-Beauxbâtons n'a pas de défenses?  
-Nous avons des tours de protection, des dragons cristallins de combat, des ornements anti-magie noire. Mais ils avaient des sorts pour les briser. Et une fois ces protections détruites, Beauxbâtons est très vulnérable.  
-Compris: Voldemort devait avoir mis au point un plan d'attaque, mais on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de l'appliquer. Des nostalgiques on décidé de le faire. Dis-moi, leur chef n'avait-il pas une main argentée?  
-Si. Et la main de ce salopard est plus solide que l'acier.  
-Mais tout de même moins solide que le corps d'un seigneur arcane ou son épée. C'est Quedver, l'assassin de Cédric Digorry et de son amie Cho Chang. Mais il a commis une faute. Maintenant que les sorts de protection sont détruits, nous allons pouvoir pulvériser ces mangemorts.  
-Ils ont des otages, dont ma petite soeur Gabrièle.  
-C'est pourquoi nous n'enverront pas les FMS mais un commando d'élite très réduit.  
-Qui?  
-J'ai besoin d'Hermione pour quelque chose [Fleur n'a pas besoin de savoir qui est Sonia] et je tiens à garder Harry avec moi. Restent Ron et toi.  
-Mais nous n'avons aucune chance!  
-Hermione a transmis une partie de ses cours que je lui ai donné à Ron. Je lui ai même moi-même donné quelques leçons. Et toi tu es la championne de Beauxbâtons.  
-Ca ne sufira pas.  
-Avec ceci, ça suffira." Il leur tendit des bracelets ornés de boutons.  
"Ce bouton-là fait apparaître un balais Éclat Titan dans votre main. Celui-là, votre baguette (hereusement, il y avait des petits dessins sur les boutons). Celui-là, des lunettes pour voir comme avec des yeux magiques, mais avec une portée beaucoup plus longue: on peut voir à travers un château entier. Celui-là, c'est l'ultra-furtivité: vous êtes invisible, mais seules les lunettes de votre coéquipier permettent de vous voir: même un détraqueur ou une carte révélatrice ne voient rien. Celui-ci, c'est le bouclier: je ne connaît pas exactement ses limites: il résiste à un lancer de couteau ou un sort de bloque-jambe, mais pas à une bombe atomique. Ne comptez pas trop sur lui face à un groupe de sorcier surentraînés utilisant des sorts ultra-puissants ou si le château s'effondre. Celui-ci vous permet d'utiliser une apparence connue au préalable. Celui-là défini l'apparence à utiliser et ce troisième mémorise l'apparence du sujet en face de vous. Pour utiliser celui-ci… Peux-tu te remémorer la configuration de Beauxbâtons?  
-Oui." Quelques instants plus tard, le laquais arcane parla à nouveau.  
"C'est bon, j'ai enregistré: ce bouton fait apparaître devant vos yeux une carte holographique de Beauxbâtons. Indiquant les individus, bien sûr.  
-Et celui-là?  
-Vas-y, appuie."  
Fleur appuya timidement, et une arme moldue apparut dans sa main. Le laquais arcane fit apparaître une rangée de cibles.  
"Vas-y, essaie-le.  
-Je n'ose pas.  
Ferme les yeux, pointe au hasard et appuie sur la gachette."  
Fleur obéit. Quelques instants plus tard, les mangemorts-cibles étaient criblés de balles, tandis que les autres (des enfants) etaient intacts, et il n'y avait d'impacts nul par ailleurs que sur les cibles.  
"Un Uzi avec un chargeur, un silencieux et un viseur magiques. Il est aussi allègé par magie.  
-Et si nos ennemis s'emparent de ces armes?  
-Elles ne fonctionnent qu'avec les porteurs des bracelets, qui seront détruits dès que vous les retirerez.  
-Et comment allons-nous à Beauxbâtons?  
-D'abord, je vais vous donner quelques potions pour prendre des forces, plus une potion d'extrème volonté [espèces de dopés!]. Ensuite, utilisez le mode ultra-furtif et les Éclats Titan.  
-Des balais! Mais c'est beaucoup trop lent!  
-Tu es bien venue en balai.  
-Oui, mais j'ai mis des heures. Je savais qu'ici je trouverais de l'aide.  
-J'ai amélioré les Éclats Titan: ils vont maintenant à Mach 25.  
-Alors je suis prête.  
-Moi aussi.  
-Bonne chance." Une fois qu'ils furent partis, le laquais remarqua:  
"Peut-être que Sonia est derrière cette attaque. Tu as quelquefois rencontré cette vélane. Sonia voit toute jolie fille comme une rivale potentielle."  
  
Un peu plus tard, le laquais arcane appella Harry et Hermione. Hermione avait coiffé son diadème (elle avait avoué à Harry que le baron lui avait en fait offert un casque de protection pour le combat, sous l'apparence d'un bijou; en fait les seigneurs et barons donnent toujours aux artefacts puisants l'apparence de splendides parures ).  
"Regardez. Tu vas voir, Harry, que je n'ai pas été exilé pour ma conduite envers les descendants de Voldemort. Mon baron m'approuve."  
Le baron arcane apparut en hologramme.  
"Il est temps de passer à l'action. Sonia a acouché, et elle va bientôt reprendre des forces.  
-Près à intervenir.  
-N'oublie pas que tu dois absolument la prendre vivante pour interrogatoire: elle peut te permettre de détruire les résaux de mangemorts dormants.  
-S'il en reste.  
-Il faut le savoir. Engellein [petit ange en Allemand] interviendra si necessaire.  
-Ca devrait aller.  
-Mieux vaut avoir plus de forces que pas assez, ou même que tout juste assez.  
-OK. On y va."  
L'hollogramme disparut.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'Engellein?  
-Une surprise."  
Le laquais arcane fit surtransplaner les deux jeunes, et il les rejoignit. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre quand Hermione reçu un sort qui la projeta contre le mur. Le laquais arcane reçu un sort qui l'envoya valser à son tour, mais lui ne fut pas assommé. Harry vit Sonia. Il pointa ses yeux verts dans ses yeux dorés. Il sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait lui jeter aucun sort. Et il sut qu'il ne le pourrait pas non plus. Et il sut qu'elle le savait aussi. Mais le laquais arcane s'était relevé et avait lancé à la jeune mère un sort désarmement qu'elle ne put esquiver. Il alla ensuite lui attraper les poignets, ce geste qui faisait horreur à Harry.  
"Harry mon frère, aide-moi" [bien sûr ils savent tous qu'Harry n'est pas le frère de Sonia, mais vous n'allez pas protester contre un clin d'oeil pareil à Star Wars].  
Harry sortit ses deux baguettes et lança un sort de choc au laquais arcane, qui dut lâcher prise. Le laquais arcane lança quelques sorts de neutralisation non-violente, mais Harry les contrecara. Le laquais arcane sortit son épée et bondit sur Harry. Celui-ci transforma la baguette de Gryffondor en épée et fit face. Harry n'aurait probablement pas tenu longtemps si Sonia n'avait à nouveau attaqué le laquais arcane. Harry et Sonia se rejoignirent, et combinèrent les trois baguettes pour assommer le laquais arcane. Sonia avança ensuite sur le laquais arcane pour l'achever, quand…  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Sonia était à terre. Harry vit une créature en robe argent et bleu, brillante.  
"Expelliarmus! Stupéfix! Avada Kedavra!"  
Aucun des sorts d'Harry n'eut d'effet. Mais quel était cet adversaire? On aurait dit une jeune fille. Sa robe brillait comme seule l'armure d'un baron arcane brillait. Et elle résistait à des sorts auxquels seul l'entraînement des êtres arcanes et de leurs élèves humains permet de résister. Mais les barons arcanes préféraient de viriles armures à cette robe magnifique. Et l'ennemi d'Harry avait bien un visage humain, un visage de fille plus précisemment. Harry continua à s'acharner à lancer des sorts que son adversaire contrecarrait en riant. Puis Harry reçu un imparable sortilège de désarmement.  
Quand il releva la tête, le laquais arcane et Hermione avaient été réanimés. Sonia était docile, tenue par le laquais arcane. Hermione tenait le bébé dans ses bras. Son adversaire se pencha sur Harry. Il la reconnut enfin.  
"Ginny! Mais comment?  
-Je vais t'expliquer.  
-Vous irez faire ça à Poudlard. Moi je dois vérifier que les gens du ministère ont bien fait leur travail et aussi interroger Sonia.  
-OK." dit Hermione et le laquais arcane les fit surtransplaner.  
Arrivés à Poudlard, Hermione et Harry retrouvèrent Fleur et Ron, qui étregnit Ginny dès qu'il la vit.  
"Ginny… Enfin…  
-Neville était arrivé à temps pour arrêter la créature d'Hagrid. Mais le déchu a fait apparaître un corps semblable à moi et a soumis Neville à un sort d'amnésie pour faire croire que j'étais morte.  
-Tu savais qu'elle était vivantre?  
-Le déchu me l'a dit dès qu'il a pu. Il s'en voulait qu'on m'ait fait tant de chagrin en me cachant la résurection d'Hermione. Cette fois, il a discretement tout expliqué à tous les Weasley, et j'ai même pu lui rendre quelques visites.  
-Mais où t'es-tu cachée?  
-À la base secrète des barons arcane, Excelsior, en dehors de l'espace-temps, l'endroit le plus sûr de l'univers: très peu d'humains ont pu visiter cette forteresse. Quelques êtres arcanes se sont occupés de moi; ils m'ont donné suffisament de cours pour rattraper cette année, et je crois que je pourrais même sauter la septième. Ou alors peut-être que l'an prochain je ferai gagner le tournois des trois sorciers à Poudlard. Les êtres arcanes m'ont formée sous le nom de code d'Engellein pour pouvoir intervenir aujourd'hui, au cas ou Sonia serait plus forte que prévu ou que le laquais arcane voudrait la tuer sans l'interroger.  
-Mais quand t'es-tu absenté, Ron?  
-Le temps peut être modifié à la forteresse d'Excelsior: Ron et moi pouvions passer une heure ensemble alors qu'il ne s'écoulait qu'une seconde sur Terre. De même les derniers mois, pendant lesquels je m'ennuyait, ont été ramené à quelques minutes. Donc, contrairement à Hermione qui est plus vieille que son âge théorique à cause de son usage du retourneur de temps en troisième année, moi je suis plus jeune.  
-Et d'où vient cette robe?  
-Un cadeau. Ils peuvent fairent apparaître des rayons de vêtements ou de bijoux si je leur demande. La forteresse d'Excelsior peut être manipulée par l'esprit du baron arcane pour faire apparaître n'importe quoi. [Comme la structure de base dans Matrix] Ils m'ont souvent emmenée me promener chez les moldus pour que je ne m'enuie pas trop. Ils m'escortaient métamorphosés en humains. Au fait, comment me trouves-tu avec cette robe, Harry?"  
Harry hésita un moment.  
"Resplendissante. Au fait Ron, vous avez réussi votre mission?"  
Ron et Fleur semblaient gênés.  
"Que s'est-il passé?  
-On en a stupéfixé quelques-uns. Mais Quedver les a ranimé et a menacé de tuer Gabrièle si on ne se rendait pas. On a été obligé d'utiliser les armes moldues…  
-Et?  
-On les a tous tué. C'était le seul moyen de sauver Gabrièle.  
-Au moins Cédric et Cho sont vengés.  
-Oui… Maintenant unis dans la mort, hein? La première fille que tu as aimée et le garçon que tu n'as jamais égalé à ses yeux.  
-Au fait, où est Mc Gonagall?  
-Elle surveille Rogue. Si on allait lui annoncer nos bonnes nouvelles?"  
Ils trouvèrent Mc Gonagall et lui racontèrent tout.  
"Mais où est Rogue?  
-Dans son bureau.  
-Je vais lui dire que Sonia est entre les poings du laquais arcane", annonça Harry. Le bureau était fermé. Comme Rogue ne répondit pas, Mc Gonagall força le sortilège de fermeture. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une lettre dans laquelle était enroulée sa baguette.  
"Aucun homme ne m'a compris. Celle que j'aimait ne me l'a jamais rendu. j'ai vécu cela pour Lily, et elle a aimé Potter. Et Sonia, c'est vers l'enfant de Lily et de James Potter qu'elle s'est tournée. Dans la forêt interdite, je serai enfin débarassé de ces hommes qui me haïssent. Je pars pour fuir l'humanité."  
Harry prit sa carte. Rogue n'apparaissait pas. Il n'avait probablement eu aucune chance. Harry vit alors arriver le laquais arcane.  
  
  
Si le laquais arcane est suivit de Sonia vivante, consultez la fin Alpha. S'il tient le cadavre de Sonia dans ses bras, consultez la fin Bêta. Et indiquez votre fin préfèrée par review. 


	20. Code Alpha

[Code Alpha] Harry courru vers lui. Le laquais arcane laissa Sonia passer devant lui. Les deux jeunes s'étreignirent.  
"Pour Beauxbâtons… Ce n'était pas toi?  
-Non, je ne voulait pas devenir la nouvelle impératrice des ténèbres. Quedver a agi de son propre chef fait tuer Cho parce qu'elle le poursuivait, a écrit son message pour brouiller les pistes et a attaqué Beauxbâtons. Rita Skeeter a tenté de tuer Hermione par rancune. L'antenne de foudre t'a épargné parce que je t'avais jeté un sort qui interdit tout antenne de tirer quelle que soit sa programmation. Et pour Ginny, j'ai lancé ce monstre par jalousie, c'est vrai, mais je l'avais conditionné pour lui faire peur mais ne pas lui faire de mal.  
-Heureusement que tu l'as intérogée avant de la tuer. Tu aurais tué une innocente.  
-Impossible: Bioméga n'agit que sur les coupables, le baron me l'a appris récemment.  
-Et Crystal?  
-Kantax avait par avance lancé à Crystal un sort d'exil de l'âme: l'équivalent de Bioméga, mais peut être annulé si le nécromaître n'est plus. Ce sort devait s'activer si un être arcane lançait un sort sur Crystal. Le nécromaître imaginait que nous aurions besoin de quelques sorts pour la tirer de sa prison, puisque nous avons souvent emmené des élèves qui ont voulu changer de camp en les faisant transplaner: nous avons activé ce sort maléfique en utilisant Bioméga en guise de test de son innocence. Seul le baron l'a su immédiatement. Mais l'exil de cette âme pure est terminé: seul Bioméga peut exiler une âme à jamais, le nécromaître avait seulement le pouvoir d'exiler une âme tant que lui existerait."  
Le laquais arcane sortit la mèche de Krum.  
"La règle, c'est une vie pour une vie. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que le savoir du nécromaître deumerant à notre époque était entre les mains de Karkaroff, qui l'a lui-même transmis à Krum, avec des images. Quand Krum a vu cette jeune fille, il en est tombé amoureux. C'est ça qui l'a rendu fou d'Hermione: par une coïncidence extraordinaire, ma jeune élève est le sosie de Crystal. Krum s'en est donc épris - ce qui n'a évidemment pas plu à Karkaroff, mais il pardonnait tout à Krum. Krum s'est sacrifié pour Hermione. Et à travers elle, c'est Crystal qu'il aimait. Il s'est donc sacrifié pour la fille du nécromaître. Le baron a bien voulu m'accorder cette vie si quelqu'un d'autre se sacrifiait pour elle. Quand à moi, je dois être détruit de toute façon: Krum et Cho sont morts à cause de moi, et l'ordre arcane applique la tolérance zéro envers ses soldats. Alors je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle."  
Le laquais arcane arracha son masque. Une fantastique lumière apparut autour de la mèche. Quand elle s'éteignit, une fillette de dix ans, mais ressemblant énormément à Hermione, était là.  
Le grand frère de Ron, devenu depuis peu surveillant à Poudlard (il ne pouvait pas continuer le magasin de farces et attrapes seul) arriva.  
"Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Crystal. La plus pure des enfants du chaos.  
-Moi c'est Fred." Il n'avait encore donné son prénom à personne.  
"Fleur, content de te revoir! Tu nous as manqués, surtout à Bill.  
-Maintenant que vous avez porté le deuil de George, je vais le revoir.  
-Et que va devenir cet enfant?" demanda Harry en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.  
La main de Sonia se posa sur son épaule.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je t'aimerai toujours, Harry. Cet enfant, je veux que tu l'appelle [c'est à vous de choisir]. Tu veux bien?  
-Bien sûr Sonia" répondit Harry sur un ton qui brisa tous les espoirs d'Hermione et Ginny.  
  
FIN (?) 


	21. Code Bêta

[Code Bêta] Harry courru vers lui. Le laquais arcane déposa devant lui le corps inanimé de Sonia.  
"Pour Beauxbâtons… Elle a avoué?  
-Oui, elle m'a avoué qu'elle voulait devenir la nouvelle impératrice des ténèbres, qu'elle a réactivé Quedver, fait tuer Cho et Ginny par jalousie, fait tenter de tuer Hermione par orgueil, et fait attaquer Beauxbâtons pour reprendre du prestige.  
-A-t-elle dit quelque chose pour moi?  
-Elle t'a laissé cette lettre. Je ne l'ai pas lue."  
"Je suis désolée Harry . J'aurais tant voulu que cela finisse autrement… Mais cela ne pouvais finir qu'ainsi, car moi, je suis la fille du seigneur et de la reine ténèbre, Tom Elvis Jédusor et Denise Pouseleur, Voldemort et Poussière de Lune. Mon destin était de tenter de devenir la sorcière noir qui imposerait la volonté de l'ordre des ténèbres au monde. Mais mon destin était aussi d'avoir les ennemis de l'ordre des ténèbres face à moi, y compris ton amie Hermione et les terribles soldats arcanes dont faisait partie son mentor. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être celle que tu aurais pu aimer. Je te demande d'appeller ton enfant - mon enfant James pour moi. Adieu Harry. Fais seulement cela en ma mémoire."  
"Moi aussi Sonia, j'aurais aimé que cela finisse autrement.  
-Désolé Harry. Mais c'était son destin.  
-Penses-tu avoir le droit de tracer son destin?  
-Je ne peux pas me poser cette question. Je l'ai tuée, c'est tout.  
-Peut-être as-tu tué une innocente.  
-Elle a avoué: son projet, une fois qu'elle a cessé d'obéir à son père, était de se servir du sceptre arcane pour prendre la place de Voldemort à la tête de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Avec toi, Harry, bien sûr. Son amour pour toi était sincère. Et puis Bioméga n'agit que sur les coupables, le baron me l'a appris récemment.  
-Et Crystal?  
-Kantax avait par avance lancé à Crystal un sort d'exil de l'âme: l'équivalent de Bioméga, mais peut être annulé si le nécromaître n'est plus. Ce sort devait s'activer si un être arcane lançait un sort sur Crystal. Le nécromaître imaginait que nous aurions besoin de quelques sorts pour la tirer de sa prison, puisque nous avons souvent emmené des élèves qui ont voulu changer de camp en les faisant transplaner: nous avons activé ce sort maléfique en utilisant Bioméga en guise de test de son innocence. Seul le baron l'a su immédiatement. Mais l'exil de cette âme pure est terminé: seul Bioméga peut exiler une âme à jamais, le nécromaître avait seulement le pouvoir d'exiler une âme tant que lui existerait."  
Le laquais arcane sortit la mèche de Krum.  
"La règle, c'est une vie pour une vie. Je vous ai déjà expliqué que le savoir du nécromaître deumerant à notre époque était entre les mains de Karkaroff, qui l'a lui-même transmis à Krum, avec des images. Quand Krum a vu cette jeune fille, il en est tombé amoureux. C'est ça qui l'a rendu fou d'Hermione: par une coïncidence extraordinaire, ma jeune élève est le sosie de Crystal. Krum s'en est donc épris - ce qui n'a évidemment pas plu à Karkaroff, mais il pardonnait tout à Krum. Krum s'est sacrifié pour Hermione. Et à travers elle, c'est Crystal qu'il aimait. Il s'est donc sacrifié pour la fille du nécromaître. Le baron a bien voulu m'accorder cette vie si quelqu'un d'autre se sacrifiait pour elle. Quand à moi, je dois être détruit de toute façon: Krum et Cho sont morts à cause de moi, et l'ordre arcane applique la tolérance zéro envers ses soldats. Alors je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle."  
Le laquais arcane arracha son masque. Une fantastique lumière apparut autour de la mèche. Quand elle s'éteignit, une fillette de dix ans, mais ressemblant énormément à Hermione, était là.  
Le grand frère de Ron, devenu depuis peu surveillant à Poudlard (il ne pouvait pas continuer le magasin de farces et attrapes seul) arriva.  
"Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Crystal. La plus pure des enfants du chaos.  
-Moi c'est Fred." Il n'avait encore donné son prénom à personne.  
"Fleur, content de te revoir! Tu nous as manqués, surtout à Bill.  
-Maintenant que vous avez porté le deuil de George, je vais le revoir.  
-Et que va devenir cet enfant?" demanda Harry en prenant son enfant dans ses bras.  
Une main féminine se posa sur son épaule. [Hermione, Ginny ou Fleur, comme vous voulez, mais je crois que presque tout le monde va prendre Hermione.]  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là."  
  
FIN (?) 


	22. Présentation de l'Ordre du Temple Noir

Harry Potter **et l'Ordre du Temple Noir****  
_ L'Ordre Arcane _épisode 4**

Note: cette suite se base sur la fin Bêta. Mais rien n'exclut que la fin Alpha soit présente quelque part…  
Résumé: L'OTN prétend débarasser le monde de l'ordre arcane. En l'absence de riposte des seigneurs arcane, tous les humains qui les ont soutenus sont en danger. Comme tous ses amis, Harry en fait partie. Et les templiers nois semblent invincibles.  


Présentation de l'Ordre du Temple Noir  


caractétistiques des soldats d'OTN: chaque soldat possède une tenue noire avec éventuellement des coutures noires ou colorées, éventuellement métalisées (différence qui n'a un intérêt qu'esthétique, et de différenciation des soldats). Chaque templier possède une baguette rivalisant presque avec celle d'un laquais arcane, et une épée qui, si elle est presque aussi indestructible que celle d'un être arcane, est impossible à soulever pour un humain qui ne serait pas échanté par un sortilège de force magique!  


masques des membres d'OTN: le masque porté par un soldat d'OTN (templier noir) n'a aucune importance, il ne s'agit qu'un moyen de différencier les soldats pour donner l'impression qu'ils sont plus nombreux.  


Un peu plus intérressant, un soldat d'OTN peut avoir à la place de la traditionelle épée une autre arme blanche (hache, lance, griffe…).  


Les templiers noirs ont également un grand nombre de tenues différentes: manteau sous lequel on range les bras, manteau laissant les bras libres, capuchons de moine, costumes épousant la forme du corps plus ou moins blindés, avec ou sans cape. Certains de ces soldats laissent les armes visibles, d'autres non. L'ergonomie au combat est la conséquence des différences de tenue. Le matériau de l'armure est plus important: ce peut être un métal, un plastique, du tissu protègeant de la magie, de la pierre, du carbone.  


L'OTN se distingue aussi par la fantastique diversité de races composant son armée: humains, morts-vivants très diversifiés (zombis, vampires, goules, spectres, liches, squelettes, esprits frappeurs, fantômes), démons, golems de tous matériaux, vêtements animés, tissus vivants animés, détraqueurs et même robots! Bien sûr, l'intelligence, le niveau de magie et les moyens de combattre un templier noir dépendent de son type.  


Les soldats d'OTN peuvent fusionner ou se singer: deux soldats fusionant forment un soldat gris, pouvant adopter les caractéristiques (forme du masque, du vêtement, race, coutures) de chacun des templiers ayant participé à la fusion, et possèdant la puissance cumulée des deux templiers. À trois, ils forment un blanc. Quatre, argenté. Cinq, doré. Six, platine. Plus, multicolore. Un soldat peut également adopter certaines caractéristiques d'un autre sans fusion. Mais si le soldat copié est tué, le copieur reprend ses propres caractéristiques. Le changement de caractéristiques se traduit par quelques seconde de totale vulnérabilité pour le templier noir.  


Comme les templiers noirs peuvent par imitation obtenir tous les mêmes caractéristiques, et ainsi apparaître tous semblables. Ainsi ils ont pu montrer des images montrant un nombre immense de soldats d'une combinaison donnée de caractéristiques, et montrer un nombre presque infini de combinaisons de caractéristiques, en faisant passer les soldats ayant changé de caractéristiques pour des soldats différents. Le ministère a donc imaginé que ces caractéristiques correspondaient à des corps d'armée et à des grades. Conclusion: les templiers noir devaient être plusieurs millions, et n'importe quel soldat devait être considèré comme invincible. De plus, il devait y avoir des officiers supérieurs des milliers de fois plus puissants que les soldats de base. En fait, l'ordre arcane a compris que l'OTN n'avait qu'une horde réduite (pas plus d'une centaine de membres) mais très bien utilisée: l'invincibilité apparente venait du fait que toute mission était toujours confiée au soldat idéal. Ce qui n'était pas toujours possible: il faut parfois trois soldats pour obtenir la combinaison souhaitée, et le maître suprême d'OTN ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise qu'une mission nécessite plus d'un soldat. 


	23. Ordre Rival

Première partie: Ordre Rival  
_Quand on connaît la puissance de l'ordre arcane, il paraît incroyable qu'un autre ordre sorcier prétende rivaliser avec.  
_

Il y avait si longtemps que Sonia était morte. Depuis, Crystal avait fait cinq ans d'études à Poudlard. À Serdaigle. Pendant sa première année, Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons (surtout parce que Ginny avait écrasé Durmstang et Beauxbâtons au tournois des trois sorciers). Lors du tournois suivant, Crystal était trop jeune pour participer. Mais d'autres élèves, en âge de participer, avaient inscrit son nom en cachette. La coupe de feu avait désigné la fille de Kantax sans hésitation. Elle avait gagné sans problême, nottament face à Gabrièle Delacour. Et pendant l'été, Hermione l'avait invitée chez elle. Mais Harry ne voulait pas revoir son ancienne amie. Ni Gabrièle Delacour. Car il se souvenait d'elles comme les deux filles que le seigneur arcane avait sauvées… en tuant Sonia. Tout comme Ginny. Sonia était l'héritière de l'ennemi du monde des sorciers. Mais pour Harry, elle était la fille qui l'avait le plus aimé. La mère de son fils James. Qu'il élevait seul. Hermione et Ginny venaient souvent s'en occuper. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant de Sonia aux mains des élèves de l'ordre arcane. Pour Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient les complices du monstrueux seigneur arcane qui avait assassiné Sonia. Parvati était devenue la marraine de James, tout simplement parce qu'Harry avait au moins trouvé en elle une fille qui acceptait le fils de Sonia. La seule fille qu'il avait pu aimer depuis la mort de la fille aux yeux dorés: amie de Sonia, Parvati était la seule maîtresse possible pour Harry sans s'en vouloir pour celle qui était morte. Harry allait comme souvent se recueillir sur la tombe se Sonia ce jour-là.  


Mais il se passa quelque chose de bien plus grave dans le monde des sorciers ce jour-là. Un météore sembla s'écraser au Pré-au-Lard. Des sorciers se rendirent sur le lieu de l'impact. Un homme en manteau noir et au visage masqué se tenait debout. Il se mit à parler d'une voix terrible.  
"Sorciers! Nous vous annonçons la fin des traîtres."  
Les gens se massaient, intrigués.  
"Des traîtres, conduits par Dumbledore, ont durant ce siècle tenté d'affaiblir le monde des sorciers pour en prendre le contrôle. Face à eux se sont levés des partisans de la défense des sorciers. Nous nous souvenons tous de Grindelwald, de Voldemort. Pour s'en débarasser, Dumbledore a non seulement éliminé physiquement Grindelwald, mais il a ensuite mené une campagne de propagande odieuse pour noyer la mémoire de ce grand homme.  
Il ignorait que certains le gardaient dans leurs mémoires pour ce qu'il fut. Voldemort était un homme détestable par bien des points, mais il eu le courage de se dresser contre le Traître. Dumbledore fut poussé dans ses retranchements. Il dut rapeller tous les traîtres qui le servaient, mais ce fut par hasard qu'il fut débarassé de celui contre lequel il ne pouvait rien. Un matraquage de mensonges failli enterrer le souvenir du courageux combat de celui dont nul n'osait prononcer le nom.  
Mais même Dumbledore ne peut se débarasser si facilement d'un tel adversaire. Quand Voldemort revint, Dumbledore dût pour l'arrêter s'assurer la mainmise sur le pouvoir et la presse. Voldemort mis enfin un terme aux jours de ce traître. Mais le pire de ses infâmes amis, Jaxis Netepse, acheva de faire tomber un voile noir sur le monde des sorciers. Toute l'identité de Netepse est dans son nom."  
L'homme sortit de son manteau une main brandissant une baguette. Tous les sorciers étaient fascinés. L'homme traça dans l'air les lettres du nom Jaxis Netepse, qui se mirent en mouvement pour former la phrase "Je n'existe pas".  
"Netepse est un lâche, qui n'a jamais montré son visage, le cachant sous un masque. Il mettait en scène sa mort à chaque fois que Voldemort lui infligeait une défaite. Mais à chaque fois il revenait, prétendant être un autre. S'il parvint à vaincre Voldemort grâce à un sceptre piègé, porté au seigneur des ténèbres par une petite catin, Netepse ne s'en contenta pas: il porta sa cruelle injustice jusqu'à sa cendre, allant jusqu'à assassiner sa douce fille Sonia.  
-Je n'en supporterait pas davantage! interrompit un sorcier. Stupefix!"  
L'éclair rouge s'arrêta sur le manteau noir. La petite baguette en surgit.  
"Avada Kedavra."  
L'imprudent tombit.  
"Inutile de vous pencher sur le corps de ce complice des traîtres. Comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes pas les premiers venus."  
L'homme se mit à projeter des images dans l'air. Des armées regroupant des centaines d'hommes se succédaient. Chaque corps d'armé était différent. Les soldats devaient être innombrables.  
"Je ne suis qu'un soldat parmis un nombre innimaginable d'autre, chacun valant deux Voldemort. Personne ne peut me vaincre, mais l'OTN comprend des sorciers bien plus puissants que moi. L'OTN, c'est l'ordre du temple noir, le puissant ordre qui détruira les traîtres de la race de Netepse. Nous aurions pu vaincre à la fois Voldemort et Netepse. Mais en s'attaquand à un camp, nous nous serions fait l'allié de l'autre. Et nous ne voulions pas d'un tel allié. Aujourd'hui, tous les amis de Netepse sont en sursis. Y compris au ministère. Bientôt, un gouvernement purifié s'instalera. Soyez prêts."  
Le sombre messager disparut.  


"Je savais que je te trouverais là Harry.  
-Ron? Que viens-tu faire ici?  
-Pas me recueillir sur la tombe de cette garce. Nous sommes en danger Harry.  
-Je suis joueur de quidditch, pas auror.  
-Harry, des sorciers veulent éliminer tous les amis des êtres arcanes!  
-Ils savent ce qu'est l'ordre arcane?  
-Ou bien ils en sous-estiment la puissance, ou bien ils font semblant. Mais ils sont assez puissants pour tuer des humains comme moi, Neville ou même Ginny ou Hermione.  
-Débrouillez-vous.  
-Harry!  
-Je ne suis pas un ami de l'ordre arcane moi.  
-Oui, et c'est pour cela que tu rejettes Ginny et Hermione!  
-Au moins, Parvati n'a pas de sang sur les mains.  
-Bien sûr. Et en plus elle accepte que tu aies des aventures tant que tu le fais sans sentiments. J'ai perdu un ami, mais je suis fier du camp que j'ai choisi Harry. Et toi, dans quel camp es-tu?  
-Tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à moi, ça ne me regarde pas."  


Ministère de la magie:  
Un homme en noir apparut.  
"Qui êtes-vous?  
-Templier noir. Laissez-moi accèder au ministère.  
-Pas question.  
-Nous souhaitons prendre le contrôle de cette intitution sans violence et prendre les traîtres vivants pour les juger.  
-Allez-vous en!  
-Vous me décevez.  
-Avada Kedavra!"  
Les strictes consignes de sécurité du ministère autorisaient l'utilisation de ce sort dans de telles circonstance. Mais le templier noir s'était recroquevillé dans son manteau et ne ressenti rien.  
"Qu'espères-tu? Tant pis pour toi. Avada Kedavra!"  
Mais le garde avait eu le temps de se mettre en sécurité. Il sonna l'alarme par un sort d'alerte rouge. Les gardes affluèrent. Le templier crut les vaincre facilement. Mais les gardes étaient d'anciens aurors, et même d'anciens FMS pour la plupart. S'ils ne parvinrent pas à percer le manteau magique qui absorbait tous les sorts, ils utilisèrent des sorts de vent de choc et de glace pour le gèner. Et même s'il était très puissant, le templier eu beaucoup de mal à s'en débarasser. Mais si les gardes étaient entraînés à combattre face à des adversaires utilisant des sorts de magie pure ou élémentaire, ils n'étaient pas habitués aux sorts à projection de métal: le templier pouvait faire surgir des pics du sol, qui transpercèrent des gardes. D'autres gardes furent tués par les étoiles tranchantes que le templier envoyait à une vitesse impressionante. Mais les gardes opposèrent une si belle résistance que quand le templier put pénètrer à l'intérieur du ministère, le bâtiment avait été entièrement évacué, ainsi que tous les documents importants. Le templier hésitait entre repartir et chercher encore quand le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui: un auror survivant avait déclenché l'autodestruction. Même un templier noir ne peut résister à cela. Mais l'OTN se rendit compte que son disciple ne revenait pas. Comme les templiers noirs lisaient les journeaux, ils apprirent le lendemain ce qu'il était advenu de leur envoyé. Ils jurèrent de le venger.  


Réunion du ministère quelques jours plus tard (lieu secret):  
"En sait-on plus sur l'OTN?  
-Pas grand-chose. Seulement leurs images de propagande. Nous avons vu une forteresse impressionante, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de la localiser. De toute façon, nous estimons ne pas avoir le dixième des forces nécessaires pour l'attaquer. Suivant les images que nous avons pu en voir, les templiers noirs sont innombrables.  
-A-t-on une estimation de la taille de cette armée?  
-Eh bien, nous espèrons avoir compris comment les hommes étaient triés en différents corps d'armée, grades…  
-Alors?  
-Il semble que l'ordre de grandeur soit celui du million. Nous n'avons aucune idée de la nature de ces êtres: toutes nos informations sont contradictoires. Plus grave: il semble qu'il existe des officiers supérieurs plus puissants encore.  
-A-t-on vaincu des officiers supérieurs?  
-L'OTN ne déplore qu'une seule victime, cet ambassadeur mort dans l'effondrement du ministère. Et tous leurs raids sont des réussites…  
-Assassinat de responsables du ministère, de personalités étrangères… Mise à sac d'écoles de sorciers (heureusement quasiment désertes en vacances…). C'est beaucoup trop.  
-Le Parlement refuse de s'engager dans une guerre. Il préfèrerait une solution négociée.  
-Résultat?  
-La presse approuve. Et OTN a promis une trêve avec le gouvernement.  
-Mais ils ont annoncé qu'ils allaient s'en prendre aux amis de Netepse.  
-Nous n'y pouvons rien. Récement, OTN a exhibé le cadavre d'un laquais arcane. Ils sont trop forts."  
Percy était terassé par son impuissance: il ne pouvait pas lancer les forces du ministère se faire massacrer par OTN. Et il abandonnait ainsi ses amis et sa famille. En lui-même, il était persuadé que le sort de l'humanité exigeait la destruction d'OTN. La presse avait soutenu à fond la campagne anti-Voldemort pour se racheter de ses critiques contre Harry à des phases critiques de la guerre, mais Percy ne pouvait convaincre l'opinion publique qu'une nouvelle guerre était nécessaire.  


Réunion du conseil des barons arcane à Excelsior:  
"Je pense qu'il serait erroné de laisser les humains se débrouiller seuls face à OTN. En fait, je pense qu'il faut que nous régliions cette question sans nous servir d'eux. Il faut un engagement total de l'ordre arcane pour règler le problême OTN.  
-Baron, répondit le conseil, nous craignons que tu ne prennes une mauvaise voie." répondit le conseil. Un conseil arcane était quelque chose de fantastique: tous les barons pouvaient s'exprimer en même temps, leurs cerveaux leur permettaient de suivre des centaines de tirades à la fois tout en parlant eux-même. Mais quand un seul baron souhaitait s'exprimer, les autres pouvaient se concerter télépathiquement pour parler d'une seule voix au sens propre.  
"Il y a mille ans, l'ordre arcane s'est retrouvé face à la première situation grave. Différentes doctrines ont été suivies. Dans ton univers, la doctrine fut celle de l'intervention violente limitée."  
Le conseil enfonçait une porte ouverte: quand les barons se retrouvent face à une crise majeure, ils choisissent parfois de fragmenter la réalité et de confier la gestion de chacun des univers parallèles créés à un baron différent, dit un baron baron du possible (assisté par un baron du temps).  
"La doctrine de la non-intervention a donné lieu à l'émergence d'un monde dont Kantax est le dictateur depuis mille ans, et probablement pour longtemps encore. Cette hypothèse a été écartée." Traduction: cette trame temporelle a été effacée.  
"La doctrine de l'intervention totale a également été écartée: tous les sorciers noirs avaient été massacrés directement par les êtres arcanes. Résultat: les humains les ont pris pour des dieux et une nouvelle religion à la gloire des dieux sanglants a été créée. L'église des dieux sanglants, comme elle se fait appeller, contrôle le monde et pratique les sacrifices humains. Hypothèse écartée.  
Une autre doctrine fut l'intervention totale non violente: les sorciers noirs eurent tous leur mémoire effacée pour devenir bons. Mais les humains ne surent plus se défendre seuls. Lassés d'intervenir pour des broutilles, le baron en charge de ce monde a recommandé que nous écartions cette hypothèse."  
Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait admis son échec devant l'ordre. Sachant de plus qu'un baron baron du possible est détruit quand son monde l'est, avec son homologue du temps.  
"L'hypothèse de la suppression de la magie dans un monde fut également une catastrophe. Certains sorciers sont intervenus dans le monde moldu de manière très positive. Sans eux, les moldus se sont entre-déchirés jusqu'à l'Armaggedon par le feu nucléaire.  
Il ne reste donc que deux hypothèses viables:  
-La tienne  
-La variante du droit de grâce: dans une variante de ton monde, Sonia a été raisonnée plutôt que tuée, et ses crimes ont été camouflés pour que tous, à commencer par elle, la croient innocente. [Donc, la fin Alpha]  
Nous te laissons tes chances pour règler le problême OTN: mais si tu provoques des dégâts trop importants, le seul univers subsistant sera celui de la grâce de Sonia.  
-Est-ce que le baron du temps a quelque chose à dire?  
-Oui, mais je ne peux pas tout dire. Tout ce que je peux avouer, c'est que mon intervention a provoqué la séparation des deux mondes avant même la naissance de Sonia. Je suis intervenu dans ton univers, et c'est moi qui ait recommandé de provoquer une divergence juste avant l'exécution ou non de Sonia."  
Le baron du temps avait donc empêché une modification du passé. C'était un mécanisme très ingénieux: quand un sorcier noir menaçait de réécrire l'histoire, il était tué par un laquais arcane envoyé par le baron du temps qui s'efforçait de ne pas interfèrer lors de son intervention. Le baron du temps ne devait même pas en parler à son homologue du possible, pour ne pas empêcher le sorcier noir de faire son voyage. Mais s'efforçant de protèger les autres voyageurs du temps, le baron du temps avait par exemple veillé à ce qu'Harry et Hermione réussissent à sauver leurs propres vies lors de leur mission de sauvetage en troisième année (si Harry avait échoué à lancer le patronus, un laquais du temps lui aurait prêté main-forte pour éviter un paradoxe temporel).  
Le baron du temps avait donc avoué qu'une tentative de modification du passé aurait lieu ou non selon que Sonia ait été tuée ou non. Mais échouerait. Le baron réel n'avait pas droit à l'erreur: si c'était dans son univers qu'un pirate temporel se manifesterait, le baron verrait son univers écarté en tant qu'hypothèse pour la plus petite erreur dans la gestion de la crise OTN. Car quand l'Ordre Arcane aurait décidé de quel univers devait subsister, un seul devait demeurer.  
D'autant plus que c'est en voyant la tentative de modification du passé que les barons avaient décidé de créer une divergence. Mais la seule hypothèse qui résolvait tous les problêmes était d'empêcher que la vie apparaisse sur Terre. Mais la mission d'Excelsior était de protèger les humains, non de les détruire.  
Le baron du possible sortit de la salle du conseil et retourna dans son Excelsior. Excelsior était en fait une forteresse multidimensionelle: il y avait plusieurs forteresses superposées, une pour chaque baron du possible ou baron du temps. Toutes les forteresses n'avaient en commun que la salle du conseil des barons, dont les autres barons ne bougeaient pas. En sortant de cette salle, un baron retournait dans son Univers. Il n'existait aucun moyen de passer d'un univers à l'autre, même pour un baron. Et même un seigneur ne pouvait en aucun cas aller dans la salle commune aux univers.  


Un homme sonna chez les Londubat. Pansy, qui gardait seule son bébé, Neville étant au travail, alla ouvrir.  
"Bonjour, je voulais parler à votre mari.  
-C'est à quel sujet?  
-J'aurais besoin de son aide au sujet d'un traitement contre la folie."  
Neville était un médicomage réputé, mais Pansy se méfiait de cet homme. Enfant battue, elle savait depuis toute petite détecter une menace.  
"Ah oui, vous êtes un colègue de Neville. Tiens, je croyais me souvenir que vous aviez les cheveux un peu plus clairs."  
Elle se retourna. Quand elle regarda à nouveau en direction de l'homme, ses cheveux s'étaient éclaircis, croyant corriger une erreur. Un métamorphmagus. Qui se faisait passer pour un colègue de Neville. Pansy n'hésita pas longtemps.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
Le templier noir n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler son armure en entier. Sa cuirasse métalique était à moitié ouverte, mais avait absorbé le choc. Et s'il avait lâché sa baguette, il lui restait son épée. Il se rua sur Pansy. Elle esquiva. Il continua de tenter de frapper. La jeune femme était effrayée: le soldat du temple noir avait abattu un mur à force de frapper. Elle plongea, roula au sol et lança un sort.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Le templier noir tomba. Mais maintenant Pansy était une meurtrière. Elle devait mettre son enfant en sécurité, prévenir Neville… Et s'enfuir.  


"Que s'est-il passé?  
-Maître, nous avons eu tort de choisir une opération discrète. Le templier chargé de cette mission devait passer inaperçu, il n'a donc pas eu le temps d'enfiler son armure. Sans arumure, il n'a pas fait le poids contre l'entraînement de cette fille. C'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a formée pour être mangemorte d'élite.  
-Il faut tuer cette traitresse! Qui s'en charge?  
-Envoyons lui un robot Titan Garde Noir! Elle ne peut même pas imaginer que ce genre de créature existe!  
-Vas-y." ordonna le porte-parole d'Anta à un robot lourdement armuré. Anta acquiesa d'un petit ricanement. Anta laissait toujours son porte-parole donner les ordres à sa place, il se contentait de ricanner. Les templiers se demandaient si le porte-parole lisait dans les pensées d'Anta.  
Le Titan Garde Noir déploya ses ailes, sortit ses réacteurs et s'envola.  


"Harry, nous t'avons convoqué ici à cause d'un événement grave. Pansy a été attaqué par OTN.  
-Elle? Ce n'est pas une grande perte.  
-Harry!  
-Elle a cherché à nous livrer à Voldemort, Hermione.  
-Alors que toi et Sonia tentiez de l'arrêter, je sais.  
-Désolé Harry, mais elle a suvécu. Elle a tué le templier qui l'a maldroitement attaquée. Et elle s'est enfuie en laissant un mot à Neville.  
-Ron et moi allons partir à sa recherche. OTN ne va probablement pas en rester là. Nous devons la protèger.  
-Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre OTN? ils ont tué un laquais arcane et montré son cadavre comme un trophé.  
-C'est la preuve qu'ils ont menti: si un laquais est vaincu, son corps se dissout. Nous pouvons les vaincre.  
-Si cela vous amuse… mais je ne viens pas avec vous.  
-Alors occupe-toi de Crystal pendant notre absence. Nous avons renvoyé Gabrièle à sa soeur."  
Harry accepta. Il emmena Crystal chez lui.


	24. La Loi du plus Fort

Deuxième partie: La Loi du plus Fort  
_Dans ce genre de circonstance, c'est tout simplement le plus fort qui impose sa loi._  


"Parvati? Tu es là?"  
La jeune femme ne répondait pas. Harry entra prudement dans la chambre de James. Il vit son amie morte. On avait enlevé James et tué Parvati par Avada Kedavra. Un message apparu dans l'air.  
"Si tu veux retrouver James, transplane aux coordonées indiquées."  
Une carte apparut. Harry repèra le lieu donné, puis envoya un hibou au QG des aurors.  
"Crystal, il faut que tu m'attende ici. Attend les autorités."  
Il transplana. Mais quand il se retrouva dans une grande salle vide, il vit que Crystal l'avait suivi.  
"Que fais-tu?  
-Je sais transplaner. Et je n'allais pas te laisser seul."  
Harry voulu répliquer, mais il vit alors un détraqueur. Il recula. Crystal, qui était restée immobile alors que le souvenir de son père lui revenait à l'esprit, fut sortie de sa transe. Kantax se tenait en face d'elle. Harry n'osait pas bouger.  
"Pyrolator, fit Crystal. Un épouvantard ne peut rien contre moi: il croit m'effrayer en prenant l'apparence de mon père, mais moi il ne faut pas l'apparence pour m'effrayer: il faut l'aura, la signature magique.  
-Tu es impressionante, Crystal, intervint un templier noir qui venait d'apparaître. Toutes les qualités de son père. C'était un grand sorcier, et un excellent chef de guerre. Et comme lui, tu sais voir les auras, au-delà des apparences.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait de James?"  
Le templier noir fit apparaître une porte: James se tenait derrière, prisonnier derrière une paroi transparente.  
"Harry, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Tu hais l'ordre arcane pour la mort de Sonia? nous aussi. Rejoins-nous. Tu verras comme tu deviendras puissant. Nous avons pris cet enfant pour en faire un sorcier invincible. Celui qui vengera la mort de Sonia.  
-Et Parvati, qui la vengera?  
-Harry, il faut que tu nous rejoigne.  
-Expeliarmus!  
-Idiot, mon manteau arrête ce sort.  
-Alors combattons à l'épée."  
Il transforma sa baguette en puissante épée de Gryffondor.  
"Tu l'auras voulu." dit le templier en tirant sa propre épée.  
Le combat s'engagea. Le templier avait l'avantage, bien qu'il use d'un style particulier de combat: son épée n'était manipulée que par mouvements du poignet, l'avant-bras restant immobile dans le manteau. Il parvint à désarmer Harry.  
"L'épée de Gryffondor ne fait pas le poids contre celle d'OTN. Alors soumets-toi."  
Mais à ce moment-là, un poignard se pointa dans le poignet du templier, qui tomba mort.  
"Je déteste qu'on parle en bien de mon père, mais comme lui je sais utiliser des objets empoisonnés.  
-Cette dague…  
-Tu te souviens, j'ai récupèré dans la crypte de mon père des objets dotés de grand pouvoirs (et de grande valeur). Ceci est l'épée des pentaclistes, un des objets que je n'ai pas remis au ministère (je trouve d'ailleurs que pour les autres objets, on s'est fait escroqués, ils valaient des millions de gallions et pas quelques milliers).  
-Les pentaclistes?  
-Les cinq sorciers très puissants vaincus par Kantax. Ils avaient chacune une épée avec sur la garde un pentacle avec une pierre précieuse à un des sommets. Kantax a fusionné les épées en une après sa victoire. Cette dague a tant de pouvoirs magiques qu'elle a pu percer l'armure de ce monstre.  
-Bon, tu peux découper cette paroi? Ce n'est pas du verre, c'est beaucoup plus solide."  
Crystal libèra James, puis ils retournèrent chez Harry.  


Le robot avait repèré Pansy. Il voyait la petite cabane qui lui servait de refuge. Il défonça la porte.  
"Stop, madame.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
-Un Titan Garde Noir, envoyé vous punir d'avoir été complice du meurtre de Voldemort."  
Pansy lança tous les sorts auxquels elle pensa sur le monstre, qui ne broncha pas.  
"Pansy, es-tu là?"  
Hermione et Ron se tenaient devant la porte.  
"Parfait, nous allons faire le ménage d'un seul coup."  
Le robot Perça le toît et prit de l'altitude. Il lança ensuite les missiles qui lui sortaient des bras sur la cabane. Mais ils explosèrent sans dégâts.  
"Scutum! Qui que tu sois monstre, si Pansy est venue trouver refuge dans ma maison, nul ne l'en délogera.  
-Ginny?  
-Tu as bien fait de venir chez moi, Pansy.  
-Oui: cela me fait plus de cibles à neutraliser d'un coup."  
Ron et Pansy allèrent se mettre en sécurité. Mais contrairement à son frère, Ginny était une superguerrière arcane, comme Hermione. Le templier noir ne parvenait pas à vaincre leurs protections magiques. Il lança alors un sort-signal.  
"Que l'armée du temple noir vienne détruire ses ennemis!"  
De nouveaux termpliers apparurent: des détraqueurs recréés par magie, des animas, sombres créatures de même forme que les humains mais ne vivant que par la magie noire, des spectres et d'autres créatures animées par la magie infernale. Mais les animas et golems étaient vulnérables à Pyrolator. En revanche, impossible de se débarasser des spectres, dont les armures arrêtaient les sorts anti morts-vivants. Et même Ginny et Hermione ne connaissaient pas de sorts pour détruire des démons directement venus de l'Enfer. Ni le robot.  
Hermione se battait furieusement, mais elle dût lâcher sa baguette quand une étoile lui déchiqueta la main. Ron se plaça devant elle pour la protèger; il reçu Avada Kedavra. Ginny restait seule à protèger Pansy; le spectre lui fonça dessus pour lui prendre la vie. Pansy et Hermione étaient maintenant sans protection. Le robot mit les filles en joue avec les micro-missiles sortis de ses doigts.  


"Harry, tout va bien?  
-Ah, Sirius, vous êtes enfin là? Eh bien, j'ai réussi à récupèrer James.  
-Avec mon aide, protesta Crystal.  
-Bravo petite dit Rémus en souriant.  
-Ce n'est pas finit!"  
Un groupe de templiers noirs venait d'apparaître. Rémus activa sa force de loup et chargea. Les griffes de feu de son armures déchirèrent le manteau d'un templier et le tuèrent rapidement. Rémus se jeta sur le suivant: mauvais choix. Ce templier portait une armure de pierre. Rémus ne put rien contre lui, mais en revanche la hache du templier fendit son armure et le laissa sans vie. Les autres ne pouvaient rien contre les templiers. Ils commencèrent par lancer Avada Kedavra sur Crystal. Privés de leur meilleur atout, les assaillis ne parvinrent même pas à tuer un seul templier. Comment éviter de périr face aux pieux, lames volantes et armes blanches des templiers?  


Les templiers n'aurent aucune difficulté dans leur attaque de la maison de Fleur et Bill. Bill se rua sur un templier. Il reçut un sortilège d'expulsion qui l'envoya contre le mur. Gabrièle fut stupéfixée.  
"Je lance une lame tranchante sur cette salope? demanda un templier.  
-Doloris!"  
Anta lui-même avait lancé le sort sur son serviteur.  
"Le maître la veut vivante, rapella le secrétaire d'Anta.  
-Suis-nous si tu ne veux pas connaître la douleur."  


Neville avait entendu le templier s'introduire dans la maison. Depuis le mot de Pansy, il s'attendait au pire, même si Pansy avait indiqué qu'elle pensait être seule visée, en tant que responsable de la chute de Voldemort. Le templier se tenait au milieu du salon. Neville plongea et lança un sortilège d'expulsion. Le templier se retourna après avoir percuté le mur. Neville lança un sort de désarmement. Mais l'ennemi s'était dématérialisé. Spectre. Mais l'armure de kevlar arretait tous les sorts anti-spectre auxquels Neville pensa.  


La procédure s'appellait intervention FTLS. Faster Than LightSpeed. Les êtres arcane intervinrent en temps décalé, une seconde de notre temps équivalant pour eux à une journée du leur. Ils téléportèrent d'urgence tous les blessés et ceux qui étaient en danger à la fortersse d'Arcania. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir se déchaîner contre OTN.  


Pour vaincre le spectre qui menaçait Neville, le laquais arcane le transporta dans une autre dimension.  
"Où suis-je?  
-Banale, cette question. Dans une dimension sous mon contrôle, idiot!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour te détruire sans qu'aucun humain ne courre de risque. Ceux de ton ordre prétendent vaincre l'ordre arcane, prouve-le: tu ne regagnera le monde réel que si tu parviens à me détruire!"  
Comment aurait-il fait? Le laquais résistait à tous les sorts, magie spectrale comprise. Pour les lames volantes, le laquais avait le choix: les esquiver ou les dévier en vol, à la Neo (après il était dans une sorte de matrice), les désintègrer en vol, ou se dématérialiser. À la fin, le laquais détruisit l'armure puis pulvérisa le spectre.  


Les combats se déroulèrent tous à peu près de la même manière, l'ordre arcane faisant durer pour étudier les adversaires au maximum avant de les détruire. Quand il était impossible de détruire un monstre avec son armure, on procèdait en deux temps. L'armure, puis le soldat. Comme les êtres arcanes connaissaient les armes moldues, ils détruisirent les armures de pierre au bazzoka. Les squelettes tombaient en morceaux sous les coups de pied des laquais ou gardes delta. "Quand la magie ne marche pas, frappez fort" Le robot fut détruit lors d'un combat aérien. Le seigneur arcane confronta son bouclier d'énergie à l'armure du titant garde noir lors d'un choc frontal à Mach 5. Victoire de l'arcanien.  


En général, les armures des êtres arcanes les servirent fidèlement. Elles résistèrent aux missiles du robot, et permirent de combattre avec les bras et les pieds contre les armes blanches d'OTN (sauf la griffe articulée de deux mêtres de long du robot, tranchée d'un coup d'épée). Et les êtres arcanes pouvaient même s'amuser à soulever dans l'air leurs ennemis, aux protections magiques nulles).  


Le seul à poser problême fut Anta. Les êtres arcane devaient s'y mettre à plusieurs pour contrecarrer ses sorts, si facilement déjoués quand ils étaient lancés par de simples templiers. Et Anta résistait aux fusils anti-char. Un laquais le téléporta au loin, et les autres templiers périrent, à part le secrétaire qui s'était enfui.  


Ce fut le seul échappé. Les autres survivants étaient les prisonniers, gardés vivants le temps de scruter leurs cerveaux. Ce qui ne mit pas longtemps une fois les prisonniers amenés à Arcania. Ils furent ensuite exécutés.  


"Ou suis-je? demanda Harry quand il se réveilla.  
-Quelle question banale!  
-Je suis mort? Je suis au paradis?  
-Hermione aussi a pris les arcaniens pour des anges quand elle s'est réveillée à Excelsior, raconta le seigneur arcane. Mais nous ne sommes pas des anges. Nous avons sans doute été créés par Dieu pour veiller sur le monde des sorciers, mais nous ne somme pas ses représentants comme les anges.  
-Oui, je m'en souviens, dit Hermione. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu.  
-Nous vous avons transporté à Arcania pour vous protèger des templiers noirs. Tu vois Fleur, Bill est amoureux de toi, mais même si un humain devient subitement beaucoup plus forts quand il s'agit de celle ou celui qu'ils aiment, il est plus approprié de faire appel à un arcanien quand l'ennemi est un templier noir."  
Harry et Hermione s'aperçurent que beaucoup de leurs amis étaient là.  
"Arcania?  
-La forteresse flottante. Nous sommes au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique, éloigné de toute terre ou route maritime. Au milieu de nulle part. Cette forteresse est créée quand l'ordre arcane a besoin d'une base pour ses opérations. Nous l'avions utilisée durant la guerre secrète. Après la mort de Serpentard, nous l'avons détruite, sachant que nous pourions la faire réaparaître si nécessaire.  
-Cette forteresse est-elle invulnérable?  
-Vous allez voir."  
Ils allèrent sur un balcon de la forteresse. Ils virent un bateau approcher.  
"Une frégate d'OTN, dit le seigneur. Gardes delta, à vous."  
Des êtres arcane mineurs furent créés par les seigneurs se téléportèrent sur le bateau et tuèrent rapidement les templiers, avant de désintègrer le bateau. Bien entendu, les gardes arcane qui avaient survécu s'autodétruirent à la fin de la bataille.  
"Nous avons laissé des traces de la destination quand nous vous avons transplanés ici, afin de les pousser à attaquer cette forteresse invincible. Maintenant nous allons mettre des boucliers d'invisibilité si puissants que ni les satellites moldus, ni les plus grands sorciers ne pourrons nous voir, ni s'apercevoir qu'il y a un bouclier d'invisibilité.  
-Cette forteresse résiste à n'importe quelle attaque?  
-À une escadrille d'Ancalagon soutenue par tous les navires de guerre moldus. C'est parce que les défenses de cette forteresse sont trop complexes à mettre en place que nous avions gardé Ginny à Excelsior plusieurs mois au lieu de recréer Arcania. Allez vous reposer maintenant: demain nous avons un programme chargé."  


Harry n'était pas aussi réjoui que ses amis.  
"Maintenant que l'ordre arcane est là, OTN est fichu!  
-Je n'aime pas l'ordre arcane.  
-Harry, ce sont les templiers qui ont tué Parvati.  
-Faire confiance à l'ordre arcane, c'est le dilemne du prisonnier, commenta Harry. Ils n'étaient pas obligé de tuer Sonia! Ils ont réussi à convaincre la fille de Kantax à venir du bon côté, pourquoi pas celle de Voldemort?"  
Harry avait tort: Crystal avait décidé d'elle-même de s'opposer à son père et à se battre pour le bien, Sonia voulait prendre la place de Voldemort. Mais il avait raison sur un point: par amour pour Harry, elle aurait pu renoncer au mal si l'ordre arcane lui avait laissé une chance. 


	25. La Chute du Temple

Troisième partie: La Chute du Temple  
_Face à la puissance de l'Ordre Arcane, le Temple Noir ne pouvait que tomber._

"Qu'avez-vous apris sur OTN?  
-Nous connaissons leur organisation, leur force. Tout d'abord ils ne sont pas si nombreux. À peine quelques centaines, et on en a massacré pas mal. Ils ne sont pas des magiciens aussi puissants que la plupart des humains ici présents. Mais ils sont très bien organisés, très bien équipés. Ils utilisent très bien les points forts de chaque membre, et donnent ainsi l'impression d'être invincibles dans tous les domaines. Certaines créatures canalisent très bien la magie. Comme vous le savez, on peut faire de la magie sans baguette, mais le corps humain ne conduit pas aussi bien la puissance magique que les baguettes, d'où un gaspillage d'énergie. Les rangs d'OTN comptent des créatures exploitant la magie comme si tout leur corps était une baguette magique. Mais vous êtes de meilleurs sorciers qu'eux. C'est une organisation qui s'est efforcé de transformer n'importe quoi en soldat très puissant en très peu de temps. Ils ne sont pas vraiment près au combat.  
-Anta est donc leur chef?  
-Anta? Il est trop con. C'est vrai qu'il est très fort. S'il en connaissait l'existence, il pourrait utiliser terrifis. Mais il peut transmettre un ordre, pas le comprendre. Et puis nous l'avons fait transplaner en Antarctique. Son système de transplanage l'aurait ramené sans même qu'il ne se matérialise si nous avions choisi un trou noir ou un volcan. Mais Anta est si con qu'il a attendu l'ordre télépathique "où que tu sois, reviens" pour retourner à la base.  
-Les gardes arcanes ne sont pas plus intelligents.  
-Mais ce sont des munitions intelligentes. Certaines armées pourraient les utiliser comme soldat, mais pas nous. Et avec le Q.I. de ce que nous considèrons comme de parfaits missiles intelligents, Anta passe pour le général d'OTN.  
-Il n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Mais il dirige la plus puissante armée du monde, ça compense.  
-Il ne sait pas faire de phrases. En fait ce n'est pas lui le maître d'OTN.  
-Alors qui? Les Titans Gardes Noirs?  
-Non: "robot" ça veut dire esclave en tchèque. Ce sont des humains transformés par un sort en machines. Ce qui les prive d'utiliser la magie. Le maître d'OTN se fait passer pour le secrétaire d'Anta.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il peut créer des êtres magiques très puissants, mais il n'a pas un niveau suffisant pour les impressioner. Alors Anta leur donne l'impression d'avoir un chef beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Alors que c'est un garde du corps.  
-Le maître est moins puissant que son lieutenant?  
-Kantax était bien plus puissant que son maître. Tous les sorciers noirs l'auraient voulu comme chef. L'archimage noir a même fini par tenter de le tuer par jalousie. Kantax a échappé à l'atentat, et l'archimage noir a réussi à faire croire que c'était l'ordre arcane qui avait tenté une énième fois de le tuer. Nous n'avons pas démenti car nous ne voulions pas de Kantax à la tête de nos ennemis. Kantax est resté lieutenant fidèle.  
-Que savons-nous de ce chef suprême?  
-C'est forcément un humain. Il avait ordonné de prendre Gabrièle intacte pour la violer. Anta a veillé au respect de la consigne sans comprendre ce que son chef comptait en faire.  
-Vous comprennez ce genre de chose, vous?  
-Nos cerveaux sont conçus pour ne pas éprouver de pulsions, mais nous avons eu des cours de psychologie humaine.  
-Et l'amour au sens physique?  
-On a apris ça entre le silat et le taekwondo [arts martiaux basés sur la destruction la plus rapide possible du corps de l'adversaire]. On a aussi apris la danse. Mais le silat c'est plus utile. Anta est trop bête pour être leur chef: il ne comprend pas pourquoi Fleur est belle: son cerveau ne peut pas comprendre la notion.  
-Vexant pour moi.  
-Non, ce n'est pas une question d'intensité: le cerveau d'Anta ne comprend pas la beauté, qu'elle qu'en soit l'intensité: pas plus qu'on ne peut voir à quel point une fille est belle les yeux fermés (et sans palper), Anta ne comprend pas, quel que soit le niveau. Nous, nous comprennons pourquoi Fleur déstabilise les garçons, mais nous ne sommes pas déstabilisés nous-mêmes. Je vous rapelle que le baron a réussi à sculter Ismène comme beauté parfaite, alors qu'il y est insensible.  
-Comment peut-il dessiner les traits d'une belle fille sans apprécier la beauté?  
-Comme les ingénieurs en aérodynamique on dessiné le Concorde.  
Maintenant si vous n'avez plus de questions débiles, qui veut participer au raid contre le temple noir?  
-Un raid?  
-Nous avons localisé leur base principale. Ceux qui veulent peuvent participer à l'attaque. Alors?  
-Je viens, dit Hermione.  
-Moi aussi, renchérit Ron.  
-Pas moi, dit Pansy. Je vous laisse ce genre de folies.  
-Je ne veut pas laisser une veuve, dit Neville.  
-Il n'y a pas de lâches; quand des risques que vous prenez ne dépendent pas des vies amies, on peut refuser d'aller au combat sans encourir de reproche. Enfin, vous humains pouvez.  
-Je viens, dit Ginny.  
-Je tiens à venger Parvati, dit Harry.  
-Je veux les détruire, dit Crystal.  
-Tu es trop petite!  
-J'ai plus de mille ans, et je tiens à combattre les sorciers noirs.  
-Elle est très mature. Elle a un âge mental largement supérieur à vous quand vous avez sauvé la pierre philosophale. Le baron a interdit que plus d'un laquais vienne, alors elle ne sera pas de trop dans notre force de frappe.  
-Attendez, je prends mon apparence de combat" dit Hermione.  
Elle sortit sa trousse de maquillage offerte jadis par son maître et pris l'apparence d'Ismène.  
"Elle me surpasse facilement en beauté, mais ce n'est qu'un avatar, pensa Fleur. Et pour draguer, tu utilise aussi cette apparence?"  
Les êtres arcane équipèrent le commando de bracelets comme ceux utilisés pour l'assaut sur Beauxbâtons, et de combinaisons comme celle d'Hermione à l'époque de ses exploits d'assassins.  


Tous les autres humains présent choisirent de rentrer chez eux. Le laquais fit transplaner le commando près d'une grotte. Ils suivirent le laquais jusqu'à se retrouver en face d'un mur. Le baron sortit sa baguette et sans un mot, fit apparaître une ouverture. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans des couloirs métaliques sans rien rencontrer. Tous pensaient que ces couloirs formaient un labyrinte dans lequel ils n'avaient aucune chance de trouver leur but, mais le laquais marchait sans hésitation. Les humains s'échangeaient des remarques inquiètes. Il avaient l'impression d'être entourés de templiers prêts à attaquer, et Crystal n'était pas plus optimiste avec ses pouvoirs de détection des esprits.  


Soudain, une dizaine de poltergeist (esprits frappeurs) se jetèrent sur eux. Mais avant qu'ils ne soient sur eux, le laquais les envoya tous contre le mur. Les humains comprirent que le laquais avait fait semblant de ne pas être attentif, mais avait en réalité détecté chaque ennemi. Crystal lança quelques sorts de destruction des esprits, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. À un autre moment, ils furent attaqués par des titans gardes noirs. Comme ils portaient des armures métaliques, quelques sorts de foudre permirent de s'en débarasser. Eviddement il n'y avait qu'un seul vrai robot, les autres utilisant leurs pouvoirs de mimétisme. Ils furent même attaqués par des robots à armures de carbone. Le laquais indiqua le vrai à Ginny, elle lui arracha les fils par télékinésie; ayant perdu leur original, les copies perdirent leur nature et se retrouvèrent en état transitoire, et furent donc facilement massacrés.  


Les membres du commando se retrouvèrent face à une porte immense. Ils trouvèrent alors les pires gardes qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. Certains étaient des sorciers qu'ils connaissaient bien, d'autres des guerriers d'apparence effrayante connus de Crystal seule.  
"Tiens, dit Voldemort, voilà ces imbéciles. Je me demandais s'ils allaient venir nous affroncter.  
-Voldemort! Kantax! Poussière de Lune!  
-Ainsi que l'archimage noir, Aurore, et l'incarnation humaine d'Ancalagon. Et même Salazar Serpentard.  
-On ne vous a pas appris à crever! hurla Crystal.  
-Te crois-tu en position de nous menacer? Tu es en notre pouvoir désormais, répondit sa démoniaque mère.  
-Ca m'étonerait."  
Crystal lança un couteau empoisonné sur chacun de ses deux parents, qui s'effondrèrent immédiatement. Les autres voulurent intervenir, mais le commando fut plus rapide: Hermione tua Ancalagon, Ginny l'archimage, Harry Voldemort et Ron Poussière de Lune. Le laquais lança quelques sorts pour empêcher Serpentard d'intervenir, avant que les membres du commando ne le pulvérisent.  
"C'étaient des templiers déguisés, rien de plus.  
-Comment les as-tu reconnu Crystal?  
-Je connais les signatures magiques de mes parents. De plus, ils auraient remarqués que mes mains se dirigeaient vers mes couteaux - j'ai tué pas mal de nécromanciens comme ça - et puis mes parents résistent à ces poisons.  
-Bravo Crystal, commenta le laquais.  
-Mais c'était des humains?  
-Oui Harry. Toi et Ginny venez de commettre vos premiers meurtres.  
-Que le chef d'OTN ait levé une armée de créature magiques, on peut le comprendre, mais des humains? Comment a-t-il réuni tant de partisans? D'où viennent-ils?  
-Je commence à en avoir une petite idée. Nous allons bientôt savoir si elle est juste."  
La lourde porte s'ouvrit.  
"Comme dans un jeu vidéo, le boss final attend derrière cette porte."  


Le laquais entra le premier, mais les humains le suivirent en essayant de contenir leurs craintes. Ils étaient bien à l'intérieur du Temple Noir.   
"Venez, soldats." dit le secrétaire d'Anta dans une langue inconnue. Mais que le laquais avait réussi à traduire par télépathie pour que les humains du commando comprennent.  
"Alors vous voilà, dit-il.  
-Anta, ha ha ha ha, prononça Anta de sa petite voix cruelle.  
-N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, vous êtes encerclés.  
-Alors, pourquoi cette lutte contre nous?  
-L'ordre arcane a assassiné Grindelwand, et voulait tous nous tuer.  
-Oui, vous êtes bien ce que nous pensions.  
-Vous aviez compris?  
-Vous utilisiez la langue des Drows, des elfes noirs, pour vos communications. Une langue simple à apprendre pour des allemands.  
-Vous aviez réussi à décrypter nos communications?  
-Vous n'avez pas compris que l'ordre arcane est invincible?  
-Cela reste à prouver.  
-Nous allons voir ça. D'abord, j'explique ce qui se passe aux humains.  
Dumbledore a tué le sorcier noir Grindelwald il y a longtemps. Mais Grindelwald avait de nombreux disciples. Deux groupes majeurs se distinguaient. Certains de ces disciples étaient des réfugiés allemands, des sorciers noirs germaniques. Oh, ceux des sorciers allemands réfugiés qui ne pratiquaient pas la magie noire avant leur exil n'ont pas rejoint Grindelwald, ils ont même aidé à les combattre.  
Mais ces sorciers furent une menace sérieuse. Convaincus par Hitler que les moldus étaient des êtres nuisibles, ils avaient rejoint Grindelwald pour participer à la mise en place d'une dictature magique. Voldemort, lui, les méprisait. Descendant direct de Serpentard, il ne supportait pas ces sorciers noirs barbares selon lui: la magie noire germanique le répugnait, il considèrait que seule la magie noire anglaise méritait de diriger le monde. En outre, Voldemort ne cachait pas son admiration pour son alter ego moldu Hitler.  
Mais Dumbledore a écrasé Grindelwald. Eviddement Dumbledore accorde toujours une seconde chance. Les anciens disciples n'ont pas été tués, mais peu se sont réintègrés. La plupart ont mal tourné. Quand Voldemort a commencé à devenir puissant, peu d'ancien sorciers noirs germaniques l'ont rejoint, mais les autres sorciers noirs l'ont tous rejoint. En fait, disciples anglais de Grindelwald qui s'étaient réintègrés et n'ont pas suivi Voldemort ont été éliminés en tant que traitres.  
-Nous avons repris cette idée.  
-Je m'en doutais un peu. En fait, un ancien sorcier noir germanique a rassemblé tous les anciens disciples de Grindelwald encore vivants, surtout allemands, ainsi que les anciens mangemorts survivants, dans son Ordre du Temple Noir. Ceux des précités qui ont refusé ont été éliminés. Comme l'Ordre Arcane a entre autres pour mission de protèger le monde moldu des sorciers qui voudraient les asservir et que l'Ordre Arcane a aidé à la destruction de Grindelwald, vous comprennez que ces sorciers ne nous portent pas dans leur coeur.  
-Très bon résumé.  
-J'ajoute que le maître d'OTN semble avoir découvert un minerai très puissant, dans lequel il a forgé les épées de ses soldats. Son garde du corps Anta est un golem taillé dans ce minerai. Comme ce minerai conduit très bien la magie, la puissance d'Anta est largement supérieure à celle de son maître. En fait, cet abruti a découvert ce puissant minerai, alors il fait son job de méchant de l'histoire et menace le monde. Et nous, on fait notre job et on sauve le monde.   
-Essaie déjà de détruire Anta avant d'envisager de t'en prendre à m… au maître! hurla le secrétaire d'Anta."  
Anta s'avança. Le laquais aussi. Les autres comprirent rapidement que c'était un combat dont ils ne devaient pas se mèler. Anta attendit que son adversaire porte le premier coup. Comme il avait compris qu'Anta était une créature qui ne craignait ni la fatigue ni le stress, le laquais frappa dès que les humains se furent mis en sécurité.  
Ce fut le plus grand déploiement de puissance magique qu'il fut jamais donné à voir à des humains sans qu'ils en meurent. Anta et le laquais luttaient avec des sorts d'une puissance fantastique, déployaient d'incroyables décharges d'énergie pure, frappaient à coups d'épée avec une force invraissemblable… Le laquais se dédoublait parfois, mais cela divisait sa force, qui restait infinie par rapport à un humain, mais face à Anta le morcellement ne servait à rien. Anta animait des objets, créait de petits combattants pour l'aider; provoquait des pluies d'acier… Le laquais se prit à ce jeu, et usa des mêmes moyens.  
Dans un premier temps, Anta eut l'avantage, et de loin. Mais plus le combat durait, plus le laquais en apprenait sur les techniques de combat d'Anta. Le laquais avait appris la technique de combat à l'épée basée sur des déplacements ultra-rapides du poignet. Mais le laquais aurait eu besoin de pouvoir réfléchir au repos pour trouver comment vaincre facilement Anta. Le laquais avait réussi à atteindre l'égalité de forces avec Anta, et commençait à dominer. Mais seul un seigneur aurait pu analyser parfaitement les techniques d'Anta tout en combattant. Le laquais pensa donc qu'il devait mourir pour transmettre à l'Ordre Arcane les images d'Anta combattant, et que l'Ordre détermine comment s'en débarasser.  
Le laquais comprit d'ailleurs qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à ce combat. Les Templiers, sentant Anta en difficulté, se mirent à intervenir. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes pour tenter de détruire l'arcanien. Mais le laquais était éviddement beaucoup trop rapide: le temps d'une fraction de seconde de répit que lui laissa Anta, le laquais envoya les templiers contre les murs. Les templiers voulurent alors s'en prendre aux humains, mais le laquais n'avait qu'à utiliser une fraction de son attention et de sa puissance pour les protèger tout en combattant Anta.  
"Rassemblez-vous!" aboya le maître d'OTN.  
Alors les templiers disparurent tous, et un guerrier terrifiant apparut. Son armure avait des pièces de nombreuses couleurs métaliques ou de joyaux. Chaque élément de l'armure était finement gravé. Anta et le Maître se mirent aux côtés du guerrier.  
"Je suis le templier chromatique, qui rassemble le pouvoir de tout le temple noir."  
Le laquais déchaîna toute sa puissance sur le guerrier qui le défiait. Qui ne broncha même pas. Le templier chromatique lança ensuite un sort qui mit le laquais KO. Enfin apparement. Le laquais fit en quelques secondes un raisonement complexe qui aurait pris une heure au repos au plus intelligent des humains. La structure du templier chromatique ne pouvait pas être réellement stable. Pour maintenir sa cohérence, il devait consommer une énergie immense. Le moindre sort pourrait briser cet équilibre. Le templier se voyait donc forcé de maintenir un bouclier d'une puissance fantastique autour de lui. En plus de l'énergie de cohérence, cela représentait un gâchis d'énergie sans lequel le laquais aurait été détruit. De plus, le templier chromatique ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, puisque certains des templiers devaient être partisans de rester fidèles, d'autres de profiter de cette puissance pour renverser leur maître tyrannique. Il suffirait donc de lancer un petit sort contournant le bouclier pour se débarasser de ce titan pourtant beaucoup plus puissant en théorie qu'Ancalagon.  
"Hermione, Ginny, entendirent-elles par télépathie. Lancez un sort de réduction sur le templier chromatique avec le maléfice du cavalier!"  
Le maléfice du cavalier était une technique particulière de lancement des sorts, connue des seuls arcaniens. Il s'agissait de lancer un sort en faisant directement passer l'énergie magique de soi à l'ennemi, sans qu'un trait de lumière aille du lanceur à la cible. Ainsi aucun bouclier ne pouvait stopper le sort, comme aucune pièce ne peut empêcher un cavalier de se poser sur une case en se posant entre la case du cavalier et la case de destination.   
Pour leur faciliter la tâche, le laquais utilisa Effermis pour assomer Anta, le templier chromatique et le maître d'OTN. Suivant les instructions, Hermione et Ginny lancèrent le sort. La structure beaucoup trop complexe du templier chromatique se disloqua. Toute sa puissance se retourna contre lui et le temple. Le laquais eut le temps de faire transplaner les humais en sécurité. Mais incapables de contrôler leur énergie, les templiers s'étaient tous séparés. Certains avaient survécus à la dislocation. Mais avant même que l'onde d'énergie de la dislocation ne l'atteigne, le laquais avait arraché son masque. une seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus rien d'animé à l'endroir où se situait une heure plus tôt le Temple Noir. 


	26. Traque dans l'infini

Quatrième partie: Traque dans l'infini  
_La traque dont nous étions l'objet aurait-elle une fin? Pas dans ce monde. Il allait falloir se battre hors des frontières du monde réel._  


"Anta, es-tu là?  
-Anta ha ha ha."  
Anta avait transplané à temps, et était donc le seul templier survivant de la destruction du temple. Mais son maître n'était pas fou: il n'était jamais physiquement présent auprès des templiers: il se faisait remplacer par un double commandé mentalement à distance. Une créature que les Allemands nomment Doppelgänger.  
"Ils ont détruit mon temple… Mais ils ne me détruiront pas, moi, le nouvel archimage noir! Anta! Fouille toutes les maisons des cibles! Et celles de leurs proches! Je veux que tu retrouves ces chiens qui ont osé pénétrer dans mon temple! Et tue-les! Ils auraient pu devenir mes officiers s'ils avaient voulu. Tant pis pour eux! Tue-les! Dommage pour Crystal, j'aurais aimé l'avoir dans mes rangs. Mais elle m'a trop défié! L'heure est venue pour la punition!  
-Anta ha ha ha."  
Anta partit à la recherche de nos amis, sans bien sûr avoir compris quoi que ce soit à l'intérêt de sa mission. Pendant ce temps, son maître cherchait à rassembler les restes de son empire.  


"Alors, Hermione?  
-Je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil chez moi. J'ai vu Anta. Je me suis enfuie. Il y a une chance pour qu'il l'ait pas eu le temps de me détecter, mais par sécurité, j'ai transplané dans dix lieux différents un peu partout sur la planête avant de transplaner ici.  
-Donc, le pire des templiers a survécu. Et il nous cherche.  
-Et Arcania a été autodétruite. Les arcaniens se sont retirés du combat. On ne peut compter que sur nous.  
-Pensez-vous qu'Anta soit invincible? demanda Ron.  
-Sûrement pas, protesta Crystal. Mon père est le seul et restera à jamais le seul à avoir mis en échec l'Ordre Arcane. Si ce laquais ne l'a pas détruit, c'est parce qu'il avait pour seule mission de tester les forces adverses et évaluer la puissance nécessaire pour les détruire. Et en bousiller un maximum avant de s'autodétruire. Si l'Ordre Arcane s'est retiré, c'est qu'ils savent qu'on peut détruire Anta sans aide.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut rivaliser avec la puissance d'Anta?  
-Un dragon ancien! s'écria Crystal.  
-Ils ont été exterminés il y a mille ans.  
-On peut invoquer un dragon mort-vivant!  
-Les arcaniens ont pris leurs dispositions pour les en empêcher. Et ils servaient l'archimage noir: ils se retourneraient contre nous.  
-Non! Certains dragons avaient refusé de choisir le camp de l'archimage dans la guerre secrête. Le plus puissant d'entre eux s'appellait Pyrolator. Il a été tué au terme d'un duel fantastique avec Ancalagon. Pyrolator a gagné l'épreuve intélectuelle du duel, et a failli vaincre Ancalagon. Ancalagon a triomphé de justesse et a jeté le corps de son rival dans un volcan éteint. Kantax a exilé l'âme de Pyrolator, mais maintenant que Kantax n'existe plus, on peut l'invoquer!  
-Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Crystal!  
-Viens avec moi Hermione. À nous deux, on peut le faire. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre pour transplaner.  
-Bon, je viens.  
-Attention: on ne peut transplaner qu'en bas du cratère. Et si on essaie d'utiliser un balais à proximité, des forces défensives pourraient nous foudroyer. Nous allons escalader le cratère à pieds. Et arrivés près du cratère, on ne pourra pas transplaner pour s'enfuir.  
-Les sorts qu'on lancera ne risquent pas de réveiller le volcan?  
-Non, le volcan est lié à l'esprit du dragon: il ne s'éveillera que si Pyrolator l'y force.  
-Alors on y va.  
-Bonne chance les filles."  


"Regarde, laquais: voici la montagne du Temple Noir. Tous les templiers qui on survécu à la grande offensive s'y rendent. Mais une centaine de gardes delta s'y trouvent."  
Le baron contemplait l'hologramme représentant la montagne: il avait envoyé des soldats avec pour mission d'analyser tous les artefacts magiques présents, et de ne pas trop résister quand les templiers lanceraient l'assaut. Le baron patienta en regardant la bataille. Un grand nombre de templiers périrent dans la bataille. Mais c'était seulement pour donner le change. Le but du baron était de perdre cette bataille.  
"Bien. Ils ont massacré tous les gardes delta. Ils croient avoir tué les pires de leurs ennemis. Ils croient que nous allons nous apitoyer sur notre apparente défaite. Mais pour eux, c'est une victoire à la Pyrrhus, comme disent les humains. Ces gardes ne valent rien. Mais vous, vous êtes condamnés."  
Le baron lança un sort d'une puissance terrifiante, même pour lui. Tous les êtres vivants ou animés intelligents sur la montagne furent détruits (uniquement des templiers, ils avaient tué tous les êtres intelligents dans un rayon d'un kilomêtre) et leurs âmes exilées, comme par Bioméga. Et tous les éléments de magie perdirent leur puissance. Toute l'œuvre d'OTN n'existait plus.  
"Les bases secondaires n'existent plus non plus.  
-Il ne reste plus qu'Anta et son maître. Mais si le maître est détruit, Anta ne représentera plus le moindre danger. il suffira de le téléporter dans un désert.  
-Non! Il ne doit rien en rester. Tu vas aller sur Terre pour exécuter le plan. Je ne veux pas renouveler l'erreur de Kantax."  


"Je persiste à dire que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
-Fallait pas venir!  
-Calme-toi Crystal.  
-Rester calme quand on va invoquer une dracoliche? Tu en as des bonnes."  
Les incantations étaient prononcées, les runes tracées. Les filles déchaînèrent une puissance fantastique sur le cratère.  
"Lève-toi, Pyrolator."  
Un immense dragon-squelette jaillit du cratère.  
"Qui êtes-vous pour m'invoquer? Qui êtes-vous pour oser me tirer du sommeil éternel.  
-Es-tu celui que l'on appellait Pyrolator? Le dragon assassiné par Ancalagon pour s'être opposé à son projet fou d'alliance avec les nécromanciens?  
-Oui, je suis celui-là. Et vous?  
-Nous sommes celles qui ont détruit Kantax et son esclave Ancalagon.  
-Humaines, comment pourriez-vous avoir vaincu Ancalagon? S'il s'est abaissé à s'allier avec le pire des hommes, il a gardé sa force intacte.  
-L'ordre arcane nous a aidé.  
-Les arcaniens… les seuls êtres que je tenais pour égaux aux dragons."  
Hermione et Crystal lui racontèrent toute leur histoire. Le crépuscule des Drakes, le retour de Kantax, comment l'ordre arcane avait définitivement détruit le nécromaître. Il écouta avec une attention qui intimidait Hermione. Il promit de les aider.  


"Je sens le pouvoir. Anta! Ici!"  
Répondant à l'appel, Anta transplana auprès de son maître.  
"J'ai senti l'activation d'une entité magique très puissante. Trouve-la et emmène-nous auprès d'elle."  
Anta lança tous ses senseurs à la recherche de l'entité. Si Anta ne connaissait pas la fatigue ou l'impatience, son maître avait du mal à garder son calme.  
"Anta ha ha ha.  
-Emmène-moi immédiatement!"  
Anta les transplana tous deux au bord du cratère. Anta se mit à escalader le cratère. Le maître le suivait avec apréhension. Il hésita à continuer quand il aperçu l'effrayante créature. Mais Anta était inconscient du danger. Il ne savait pas si la créature était plus forte que lui, et il n'avait pas pensé à faire une évaluation de sa force. Et même sachant le dragon plus fort que lui, il n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était une raison pour s'arrêter.  
"Je détecte des intrus, signala le dragon.  
-À quoi ressemblent-ils? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Un humain… Aux pouvoirs noirs très puissants. Et une entité inquiétante. Un golem taillé dans une matière plus solide et conduisant pieux encore la magie que la corne de dragon. Ne sont-ils pas les ennemis dont vous m'avez parlé?  
-Si. Anta et son maître!  
-Je ferai semblant de ne pas les avoir repèrés jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêtes à les attaquer."  
Pyrolator était aussi intelligent que l'affirmait la légende: juste avant qu'Hermione et Crystal n'apparaissent dans le champ de vision d'Anta et de son maître, le titan s'était retourné et avait déchaîné une puissance collossale sur les deux intrus. Il ne s'agissait que d'un coup de semonce, mais Anta avait eu besoin de toute la puissance de ses boucliers pour protèger son maître. Les sorts que les deux filles lancèrent paraissaient dérisoire en comparaison, même si Hermione eu l'idée de provoquer une avalanche de rochers. Mais Anta déchaîna à son tour le feu de l'enfer sur ses adversaires. Le dragon parvint à protèger ses frèles alliées et lui-même par un bouclier magique surpuissant. Anta se projeta en l'air pour qu'en le visant, le dragon ne touche que lui et non son maître (ordre donné par le maître par télépathie). Le dragon foudroya Anta, comme devait être foudroyé tout intrus qui oserait survoler ce territoire sacré. Mais Anta résisté et riposta. Le dragon se transforma en être humain armuré pour offrir une cible moins facile. Mais il avait l'apparence d'un homme très robuste, contrairement à Anta, d'aspect rabougri. Un fantastique combat aérien, physique et magique, s'engagea. Le deux combattant finirent par aller se poser de l'autre côté du volcan, pour protèger les humains qui les accompagnaient.  
Hermione et Crystal étaient quand à elle engagées dans un duel contre le Maître. Sa puissance était sans conteste largement supérieure à celle des deux jeunes filles, mais les trois sorciers avaient des styles très différents: l'un pouvait lancer une attaque élémentaire, l'autre riposter différement. Quand le Maître voulu lancer un sort pour transformer ses adversaires en statues de glace, Hermione utilisa le feu pour se protèger, tandis que Crystal tentait d'utiliser des sorts biologiques, s'attaquant directement au corps de l'adversaire. Le maître devait donc souvent réparer son corps, ce qui laissait du temps aux deux filles pour parer ses redoutables attaques, qui allaient de l'Avada Kedavra à la pluie d'épées et de métal en fusion. Heureusement Hermione savait créer des sorts de protection très puissants. Le Maître était puissant, mais si les autres avaient été là, ils l'auraient déjà écrasé.  
L'autre duel prennait une tournure plus inquiétante encore: Pyrolator était beaucoup plus fort qu'Anta, mais son pouvoir n'était pas ilimité: si le dragon avait pu lancer à chaque seconde des frappes aussi puissantes que la première qu'il avait lancé, il aurait facilement détruit Anta. Mais Anta pouvait à chaque instant utiliser toute sa puissance, ne connaissant pas la fatigue: au contraire, l'énergie qu'il déployait fatigait rapidement le vieux dragon. Il lui aurait fallu des heures pour reprendre toutes ses forces, et Anta ne lui lassait pas une fraction de seconde de répit.  
Anta finit par réussir à jeter le dragon dans le cratère. Puis il vola jusqu'au combat des humains, et neutralisa les deux jeunes femmes.  
"Bravo Anta. Je vais garder Crystal en otage. Tue l'autre.  
-Je te l'interdis!  
-Qui est là?  
-Je suis un laquais arcane.  
-Anta, débarasse m'en!"  
Anta attaqua le laquais, mais cette fois il n'eut aucune chance: le laquais avait appris du combat de son frère contre Anta, il prévoyait tous ses mouvements. Le dragon ressurgit du cratère, sous sa véritable apparence, et pris Anta dans sa gueule.  
"Arrêtez ou je tue cette gamine!"  
Le laquais se désintéressa du combat et se tourna vers le Maître. Le dracoliche relâcha Anta.  
"Libère-la Dunkelkrieger.  
-Tu connais mon nom?  
-L'Ordre Arcane l'a toujours su.  
-J'ai bien envie d'en rencontrer les chefs, de cet Ordre.  
-Seul un être arcane peut accèder à Excelsior.  
-Ouvre-moi une fenêtre menant à Excelsior!  
-Quoi?  
-Obéis ou je tue la gamine."  
Impossible de libèrer Crystal. Et Hermione était KO. Le laquais fit apparaître une fenêtre de téléportation.   
"Une grande fenêtre, pour que le dragon puisse passer. Pas d'entourloupe: la fille vient avec nous, n'essaie pas d'ouvrir une fenêtre donnant sur un trou noir.  
-Pas question que je vienne.  
-Pyro, vaut mieux obéir jusqu'à ce qu'il libère Crystal.  
-Bien, tu es raisonable."  
Anta les fit tous léviter jusqu'à monter sur le dos du dragon. Sauf Hermione, qu'ils abandonnèrent sur les pentes du cratère.  
"Oh, j'oubliais… Cher Pyro, tu commande le volcan n'est-ce pas? Je veux qu'il se réveille.  
-Or de question!  
-Tu préfère que je lance un doloris à la gamine?"  
Le dragon fit semblant d'hésiter pour que cela paraisse réaliste, mais son intelligence supérieure lui avait permit de trouver quoi faire dès l'énoncé de l'ordre. Pyrolator n'attendit pas que le cruel Maître lance un sort à la jeune fille et généra une illusion visuelle, sonore et même thermique. Le dracoliche était si bon illusioniste qu'il trompa tous les systèmes de détection d'Anta. Et le laquais, bien que prévenu par télépathie de ce qu'il allait se passer, demanda à Excelsior de lui confirmer qu'il était bien face à une illusion. Crystal était horrifiée. Anta et son Maître riaient. Les deux autres restaient impassibles, mais méprisaient leurs ennemis. Pyrolator pris son envol. Mais au lieu de traverser simplement la porte, chacun se retrouva seul, traversant à une vitesse folle un vortex effrayant. Le Maître et Anta se retouvèrent à terre, sur un astéroïde.  
"Où est Excelsior?  
-Anta, ha ha." fit l'imbécile de service en pointant du doigt la structure physique de la forteresse.   
"Pourquoi avons-nous été séparés?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas de vous chez moi!" hurla le baron.  
Le maître constata que le laquais et Crystal étaient debout aux côtés du baron, et Pyrolator les survolait tranquillement.  
"Comment avez-vous fait cela?  
-Je contrôle tout ici: j'ai choisi où je voulais que vous réaparaissiez. J'ai ordonné à mon laquais de vous faire venir ici pour me débarasser définitivement de vous.  
-Anta, détruit-le!"  
Anta lança un trait d'une puissance magique fantastique. Mais le baron le dévia tout simplement en suspendant provisoirement la loi de la propagation rectiligne des traits de magie, et le sort revint sur Anta. Le baron alluma ensuite ses yeux bleus, ce qui empêcha toute nouvelle tentative d'Anta.  
"Non, c'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas être invincible! Un être qu'Anta ne peut détruire, ça n'existe pas! Anta est comme un mur infranchissable: vous ne pouvez pas surpasser son pouvoir. S'il ne peut vous vaincre, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une illusion qu'envoie ce dragon! Les dragons sont très forts en illusions…  
-J'existe plus encore que tu n'existes. Moi j'ai vu naître et je verrai mourir toutes les étoiles. Toi tu n'aura existé que quelques années. et ton garde du corps va cesser d'exister."  
  
Le baron ne prononça pas une parole magique, ni ne fit un geste, ni n'émit la moindre lumière. Mais Anta cessa d'exister, disparaissant dans un flash.  
Anta avait été décomposé en particules élémentaires, en quarks, par la puissance du baron arcane, comme l'avait été le diadème macabre. Le support physique détruit, le baron avait ensuite anéanti l'entité spirituelle d'Anta, très faible. Le tout s'était fait en moins d'une seconde et sans que le baron fasse le moindre mouvement. L'énergie maléfique d'Anta n'était pas dispersée mais avait cessé d'exister, comme pour le diadème macabre. Même un seigneur n'aurait pas pu s'assurer de la sorte que la puissance d'Anta ne soit pas récupérable. C'est pour cela que le baron avait tenu à intervenir personellement, contrairement aux habitudes de l'ordre arcane.  


Certains laquais se souvenaient d'une autre action personelle du baron: quand Hermione avait été amenée à Excelsior, le baron avait réparé son corps, fait redevenir son cerveau opérationel, et restauré son entité spirituelle endommagée par Kantax. Puis il avait mis une protection sur l'entité spirituelle et réagencé les atomes de son corps pour fabriquer la surhumaine Ismène. La puissance du baron imposait un grand respect aux laquais et seigneurs: seuls ces derniers pouvaient suivre le rythme des actions de leur maître au niveau de chaque atome, les laquais ne pouvaient qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passait globalement. Mais les êtres arcanes ne laissaient pas parraître à Dunkelkrieger comme ils étaient impressionnés: Dunkelkrieger était le seul à montrer qu'il était désemparé.  


"Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer aussi?  
-Toi, je vais te tuer avec un peu plus de style."  
Des traits verts partirent des yeux du baron et pulvérisèrent l'astéroïde. Dunkelkrieger se retrouva flottant dans l'espace aux côtés d'une dizaine de gardes delta. C'était les traits qui s'étaient matériellisés sous cette forme. Les gardes s'autodétruirent en même temps que le terrible "Bioméga" retentit.  


Pyrolator retourna à son sommeil (ou à la mort?) dans son cratère après avoir ramené Hermione et Crystal auprès de leurs amis. Ceux-ci ne se pardonnèrent pas de les avoir laissé courir seules de tels risques. Elles les rassurèrent (quand un laquais est condamné à s'arracher le masque pour avoir fait courir des risques à Hermione - heureusement que Pyrolator était puissant et intelligent - c'est qu'on était presque en sécurité). Elles expliquèrent que le Maître était un sorcier qui se faisait appeller Dunkelkrieger [sombre guerrier]. Maintenant, il ne restait plus rien d'OTN.  


Maintenant les humains n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'inquièter. Le baron arcane si: "Même moi je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir quand les paradoxes temporels compliquent tout. Mais je crois que le meurtre de cette deuxième fille a encore agravé la situation. Je crois que cela va nous conduire tout droit vers une catastrophe qui pourrait provoquer cette distortion des trames temporelles… Et si c'est ce que je crainds, cette trame sera détruite."  


FIN_ à suivre…_


	27. Ultime héritier

Harry Potter **et ****l'Ultime Héritier****  
_ L'Ordre Arcane _épisode 5**

Résumé: Fils d'Harry Potter, James pardonnera-t-il à l'ordre arcane d'avoir assassiné sa mère, qui n'avait que 17 ans? Sera-t-il maintenant un danger pour le monde magique? S'il se tourne vers son maléfique grand-père, la réponse est affirmative. Et c'est ce qui se prépare.  


Eveil  
_Maintenant qu'il est en âge de se battre, c'est le pire cauchemar du monde magique qui se déploie.  
_

"Soldats au rapport!"  
Deux des officiers supérieurs de la Phalange s'avancèrent. En fait, les seuls membres humains que comptait cette organisation, James excepté. Padma. Lavande. James pensa qu'elles avaient été les camarades de sa mère.  
"L'assaut contre Poudlard a été une réussite. Mc Gonagall est morte en tentant de s'opposer. Ce maudit fantôme nous a posé beaucoup de problêmes.  
-Les manavores ont pu nous en débarasser?  
-Oui. Ils ont aspiré sa substance magique. Drago Malefoy n'existe plus."  
James sourit. Comme les manavores et les élémentaires de magie était invincibles, ils n'avaient besoin de tuer que ceux qu'il haïssait vraiment. Il avait pu piller les artefacts les plus puissants du ministère de la Magie sans avoir à tuer. Et il avait tué cette traîtresse de Mc Gonagall. Parce qu'il voulait se défouler. Mais l'important n'était pas là. Il avait détruit Drago, qui haïssait tant sa mère, mais c'était un détail.  
"Mais quand vengerons-nous vraiment Parvati?  
-Encore un peu de patience. Mais bientôt. Nos ennemis ont peur. Ils savent que nous aurons bientôt tous les éléments. Nous avons réussi à voler tous les artefacts magiques à Poudlard, à Beaubâtons, au ministère… Mais je dois faire des recherches pour atteindre mon but. Et pire encore: il faut également explorer la crypte de Kantax.  
-Etes-vous sûr que ce soit indispensable, maître vengeur?  
-C'est plus sûr. N'oublie pas que c'est pour ta soeur que nous nous battons.  
-Maître… Lors du grand voyage, viendrons-nous avec vous?  
-Non. Mais je sauverai Parvati. Et promis, vous serez traitées comme de petites princesses."  


Tant d'années avaient passées… Peu après la chute d'OTN, Hermione et Ron s'étaient mariés. Harry, quand à lui, avait cèdé aux avances de Ginny. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu supporter son fils aîné. qui le lui avait bien rendu. Un jour, il avait fugué. Il n'avait que 15 ans. Il ne donna aucun signe de vie pendant plus de cinq ans. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir revu. Car quand James revint, il avait les yeux rouges. Il portait bien l'héritage de Voldemort. Pourquoi les avait-il laissés en vie? Ginny et Harry n'en savaient rien. Mais James les avait simplement neutralisés. Oui, il était si puissant qu'il avait réussi à neutraliser la plus douée des pseudo-arcaniennes et Harry Potter. Mais James avait tué ses demi-frères et soeurs. Pourquoi avoir laissé Ginny en vie, alors que c'était elle qui avait livré Sonia au seigneur arcane? La réponse était un vrai cauchemar. James voulait faire souffrir Ginny jusqu'à réalisation de son projet: réécrire l'histoire. James avait bien l'intention de retourner dans le passé pour empêcher le seigneur arcane de tuer Sonia. Réécrire l'histoire était infiniment dangereux. L'Ordre Arcane ne pourrait probablement pas s'interposer. En effet, n'ayant pas le droit à l'erreur, les êtres arcane ne pouvaient pas eux-même utiliser le voyage dans le temps. James menaçait tout simplement l'existence du monde. La mort dans l'âme, Harry avait dû participer à la lutte contre son propre fils.  


Tous les anciens serviteurs de Voldemort étaient morts. Les seules qui furent prêts à suivre James étaient Padma Patil et Lavande Brown. Pourquoi? Parce que James avait découvert la terrible vérité sur la mort de Parvati: par jalousie envers Ginny et Hermione, qu'elle voyait comme des rivales potentielles, Parvati s'était engagé dans l'OTN. Et leur avait livré James pour qu'il devienne le plus puissant des templiers. Elle espérait en profiter pour tuer Hermione et Ginny. Et même Fleur Delacour, au cas où.  
Mais l'Ordre Arcane était intervenu. Un laquais avait assassiné Parvati juste après qu'elle ait livré James à OTN. Et avait mis en scène pour que tous croient que c'était l'OTN qui avait tué la marraine de James. Mais le laquais n'avait pas détruit la lettre que Parvati avait lassé à James. Il avait, en la lisant, découvert la machination de sa marraine. Et lui avait pardonné. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu que le projet de Parvati réussisse. Peut-être OTN l'aurait-il aidé à venger Sonia. Mais OTN, comme l'Ordre des Ténèbres, avait été anéanti par l'Ordre Arcane. Mais James refusait de croire que l'Ordre Arcane était le bien. En fait, il n'avait même rien contre les idéologies de Voldemort ou Dunkelkrieger, mais haïssait les arcaniens.  
L'Ordre Arcane avait tué les deux seules femmes que James aurait acceptées comme mère. Il a donc décidé d'assassiner tous les responsables de leur mort. Neville et Pansy avaient été tués par Lavande (qui s'en était fait un plaisir: elle n'avait jamais supporté que Pansy soit devenue plus belle qu'elle). Padma avait tué les principaux meneurs des anciennes FMS. Mais le grand projet était ailleurs: construire un super-retourneur de temps qui ramènerait James plusieurs années en arrière. Personne ne savait comment il allait faire. Lui même n'avait sans doute pas encore décidé de l'époque où il réaparaîtrait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il comptait sauver sa mère, quitte à sacrifier sa propre existence.  
Evidement la perspective de modifications du passé qui pourraient amener Voldemort ou sa fille au pouvoir étaient terrifiante. Mais pire encore était l'idée que James pourrait provoquer des paradoxes temporels menaçant l'existence même de l'Univers.  
Mais il était très difficile à combattre. D'abord, il connaissait l'art de se battre en utilisant le corps de son adversaire comme arme. Ensuite, il avait réussi à invoquer des créatures redoutables: des élémentaires de magie, capable de déployer une grande puissance magique, mais complètement dénués de volonté. Bien sûr, on pouvait les détruire avec quelques sorts anti-esprits, ou même en utilisant des attaques physiques. On pouvait aussi utiliser des sortilège de désanchetement.  
Mais le pire, c'était les manavores.   
Ces monstres pouvaient carrément aspirer la magie qu'on utilisait contre eux, et s'en servir pour riposter. C'était comme cela que Mc Gonagall était morte. On pouvait essayer de les combattre physiquement, mais les sorciers pouvaient transformer vos os en pointes vous transperçant avant d'avoir pu donner un coup de poing au manavore.  


"Mesdemoiselles, êtes-vous prêtes à prendre des risques immenses?  
-Si vous gagnez, maîre, notre mort n'aura pas d'importance. Nous mourrons maintenant, pas dans le passé.  
-Voilà l'état d'esprit qui me plaît. Le renverseur de temps - sa puissance mérite bien ce nom - est prêt. Mais je tiens à ce que nos ennemis assistent à notre victoire.  
-Nous le souhaitons aussi, maître."  


Les ennemis jurés de la Phalange s'étaient rassemblés dans la maison de Harry comme quartier général. Mauvais choix. James en connaissait les défenses magiques et les désactiva facilement. Tous ceux que James souhaitait voir assister à son triomphe étaient là. Ron Weasley commit l'erreur d'utiliser la magie, et un manavore le terrassa. James défia son père en duel. Harry fut facilement vaincu.  
"Je sais que quand tu combinait ta puissance à celle de Sonia, vous deveniez presque invincibles. A vous deux, vous m'auriez vaincu. Mais je suis le seul à avoir à moi seul presque autant de puissance."  
Pseudo-aracaniennes, Hermione et Ginny posèrent plus de difficultés. Elles savaient lancer des sorts pour briser les structures des manavores et des élémentaires sans que les manavores puissent capter leur énergie. Leurs corps étaient protègés contre les tentatives d'altérations de Padma et Lavande. Mais James fit s'effondrer une partie de la maison sur elles. Pour se protèger, elles créèrent un bouclier magique… dont les manavores utilisèrent l'énergie pour les neutraliser.  
James avait attaché tous ses prisonniers avec des liens magiques.  
"Où est Crystal?  
-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire?" répliqua Hermione. James la giffla violement.  
"Je sais qu'elle fait partie de mes ennemis. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec vous?  
-Elle est allé chercher le nécessaire pour se débarasser de toi."  
James entendit alors le rugissement d'un dragon. Il sortit de la maison. Pyrolator se tenait face à lui. Heureusement pour lui, James pensa à se dématérialiser. Pyrolator voulut alors déchaîner une tempête magique contre le mage noir. Mais les manavores l'arrêtèrent et voulurent rediriger l'énergie contre lui. Pyrolator ne broncha pas et déchaîna de plus en plus de puissance contre les manavores. Bien que tous les manavores se fussent rassemblés, ils ne purent supporter toute l'énergie magique déployée par le dracoliche. Mais ils parvinrent à le pulvériser au moment où ils explosèrent.  
James vit alors avancer Crystal. Les élémentaires de magie se précipitèrent pour protèger leur maître. Mais de sa formation de nécromancienne, Crystal savait aussi bien donner vie aux éléments que leurs retirer. Sans manavores pour la contrer, Crystal brisa les structures des monstres et redirigea l'énergie obtenue contre James. Mais son bouclier put la briser. Padma et Lavande provoquèrent alors de terribles excroissances dans les os de Crystal. La douleur aurait été insuportable pour un humain normal, mais Crystal avait souvent été soumise au Doloris par Kantax. Elle lança des traits d'énergie pure sur Padma et Lavande. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de frapper encore une fois, James lança un puissant éclair qui pulvérisa Crystal. La fille de Kantax n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres.  
"Tu es un monstre, James.  
-Moi un monstre? Je ne tue qu'en cas de nécessité. Ou pour venger celle que tu aurais dû aimer, père.  
-Tu sais qu'elle était un danger pour le monde, protesta Hermione.  
-Moins que toi. Elle aurait dû vivre, et grâce à moi ce sera le cas.  
-Si tu la sauves dans la bataille de l'hôpital, l'Ordre Arcane enverra ses nettoyeurs affirma Ginny.  
-Non. L'Ordre Arcane n'interviendra -enfin il faudrait parler au passé- pas contre moi parce que c'est à cause d'eux que je vais faire cela. Et j'interviendrais bien plus en profondeur que cela. C'est avant ta naissance, cher père, que je changerai l'histoire.  
-Imbécile! Si tu m'empêche de naître, tu n'existeras pas! s'écria Harry.  
-Je ne suis pas bête à ce point. Hermione n'existera pas parce que cette sale garce ennemie de ma mère ne doit pas exister. Et parce que celle qui doit détruire Kantax ne doit pas naître, et ainsi l'Ordre des Ténèbres triomphera. Ginny non plus n'existera pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de séduire celui qui était à Sonia. Tiens, il faudra penser à cette petite conne de Cho Chang aussi.  
-Et Parvati? demanda Harry.  
-Parvati, Padma et Lavande ont été de fidèles amies de Sonia. Elles en seront récompensées dès leur naissance.  
-Et moi, tu ne peux pas me tuer.  
-Non, papa. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un ingrat. Je convaicrai tes parents de rejoindre Voldemort. Et avec un élève arcane dans son camp, Voldemort sera intouchable pour ces maudits assassins.  
-Ils ne te rejoindront jamais! James et Lily étaient des personnes dignes. Tu ne mérites même pas de porter le même prénom que mon père.  
-Harry, réfléchit un peu… Quand leur aurai prouvé que je suis leur petit-fils, ils me suivront. Et Voldemort les acceptera. Parce que quand je lui aurai expliqué la situation, il me considèrera comme son sauveur. Et je sauverai Poussière de Lune, lâchement assassinée par l'Ordre Arcane.  
-Idiot! S'ils l'ont tuée, c'est qu'elle était dangereuse! hurla Hermione.  
-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Tu ne te rends même pas compte… grâce à moi, tu vivras une enfance heureuse. Mes grands-parents t'unirons à celle qui aurait dû être tienne.  
-Tu ne peux pas me manipuler. Tu ne peux pas me faire aimer Sonia.  
-Dans cette trame temporelle, tout aurait dû vous empêcher de vous aimer, et pourtant… Alors si on fait tout pour vous pousser à vous aimer…  
-Nous ne soutiendrons pas Voldemort, affirma Harry.  
-C'est par amour pour toi que Sonia a trahit son père. Alors si vous êtes traités en princes impériaux, vous n'hésiterez pas à suivre Voldemort.  
-Dumbledore vous détruira, dit Ron.  
-Dans cette trame temporelle, Sonia a réussi à le détruire à elle seule. Moi qui cumule presque vos forces, ce sera un jeu pour moi. Avant ma naissance, le dernier ennemi de Voldemort aura été détruit. Adieu, souvenirs d'un monde maudit."

James sortit de sa poche le renverseur de temps, et le règle pour retourner à l'époque souhaitée. Il disparut. Mais le monde ne fut pas modifié. Un laquais arcane apparut quelques minutes plus tard. D'un geste, il détruisit les liens magiques.  
"Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. On a débattu en temps accèléré de la conduite à tenir depuis le départ de James.  
-Vous êtes intervenus trop tard cette fois commenta Harry.  
-Non. L'intervention de James a été sans effet. Il est mort sans interfèrer.  
-Quoi?  
-Il existe des êtres arcanes spéciaux qui veillent à la préservation de la trame temporelle, les chronoarcaniens, êtres arcane du temps. Dès son apparition dans l'époque cible, James a été tué par un laquais du temps. Puis toutes les traces ont été effacées. Aucun humain n'a rien su jusqu'à cet instant. Ni aucun des êtres arcanes que vous avez croisé jusqu'à présent. Les gardiens du temps ne révèlent leurs interventions contre les pirates temporels qu'après le moment où les pirates ont accompli leur voyage.  
-Donc, certains arcaniens savaient depuis des années que le fils d'Harry tenterait de mettre Voldemort au pouvoir? cherchea à comprendre Ginny.  
-Oui. Mais ils ne l'ont pas révèlé parce que sinon, on l'aurait empêché de commettre ce crime.  
-Mais il fallait l'empêcher! protesta Ron.  
-Impossible. Si l'apparition de James dans le passé nous fait prendre des mesures qui empêchent James de remonter le temps… C'est un paradoxe temporel.  
-Mais vous, vous pouvez voyager dans le temps? s'enquit Ginny.  
-Tant que nos erreurs n'ont pas provoqué l'Armageddon, on n'utilise pas la réécriture de l'histoire. Mais quand on a peur de faire une erreur, on divise l'Univers en trames alternatives et on choisit la moins catastrophique. Au pire, si on ne parvient pas à avoir une seule trame correcte, les chronoarcaniens peuvent s'envoyer des messages dans le passé pour le changer. Mais si on agissait ainsi, on pourrait provoquer des destinées encore pires.  
-Ne me dîtes pas que celle-ci est la meilleure, hurla Harry.  
-Cela paraît incroyable, mais si. Il existait une autre trame, basée sur la grâce de Sonia.  
-Hein?  
-Vous avez bien entendu. Dans un univers parallèle, On a pardonné ses crimes à Sonia. L'ordre Arcane s'est arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit pas punie, en dissimulant les preuves de sa culpabilité. Et comme on a hypnotisé ceux qui la savaient coupable, tout le monde l'a crue innocente, même elle. Mais cela a provoqué des événements pires. Cette trame temporelle a été détruite. Mais les barons m'ont autorisé à vous montrer à quoi cette trame a ressemblé. C'est un privilège énorme. Habituellement, même les barons arcane travaillant sur d'autres univers ne doivent rien en savoir."  
Le laquais se mit à leur envoyer des images dans le cerveau. Ils virent un chaos de ruines sur toute la planête.  
"Qui est responsable de se chaos?  
-Vous. Enfin, l'Ordre aussi, un peu.  
-Comment? Pourquoi?  
-Hermione n'a jamais cru à l'innocence de Sonia. Pseudo-arcanienne, elle était insensible aux sorts de persuasion. Elle vouait une haine mortelle à celle qui partageait la vie d'Harry. Alors quand OTN lui a proposé de les rejoindre, elle a été tentée. Sonia, qui aimait toujours autant Hermione, a pretexté le rapprochement supposé pour la tuer. Ginny et Ron ont décidé de la venger. Et comme Harry voulait à tout prix protèger Sonia, il a fallu que Ron le tue. Et Ginny a tué Sonia, sans aucun remord. Mais le ministère considèra Ron et Ginny comme membres d'OTN. Dès lors, le ministère fut à la fois en guerre contre OTN et les anciens amis d'Hermione. Qui pour se protèger, ont bien dû s'allier à OTN. Crystal les a suivi, bien sûr. La guerre entre OTN et les forces régulière a provoqué le chaos de ruines que vous voyez. Cette trame temporelle alternative a été effacée. On ne saura jamais qui gagnera la guerre. Ni si Crystal, Ron et Ginny finiront par se retourner contre OTN.  
Les êtres arcane sont très puissants, mais le Destin - ou Celui qui le commande - est la seule autorité qui nous surpasse - et nous dépasse.  
-Ron… Ginny… Vous nous avez trahi…  
-Je ne crois pas. On peut difficilement dire que tu étais plus innocent que Ron dans cette trame temporelle. Normalement ceux qui trahisent l'Ordre Arcane sont impitoyablement tués. Mais elles, c'est nous qui les avions trahies. La trahison, c'est ce qu'à fait l'Ordre Arcane à Hermione et Ginny en laissant celle qui les haïssait en vie. Le reste, ce ne sont que les conséquences. C'est pour ça que dans cette trame, l'Ordre ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il n'y avait pas un camp dans lequel il n'y avait que des coupables. Nous détestons quand les huamais s'entre-tuent sans qu'aucun des deux camps n'ait tout à fait tort. Vous voyez, Sonia était une malédiction. C'est pour cela que son pseudonyme signifait SON NOM EST MAUDIT. Morte ou vivante, son destin était de plonger le monde dans le chaos. Cette malédiction, Sonia morte, c'était à James de la porter. Seule sa propre mort pouvait mettre fin à cette malédiction.  
-Je vous interdit de parler de Sonia comme cela.  
-St Exupéry disait que les enfants perdent leur temps avec des poupées de chiffon et pleurent quand on la leur prend. J'aurais aimé qu'on n'ait pas à te prendre Sonia, mais ce n'était pas une poupée innoffensive. C'est ridicule Harry. On a le droit de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Mais cela ne peut pas effacer la vérité. Sonia est l'ennemi.  
-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à le penser.  
-Il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes. C'est parce que nous savions que tu ne te battrais pas pour elle que nous ne t'avons pas tué. Et aussi parce que cela aurait mis Hermione et Ginny contre nous. Mais ton refus de la réalité ne peut que provoquer des tragédies comme celle de James Jr.  
-Vous êtes des monstres, affirma Hermione. Vous tuez sans pitié sans jamais vous remettre en cause.  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot. Nous avons tué Sonia pour qu'aucun être humain n'ait à le faire et s'attirer la haine d'Harry. Nous avons évité le désastre de l'autre trame temporelle en prenant sur nous la mort de cette fille. L'Ordre Arcane sert aussi à empêcher les frère de s'entre-tuer. Éliminer Parvati fut probablement une erreur, mais nous ne voulions pas qu'Harry rejoigne OTN. Peut-être qu'Harry peut plus facilement nous pardonner aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait pu refuser l'offre d'OTN à l'époque.  
Hermione, tu détestes l'Ordre Arcane et ce que tu as fait pour lui. Crois-tu que ta pensée soit réellement indépendante? Crois-tu que nous ayons échoué dans ton conditionnement? Nous aurions pu te manipuler pour que tu sois fière des meurtres que tu as commis. Mais nous ne voulions pas faire de toi ce type de monstre. Nous t'avons donc forcé à commettre ces actes en les détestant. Parce que si nous te faisons faire le mal, il ne faut jamais te faire croire le contraire.  
-Mais Crystal est morte dans cette histoire.  
-Je ne pense pas que la mort soit plus forte qu'elle."  
À ce moment-là, Crystal apparut.  
"C'est vous qui l'avez ressucitée?  
-Non. Je vous laisse, elle s'expliquera elle-même."  
Il s'arracha le masque.  
"Je me suis débrouillée toute seule.  
-Comment?  
-Simple." Elle tendit sa main, où manquait une bague qu'elle partait habituellement.  
"Par son sort d'auto-réanimation, Kantax est revenu du royaume des ombres. Il a bafoué l'autorité de Maël - la Faucheuse - et elle lui en veut beaucoup. Pour montrer son triomphe, il a forgé une bague contenant un portrait de Maël. Maël m'a laissée revenir sur Terre contre cette bague. Si elle le souhaite, elle peut grâcier n'importe qui qui physiquement devrait être mort, sauf s'il a été victime de Bioméga.  
-Tu sais…  
-Maël m'a expliqué. Mais elle m'a dit que le dernier ennemi est mort. Et elle ne laissera aucun ennemi s'échapper. Le cauchemar est fini. il fallait bien que cela finisse un jour.  


FIN 


End file.
